Lost
by Sonicgirl582
Summary: By events beforehand Harry Potter and Severus Snape find themselves lost in the forbidden forest-alone. They find that they need each others help to get out alive and not only get out of being lost on the outside, but also their feelings on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Hermione's birthday

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Luna said kindly, the blonde suddenly appearing behind the girl genius with her golden flowing locks. Dreamy blue eyes innocently beaming as she held out her present.

"Oh, well...thank you, Luna," Hermione thanked the other forcefully with a well practiced smile, her face clearly showing absolute confusion for the gift offered and Luna being Luna was too innocent to detect it. "Erm...may I ask what it is?"

Hermione's brown eyes scanned the object she was currently dangling from her hand sceptically. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed and her lips tightly pursed as she, for once, couldn't figure out what to do. Her eyes darted from the small blue cage to Luna who had cocked her head dreamily to the side in expectation. What made this situation even more awkward was what was in the cage, because that's all it was- an empty cage.

Luna just smiled and just sat to the right of the girl genius on their Gryffindor table, unabashedly helping herself to a piece of toast from their breakfast table. She, as always, was welcomed to the table even with her being a Ravenclaw. Only after Hermione cleared her throat with the small blue cage still held up in the air did Luna innocently turn her gaze back.

"What is wrong Hermione? Do you not see her?" Luna asked curiously, her voice could be compared to the sound of chiming bells.

"I am sorry to say this but, no." Hermione replied sincerely, secretly jabbing Ron in his side on her left when he began to snigger. As usual she doubted Luna's sanity but was too kind to admit it.

"Oh dear, well do not worry. When certain circumstances occur then she will reveal herself to you. She is a Bildrid, they can get rather snappy so do not rattle the cage too much. If you do she might bite your fingers." Luna stated honestly and took a small bite of her toast, returning her attention to Ginny tapping her shoulder next to her.

Some people on the table rolled their eyes fondly at the dreamy girl who seemed to constantly be in her own world and it wasn't an action of annoyance or hatred. The Gryffindor's had come to enjoy the little things Luna brought to their knowledge, no matter how ridiculous it sometimes seemed to be.

Hermione was brought out of her confused musing as Ron whispered, "What's a Bildrid?"

"I have no idea!" Hermione hissed back with a look of sheer panic across her face, still staring at what seemed to be an empty cage to her.

She was actually contemplating on shaking the cage vigorously to see if her fingers would, indeed, be bitten by something unknown. Her glassy brown eyes glanced at Luna next to her making her have second thoughts, she really didn't want to offend the Ravenclaw.

"Come on 'Mione, you need to eat something," Ron grinned as he began to stuff his mouth with another sausage-his fifth. Feeling her glare he slowly turned to look at her. "What?"

"Honestly, Ron..." She deliberately let the sentence trail off as she reached out to retrieve some fried egg with her fork.

Anyone who didn't know her would have thought she was angry, but Harry opposite her detected the small and almost non-existent smile of her slightly upturned lips. The smile was expertly small and hidden, making the oblivious Ronald Weasley once again not detect it. Harry almost physically palm smacked his forehead as Ron turned to him helplessly trying to figure out what he had done wrong. _My God Ron...you can be so dense!_ Harry thought with mirth in his eyes, hiding his own amused smile behind his glass of morning pumpkin juice.

"Double potions tomorrow mate," Ron sighed to Harry gloomily, almost as if it was the end of the world. "It's been nice knowing ya."

"Oh come off it Ron, we have all survived..._him_, for five years. We're in the middle of our sixth, get a hold of yourself," Hermione lectured half-heartedly, resting her chin on one feminine hand as she eyed the other two. "I would have thought you would have got used to his, _antics_, by now."

"Used to it! If you count me getting so angry that I would bloody plunge his head into my own cauldron mess when he simply breathes then, yes, I'm bloody used to it!" Ron stated exasperatedly with food still in his mouth, hands frantically waving about with his eyes bulging from his sockets as if he was afraid he wouldn't get the point across. Hermione just rolled her eyes, not impressed.

"Or maybe punching the greasy git as soon as he comes within a five foot radius..." Ron added as a murmur into his own cup of pumpkin juice as he took a large gulp, Hermione whipped her head to him in disbelief.

Having failed Occulmency because Professor Snape had all but thrown him out because of breaching his memories, Harry was a little unsure of how to approach the subject of their potions master. What he had seen, of his father no less, was unsettling. He once believed that people saying he was just like his father was a compliment, after that fateful night last year he was not so sure anymore.

Subconsciously rubbing his scar with a forefinger after brushing some brown locks away he slowly turned his head to peer at the staff table. It seemed Professor McGonagall was having another arguing match with Professor Trelawney Professor Flitwick, sitting upon his many large books upon his seat, was seemingly having a fun conversation with Professor Dumbledore. All the staff seemed to be happy as he slowly scanned them one by one.

Suddenly, he felt a stern gaze watching him. It made his mind instantly freeze. Feeling a little unnerved he abruptly turned his head a little more. His eyes suddenly locked with another's. Gaze met glare. Green met black. Harry blinked as Professor Snape sneered with unprovoked distain before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Well, the fact that he also has it in for you mate makes it even harder." Ron stated honestly as Harry quickly swivelled back to them looking miserable.

"You really are just filled with boundless positives aren't you Ronald." Hermione droned sarcastically as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she could see that Harry was struggling enough as it was without Ron's help.

"Let's go, I've lost my appetite," Harry muttered as he abruptly stood up, pulling the ends of his school robes out from under the table as he got off the bench. "We've got Charms now, right?"

At the same time Professor Snape had finished eating and was walking across the Great Hall with an elegant flurry of his black robes. Passing Harry he didn't even spare the Gryffindor a glance and ignored him with his usual coldness. Harry just watched his retreating back as the potions master's destination was obvious.

"Harry...you need to eat properly." Hermione stated sadly, however it was more of an order rather than a statement. When the young man just shrugged she sighed and stood too, Ron following suit after stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth to eat on the way.

"Do not forget your Bildrid," Luna suddenly piped up and tugged Hermione's robed sleeve gently, her eyes showing her to be as distant as ever as she handed the pale blue cage over. "You do not want to upset her; Bildrid's are actually quite sensitive creatures."

"Errr...thank you Luna." Hermione stumbled for words for a second.

Luckily the cage was quite small, no bigger than the length of her hand, making it possible to fit it in her shoulder bag. Fitting it snugly into place deep within her bag and jabbing Ron just a little bit harder in the ribs for his sniggering, they all began to head for the open double doors.

XXXX

The day was uneventful apart from when Harry had accidently collided with Snape on their way to dinner, the potions master had scowled at him viciously and had deducted five points from Gryffindor.

"I swear, if Snape could deduct points for every time we breathed he'd do it." Harry sighed after looking behind him to see if Snape was out of earshot, Snape had vanished around a corner.

"Another five points for arguing Potter!" Snape's voice called from behind the corner making them all jump. They were quite far away from the corner yet he still had heard them.

"Definitely a dungeon bat with hearing like that mate." Ron whispered cautiously to Harry making him smile as the three hurriedly scurried away.

XXXX

All the Gryffindor's had waited till the end of the day to give Hermione her birthday gifts since it felt more comfortable to be in their own common room.

As soon as they entered the password and entered the common room by one single step Hermione was suddenly hugged by Ginny with the ginger saying happy birthday madly. A parcel wrapped in metallic looking red wrapping paper was unceremoniously shoved into Hermione's slender fingers by Ginny who was grinning joyfully. Laughing, Hermione allowed Ginny to drag her by her arm down the short corridor to the main sitting room. Harry and Ron both smiled warmly, following at their own pace.

A comforting wave of warmth bathed them as Hermione and Ginny sat happily on the red sofa, Hermione already opening the red gift with excitement as the familiar musky smell of the Gryffindor common room wafted through the air. The only sounds were the many happy birthdays filling the room and people clapping in celebration as they all huddled around the sofa in curiosity.

"Say Cheese!" Collin Creevy suddenly shouted and sprang out in front of the fire, camera in hand causing a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone.

"Collin..." everyone groaned playfully in unison as they rubbed their eyes, he didn't take pictures much anymore but he was an expert at catching them by surprise.

Collin just gave a little laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, before being tackled to the ground by a laughing Dean Thomas by surprise. Everyone grinned as Dean attempted to wrestle the beloved camera from the younger ones' grasp, the complaints consisting of `back off, it's mine!` or `don't touch my precious!`

"It is...it is," Hermione stammered feeling a little choked up with joy as she saw the beautiful gift before her. "I don't know how to thank you, it's just beautiful!"

Ginny grinned as everyone in the room stopped to pay attention to Hermione as she stood up and held out the beautiful red T-shirt. Even Dean with Collin stuck beneath him froze on the floor and watched curiously as Hermione hugged the T-shirt to her chest to measure it and spun in a little circle, a genuine smile plastered across her lush lips.

The long sleeved T-shirt was a beautiful shade of ruby red and was made out of extremely soft silk. It was quite slim signalling that it would show off her gorgeously slim waist and outline her flawless curves. Her brown eyes sparkled at the stunning, circular, red jewel sewn delicately on the T-shirt where it would lay in the middle of her chest when she wore it, the jewel being as big as her thumb.

"That's a keeper," Collin suddenly stated and Hermione looked down at the two as Collin, still on his stomach with Dean pinning down his back, was staring at the photograph he had taken in his hands. Dean moved a little to peer over Collin's shoulder and whistled in approval. "I may even have it animated."

Offering the picture up to Hermione Collin smirked as he sharply rolled over and flung Dean off long enough to scramble to his feet and dust himself off. Hermione rolled her eyes at them before feeling the undeniable presence of Ron and Harry behind her, turning her head to see them both gazing at the still photograph in her slender fingers. All three smiled at the very good photo.

Hermione was sitting on the left of the red sofa with the metallic red wrapped present sitting in her lap and Crookshanks grooming at her feet and Ginny absolutely beaming on her right. Ron and Harry were standing beside the arm closest Hermione and smiling brightly. Everyone else including Dean, Seamus and Neville were behind the sofa waving cheerfully at the camera. There seemed to be no fault with the photo, everything was just perfect.

"Definitely animate it mate, it's bloody brilliant for such a quick shot." Ron agreed before going off to get his present, dragging Harry along with him so that he could also get his own.

"You've noticed...right?" Ginny whispered as she poked Hermione's shoulder to grab her attention.

Hermione was all smiles, until she turned to Ginny who had the most serious expression on her face. Ginny's smile had vanished and she had the most stern look in her eyes, Hermione felt her stomach drop and her smile instantly disappear as she locked eyes with the ginger. A tense atmosphere had developed between them, as if they were caught in a bubble that excluded everyone else. The laughs and playful happenings behind the sofa seemed to fade away. Her heart began to race as she felt her mouth go dry. Looking deep into the Weasley's eyes she felt as if her own soul was being sucked away. Deep down...she knew.

"You mean...Harry?" Hermione whispered back uncertainly.

Ginny nodded slowly. Hermione released a shaky sigh, a sigh containing the pure worry she had been bottling up. Harry was struggling, they all knew it. They could see it in his tired eyes. They could sense it in his stance. The once brimming confidence was beginning to leak and drain away. Soon, Harry's glass of courage would be empty.

Slender fingers were so numb and cold from the tense sensation running through her veins that she let the photo in her hands go. Crookshanks could feel its owner's distress and watched with feline eyes as the photo floated menacingly to the floor. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion around her. Everyone was acting normally around the girls. All smiles and bubbling happiness outside the strange bubble of depression which was sucking the hope from them both. It was as if Ginny and Hermione were in their own world, a world completely different with its own time. The voices outside their bubble were just mummers, unrecognisable sounds. Where everyone else moved in slow motion they moved quickly, in an almost urgent state. Watching the slow motion laughing of Collin she frowned with her perfect lips. How can everyone be so laid back? How could they not realise the dreadful things that were going to happen? That would happen to them...to Harry? She swore she could hear someone calling her faintly.

Hermione's head slowly turned to stare at the photo on the floor. She stared at Harry, his bright smile-the disguise of the nervousness in his green eyes. How could no one else see it? A voice was calling her; it was distant, almost nonexistent.

When she felt someone suddenly grasp her shoulder she seemed to snap back to reality. It was as if someone had turned a light on or clicked their fingers, everything seemed to focus back into place. Everything exploded at once, the mummers became loud voices and laughs, the slow motion became fast playful movements, and the invisible bubble of depression that had imprisoned them had just popped.

Sharply spinning her head around Hermione saw that the firm and warm grasp on her shoulder was none other than Harry. Her brow furrowed as she noticed how Ron as well was frowning with concern at her strangely jumpy behaviour. Slowly trailing her chocolate brown eyes along his tense fingers, up his wrist, his robed arm, each delicate crease in the material, his shoulder, his masculine neck, and finally locking eyes with the Potter she saw the same look again-nervousness for the future.

She unexpectedly smiled, causing the tense atmosphere to immediately dissipate, and gently placed her own hand upon his grasping her relaxed shoulder. The look in her eyes was one of understanding, reassurance, and faith-all Harry needed to relax his grip and smile warmly too.

Feeling back within reality joy filled her as Harry and Ron both thrust their carefully wrapped gifts into her arms in unison, making her chuckle as Ron nearly fell over the arm of the chair and onto Crookshanks.

Ginny chuckled at her brothers' clumsy behaviour before turning to have a conversation with Neville about his upcoming Herbology assignment. Dean and Collin were fighting over the camera playfully and Seamus rolled his eyes with a giant grin on his face as he decided to team up with Dean, they then both tackled Collin to the ground. A sudden thud and a not so discrete `that's not fair!` was yelled and all three, Hermione, Harry and Ron, laughed until their sides hurt. Crookshanks, not liking the infernal racket, gave a tiny yowl of disapproval before trotting away to sleep on the windowsill with a small purr of content.

"Oh Ron! How did you know?" Hermione gasped as she practically tore off the gold wrapping paper to feast her eyes upon the most recently written potions book. "But this is not due to be released until December, how did-"

"Dad's got some links to the author through the Ministry, I asked him to talk to her and he managed to get the first ever copy of the book in the world. I thought you would like it so-"

Ron was suddenly interrupted from his rambling and bombarded by Hermione who was hugging him tightly, feeling her weight pushed up against him he blushed bright crimson. Glancing up at Harry with wide eyes the Golden Boy just chuckled and did a motion with his hands that clearly said, `well? Hug her back you moron!`

Although, deep down, he was currently hiding the strange twinge he felt in the back of his mind at seeing the potions book. It was a twinge of awful past memories-of Severus Snape. Releasing a tiny growl that he couldn't quite hide he handed Hermione her gift with a much forced smile. Raising a delicate eyebrow Hermione detected the change as she took the offered gift, but decided to not push him further. However, it did make her hesitate for a moment, perfectly wrapped gift of silver wrapping paper and golden ribbon still in hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginny questioned with a playful nudge and Hermione smiled fondly, the whole depressed atmosphere had vanished like a cold mist that had been blown away to reveal a bright sun.

It was only then that the genius noticed that everyone, including a very dishevelled Collin Creevy, was watching intently.

With a happy sigh she slowly tore the paper off the gift, a gift that was perfectly wrapped unlike Ronald's. Ron's had been untidy, showing he didn't really know how. A tiny blush grazed her features; it was the fact that he had tried that warmed her heart. However, Harry's was the complete opposite. It was obvious that Harry had been taught to wrap gifts by the Dursley's so that he could wrap up Dudley's presents for his birthday. Hermione recalled that Petunia had been...quite strict on the topic. Staring at the tear in the once pristine condition of the wrapped gift she realised sadly that some things just get drilled into you.

Shaking her head suddenly to dispel those thoughts she hastily tore the rest off in her hasty excitement. She felt her fingers brush against something cold and smooth as the gift within began to reveal itself. The sensation just made her more curious and as she forced the rest of the wrapping off she let out a purely surprised gasp while the golden ribbon drifted contentedly to the red carpeted floor.

"WOW! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT?" Ron suddenly burst out in disbelief; it wasn't angry at all and was filled with amazement.

"I think that Hermione was supposed to do that, Ron." Ginny teased and leant over to pat his arm with a mock smile. Ron, to say the least, blushed redder than his hair with embarrassment.

"He's got the right idea though, Harry. How on earth did you find this?" Hermione chuckled as she gleefully held her gift up in front of her face, the blazing fireplace seen through her gift as she peered through it.

The gift was a spyglass made out of pure gold; it was like a miniature telescope that split into three sections when pulled out to its full length. The large lens was a ruby colour and wasn't clear glass like normal lenses, but when Hermione stared through the smallest hole to peer through then everything turned mysteriously blue! The outer most section was encrusted heavily with pure rubies and the gift, in Hermione's eyes, was priceless.

"An All-Seeing Spyglass is an extremely rare gift Harry, the things this thing can do..." Hermione trailed off as she snapped the spyglass shut, she just couldn't believe it.

"What...can it do?" Harry asked unsurely and everyone's attention immediately snapped to him with widened eyes. "I mean, I thought it was just a great looking spyglass."

You could tell that Hermione looked like she was just about ready to head bang a wall when her eyes rolled to the ceiling before closing, a hand covering her face in disbelief as she said, "I will tell you tomorrow."

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Never written a Harry Potter story before so this chapter was just to get used to it really, please keep reading as when I get used to it then it will definitely improve like my past stories. **

**CLAIMER: Bildrid's are my own creation and so is the All-Seeing Spyglass, just making sure you people knew **


	2. A day of events

A day of events

"Harry you lazy git!" Ron yelled playfully and abruptly awoke Harry by suddenly jumping on his bed just like a small child would-it was most effective.

"Ron!" Harry groaned sleepily and grinned with sleep in his eyes as Ron began to attempt to drag him by his ankles out of bed. If Harry's merciless grip on his headboard had anything to say about it, Harry wasn't budging.

"Come on, we've got Transfiguration mate, easy start with McGonagall teaching." Ron informed as he gave up and fell back onto his own bed, gasping for breath as he put his arms above his head tiredly. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on and could only raise an eyebrow teasingly at Ron's action, causing Ron to stick his tongue out and make Harry chuckle at his playfulness.

"Not up yet, Harry?" Neville suddenly piped up as he opened the door to the boys dormitories, fully dressed in his school robes and wand in hand. Harry threw his head back onto his pillow tiredly making both Ron and Neville grin.

Deciding he did, indeed, need to get up or he would miss breakfast, Harry muttered a quick cleaning charm that made the tip of his wand glow pale blue. The blue sparkles circled around him before disappearing and leaving him immensely refreshed in the process. Hurrying his pace he threw on his school uniform and robes before noticing that Ron had fallen asleep, fully clothed and ready, atop of his bed. Harry smirked an almost evil smirk and rolled his eyes before stomping over to the other. Neville looked a little nervous but just watched in amusement.

"Ron you lazy git!" Harry managed to shout through a laugh as Ron shot up with a not amused glare. Harry couldn't help but add more calmly, "Not nice being on the receiving end is it?"

XXXX

"Took you long enough, where have you been?" Hermione greeted them with a huff before cutting up her sausage to politely eat it, at their simple shrugs she just rolled her eyes and allowed Ron and Harry to sit on either side of her. "Remember, double potions is our last class."

Harry felt his heart sink at remembering that and his mind seemed to instantly block out Ron's usual names and jibes of the potions master. Risking it Harry looked up, he was on the other side of the table today and so didn't need to turn his head to spot Snape sitting at the staff table directly in his line of vision. Snape seemed to notice it exceedingly quickly and lifted his eyes to catch the person staring, at noticing it was Potter he simply glared in distain before turning back to his meal with complete ignorance.

_When does he not?_ Harry thought sarcastically and mentally decided he would have a glaring match via breakfast next time to see how long they could hold it, he turned his attention back to Hermione and tuned his hearing in to her and Ron's bickering. He was starting to think that if they didn't bicker there would be something terribly wrong with the world.

"Honestly, Ronald, if I wanted a pig next to me I would buy one and plonk it there!" Hermione complained sarcastically as Ron, fork stabbed into a sausage, was biting large chunks off instead of cutting it.

"If I wanted a pristine and girly eater next to me I would plonk Malfoy there, you have too much manners, _relax_." Ron added with a huge smile and many people on the Gryffindor table burst out laughing at the remark, Harry included since he had laughed whilst drinking his pumpkin juice and had spluttered.

"Ronald Weasley..." Hermione trailed off since her next argument would be severely unserious since the statement had even made her start to crack a smile. Giving up she revolved all her attention back to her breakfast.

Snape finished his rather quickly and was already walking briskly across the Great Hall. Harry noticed how all the students he passed went frightfully silent and, in honest truth, Harry was not surprised. Although no one could deny that for a greasy dungeon bat he did have natural elegant grace with the way his robes always fluttered mysteriously behind him, it was scary at times.

Snape turned his head the smallest fraction in Harry's direction to sneer before slinking away out of the open double doors.

"I've had enough." Harry sighed, motioning to his empty plate after only eating a couple of slices of toast. He was instantly stopped by Hermione grabbing his robed sleeve.

"No...you have not," Hermione stated sternly, like a mother calmly warning a child. "You need to eat properly."

"I'm not a child Hermione and you are not a mother that can boss me about!" Harry snapped unintentionally and he felt her grip falter for a second. "I'll see you later."

Hermione Granger stood up looking absolutely furious and Harry actually felt himself shrink away some what, everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to look and even many nosy others from the other Houses did so as well. Hermione was red in the face and even Ron looked a little wary.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione bellowed and some Slytherin's began to snigger, Harry was overflowing with embarrassment as even all the staff had turned to stare at the scene. "You_ will_ sit down and you _will_ eat more, do you understand me!"

"..." Harry was frozen to the spot, completely gobsmacked and embarrassed beyond belief.

Some Slytherin's burst out into fits of laughter and Harry could distinguish the white hair of a certain Draco Malfoy raising an eyebrow and looking thoroughly amused and entertained. He could even tell that Dumbledore had mirth added to his old eyes as he watched with a grin, body quivering in an attempt to not laugh at the Golden Boys'...unfortunate fate.

Locking eyes with Hermione she was glaring at him with her cheeks still flushed with anger, however Harry was starting to think she was also a little embarrassed as well considering they were the only ones standing in the entire Great Hall. Her grip had mercilessly tightened and Harry felt just about ready to pass out with humiliation when Hermione raised an eyebrow expecting him to sit.

Silently, unwillingly, he slowly sat back down with Hermione in unison. He didn't even protest when the genius assertively started to pile his plate with scrambled eggs, two pieces of crispy bacon, three tasty sausages and another piece of toast. Pushing the plate in front of him he began to eat without hesitation or even looking up, for he was sure that he was blushing.

"Well, I think we learned something today, didn't we Ron." Ginny interrupted the silence of the table and the tense atmosphere immediately began to fade away as Gryffindor's grinned madly at the comment. "Always do as you're told by Hermione or you will go through living hell!"

"Ai, can you imagine how the marriage would turn out." Seamus whispered to Dean and the other sniggered at the remark, luckily the only person that had overheard it was Harry and he tried not to smirk as he continued to cut and eat his bacon.

"You can obviously see who would be in charge." Harry decided to lean over and whisper to them discretely making both Dean and Seamus chuckle and nod in agreement without hesitation.

Latter Harry left for Transfiguration with an unusually full stomach and, he had to admit, it felt bloody fantastic! _Well, Hermione's always right_, Harry thought as he sighed in content with both Ron and Hermione at both his sides. However, he couldn't help but dread his double potions class later, he always did.

XXXX

Before the two fateful classes had even arrived he discovered that he seemed to have a habit of bumping into the potions master at the most unexpected of moments. He had already bumped into him yesterday and he did exactly the same thing today as he was ascending the staircases and Snape had suddenly walked out of the Hospital Wing. The result was another collision and another snide remark.

"Mr Potter, are you so completely incompetent and arrogant that you automatically expect everyone else to put unnecessary effort in moving from obstructing your path? Obviously...you are. Strutting through the corridors as if you own the place, just like your father," Snape had snarled in disgust like the Slytherin he was, onyx eyes angry yet his face completely emotionless. "Five points from Gryffindor and, to make this infuriatingly more interesting, if you end up colliding with me again I will double the deduction of points for every time it occurs. Which, I can promise...undoubtedly...it will."

Snape had then continued on his way with a sweep of his elegant robes and Harry felt just about ready to throttle him, knowing Snape the professor would now deliberately run into him in order to prove his `infuriatingly interesting` twist.

Harry hadn't had Hermione or Ron with him so the scene had had no other witnesses and he had faced him alone. With a hefty sigh showing just how much stress was on his shoulders without Snape's help, he had continued ascending the staircases promptly to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. The teacher of the subject was Professor Moody and the real one at that, unlike in fourth year where chaos had quickly ensued.

XXXX

Everyone was gathering outside the rotting potion class door, mingling and chatting as if trying to dispel the tense mood that had swept over them. Every potions lesson began like this, with attempts to lighten the mood as much as possible before it did that drastic drop when Snape would let them in.

Harry released a shaky sigh as Ron patted him on the back; even Ron had noticed that Harry was more uptight than usual. Hermione, also noticing, blamed it on his conscience constantly remembering the Occulmency lessons last year. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed as she saw the same look in his green eyes that was becoming common as of late-nervousness.

"Becoming a teachers pet, Potter?" Was the taunting remark from behind, Harry mentally groaned at realising who it was way before even turning around.

There they all stood, outside their potions class in the dungeons, the only three standing away from the groups until Malfoy came along with his lackeys. His posh, black, dragon scaled boats clinked on the filthy stone floor as Malfoy approached them with an evil smirk on his face. The only light was that of the fire torches hovering magically above, giving the dark and dank dungeon a very dim light that reflected off of Malfoy's unbelievably pearly white hair.

"You're no better, you bloody ferret!" Ron yelled back, it seemed to be an automatic response by now. The dim light made his ginger hair look red, as red as his rising anger.

"I wasn't talking to you, weasel!" Malfoy growled back through gritted teeth, Crabbe and Goyle snickered in their common places behind the white haired Slytherin. "If my father-"

"You're so whiny! It's always my father this, my father that. My father will know about this, oh, what's he gonna do...throw some conditioner at me?" Ron interrupted as he mockingly threw his hands to his face in pretend horror.

"At least we can afford it you burrowing weasel! You haven't got much to hit me with. Oh, what are you going to do, run me over with your bust up car?" Malfoy retorted and Crabbe and Goyle burst out laughing.

Before Ron could retaliate again the potions door was thrown open abruptly and the bang it made as it hit the cold stone wall made everyone jump with racing hearts. Snape didn't even reveal himself, knowing that the action alone was the signal to enter. Everyone began to slowly file in and Harry could only glare at Malfoy as the white blonde pushed past him.

Swallowing down his annoyance for Malfoy he entered the classroom in hot pursuit with Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

On passing Professor Snape the teacher had his never tiring glare locked onto him as if threatening him to turn and stare back and Harry felt anger rise with a growl in the back of his throat, one he successfully withheld. With Black eyes still burning daggers into his back he went and sat down in his usual seat near the large black cauldron the three of them normally used, its surface was rough from many years of use and it was cold to the touch.

Harry felt a huge wave of relief wash over him when he finally felt Snape's eyes leave him to torture another target and Ron and Hermione sat down comfortingly on both of his sides. Ron was to his left while Hermione was on his right.

The strong and almost disgusting smell of a recently brewed potion lingered in the air and when Harry looked up at the ceiling he saw an emerald coloured smoke weaving within the dangling chains hanging there. These steel chains covered in brown rust were swaying slightly as if there was a secret breeze, their movements filling the room with their ancient squeaks. Harry felt the back of his nose prickle at the slightly spicy smell and it seemed Hermione and Ron weren't doing much better.

"Today...as your marvellous intellects should have already notified you, we have to concoct an extremely, _extremely_...delicate potion," Snape informed in his silky tone, voice filled with sarcasm when he had said `marvellous intellects` and had looked directly at Harry. He also seemed to strain the word `extremely` whilst sneering at him as if he was a person of little intelligence. Each pause in his deep, freezing, voice tensed up everyone in the room. "Groups of four...now."

Everyone instantly obeyed and stood up to create their groups, people that took their time were sneered at and in their pure fear they hurriedly picked up the pace. The quick change always seemed to satisfy Professor Severus Snape and he would go to torment someone else with his icy glare, usually always switching his eyes back to Harry regularly making the young male's blood boil feverishly.

Only the Slytherin's were not affected by their Head of House and just made their way to their groups at a completely casual pace. Malfoy being one of them as he managed to slip in a tormenting smirk to Harry as he crossed the room, silver eyes glinting with mischief.

"Retrieve your Outstanding Potions text books, although some in this room still seem to fall in the humiliating category of...amateur...my expectations are unfazed." Snape practically hissed out and some girls near him flinched at his tone.

Harry definitely detected in the atmosphere that even though Snape had his back turned to him that that insult had been entirely aimed at the Potter. Harry felt the grip on his book tighten, his knuckles turning white and his lips tightening. Snape suddenly spun around sharply to lock eyes with him, black robes swishing with the movement with grace the man really shouldn't have.

"Page two hundred and fifty four," Snape spoke sternly to the class with each little syllable ringing with the warning that he would not repeat it, yet his eyes were focused solely on Harry with his glower. "This infuriatingly delicate concoction is so dangerously volatile in each individual stage that, if someone is stupid enough...which I certify you there is...Successfully accomplishes a single mistake, then your face will be entirely unrecognisable. Do I make myself clear?"

Every student answered `yes sir` as their confirmation. Harry turned his attention to Hermione who had an extremely nervous look on her face as she stared into the empty cauldron, chocolate eyes filled with worry and just staring off into space. Moving his eyes to the added person in their group the golden, short haired, Hufflepuff with her hair in a ponytail tied back by a golden bow-looked just about ready to faint. When Harry switched his green eyed gaze to Ron the ginger looked as white as a sheet.

"You realise what this means right?" Hermione whispered to them suddenly making them all lean forward to listen. "There are 300 pages in total; page 1 to 100 include simple potions in the Outstanding, Exceed Expectations and Satisfactory categories and also has backtracking from previous years. Pages 101 to 200 have medium levelled potions and are only for Outstanding and Exceed Expectations level. Pages 201 to 300 include the highest level and the most dangerous potions, which are solely for Outstanding and Outstanding alone. We are doing page 254...a very intense potion."

"But that's not right, I mean...we've skipped about seventy pages and should still be in the section that does Exceed Expectations!" Harry hissed in disbelief, he was in Exceed Expectations level in potions and if Hermione was right-which he knew she was-he was in some deep trouble.

"You have a double class today; however I would define it as extremely oblivious if you had not discovered this amazingly joyful fact already. Considering the complexity of this potion you have both classes to successfully complete the assigned task, which is two hours for the insufferable people who need it to be simplified. The potion must set halfway through, so hopefully your absorbing little minds can figure out the timings." Snape snarled with a voice just dripping with sarcasm as he unlocked the potions cupboard to allow the students to retrieve the correct ingredients. His long fingered hands made quick work of the lock before marching sourly back to his desk.

"Seems simple enough, the timings I mean," Hermione corrected herself as Harry just gaped at her. "We have an hour to get it halfway ready, we have dinner break which gives it enough time to set, then we come back and do the remaining steps to complete it. Simple."

"Yeah, just one _tiny_ bloody problem...actually getting halfway without losing our faces. Simple," Ron mocked sarcastically. "Considering I still want my mouth so I can eat dinner!"

Harry could tell that the last part was dead serious but couldn't help but crack a smile at his best friend's words. He realised, a little worriedly, that the Hufflepuff looked just about ready to pass out. Obviously Ron's words had the reversed effect.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione sighed at him at seeing his obvious distress.

"Why are _you_ sorry? It's that prat that should be, not you." Harry stated bluntly, also a bit louder than he had intended. That was the last little nudge needed.

At calling the frightening Severus Snape a prat in her presence the blonde Hufflepuff just went. Her brown eyes rolled to the ceiling before without warning she just fainted. She just fell backwards. Straight off the bench. Followed by a thud. The other three had little to no time to stop her.

Harry just had his hand frozen in midair. His hand having attempted to grab her. Hermione was just as still as a statue. Her eyes just staring at the girl sprawled across the floor. Ron just blinked.

"What...happened?" Snape asked viciously from his desk, seeming to not move from his position as he noticed the girl was a Hufflepuff. He seemed to have a hunch.

"I think the pressure was a bit too much, sir." Ron replied quietly, eyes not leaving the girl on the floor in disbelief.

Snape cocked a dark eyebrow as he switched his intense black eyes from Ron to the girl and back again, "...Obviously."

Harry felt confused as he swore he heard an extremely quiet mutter of `bloody Hufflepuff's!` from the emotionless potions master shortly afterwards. Snape had snapped his attention back to his marking.

"Just leave her there," Snape drawled before the scratching of his black and raven feather quill echoed throughout the cold room again. "It is such a frequent occurrence from a Hufflepuff."

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Alright guys it starts getting serious and tense for a while after this, these past two chapters were light and fun for it is the beginning when nothing is wrong. From this time onwards, things mostly take a negative turn. So please keep reading, this is a Snarry just after all the relevant events, please review and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Beginning the brew

Beginning the brew

Harry had decided to move the fainted Hufflepuff so that no one would trip over her, dragging her carefully across the filthy stone floor to lean her up against a wall out of everyone's way. He had also kept her at a safe distance away from their brewing spot.

Hermione and Ron had gone to retrieve the ingredients while Harry remained at their ancient cauldron, absentmindedly rereading the ingredients necessary and the very delicate instructions for the brewing process. His green eyes narrowed as he realised that it was, indeed, a very complicated potion. You couldn't just chuck in all of the same ingredients in one stage; you had to put the same ingredient in specific amounts at different times-specific times.

_Ingredients:_

_Doxy eggs x5_

_Staghorn x6_

_Wormwood essence x2 (drops)_

_Lionfish spines x3_

_Moonstones x2_

_Roots of Valerian plant x10_

_Syrup of Hellebore x1(vial)_

_Octopus powder x1(teaspoon)_

_Quite a few ingredients,_ Harry thought after he had mentally reread the ingredients list. He was brought out of his mind by Ron poking him in the shoulder and Harry blinked his glazed over eyes before turning to look at the ginger.

"It seems Hermione wants to discuss a plan of action mate, but I honestly can't blame her after looking at the instructions." Ron informed him with a hefty sigh, putting down two jars onto their cracked wooden table.

Switching his eyes curiously to the small glass jars he spotted that one contained Doxy eggs and the other contained the roots of the Valerian plant. The Doxy eggs reminded him of muggle marbles; they were small and round with a glossy white sheen to them. The brown roots in the other jar were dry and twisty, weaved around each other in the small space.

Deciding to help them he also got up to help retrieve the rest, feeling his anger rise as he felt Snape's eyes immediately glare at him as soon as he left his seat. Ron got the octopus powder jar and the Staghorn jar, Hermione retrieved the syrup of Hellebore and Wormwood essence bottles and Harry grabbed the remaining Lionfish spines jar and Moonstone jar. Returning to their table and placing down the ingredients with glassy clinks they then decided on a plan of action.

"Because Harry...struggles," Hermione whispered cautiously and looked to Harry to see if he was angry, at seeing no reaction she continued. "He should be the one to keep the water hot, the instructions state that the three litres of water needed in the cauldron have to be at 110 degrees Celsius. No more and no less. The temperature of this potion is crucial and because Harry is very good at controlling magic he should be the one to supply the constant stream of heat. So even though he isn't brewing it is still a very important job."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed honestly, the intense stare burning into his back from Snape's eyes made his jaw tighten in irritation. "But why is the temperature important? I mean, in past potions we have just boiled it and added ingredients even if it cooled down somewhat. Why must it remain on 110?"

"Because in the past Harry, the heat was just used to help the ingredients dissolve. This time...the heat actually controls the properties of the ingredients and causes certain ones to fuse together at certain times. This is why it is an Outstanding level potion, and also why it cannot be done alone." Hermione informed the young wizard like an expert before turning her eyes sadly to the fainted Hufflepuff. "We also have one less person to work with too which makes this even more difficult."

Harry felt ready to head bang the table at Hermione's pure knowledge and wisdom, some god out there must be out to get him for this potion to be a complete and total failure when they hadn't even started. However he just managed to restrain himself.

"The first instruction is to add one of the five Doxy eggs at the beginning raw. Ron, you fill up the caldron with water while I start getting some of the ingredients ready that need to be ground down or snapped." Hermione instructed calmly before she turned to the table to start preparing, leaving Ron no room to argue as she began her work.

"_Aguamenti!_" Ron hissed quietly, it seemed everyone was always too afraid to speak loudly in potions class.

Harry gave a smile and a satisfied nod as he watched Ron's wand let out a thin yet calm stream of water, green eyes watching it sparkle in the dim light of the cold room as it began to fill the caldron. Harry fiddled with the sleeve of his robe as he waited patiently for his time to start heating the water, also listening to the sickly squish of Hermione crushing the Staghorn mushrooms in a small wooden bowl.

"It's done mate, your turn." Ron said with a smile as the caldron had filled with exactly three litres of water.

"_Incendio!_" Harry muttered harshly as he pointed his wand at the wood below their large caldron. The tip of his wand glowed a bright red and a lightning quick spark shot out causing the wood to burst into flames.

About ten minutes went past with Ron constantly dipping the tip of his wand in to measure the temperature, the temperature coming out as numbers in the air made out of smoke from where his wand penetrated the surface. The smoky letters read 95 so they were getting close. It was when it would reach 110 that it would be extremely difficult because Harry knew he would have to prevent it from going any higher or lower with a constant stream of his magic.

Looking around however Harry discovered that everyone else was still discussing what they should do and their ingredients were left untouched on their tables. This meant they were having a good early start, the more time wasted planning the less there would be to brew. Because his back was turned to him Harry didn't notice that Snape had stopped writing and was raising a black eyebrow inquisitively at the three at seeing such early progress.

When Ron touched the steaming water with his wand tip again the smoky number suddenly read 110 and Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Ron hastily pulled his wand out with an urgent nod. Harry pointed his wand quickly to the flames and both Ron and Harry felt the rising heat halt and remain the same as Harry channelled his magic through.

"We ready then?" Hermione asked nervously and Harry noticed how her hair had bushed up which was a sign of her bottled up stress and at their nods she continued. "Fifteen minutes has already passed, I don't know why everyone else hasn't started yet."

"Because they're too bloody scared to, that's why." Ron sniggered and Harry couldn't help but grin, there was a strong possibility that Ron's comment was true.

Hermione opened the Doxy egg jar with a twist of the lid and grabbed a pair of tongs to delicately take the small pearl like egg out. Carefully brushing past Ron since Pushing past Harry could be a disastrous disruption to his magic flow she leant over the steaming caldron, feeling the heat and moisture collect on her hand as she did so.

The brunette nodded to Ron to check if Harry's control over the heat was working and with a simple dip of his wand the smoky numbers reassuringly read 110 again. Seeing this encouraged her and she locked eyes with Harry who only nodded, the endless flow of his magic to control the heat obviously not affecting him in the slightest.

Tentatively, she slowly eased the tongs open. Watching with concentration in her brown eyes as it fell. There was a resounding plop. The clear water rapidly changed white. She released a sigh and rushed to the table for the next ingredient. She knew that with one ingredient in the mix that now was the point it would become seriously dangerous if a mistake should occur.

Everyone in the potions class seemed to only just realise their lapse of time and began hurryingly doing their jobs and sorting the ingredients, Harry knew that they were rushing just by hearing them and he knew that if they rushed like this something was going to go horribly wrong. Not risking turning his head to look around in case it disrupted his magic he simply lifted his eyes to see how Malfoy and his group of Slytherin's were doing. Harry noted with a raised eyebrow that they were not rushing and that Malfoy was leading the group confidently. He instantly felt a pang inside him as he hit his own pride since he had to admit to himself that Malfoy was actually extremely talented at potions-whereas he himself was not.

"Concentrate Harry!" Hermione suddenly hissed and snapped him back to the task at hand.

Harry wanted to palm smack his forehead at the stupid distraction since he could have destroyed the potion already. With a muttered `sorry` he focused on his stream of magic and the flames, this was his only job throughout the whole potion and the least he could do was not bugger it up-bugger it up without even touching one ingredient.

Since everyone else had started Snape, much to Harry's distress, had risen hauntingly from his seat to start his rounds of viewing progress. Harry swallowed nervously, concentrating on his magic. A shiver ran down his lithe spine as he felt Onyx eyes glowering at him. Snape was heading towards them first.

Hermione had grabbed the bowl of crushed Staghorn mushrooms and on turning back around had widened her eyes at also seeing Snape's destination was them. She began to feel a little bit too shaky as she forced herself to take a quivering breath, no doubt Snape would watch her perform the next move with his criticising gaze. Slowly, she stepped towards the steaming caldron. One step clinking on the filthy stone at a time. Heart racing and breathing shallow. She miraculously got herself under control. Luckily before reaching the professor.

At feeling Snape towering behind her she closed her eyes for a second. Did Snape have any idea how much pressure he could create with his presence alone? Gingerly, she tipped all six thoroughly crushed Staghorn's into the mix. The mix began to bubble furiously! Hermione froze in panic. A lump formed in her throat. Had she crushed them enough? What if she hadn't? Had there been six? Had she miscounted?

Taking a hesitant step back she stared in horror. The mix hissed viciously! Suddenly turning brown! She sharply darted her eyes to Harry! He seemed to also look shocked. His wand however was steady in the air. Was it him? Was Snape's presence causing his control to fail?

Hermione bit her lip as Snape just stood menacingly behind her. The black robed potions master made her insides turn cold. He obviously wasn't going to intervene. She could only watch fearfully as the brown turned black. A burning smell filled the air! Bubbles burst! Steam shot up! Others in the room turned to stare.

Almost as rapidly quick as it's erupting the mixture immediately calmed down. Ron, who had moved a safe distance away, looked questionably at the sudden change. Hermione's brow furrowed in utter confusion...she decided to take the risk. Moving anxiously closer to the now calm mixture she noticed how it had turned a rather dark shade of red-almost crimson. Secretly meeting eyes with Harry through the red steam she detected an almost indistinguishable shrug in answer.

Snape seemed to just watch the scene, extremely amused at their reaction behind the impenetrable emotionless mask plastered across his face. He suddenly whipped around to the rest of the class, his black robes and hair elegantly following the movement. The action made everyone that wasn't Slytherin flinch.

"It appears...miraculously...that Mr Potter's group has achieved the successful completion of the first step," Snape snarled into the silence as if it was a disgrace and many Slytherin's snickered. "Obviously...if Potter can achieve such...immaculate results, my expectations for the remainder of you are increasingly higher. I expect every other person in this lesson to accomplish this same substantial reaction in your brewing in a considerably near time. This is compulsory...do I make myself clear?"

At everyone's instant reply of `yes sir` he snorted and turned to sneak one last glare at Harry, after administering the glare and seeing Harry's eyes flash angrily he turned his attention to Malfoy's group hard at work.

"Bloody hell..." Ron murmured with a hand on his chest when Snape had turned, looking a little pale as he sat down with trembling hands. "Instructions should bloody warn us!"

Harry felt himself calm down and in turn keep a firm hold on his magic stream, his mouth upturned into a genuine smile as he secretly agreed that the book should have at least some notes on the reactions.

Turning his gaze to Hermione still standing by the red steaming caldron he almost burst into fits of laughter at seeing that her bushed up hair had become even more so. He bit his chapped bottom lip to withhold it, her hair looked like a cats bushed up tail!

The distressed genius was as pale as a sheet as she slowly turned around to retrieve the second of the five Doxy eggs. Tongs in hand she delicately pinched one in-between the metal and went straight to the caldron and this time she didn't hesitate to drop the egg in. It made a little splash as it broke the surface of the crimson mixture. A small bang was heard! A puff of white smoke! The mixture became dark pink!

"Half an hour left, let's make it worth it." Harry encouraged and both Ron and Hermione nodded in unison.

XXXX

"Ron! It says snap the Lionfish spines cleanly in two! You've got to do it fast because if you do it slow the pressure makes the pieces splinter, honestly!" Hermione groaned as she stared at the splintered halves of a spine in both of Ron's hands. Ron only blinked innocently.

Harry was sweating, they only had ten minutes left until dinner and he had managed to keep his magic current to the heat calm. Yes he was a strong wizard, but he had been doing it for nearly a full hour and it was starting to effect his concentration. A single bead of sweat dripped down his flushed cheek as his glazed over eyes looked up to Malfoy's group, they had switched the person controlling the heat at regular intervals because they weren't magically strong enough to keep going for long.

_Just ten more minutes_, Harry mentally reassured himself and he was so busy staring into the flames that he hadn't noticed Snape watching him intently from his desk. Watching being the key word-not glaring.

Snape raised a delicate black eyebrow at Harry's state. _I have not come across a single individual that could hold a constant stream of equal magic for such a long period of time...until now. However, it is obvious that he is affected by the strenuous hold on his magic. For him to be capable of maintaining his constant magic current without a flicker of sudden increasing or decreasing for approximately an hour is...impressive,_ Snape secretly thought with much chagrin, his emotionless mask portraying nothing of his true thoughts within.

Hermione had retrieved one of the three needed spines; one had already been added earlier so they only had one left to use at the end of the potion after this point. Her hands were a blur as she snapped it and then held it in front of her eyes warily, the quick snaps were meant to re-release the dormant poison within. Sure enough, no half was splintered, and she came over to hastily put them into the now lime green mix. It bubbled vigorously! Each bubble releasing blue steam! Even when prepared for it she jumped! Peering into the caldron cautiously she smiled at the satisfactory purple colour. Wordlessly she motioned for Ron to get the next Doxy egg.

Ron put the ruined Lionfish spine halves down and picked up the tongs to add the fourth out of the five Doxy eggs required. Carefully pinching one between the two metal utensil parts he hurriedly came over to add the ingredient. There was a plop, followed by the signature puff of white smoke, and as Ron looked at their work the potion was now a pale lilac. They were halfway through, halfway successful!

"You can release now mate, we've survived halfway!" Ron cheered quietly and patted Harry's slightly trembling shoulder. "Man I feel over the moon, I can't believe we've made it this far through an Outstanding level potion!"

"Y-You and me b-both." Harry stammered from his struggles and let his magic release itself, the flames beneath the caldron immediately fizzled out leaving only raw charcoal in its wake.

Three of the five groups had failed the task and even Hermione was surprised that they had made it this far, the three failed groups were getting an unceremonious zero. The only two groups standing were their own and obviously Malfoy's, the failed three wouldn't have time to retry because it was so complex and time consuming.

"S-Shouldn't we be worried by now?" Harry suddenly gasped out and both Ron and Hermione cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Harry just signalled with an exhausted nod to something behind them. "I mean, Shouldn't she have w-woken up ages ago."  
>All three pairs of eyes turned to the fainted Hufflepuff with concern; she was deathly pale and hadn't even done more than a twitch.<p>

"I swear...if we miraculously pass the next half with no fails and because she's in our group she gets marked for it, I'm gonna go bloody mental!" Ron warned and neither of the two doubted it for a second, they also felt exactly the same way.

A sudden bang filled the lab as Malfoy's group's caldron released a white puff of smoke from their own fourth Doxy egg, they had also completed halfway with two minutes to spare. To say Malfoy's successful smirk was anything more than dazzling was an understatement because it was a genuine one, one that turned into a grin as he happily shook the hands of the other three smiling Slytherin's in his group as congratulations. Slytherin's from the failed groups applauded cheerfully.

Snape rolled his eyes at his House pupils before turning to glare at Harry's trio, even though they had obviously finished first. As Harry wiped the sweat from his brow his face was filled with confusion, he swore that Snape's glare was dampened down somewhat. However, when they made eye contact, Snape's glare was even more heated than ever and Harry's mind completely threw the thought that it had even softened out the window.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Sorry guys it seems I have to split this into two chapters:( **

**Really sorry and all of this is important to cause the plot to begin. So please bare with me and next chapter will be hopefully soon:)**


	4. Competitive

Competitive

_Doxy eggs x5 __**used: 4/5**_

_Staghorn x6 __**used: 6/6**_

_Wormwood essence x2 (drops) __**used: 0/2**_

_Lionfish spines x3 __**used: 2/3**_

_Moonstones x2 __**used: 1/2**_

_Roots of Valerian plant x10 __**used: 5/10**_

_Syrup of Hellebore x1(vial) __**used: 0/1**_

_Octopus powder x1(teaspoon ) __**used: 0/1**_

_Already used most of them, _Harry mentally scratched things off of the ingredients list implanted in his memory as he sat their eating dinner. Being on the side of the table as he was he could clearly see the Slytherin table and, in turn, Malfoy gloating to his fellow House mates. Harry narrowed his green eyes at him before turning back to his dinner of lasagne.

Today was Italian day and the tables were plastered with many different Italian pasta delicacies, each one looking more delicious than the last as many students licked their lips before trying to get a small bit of each dish. Harry smiled as he put a forkful of the mouth watering combination of cheese, tomato and pasta into his awaiting mouth, Italian Thursday was always his favourite eating day every week. In the corner of his eye he saw Hermione nod in approval at seeing him eat more than normal.

XXXX

The Golden Trio had hurriedly made their way back to the dark and dank dungeons, dust and filth were churned up by their feet as they hastily made it to the potions classrooms gloomy and foreboding oak door. Putting his roughened up hand against the door Harry noted that it felt damp and soft signalling that it was actually rotting away after all these years. In fact, as Harry scrunched up his nose, the whole dungeon smelt damp.

Not needing permission because it was a double period Harry hooked his hand around the cold, steel, looped handle to force the door open. The door itself protested the action with a loud creak as the Golden Trio entered in pure silence with anticipation in their hearts for the next half.

Closing the door behind them Harry immediately locked eyes with a scowling Snape, who had paused in the scratching of his marking to make eye contact with the despised Potter. Feeling the fury in him boil over Harry managed to prevent the rising of retaliation that threatened to slip from his throat. Forcing himself to ignore the burning daggers penetrating holes into his back he turned his gaze to Malfoy's group that had recently filed in with the hopes of a distraction. His breathing was shallow and his jaw was tight with the building up frustration. He needed to release it before controlling his magic.

Malfoy seemed to feel the unexpected stare and instantly lifted his silvery eyes to meet Harry's. At seeing it was Harry he gave an evil smirk before completely ignoring him and returning back to his explanations that he was quietly discussing with his team. Deep down, Harry couldn't help but feel that this task had now become some sort of race, a race for which of the two remaining groups would complete it successfully first. Malfoy had caught up to them quite quickly despite Harry's group's considerably early start.

The very much needed break had refreshed Harry and he no longer felt magically exhausted from the previous hour, the full stomach of food giving him more energy to store for the next hour. The potion had been allowed to cool down to room temperature and set for the dinner hour, however Harry now had to heat it back up to only 100 as the instructions stated and keep it there on the constant temperature for one more hour. One more agonising hour with no breaks.

Quickly making her way to their caldron Hermione peered in with delicately furrowed eyebrows to see that the potion had turned grey from setting. In fact, it almost looked like silver unicorn blood. Ron came over and just shrugged his shoulders when her brown eyes turned to look into his blue ones, in Ron's eyes if Hermione didn't know then no one else would. Harry seemed to have come to same conclusion as he ran his hand over his black hair with an anxious sigh-this was it.

"To the remainder of you...disgraceful...majority, who could not achieve even half successful results, do not expect me to take your failure lightly. You will begin your potion theory section of the subject with pages 280 to 300. My expectation is that the whole twenty pages be memorised...faultlessly, in the impending hour...word...for...word." Snape snarled in his velvety low tone at the rest of the trembling class that were all sat in the darkest part of lab in rows at ingredient stained desks, each of his words seemed to be spat out with venom and each pause was more threatening than the last. "Considering your previous hour was a merciless waste of time and rare ingredients, do...not...try...my remaining patience."

With their Outstanding Levels potions textbooks closed in front of them Snape sneered and swished his black wand in a quick flourish. All the pupils, including the Slytherin's, jumped as every single book was suddenly forced open at once. There was a giant chorus of thuds as the front covers hit the table surface. Then the rapid whooshing of pages filled the room. Every black covered book stopped abruptly in unison on the beginning theory page. Every one of them had grown increasingly pale; this was a sign that Snape was annoyed at their waste of an hour because he didn't want them wasting more time finding the correct page. Fearing more of his wrath they instantly put their heads down. Snape seemed satisfied for he turned back to his marking without another word.

"Alright, the instructions state that the octopus powder must be administered to the potion last for it's the final step. So we will leave the lid on for now," Hermione stated in a nervous tone as she screwed the lid back on the jar containing grey coloured powder before dusting her hands off, her hair was already beginning to bush up again with stress. "I will snap the last lionfish spine, Ron. Harry you better start heating it up."

Ron just gaped at her bossiness when she turned her school robed back to him and rolled his eyes at the female, obviously irritated but knowing better than to disobey. Ron decided to get more fire wood logs from their place in the corner; cobwebs covered the slightly damp wood in its place stacked up against the stone wall. Ron made a face of slight disgust as he grabbed two small logs and blew on them, the action made dust fly into the air and Ron had to withhold the need to cough as it tickled his throat. On turning around he almost collided with Pansy Parkinson from Malfoy's group who just glared at the red head before deliberately pushing past him and bumping into his shoulder to also retrieve some wooden logs.

At seeing Ron approaching Harry quickly grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wand the blackened charcoal beneath their caldron instantly vanished. Harry just gestured with a single hand to the sooty spot and Ron nodded his thanks before placing the new wood down.

"_Incendio!_" Harry muttered under his breath and once again the searing hot spark that shot out of the glowing red tip of his wand set the logs ablaze instantly.

Strangely, the crackling of the embers was quite comforting to his tense nerves. The illuminating orange light reflected off of his determined green eyes, green eyes hiding away his annoyance as he felt the unmistakable glare of Severus Snape unrelentingly piercing his back. Harry just closed his eyes with a sigh since he knew that he needed to get a hold of himself before needing to keep a calm and constant stream of magic going. Distractions and emotions would make them fail.

Dipping his wand in occasionally over the next ten minutes Ron kept track of the rising temperature, watching the grey smoky letters that now read 95 in the cold and stuffy potions lab. He nodded to Harry in warning for the very close upcoming of 100 and Harry just answered with a forced smile, it seemed that Harry was nervous as his eyes wouldn't focus on one thing in particular and kept randomly shifting his gaze.

Ron just felt a sympathising tug on his soul as in the corner of his eye he spotted Snape glaring at Harry from his desk. The sympathy for Harry took a U-turn to anger for Snape, there was no reason for the professor to glare at Harry. _Why? _Ron thought as his fists clenched in fury at his sides, _why does that bloody git just glare at him all the time? Harry isn't even doing anything wrong!_

Harry was looking up at Ron from his sitting position near the now steaming caldron, eyes filled with confusion as he noticed that Ron's knuckles had turned white and that Ron's jaw had tightened. Harry firmly poked his stomach and Ron just blinked as if snapped from an unwelcoming trance. He smiled sincerely to Harry before dipping his wand tip back in, not noticing that Hermione had paused in her work at the table of ingredients to watch him with concern.

At seeing the number 100 suddenly rise up in smoke Harry quickly pointed his wand at the flickering flames as his heart skipped a beat and, just like before, the familiar sensation of magic filled the air as the heat halted in its rising. Harry could feel it again, that feeling that he could only compare to a flowing river inside of him as he channelled his magic to the embers. It was quite a relaxing process really, but after a while it was strenuous. Harry managed to block out Snape's glare. Breathing through his nose he found it helped him to concentrate. He closed his eyes and blocked out the loud scratching of quills from behind. He felt...strange.

Hermione came over with a snapped Lionfish spine and froze in her tracks at seeing Harry's eyes were closed. Turning her attention to Ron questionably he only shrugged and dipped his wand back in, it seemed that even with Harry's eyes closed he still had control over his magic stream since the temperature remained unchanged. Not willing to pull Harry out of his own mind Hermione just carefully wove around Ron to put the two poisonous halves in.

The silvery potion bubbled wildly! Bubbles popped! Droplets flew! A loud bang! Grey steam suddenly turned blue! Peering into the potion Hermione noted how it had once again turned a violet colour. Satisfied with the change she smiled warmly at noticing Harry's breathing had evened out, he was unconsciously relaxing as he blocked everything out.

Her head abruptly shot up as she heard the exact same bang filling her ears a second time. Glaring at the smug expression on Malfoy's face his team had done the same step. Anger boiled deep inside her as she realised with furious brown eyes that he was challenging them. Challenging them to a race of who would finish first. She wouldn't fall for it...she wouldn't! Taking a deep and shaky breath a part of her competitive mind was cheering her on. She could easily match Malfoy! Easily surpass him!

_No_, Hermione mentally scolded herself_, racing on such a dangerous potion will be disastrous...but it would make him inferior. No! You already know you are better than him...but rubbing it in his face would make it more enjoyable-NO!_

The genius hurried back to the table where Ron was and shook her head to force the thoughts aside, bushed up hair swaying frantically with the action and Ron cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at the female.

"Ron, add one vial of the syrup of Hellebore," Hermione ordered softly as she grabbed the blue glass bottle containing the syrup of Hellebore and held it up close to her face. After swishing the yellow liquid contents around a few times she handed it to the other. "One whole vial, nothing more and nothing less."

Uncorking the blue bottle with a pop Ron began to seethe as he caught Pansy Parkinson uncorking their bottle of the syrup too. With the indigo bottle in one hand and an empty vial in the other he began to carefully pour the watery syrup in. It trickled gently into the slightly scuffed vial and when it was full Ron removed the bottle from the vial's mouth with a careful lift of his wrist.

Turning to their caldron releasing now violet steam he poured the contents into the mix, the golden liquid beautifully reflected the dim light of the room as it fell. As soon as it connected with the surface of the potion it began to spark. Ron gasped and took a hasty step back! Hermione swung around in alarm! Electrifying sparks bounced dangerously off the floor! The violet potion had streaks of gold spreading across it! There was a sudden smell of burning! Then a loud bang! Puffs of topaz smoke!

All the failing students paused in their writing. All turned their curious gazes to them. Snape also stopped writing, raven quill hovering in the air, raising a black eyebrow in question. Malfoy's group attempted to ignore it to carry on, but they were too transfixed to look away.

Hermione and Ron both sharply turned to Harry who still had his eyes closed, he had been like that for about twelve minutes now. He was breathing incredibly calmly and the fact that the potion was practically exploding directly in front of him didn't even seem to faze him.

Hermione was torn; she didn't know what to do. If Harry's state was causing him to lose his control on his magic and therefore the potion she had to snap him out of it, if the state was actually an easier method for him to control his magic and therefore nothing was wrong then snapping him back to reality could cause his magic control to fully collapse. Making him aware again could either be extremely helpful or extremely stupid!

Snape just snorted at their behaviour before turning back to his marking, not without managing to slip in a glance at Harry in the process as his onyx eyes hardened at the unaware Potter. Deciding to ignore his ridiculous behaviour Snape just scowled before continuing his scrawling marking.

As abruptly as it began sparking it ceased. The pure silence was broken with failing Slytherin's snickering. Snape whipped his head up to face them with a snarl. The failing Slytherin's instantly started reading again. Malfoy's group also put in their syrup of Hellebore, with identical sparking results.

Stepping ever closer to the yellow steam Ron examined the potions colour and discovered it was now bright orange, this potion was just going all the colours of the rainbow so far.

Hermione snorted with one quick glare at Malfoy before she ran to the table. Malfoy spotted the movement and smirked triumphantly. Hurriedly Hermione got a pestle and ground the remaining Moonstone. Malfoy also did exactly the same with quick and effortless movements. The scratching and crunching echoed throughout the stone lab. The pearly like powder created glittered and glowed in their wooden bowls. Hermione frowned with a racing heart as she rushed to the caldron and all but threw it in. Malfoy did it at exactly the same time.

Both caldrons suddenly released a cloud of sparkling blue smoke that was incredibly cold to the touch. Both potions had turned milky white. Hermione glimpsed Malfoy's eyes. Silver met brown. Smirk met frown. Hermione hadn't noticed that Harry had snapped out of his trance and was watching with interest. Ron was also secretly amused as Hermione's brushed past him with bushed up hair. Ron and Harry met eye contact in unison and couldn't hold back a grin.

"Er...Hermione?" Ron asked unsurely, large grin plastered across his face.

"Not now Ron! I will put the first drop of Wormwood essence in while you cut the remaining five Valerain roots!" Hermione snapped with a tint of red to her cheeks as she snatched the transparent bottle of Wormwood essence from the table in a flash.

A pipette was in the bottle in seconds. The clear liquid was forced up into it. One other Slytherin in Malfoy's team did the same move. Darting her eyes furiously to Malfoy the white blonde was cutting the roots himself. It was the smug grin on his face that set her mind off! Screw her reasoning mind she was going to win this!

Snape found that he was secretly entertained, the Granger's state made her oblivious to his watchful black eyes. He raised an inquisitive black eyebrow at the young woman's unusually competitive behaviour and decided that he would continue his marking at a later date. With Granger unable to see anything else but what she was furiously doing he decided that this rare occurrence would be worth the time to watch and rested his pale chin on the tops of his hands. Whenever Harry glanced at him Snape would just sneer in distain in return, effectively hiding the fact that he was actually watching the genius girl when Harry's green eyes snapped away.

Now leaning over their caldron Hermione held the pipette calmly above the milky mix, slender fingers carefully holding the pipette and gradually adding pressure. The drop had to be perfect otherwise it wouldn't work. Feeling sweat develop on her brow the clear drop began to form at the bottom. It slowly got bigger, reflecting the room. When it was large enough it suddenly fell! She instantly released the pressure with a gasp! One single drop fell and plopped into the water! Another bang! A puff of black smoke! Waving the dark cloud away with a cough Hermione noted that the concoction had turned black.

Malfoy sniggered as Pansy accomplished the same feat and he came over to his caldron with five Valerian roots crushed in a bowl. Hermione, seeing this, felt enraged and her face turned redder. Snapping her head to Ron it seemed he had finished and she checked it with a simple glance before snatching the bowl from him. Ron gaped at her as, like the Moonstone powder, she just threw it in.

A crackling like fireworks filled the lab! The potion released a sickening slurp! Bubbling wildly it released brown smoke! Bubbles burst! Fumes rose! The mixture had transformed into an oak colour! Nodding more sharply than needed at the satisfactory change Hermione turned to glare at Draco. The young man just smirked as he had done exactly the same step. This was, indeed, a race.

Harry was trying to withhold a snigger, knowing that this was an extremely dangerous potion made the back of his mind scream in warning. He watched with mirth filled green eyes as Hermione grabbed the pipette still containing Wormwood essence from the table to apply the final drop needed. It was as if Harry had completely forgotten that they were in Snape's potions class as all the tension and nervousness had left him. Meeting Ron's shocked face made him release a soft and unintended chuckle; it was as if they had all forgotten where they truly were.

It was then that all hell suddenly broke loose. Pansy Parkinson, in her hurry, bashed against the table. Everything just seemed to move in slow motion. A pained gasp was released. The table shook harshly! The open jar of octopus powder rocked dangerously! The jar slowly sliding to the edge!

"PANSY!" Malfoy yelled as pansy completely fell over and hit the floor. His robed arm slowly thrust out to grab the jar. The jar began to slide over the edge! His fingers outstretched hopefully! He felt the cold surface brush against his pale fingers! It brushed his tips! Fell out of reach!

Seeing what was about to happen Snape's eyes widened and he stood up briskly with wand in hand, everything was still moving in painful slow motion. The fact that it was the octopus powder made this even more serious. His black robes flew around him as he silently rushed forward; his movements looking slow as he lifted his wand.

Malfoy went cold as he felt himself lose his balance from missing. Watched with shocked eyes as he fell towards the potion! The open jar slowly descended towards the brew! It began to spin and grey powder slowly flew! Both jar and powder sparkled menacingly! Thousands of grains came loose! Powder fell into the brown steam! About to make contact! Malfoy not far behind!

Snape knew it was too late to save the ingredient and therefore the potion so Draco was his top priority. The brew would explode with the early ingredient and Malfoy's face wouldn't just be unrecognisable...he would be dead!


	5. Ending the brew

Ending the brew

In the corner of his emotionless black eyes he spotted Granger putting her hands to her mouth in shock, he saw Ron's breath hitch, and finally spotted Harry about to get up and run for the blonde. Snarling, Snape actually hit the boy with a silent spell. Harry's eyes widened. He was frozen to the spot! He shot his angry green eyes to Snape but he was blatantly ignored.

Still in slow down Severus muttered a spell hastily. His pale and thin lips delicately mouthed every hidden syllable. A sudden burst of yellow light! The potion exploded! Pansy scurried away terrified. The other two bolted. Draco shut his eyes tightly. His robed arm automatically rose to protect himself. He felt a sudden wave of heat hit his face! Snape flicked his wand sharply! The yellow light encased the blonde male!

Feeling nothing happen time just seemed to race and snap back to normal pace as Draco hesitantly opened his eyes. He felt his heart racing in his chest and pound in his ears as he found himself frozen mid fall. Blinking, he looked up to see Hermione and Ron tentatively take a step closer to him, their eyes filled with strange concern. Their emotions of worry for him confused him further.

Darting his shocked filled silver eyes to the potions master he found the man with his wand raised and the tip glowing bright yellow, it seemed the man was breathing heavily with anger. There was a look of rage on his pale face which was extremely effective since Harry, Ron and Hermione all flinched at the expression.

Malfoy only just realised that he was now about a metre away from the still exploding brew. Looking at himself he found himself to be glowing in a bright yellow light, the yellow mist surrounding him flowing from the string of golden light connecting the full-body shield to Snape's wand. It was only then that Malfoy realised that his body was trembling furiously from shock and he shivered as he felt freezing cold all of a sudden.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley...continue...your potion...now," Snape ordered icily in his low and silky tone as his glare that was shot at them prevented them from protesting. He then turned to Malfoy and with a sudden tug of his wand the string connecting them went tense and Malfoy was yanked towards the teacher with a yelp. "You, come with me!"

Meeting eyes with Potter all he saw was retaliation in those green orbs as his professor's silent spell still had him locked unmoveable in his seat. Smirking smugly at Harry's predicament he reluctantly used another silent spell to unfreeze him before sweeping gracefully out of the dungeon door with Malfoy in hand, Malfoy was unhealthily pale.

"There are only two steps left, let's just hurry and do this," Hermione whispered to Ron shakily and Ron could only incline his head stiffly in answer as they both returned to the table. "You do the final Doxy egg...I will do the octopus powder afterwards."

At hearing that Hermione was going to do the final ingredient Ron was about to argue, except when he met her shaken up eyes he could only have his mouth open silently like a fish out of water. Shutting his mouth tightly he just nodded tensely, obviously not liking the arrangement. However, he did as he was told and picked up the rusty tongs to add the final Doxy egg necessary. The memory of Malfoy replayed torturously in his mind as he watched Hermione take a deep breath and unscrew the jar of octopus powder in the corner of his eye.

Every single person who was supposed to be writing notes and revising the theory was deadly silent, watching the remaining group. Their quills lay forgotten, their book pages lay untouched. There were no snickering Slytherin's, or taunting remarks or comments...just suspense filled silence. Even the Slytherin's accepted that they could be the only ones to successfully complete this very delicate, dangerous potion. They all remained mute, faces not showing even an ounce of hatred or scorn to the three Gryffindor's. There was no longer a smug atmosphere in the air for the Slytherin team, or even disgust at seeing that the Gryffindor's remained.

All eyes watched with anxiousness and anticipation as the Golden Trio moved uneasily around their caldron. It was an extremely strange sensation to the three, the sensation hanging in the air as everyone watched in suspension. It was as if...House grudges had vanished for the moment...for this one moment to allow them success. It was as if the Slytherin's were secretly _wanting_ them to succeed, silently encouraging them to be the only ones to accomplish this rare and perilous feat. For they were the only team left. The last ones standing. The last chance.

Hermione gulped as she felt an immense weight settle on her shoulders. She slowly placed the lid of the jar down, unnerved at the feeling of all eyes bearing upon her. With numb legs and trembling hands she stood. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow as she reached for the metal teaspoon. One hand held the jar, the other reached timidly for the utensil.

Ron felt a shiver run down his spine at everyone's staring as he approached the caldron first. Gradually releasing the pressure of the tongs it released the Doxy egg. He watched it slowly fall. Heard the resounding splash. The bystanders held their breath. A loud bang! Everybody jumped! A puff of sudden white smoke! Cautiously leaning in Ron saw that the potion was now a cream colour. All he could hear was silence...deadly silence.

Hermione felt her throat clench up. Her mind had become abruptly blank. Everyone was staring at her. All eyes were expectant...awaiting the final step. Ron and Harry had slowly turned to look at her-this was it.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat she frowned as she dipped the spoon into the glass jar. It clinked against the glass making her heart skip a beat in the silence that had drowned the lab. Carefully she lifted her feminine, slender, tense hand back up. The spoon was filled with the grey octopus powder. With one uneasy finger she brushed the top of the heap off. The powder felt soft to the touch as the top was taken off, the excess drifting gracefully back to the awaiting jar. The instructions stated a flat teaspoon, nothing more, nothing less.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she began to gradually make her way to the potion, the spoon held up high and close to her eyes as she breathed unevenly. She did not trust her legs; one distraction would be the final knock to her nerves. All the watchers had become frozen stiff. All eyes were staring at her as she now stood beside the caldron. Her expression was nervous, her mind was blank, her muscles were tense. She bit her lip as she sweated frantically, her brown eyes were glassy with worry, her face was pale with fear.

She was pretty certain that the flat teaspoon of powder was perfect. Exhaling fearfully she slowly met eyes with Harry, the Golden Boy just nodded encouragingly as he kept the temperature constant. Whipping her head to Ron frightfully he just motioned reassuringly with his hands to go on. All awaited with baited breath.

Agonisingly slowly she outstretched the teaspoon in front of her, in front of her into the hot cream coloured steam. Biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed she painfully slowly began to twist her wrist. She heard everyone take a sharp intake of breath. Everyone's eyes had widened anxiously. Hermione closed her eyes, she couldn't watch. Unexpectedly she flicked her wrist! Everyone gasped! Tension built! Ron stepped back! Harry flinched!

The grey powder began to descend into the cream coloured mix. It drifted leisurely downwards to make contact with its bubbly surface. Suddenly there was a tremendous bang! Hermione's eyes snapped open as she took a jerky step back! A sound like fireworks filled the room! Ron yelped and dodged a green spark that flew his way! Harry ducked as one's destination was his head!

Following the bang a huge cloud of emerald smoke exploded! The wave of green smoke hit them like a harsh tidal wave! Its pure force nearly took Ron and Hermione off their feet! It felt like a gale as their hair flew wildly around their heads!

Harry coughed chokingly as he raised his arm to his face helplessly for protection in his seat near the caldron. Harry felt his eyes water as smoke hit them; even his glasses didn't protect them. Some of the watchers had screamed in shock and fear and the sound rang mercilessly in Harry's eardrums. What was going on? Where were Ron and Hermione? He couldn't see them; all he could see was a green mist!

Suddenly the smoke froze and Hermione and Ron panted as the gale ceased, both watched in awe as the smoke began withdrawing back to its source-the potion. Hermione lifted her robed arm to touch the retreating green mist that surrounded her in curiosity; it slipped like water through her fingers as it returned to the brew. It slithered across the floor like a snake, travelled up the outer edge of the black ancient caldron, before slipping back over the rim and beyond. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and had to agree that this was one of the most dangerous, weirdest, and most challenging potions she had ever attempted.

When all the mist had disappeared back into the brew all three were just frozen stiff-dumb folded.

Taking the risk, Ron took tremendously uncertain steps towards their caldron and work. Looking as white as a sheet and feeling as cold as death, he peered inside. The potion was a green colour...and calm.

"Bloody hell..." Was all Ron could squeak out into the tense silence, immediately breaking it and making Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

"You can let go of your magic now, Harry, it's over." Hermione assured the Potter through her laughter and he didn't need to be told twice, he only just realised that it was the adrenaline that had kept him going for so long when he wiped off the cold sweat that had formed on his flushed forehead.

"...Bloody hell..." Ron squeaked again an octave higher, seeming to be frozen in his stupor peering into the caldron. Harry chuckled and it was music to everyone's ears as everyone in the room immediately relaxed.

"For heaven's sake Ronald, move!" Hermione ordered as she all but shoved him away from the potion, her sweaty hand carrying a long and wooden stirring stick. "I have to stir this anti-clockwise three times and then it's ready to set again."

Ron stumbled a bit, but was silent as he decided to sit beside Harry's magically exhausted slouched figure. Harry turned to meet eyes with his best friend, but cocked an eyebrow in amusement when he found Ron's blue eyes just seemed to be mesmerised by the stirring Hermione was performing for he had fallen into some sort of trance. Watching the stick go around, and around, and around-

"Ron, snap out of it." Harry muttered and clicked his fingers repeatedly in front of the gingers face, resulting in Ron just blinking twice and turning to a smirking Harry.

"We did it..." Hermione murmured in disbelief as she took the stirring stick out, the part that had been submerged in the green mess dripped green potion onto the floor. Her eyes were locked onto their success, completely in denial and flabbergasted. Had they really done it? The only ones in their class? When she looked up to the other two she had a beaming smile plastered across her face and her eyes sparkled as she repeated it excitedly louder. "We did it!"

Harry grinned and shot up from his seat to hug her, falling into her awaiting open arms. Ron smirked and leapt onto them both with one arm around Harry and the other around Hermione. He patted Harry's back good-naturedly and Harry did the same back. Hermione laughed joyously as the two boys had her in the middle as they rocked from side to side as if dancing.

Then Harry heard something from behind him. It confused him as the sound faintly entered his ears. What _was_ that? Then he heard it again. This time it was a lot louder. He blinked as he suddenly understood what it was. Someone from the failing desks was clapping. That clapping was joined by another, then another. The hesitant claps transformed into a full blown applause!

Breaking apart the three whipped around to see students from the failing desks abruptly stand up. The clapping got louder. All their faces beamed at their success. A success none of them believed they could have achieved.

All the failing Gryffindor's suddenly clambered over their desks! Completely ignoring the fact they were in Snape's class no less! They charged at the three and gathered around them in congratulations. Harry felt them pat his shoulder, his back, his head. He could hear them cheering and clapping merrily around him. Snape wasn't there so they were going to relinquish this, relinquish this rare moment of achievement.

Harry felt his insides warming up and he felt that his lips were smiling uncontrollably, this pure feeling could only be compared to when he had won the first ever Quidditch match against Slytherin in his first year, or when he had successfully got the Horntail's egg in year four. But no, this was much, much more. He had actually accomplished an Outstanding potion in Snape's class, _Snape's!_ Granted, he had only kept the temperature constant and nothing more and he felt that deep down Ron and Hermione had done all the work.

Seeing the sudden crestfallen look on Harry's face through the crowd of cheering Gryffindor's Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him in exasperation, hurriedly pushing through to chat to him face to face.

"Harry Potter you did a huge part, do not even think that you did nothing. If you hadn't of kept the temperature constant then the ingredients would not have reacted properly and the potion would have been a disastrous fail from the beginning." Hermione warned him as she pointed a feminine finger at him threateningly, one delicate eyebrow had risen as if challenging him to argue.

Harry, hearing it from Hermione's own mouth, didn't dare argue. He felt even happier and he could only just hear Ron say through the midst of Gryffindors, `She's right, mate.`

Suddenly thinking of the Slytherin's in the class Harry turned his shining green eyes to the failing desks, expecting to only discover disgust and distain. However, he found that even they were standing at their desks, clapping away in silent recognition of the trio's achievement. Even Pansy and the other two of Malfoy's group were clapping. This truly was a rare moment where House grudges were forgotten, even if only for a little while.

"Come on mate, you have the honour of getting some into a testing caldron for Snape!" Ron suddenly shouted and fisted the air over the crowd and all the Gryffindor's agreed with a loud cheer.

"_Accio_ testing caldron!" Harry cast with a swish of his elegant wand and effortlessly caught the rusting caldron by the rim with his spare hand when it had flown through the air from Snape's desk. Some Gryffindor's had to duck as its destined path had forced itself through the smiling crowd.

Hooking the caldron in the crook of his arm with his back turned to the crowd he got his wand and pointed it at the green potion that seemed to be practically glowing at this point-like Harry's soul. Everyone watched with joyful eyes as Harry lead a trail of the emerald green mix into the testing caldron, it was slow and his wand sparkled with white stars as the sound of the potion filling the metal bowl echoed throughout the lab. It sounded like a tap of trickling water as the green trail glittered in the dim light of the dungeon's potions classroom. When it had finally reached three quarters full Harry grinned and stopped the trail, his wand flicking gracefully made the flow of the potion stop and retreat back to the main, ancient, caldron that it had recently been brewed in.

Turning back to the overly cheerful Gryffindor's he found that they were all parting way for him, revealing a passage between two lines of school robed students directly to Snape's awaiting desk. Harry was one hundred percent sure that if Snape had been in the room and had been sitting at that very desk that Harry was now briskly walking towards, then none of this would be happening. With his feet clinking on the filthy, stone floor, Harry approached the slightly damp desk. He felt the potion swishing around in the testing caldron with every step he took as he lifted the caldron and placed it with a resounding thud on Snape's desk. That sound was the sound of finality-success.

XXXX

The lesson had ended minutes after putting the testing caldron onto the potions master's desk with no sign of Snape reappearing...or Malfoy. Deciding it was alright and that Snape would probably prefer an empty classroom upon his return, everyone just filed out with excited chatter as they all split up for their separate dormitories. Slytherin's just slunk away further into the dungeon's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's followed the same root towards their own different dormitories, and finally the Gryffindor's ascended the many staircases to reach the highest point of Hogwarts-the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry watched as Pansy Parkinson followed her fellow Slytherin's to their common room, before leaving the potions lab she had also taken a sample of their failure to put into a testing caldron. All of the failing groups had also done so, under Snape's orders from previous potions. Snape would mark it-success or failure. Sometimes Harry thought he just did it to rub it into their faces that they were not good enough to succeed.

The three of them remained after the lab had been evacuated of everyone else to fill three glass bottles with their hopefully successful potion, it wasn't set in stone yet-Snape would determine that. Snape would test the sample in the testing caldron upon his desk, however all three needed a bottle as proof since the test sample would be unusable after the testing process. If this was even a minor success, then the three bottles would be put forward as one of their four needed practical assignments. All three had their hearts set that this would definitely be one.

After cleaning their caldron of the remaining emerald coloured potion with a cleaning spell and placing all their remaining ingredients away in the cupboard, they left the potions class with high spirits.

"Early night for you, Harry," Hermione teased as she shut the damp potions door behind them with a clang that echoed eerily throughout the dark dungeon corridor. "It has been a long day after all, also the fact that you haven't exactly been...sleeping well."

"Lost your first mother so decided to get a replacement, Potter?" Malfoy called to him tauntingly from his hiding place down the corridor behind Harry and he had to resist the urge to bark a string of horrid insults back.

The familiar sound of black, dragon scaled, boots clinking prominently on the dungeon's dusty stone floor was approaching and Harry didn't dare turn around. Each step louder was a step closer as it echoed menacingly in the cold and empty passage, also ringing in Harry's ears making his blood boil. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling in dismay and inhaling a long breath of damp dungeon air for such an event, he finally turned around to meet Malfoy face to face.

Malfoy looked from Hermione back to Harry with a tormenting smirk on his face, obviously from his recent retort. Crabbe and Goyle were both in their signature places behind the lean blonde, sniggering away at the three Gryffindors.

"I'm not surprised though. The first one, oh what was her name...ah yes, Lilly Potter. She pathetically didn't last very long." Malfoy continued and Harry felt his jaw tighten in rage and his fists clench painfully at his sides, his eyes saw red and his knuckles went white.

Ron suddenly stepped forward, face as red as his hair for Malfoy's below the belt remark, "HOW DARE-"

"ENOUGH! Ron, he isn't worth it." Harry interrupted quickly and suddenly stepped between the two, all the while glaring heatedly at Draco.

Harry began to turn around to walk back to Ron and Hermione and also to exit the dungeon, not noticing that Draco's eyes hadn't left him. Suddenly he spun back. Fist clenched he swung at Malfoy! As if expecting it Draco ducked! His tight fist barely scarped the tops of Malfoy's hair. Harry's eyes widened with shock. He gasped at Malfoy's sudden dodge. Losing his balance he couldn't prevent himself! A sickening crack! A yowl of pain! His fist collided painfully with Goyle's face behind instead!


	6. An unexpected surprise

**As I have said before all of this is relevant, and I think that point will hit home in the oncoming chapters. Keep reading, enjoying and reviewing. I do this for your pleasure as well as my own and I can tell you now that I am loving this **

An unexpected surprise

"Can't use the same trick twice, Potter," Draco grinned wryly as Goyle cupped his face in agony behind him. "Granger did exactly the same thing in third year."

"Get in there Harry!" Ron cheered, although Harry looked absolutely horrified at the moment.

Harry had wanted to hit Malfoy and only Malfoy, staring at the palm of his now open hand he didn't feel any satisfaction at hitting someone else. He looked quite pale and felt an unbelievably strong sick sensation in the pit of his stomach as he turned his hand over; the feeling resulted from the little smudge of crimson blood brushed against his knuckles.

"What...is...going on...here?" Was a sudden low snarl from behind the three Gryffindor's, each syllable like a freezing knife piercing their nerves.

Each deadly pause in the question only contributed to their racing hearts and an effective sense of fear was brewed. It was an instant freezing effect, the tone causing the whole dungeon to suddenly feel explicitly colder. Shivers ran down their spines as both heart and mind froze at the icy tone. Even the torches seemed to nearly flicker out at the others presence. Everyone's muscles tensed as if petrified. Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't dare move. Only one person could have such an uncontrollable effect. There was a tense silence.

"We were just physically assaulted, by Saint Potter." Malfoy happily informed, a nasty smile gracing his handsome face as Harry glared daggers at him with his green eyes.

"OW! OW MY NOSE!" Goyle's voice was muffled by his hands but was still understandable.

Crabbe was beside him trying to calm him down and sort him out as Malfoy stood proudly in front of them, none of the Slytherin's were at all affected by their Head of House.

Harry slowly turned around, Hermione's eyes suddenly narrowing in concern at seeing how pale Harry looked. It was as if Hermione and Ron had just vanished from the picture and there was only him and Snape glowering at him hatefully. The look in those onyx orbs akin to disgust.

"Mr Potter," Snape addressed scornfully, his expression and posture showing just how much he purely loathed him. "Clearly...simple temper management control is way out of your league."

"So arrogant and insolent, do not assume that being the...Golden Boy," Snape continued as a hiss as he slowly approached him, like a predator stalking his prey. _Like a snake stalking its prey_, Harry thought as Snape towered over him. "That you can...assault...anyone you desire. You push your boundaries, Potter...just like your father."

A sudden twinge was felt in the back of his mind, and then a sudden feeling of boiling anger rushed through his veins. He immediately met the glare of Snape's with his own, flames of fury burning behind his green irises. When would he stop referring him to his father? Comparing him to his father? Seeing him as his father? When would he see him for Harry, just Harry?

"I'm not my father." Harry spat through gritted teeth, attempting to keep most of his anger bottled up. "You only see what you _want_ to see and don't bother with anything else!"

"Silence Potter!" Snape sneered with distain as he lowered his head menacingly to make himself eyelevel with the seething young man. "Get...in...my office. Fifty points from Gryffindor for obviously being incapable of holding your tongue and your unmanageable temper."

Turning his head to the other two Gryffindor's his shoulder length black hair whipped around with the movement, "Ten more points deducted from Gryffindor for _each_ of you unfavourable bystanders, your lack of ability to restrain him is undeniably insufferable."

It looked as if Hermione was about to retaliate with the fact that a full seventy points had been deducted from their House but one stern look from Snape's narrowed black eyes made her throat constrict instantly. Her throat froze up like cold ice, just like anything connected to the potions master did. _Like his frozen heart_, Hermione mentally considered as when he looked to Ron instead she felt instantly relieved.

"Slytherin's, take Goyle to the Hospital wing," Snape demanded as he looked at each Slytherin slowly in turn before turning his attention to the remaining Gryffindor's. "You two will accompany me and Mr Potter to my office; bystanders that fail to interfere in such atrocious circumstances are as much to blame as the individuals performing it. Get moving...now."

XXXX

The walk towards Snape's office was a chilling and unnerving one; Snape had followed behind them glaring at their backs with frosty onyx orbs for the whole short journey.

Now, however, the three found themselves shifting uncomfortably in Snape's dim lighted office with the professor perched in his seat on the opposite side of his desk. His long and tapered fingers of one hand tapped menacingly on the black wooden surface, seemingly contemplating how to punish the insolent trio. His onyx eyes seemed to be focused on something behind them rather than at them, for some reason this just made it more nerve-wracking than less. When his eyes did focus on them in a quick snap they mentally flinched at the sharp glowering stare.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is, Potter?" Snape suddenly spoke up his question, his low and silky tone reverberated through the silent room. It had come out as a sigh and Harry narrowed his eyes as he noticed just how tired the older man appeared to be. "Or are you so arrogant and insolent that it has made you as oblivious as always?"

"Regardless of your state of awareness, you need to be punished. Not just Mr Potter but all three of you. A simple detention of cleaning caldrons would not suffice considering the circumstances," Snape continued silkily and Harry noticed just how hard Snape was trying to rein in his obviously exhausted state. Harry also noticed that there were no deadly pauses as if Snape wanted this over with as quickly as possible. "You will lose your free time this Saturday afternoon; your punishment is that you will spend the time from one in the afternoon to nine in the evening assisting me in gathering potions ingredients from the Forbidden Forest to refill my stock. You three will meet me at the Gamekeeper's hut at one on the dot. Any later and I assure you I will make the punishment insufferably longer."

"Yes, sir," All three replied solemnly and Hermione secretly felt enraged that she couldn't spend the afternoon studying like she always did. Today was Thursday; they still had Friday in-between their inescapable fate.

"Potter, we will discuss the unnecessary term of events that provoked such an easily obtainable reaction from you during your punishment. For now, leave." Snape snarled as all three nodded and quickly turned to the door.

Harry definitely thought to himself that he had undoubtedly caught Snape tiredly pinching the bridge of his hooked nose in the corner of his eye when he had turned his back on the potions professor. _Serves the git right_, Harry mentally concluded with hardened eyes and was the last to leave the horribly familiar office, the office being the tormenting place last year where Snape had attempted Occulmency lessons with him under Dumbledore's strict orders.

As the door shut with an echoing clang Severus closed his eyes with an exhausted sigh, an event filled day added to his Insomnia was beginning to become difficult to cope with. He knew that the black bags under his eyes were becoming more prominent and he hoped he didn't bump into Albus anytime soon. Albus was as close to a father as anyone had ever gotten with the emotionless and heartless man and, for the life of Severus, he couldn't understand why. He knew that if the old bloke detected his sleeping distress he would become concerned like he was his own son, and yet again Severus tried to place why Albus did it. In Severus's eyes there were many others that deserved way more respect than what he, Severus, received...or that's what the low self-esteemed potions master kept telling himself.

Severus rested his pale chin tiredly on one propped up arm, his black robed sleeve hiding his white shirt one beneath. Resting his cheek against his thin wrist his long and slender fingers slid into his soft black hair. His black eyes were half shut, showing him to be ravelled up in his own thoughts as he released a long sigh. The depth of his sigh portrayed just how much he had bottled up inside him, bottled up and hidden from the world behind his snarling and emotionless disguise. Severus supposed that he had achieved such a stressing full bottle from being a trained spy as he tapped his tapered fingers of his other hand absentmindedly on the desk...in his mind emotions gave your true intentions away. They were weakness rather than strength.

Severus suddenly snapped his eyes open as he felt a magical change in the air. Sharply lifting his head up alerted his shoulder length hair fluttered gracefully with the harsh action. His hand had instinctively shot to his robe pocket for his wand, but he allowed it to be slowly withdrawn back when he found no other presence in the room. He narrowed his exhausted eyes at a small box that hadn't been on his desk before.

Reaching out for the white wrapped box he noted the yellow ribbon, he instantly rolled his eyes in realisation. Only one person used yellow ribbons like that-lemon yellow.

"How he knows when I am in inner turmoil when he has not even seen me all day is beyond me." Snape drawled and curiously pulled the lemon coloured ribbon off.

Even inside his enclosed personal space he suddenly realised that he always used proper English as the yellow ribbon landed softly on his desk, he realised that he never shortened his words to `I'm` or `hasn't`. It seemed that old habits died hard, he considered that it was his rather negative upbringing that had made him this way. This just made him freeze in his unwrapping.

A sudden flash of Harry James Potter flashed through his mind at this thought as he remembered his Occulmency lessons. Snarling at nothing he decided he would open the box later and placed it firmly down on his desk_, t_he harsh thud breaking the deafening silence of his office.

_I truly loathe that insolent boy! _Snape thought angrily as he saw raven black hair and glistening green eyes. He found his thoughts revolved solely around the infuriating Potter lately, but he linked it to his pure distain of the young sixth year, never considering that it could be anything else.

XXXX

"What a day," Ron groaned as they finished ascending the moving staircases, heading towards the painting of the Fat Lady as he continued. "At first it was terrifying, then amazing, then it hit rock bottom again."

"Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to get you two dragged in." Harry stated apologetically and Hermione just smiled warmly at him.

"It doesn't matter; to be completely honest...I'm kind of excited," Hermione gushed out unexpectedly and all Ron and Harry could do was gape at her in disbelief. "Picture it like an Easter egg hunt, except we are looking for ingredients instead."

"Yeah but picturing that makes me picture Snape as the bloody Easter bunny!" Ron physically shivered in disgust at that horrifying prospect and Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"It would be the Easter of nightmares wouldn't it? Children would scream and run away in fear of the Easter bunny instead of hugging him. Can you picture it?" Ron continued and Harry began to feel his mouth upturn with a threatening smirk. When Ron said the next part in a nearly identical Snape voice Harry broke and laughed at the pure image of Snape in a bunny suit. "Instead of the Easter bunny having open arms for hugs he will hiss, `touch me and I _will_ break your arms`."

"Come on now dears, password?" The Fat Lady asked impatiently in a sing song voice, immediately snapping the three's attention back to their destination at hand.

Harry stated the password but before they could step inside when the painting swung open they were interrupted by her again, "Ron Weasley, there is someone waiting for you inside."

At that knowledge Ron whipped his head to both Hermione and Harry in confusion, both just looked as equally confused and shrugged at the ginger. All three entered the small and narrow corridor that lead to the warm and cosy Gryffindor common room, their approaching steps thudding softly on the laminate floor attracted some younger female Gryffindor's chatting on the red sofa near the fire. When they turned to look at the arrivals for a second they only turned back to continue their conversation at seeing it was the Golden Trio.

As soon as they fully entered the common room the familiar and comforting heat wave from the fire washed over them, that and they also noticed a crowd of younger Gryffindor's surrounding something-or someone. Collin, feeling someone staring from behind, spun around to meet eyes with Ron who was currently leading the trio.

"Oh! There you are, some really cool guy has come to see ya," Collin grinned joyfully at Ron's now overly curious expression as he stared at the crowd of people asking a flurry of questions to the visitor. "Come on everyone, move out the way!"

Ron quietly thanked the year younger student as the crowd of younger Gryffindor's all turned to face him in unison; they slowly began to move and part way to reveal the visitor. Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor and he grinned madly as he ran towards the man.

"CHARLIE MATE! How've you been? What's Romainia like? Have any stories to share?" Ron asked frantically in nearly hysterical happiness and Harry just crossed his arms with a smile, standing in his place away from the crowd with Hermione-secretly wishing he had that.

"Alright, alright...let us start from the beginning shall we? Yes I am fine, Romainia is amazing and yes I do indeed have stories to share." Charlie chuckled as he embraced his younger brother before letting go and ruffling Ron's ginger hair fondly-Harry felt a painful pang in his heart.

"Why didn't you come visit me in fourth year when you brought the dragons here for the first trial of the Twi-wizard tournament?" Was Ron's next question and at seeing Ron's slightly upset face Charlie's face softened with guilt.

"I am sorry about that Ron; I was really busy looking after the dragons. By the time I had sorted them out and got them ready for the trial they were instantly put into the ring, by the time I had sorted them out afterwards and helped them recover I had no more time left and had to return them to Romainia...along with myself." Charlie informed, hoping Ron would understand.

"I guess it is a demanding job looking after dragons." Ron added with an understanding smile and Charlie felt his heart become lighter with relief.

"Demanding, yes, but also exciting," Charlie corrected with his charming smile, he was always known for his extremely kind nature and charming smile in the Weasley family.

Strangely enough Charlie didn't have a girlfriend which always really surprised Ron, but he just assumed that his demanding job forced that sort of thing aside for a later date- a much later date. Grinning as happily as he had to begin with he pulled Charlie by his wrist to the now empty sofa by the fire.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as the crowd of curious younger Gryffindor's followed like little lambs, it seemed obvious that Charlie had been telling them stories and that they expected their questions to be answered. Hermione nudged his shoulder with her elbow and signalled with a motion of her head that they should go sit in the two single sofas available. Harry happily obliged, he was getting tired of standing anyway after this exhilaratingly weird day.

XXXX

The trio spent the whole evening laughing and smiling away at Charlie's amazing stories of his adventures, his hands moving around in actions related to what he was telling. He always managed to make it sound so dramatic and tension building on the dangerous parts, but also managed to break the tension with something funny directly afterwards...only to build up more excitement again.

They were so engrossed in his tales that it had become very late into the night with the crescent moon shining brightly through the window without them even noticing. Charlie was now telling them the story of how he had come across the Horntail that had participated in the tournament, immediately grabbing Harry's full attention since he had faced that very same beast two years prior.

The happiness, however, was not present in his restless mind. Every time he tried to think of something a flash of frosty black eyes and elegant black hair would flash unrelentingly in his minds eye.

_I truly loathe that heartless man!_ Harry thought exasperatedly as he glared into the flames of the fireplace in hopes of a distraction. It gave him no relief, since all he could depict was Snape's graceful billowing robes in the flickering embers. He discovered that his thoughts kept returning to the infuriating Snape lately, but he linked it to his pure hate of the potions professor, never considering that it could be anything else.


	7. A tragic accident

**Alright first attempt at an action scene for this story, tell me what you think at the end.**

A tragic accident

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing he saw was the blurry white light of the crescent moon shining through the window. He blinked a couple of times, still in slight confusion from the horrible dream that he had only just woken from. Instinctively, Harry leant over to grab his glasses and placed them on his nose, all the while hearing Ron's atrocious snoring filling the room. Something felt...odd.

He lay on his back and absentmindedly stared at the ceiling in deep thought, he could feel something strange. Turning on his side with his white sheet rustling against his skin he faced Ron's fast asleep face on the bed across from his. He could feel it; deep within his gut...something bad was going to happen.

Without realising it his drowsy state caused him to drift back off into a deep slumber with his glasses still perched upon his nose, this time his sleep was restlessly dreamless.

XXXX

Waking up again a couple of hours later he noted how the sky was still dark, but the lovely sensation of dawn was in the air since a warm orange glow was seen over the horizon. There was no moon since it had disappeared with the night, or sun in the sky signalling a morning. It was that time between the two and Harry wasn't sure whether to call it twilight since that was when the day fell to night instead. Whatever it was, it was always Harry's favourite time because it was so peaceful.

He distinctively heard the cry of Pestrals in the forest as they called for the sun, the faint lapping of the lake far below, and the singing of morning birds that sang beautifully upon the roof of Gryffindor tower. It made him feel restless considering the strange feeling he still had from the night, so with a smile he silently got up and got ready early. Judging by the sky it was around five o'clock.

Murmuring a cleaning charm he silently crept around the many sleeping forms in their beds, he didn't want to disturb them as he carefully began dressing in his uniform and robes. That bad feeling came back full force when he finished dressing and it was gnawing in the pit of his stomach, why did it feel like something terrible was going to happen? He always seemed to have a sense about these things; therefore he doubted he was wrong.

XXXX

Breakfast time came by that day with bubbling worry in Harry's stomach, the feeling had remained with him all morning and it made him acutely alert to every little thing. As time slowly passed him by, coupled with an approaching first lesson of DADA...the feeling had gotten stronger. It was like a warning.

Both Ron and Hermione had detected his strange behaviour and pale complexion but both decided not to bribe it out of him, Harry did have a habit of hiding his fears away but they also knew that he would tell them when he was ready. Never the less, it worried Hermione as she noted he had lost his appetite again.

"Something's wrong, my dear boy." Snape snapped his tired head to Albus, at first assuming the old bloke was talking about him. When his exhausted onyx eyes followed the dull blue gaze he rolled his eyes as he understood he was looking at Harry.

"That has not escaped me, there is always something wrong with that arrogant boy." Snape practically hissed out and Albus switched his unwavering gaze to Severus at picking up that his offensive tone had been doused down, doused down by obvious lack of sleep.

"You're not sleeping, Severus." His old voice rang; it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Severus inwardly cringed; he must be tired for letting it slip to Albus' knowledge so easily. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Snape glared at him heatedly before switching his attention back to his breakfast in the tiny hopes that Albus would let it go-no such luck.

"It is bothering you, isn't it...the mark?" Albus pushed in a hushed voice and Severus felt his blood run cold.

Snape whipped his head up sharply to McGonagall to his right with his black hair moving gracefully around his shoulders. Fortunately, she was too busy arguing once again with Trelawney to pick up on their conversation. Feeling his heart race at risking such a conversation at the staff table he turned to glare at the ancient headmaster. Dumbledore just smiled at the other man's genuine worry.

"Unfortunately, Albus...this is seriously not the correct time or location to be discussing such matters," was the curt reply.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard with a smirk at realising Severus was trying to brush him off. He watched with keen blue eyes as Severus broke eye contact to pile his plate up with scrambled eggs, obviously signalling that he wasn't going to return to the started conversation. Albus kept staring, a glint to his old eyes.

Suddenly touching Severus's inner magic with his own he saw the pale man physically tense up. If probing him with talking didn't work, there was always magic probing. Prodding Severus' inner magic like a sword he could tell it was really beginning to get on the other man's nerves; this just made the vindictive man chuckle lightly.

Severus felt a vein pop on his forehead and put his fork down to cover his eyes with his hand, could the ancient man be anymore annoying? He quickly tensed his magic up, making it impossible for Albus to prod something as hard as steel. However, much to Snape's disbelief, he felt a tug beginning to pull at his mind. _Oh great_, Severus mentally groaned with closed eyes beneath his slender hand. _Legilimency now is it?_

Putting all his magic control to Occulmency his onyx orbs widened as he realised Albus was multi-tasking. Albus could split his magic and so could do more than one aspect at a time...which was proving to be quite formidable. Not only was he intruding into his mind, but he was also prodding his inner magic in unison. Snape would have head banged the desk if he wasn't where he was right now.

"Albus...is this truly necessary?" Severus sighed questionably and Albus just winked at him.

"Just tell me if the mark is keeping you up and I will relent," Albus practically sang with that all too familiar infuriating twinkle in his sapphire orbs. "A simple yes or no."

Feeling his tired magic start to ache from the strain Severus decided he had been defeated for now; he turned his tired eyes to Albus and just flatly answered, "Yes."

Snape felt Dumbledore's magic instantly slip away from his soul and mind, an immediate relief to Severus' currently shattered body. He was eternally thankful that the little game Albus had just pulled off was only detectable to the two of them; to everyone else it just looked like the headmaster was staring at the potion's master who appeared to have a headache.

"I think I have found a spell that could ease your pain, my boy," Albus reassured him in a suddenly gentle and soft tone, quite the opposite of the playful tone that had left his dry lips before hand. "Come to my office at the end of classes, Severus. We will talk more then."

Nodding slowly with his signature emotionless mask plastered across his features Snape mentally scolded himself, he had desperately not wanted Albus to find out his current dilemma of Insomnia due to the dark mark. Yet, as the cruel twist of fate would have it, it had occurred regardless. Picking at his food because of his abrupt lack of appetite he watched as particular students rose from their seats to head for their first classes. One was Ginny Weasley, who had just risen to leave. Snape had a class first, fifth years. He also watched as the headmaster rose from his seat beside him to disappear to his office.

XXXX

Feeling a little light headed he hid it well as he scowled at a bunch of talking first year Hufflepuff's in the corridor; they instantly turned pale and hastily scurried away. Everyone that Snape passed with the billowing grace of his black robes became deadly silent as he headed towards the destination of his sanctuary-the dungeons. Stalking across the shiny Entrance Hall's floor with the clinking of his black leather boots on the marble, he suddenly felt something...it was niggling in the back of his mind. His pace noticeably slowed down...What was this?

XXXX

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione cautiously asked, having given in waiting at just how strangely panicked his expression seemed to be.

Hesitantly, he lifted his green eyes to Hermione's. Green eventually met brown. Nervousness met worry. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at seeing his eyes were glazed over, as if he was constantly thinking about something. Something was definitely on the Golden Boy's mind. She noted how his pupils were larger than normal. Noted how they wouldn't focus on one thing. Watched with building concern as his eyes darted frantically to every moving object.

"...Something's wrong..." Harry croaked out desperately, but no one heard him.

XXXX

Severus Snape snarled as he passed a young Ravenclaw boy with black hair, effectively making him hurry away in fear to his first lesson. After watching the boy scramble up the stairs he turned to descend into the dungeon passage, why wasn't he feeling satisfied? The strange gnawing in his stomach had increased. The sensation successfully kept him on his toes. What ever it was it was growing-fast!

XXXX

Harry didn't feel right. His breathing was becoming laboured. All the people chatting around him were too much. He felt trapped and couldn't breathe. His heart thundered in his ears. Something was wrong, so very wrong! He could feel it in his stomach. It was building up. It was warning him! Screaming at him!

Everyone else was moving in slow motion around him. Mouths all moved slowly. Laughing and joking. There was too much happening. No one was aware at all! Something was going to happen. Something was wrong! Why was everyone so unaware?

"Something's wrong..." Harry gasped a little louder, fear laced with his words. Still no one heard him.

XXXX

The first thing Snape acknowledged when he reached the dim-lit dungeon corridor housing his potions classroom was that it was empty...unexplainably empty. He detected muffled voices from his classroom up ahead. His black eyes burned as he felt enraged. How dare they enter without his permission!

Sneering he picked up his pace. Step after elegant step, clink after loud clink. Each step harshly connected with the stone floor. Black filth and dust was churned up beneath his boots, looking like it fled his searing angry path in fear. The back of his mind registered that the feeling was getting worse. Approaching ever closer to the shut door he growled. The muffles were louder! Closer!

XXXX

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked frightfully, he had only just noticed the look of sheer panic in Harry. It was in his movements! In his face! In his eyes! Ron felt his heart freeze, why hadn't he noticed before?

"I've got to get out of here!" Harry suddenly gasped out; it was as if he was having a panic attack.

The fear that gripped him hurt. He was getting desperate. Something was wrong. He could feel it. It was getting stronger! He felt like he had to run. Just keep running until he found it. He _knew_, he just _knew_. Why didn't anyone else? Why didn't they care?

Abruptly he shot up from his seat. Suddenly scrambling off the bench! Hermione was trying to calm him down. He could hear her voice faintly. But didn't register it! He could feel everyone staring. He ignored their looks of concern. Why were they concerned about him? He wasn't the one they needed to worry about! Why were they just sitting there?

XXXX

Snape felt the sensation in his stomach bubble to unimaginable levels. For some reason it made his heart race. Yet his face displayed none of his inner turmoil. He realised with confusion that the muffles were shouts. Someone was arguing. Something was wrong!

XXXX

"HARRY PLEASE!" Hermione cried out and sounded like she was going to break down into tears as she shot up to try and grab him. What was wrong? She didn't understand!

Ron followed suit, his eyes never left Harry as he hastily got away from the bench. He rushed to the doors to meet them there.

XXXX

Finally reaching his classroom door he sneered. His pale hand grabbed the cold handle. He pushed down. Nothing happened. It was locked!

XXXX

"HARRY PLEASE WAIT!" Hermione screamed desperately, Harry was running down the corridor ahead. She instantly took chase. A single tear dripped down her cheek. It fell from her face as she ran.

XXXX

All the Slytherin's were laughing at the weird behaviour...all except Malfoy. Draco had watched the whole thing from his position at the Slytherin table with concerned eyes. Malfoy teased and tormented him yes, but he didn't hate the Potter. He slowly switched his gaze from one laughing Slytherin face to another, why were they laughing? He looked at both Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously at his sides, they were nearly crying in hysterics.

XXXX

"SOMETHING'S WRONG I CAN FEEL IT!" Was all Harry yelled back over the rushing wind of his running. He skidded around a corner and Hermione could only fall deeper into despair.

XXXX

The arguing had grown louder. It shocked him to find that it wasn't an argument. They were casting spells. Fighting in his lab!

"Stop this foolishness, come out now!" Snape ordered in fury. The casting remained unchanged. They hadn't heard him. A spell prevented them doing so! A loud smash was heard!

XXXX

All Ron could hear was Hermione's desperate cries and the thunderous chorus of their sprinting feet. Hermione could no longer stop the tears. She wiped them from her face as she ran. As she desperately chased after Harry! Why couldn't he just tell them?

Harry couldn't even hear her cries. He could only hear his laboured breaths. Hear his rapidly beating heart. Hear his gut screaming that something was wrong. He didn't realise that he was running towards the dungeons. Didn't realise as he practically leapt down the steps!

XXXX

_Where is their humanity? _Malfoy thought coldly. His jaw tightened in silent fury, he had matured over the years. Draco swallowed a lump that was obstructing his throat. A sick sensation swirled in his stomach.

Silently getting up he walked briskly towards the open doors, acting normal as to not rise suspicion. As soon as he vanished out the doors he broke for it. He started sprinting in the direction they had gone. Why did it feel to him that something was terribly wrong? His white hair whipped around his face as he ran.

XXXX

Snarling in rage he thrust his hand into his pocket. He viciously yanked his wand out. Without thinking he cast _Alohomora_. Snape burst in! A sudden unruly scream rang in his ears!-

XXXX

-A scream echoed down the dark passage. Harry desperately picked up his pace. He collided painfully with a wall. Pushed off it and kept running! He had_ known_, he had just _known!_-

XXXX

-Draco Malfoy froze in his tracks up the stairs of the Entrance Hall. He sharply looked back at the dungeon entrance. He swore he had heard a scream. It was distant but he was positive! Backtracking down the steps he hurried down into the dark entrance.

XXXX

As soon as Snape barged in his eyes widened with pure shock. It was the two students there that created most of it. Snape's black robes billowed around him as he rushed forward and knelt down to one of them-Ginny Weasley! The girl was screaming in agony on the floor. Her hands covered her eyes as she squirmed wildly. At that exact moment Harry, Ron and Hermione burst in!

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Was her heart wrenching mantra of pain as Snape noticed blood seeping through in-between her fingers.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled as pure fear ripped through him, no Gryffindor courage could prepare him for this. Without thinking he shoved the much feared Snape out of the way to lean over his beloved younger sister in pure disbelief.

Snape didn't even retaliate at the fact Ginny's older brother had just forced him aside. Looking up with furious onyx eyes to find the one responsible all he could see was red in his vision as he clenched his wand more tightly. The culprit was also a fifth year-from his own House! Shooting up sharply and grabbing the girl painfully by the shoulders the brown haired girl looked ill with shock.

"What did you do?" Snape snapped at her, his emotionless mask thrown away to be replaced with anger. The girl could only just hear him over Ginny's constant wails and pleas for help. "What spell did you cast?"  
>"I-I didn't..." The girl stammered as tears fell from her brown eyes and dampened her hair making it stick to her face, at seeing Snape's sneer for answers she hastily explained. "I-I missed her with a spell and it hit a caldron on y-your desk. The-the potion flew through the air and str-straight into her eyes. I s-swear I didn't mean to!"<p>

Snape's insides immediately froze; the only caldrons that would have been on his desk this first lesson in the morning would have been the testing caldrons from yesterday's double period-with Potter's class! Slowly letting go of the pressure on the girl's shoulders he whipped around and saw a caldron tipped onto its side on his desk, it was leaking the potion which continued to drip menacingly onto the floor. This entire realisation was done through Ginny's continuous screams of pain as blood stained her ginger hair.

Harry had listened to the Slytherin girl intently feeling extremely sick; he had _known_...he had just _known_. Slowly switching his gaze from Ron and Ginny to the dripping caldron spoiling the potions masters' desk he noticed that it wasn't their one because it wasn't a successful green. Harry would have felt immensely guilty if it had been his potion.

"Listen to me," Snape suddenly turned to the three arrivals with a serious look gracing his pale features. "We do not have much time; if we leave her like this she will completely lose her eyes...I am afraid now her sight can not be saved."

At hearing this Ron broke down into tears over his little sister, Snape managed to place his signature emotionless mask back on his face-so Slytherin like. Deep down he was actually relieved that the three were here; he was going to need their help.


	8. Getting help

Getting help

"We need to separate and do particular tasks: one of you needs to retrieve Poppy now and inform her that it is an emergency since the situation is urgent-do not take no for an answer. One of you needs to remain with Miss Weasley and the final person needs to take the Slytherin to my office and keep an eye on the culprit," Snape growled the last part which made the Slytherin shrink away into herself, who knew that he could even brew fear in his own House members. "I will retrieve the headmaster and alert him of this situation immediately."

At those strong and silky words of finality everyone snapped into action like a lamp when it's switched on, the trio had already silently decided who was doing what. Ron would stay, Hermione would get Poppy and Harry would take the Slytherin girl.

"Professor, do you have a Floo-network from your office?" Hermione asked intelligently and Snape had to withhold his admiration for her brains, why wasn't she in Ravenclaw?

"Yes, and I give you permission to use it to get to the infirmary." Snape permitted with a curt nod as he spoke what the genius was thinking.

With that Snape left the destroyed lab with a graceful swish of his robes, Hermione followed the shadowy man and Harry with the Slytherin in hand followed directly afterwards. Harry's eyes were clouded over with images of Ginny writhing on the floor. Her screams could still be heard as they travelled down the dungeon passage towards Snape's office.

Most people in a situation like this would have relied on natural instinct and just ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. Yet, even in situations like this, Hermione kept a cool head and thought first. It was one of her truly beneficial qualities that had saved Harry and Ron on numerous occasions, and if you asked the two males they would never deny it. Hopefully, thinking ahead and using the Floo-network would save essential time-would save Ginny's eyes.

"Perhaps you know, where is the rest of my fifth year class?" Snape demanded from the Slytherin girl as he approached his office, she seemed reluctant to tell but another unavoidable freezing glare forced it out of her.

"I...t-told everyone that you said we would be studying theory in the-the library today." The girl all but squeaked out, it seemed she was suffering from a serious case of shock that made her stammer uncontrollably.

"On second thoughts, take her with you to the Hospital Wing Granger. Potter, you go to the library and retrieve my students." Snape sighed out in exasperation; they needed to be quicker than this!

"You honestly think they're going to listen to me, professor," Harry stated his point in disbelief. "You're a potions master, I expected you to be able to help Ginny yourself!"

"Do not argue with me, Potter!" Snape growled as he unlocked his office door with a flick of his delicate wand and Hermione and the Slytherin hurried in, Snape and Harry stood outside. "The more time you waste on petty contradictions the more chance Ginny will lose her eyes; this is not a time for arrogance. Now pick up the pace and go!"

When Snape put it in that manner and tone Harry just swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took off down the dungeon passage, there was no Floo-network to the library for there was no fireplace. Seeing that Harry had gone Snape just frowned and entered his office. The door slammed with a resounding bang behind him. He was not in a pleasant mood.

Alert onyx orbs looked up to see Hermione already grabbing the Floo-powder from the clay pot she had discovered above the fireplace. Her actions were hasty as some dripped from her grip. It created grey piles on the floor as she harshly grabbed the girls arm. The Slytherin yelped as she was yanked into the empty fireplace. Soot was churned up beneath them. Hermione's voice filled the room. Suddenly she thrust the powder down. A resonating boom! Erupting green flames! A burst of intense heat! They were gone.

Snape only blinked and did not flinch. When they had vanished he got to work. He quickly grabbed his own pinch of powder. Scarcely any fell to the floor. He elegantly stepped into his fireplace. His robes swirled around him as he muttered his destination. Throwing the powder down it exploded! Lime flames burned! Consuming him in its jaws! The familiar tingling feeling and he was gone, leaving his office desolated and tense.

XXXX

Malfoy was flat up against a damp stone wall, hidden behind a dungeon pillar as he saw Harry bolt past him. Silver eyes regarded his dishevelled state as he disappeared up the dungeon steps. Malfoy then turned his gaze to the open potions class door, all he could hear was a girl screaming for help over and over. It was faint from his position, but it was unnaturally unruly and rattled him greatly.

Hesitantly, he stepped out from his hiding place. Having slinked away and hidden in the darkness undetected. His outstanding white hair reflected the embers of the torches above. Every step of his dragon scaled boots was deafening. Slowly, he made his way towards the agonised cries. What had actually happened? Every step made him approach it faster. It was getting louder and louder. Closer and closer.

XXXX

"Madame Pomfrey, we have an emergency!"

An earth shaking bang! A flurry of green flames! Poppy abruptly looked up. Hermione had suddenly burst into the Hospital Wing. She dragged the resisting Slytherin and practically threw her onto one of the beds. Poppy watched in bewilderment as she rushed towards them. Her look of confusion was suspected as Hermione whipped around to the medic with streaming tears. Her wavy hair fluttered with the worried action. Her brown eyes were glassy with fear.

"You need to come with me now, I will explain on the way." Hermione ordered.

Poppy Pomfrey just put her hands on her hips with a frown across her features.

"We're not going anywhere," Madame Pomfrey informed and Hermione could only gape in utter shock and disbelief. "You will explain to me first. I can not just leave my post without a notice from a member of staff, if this was so important there would be one with you."

Hermione didn't just hear that. She _didn't_! She could not believe what she was hearing. Just could _not_ believe it!

XXXX

"RON PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!" Ginny kept screaming as tears of crimson blood descended her face, she was in so much pain. "MY EYES! MY EYES! RON!"

Draco Malfoy appeared unnoticed in the open doorway, the scene playing before him froze him to the core. The damp potions door squeaked on its hinges as it swung slightly. Slowly, Draco took a quiet step inside. A sick sensation had settled in his stomach. Snape's words replayed in his mind.

"**The more time you waste on petty contradictions the more chance Ginny will lose her eyes; this is not a time for arrogance. Now pick up the pace and go!"**

He swallowed a feeling that had developed in his slender throat. Those words had been aimed at Harry...but why did it feel like they had also been aimed at him? The meaning behind those words fit this situation perfectly; fit like a jigsaw puzzle...he needed to help.

XXXX

A loud bang forced Albus out of his thoughts. His office illuminated bright green. Appearing unnaturally calm Snape found the ancient man to be petting a fully grown Fawkes. At the unexpected intrusion Dumbledore turned his head sharply. When he found Severus standing there his blood froze. Severus looked paler than usual. Something was terribly wrong.

"Albus, there is no time to explain details. Ginny Weasley is critically injured." Snape said tersely, voice devoid of any emotion as Dumbledore gave him a worried look.

"Where is she, dear boy?" Albus demanded instantly, standing up and taking quick strides towards the stiff potions master.

Severus didn't answer and instead just tugged on the man's arm to lead him to the fireplace.

XXXX

Ron sharply looked up at that exact moment at feeling someone else's presence in the room. At spotting Malfoy he sharply stood. Growling he yanked his wand out. Draco was taken aback. He took a step back. His eyes widened.

"BACK OFF!" Ron yelled in a broken voice and Ginny screamed louder in fright.

Fear gripped her as she couldn't see what was going on. All she knew was pain and blood.

"I want to help you-pathetic weasel!" Malfoy retorted without thinking. It was such a natural thing to say that he couldn't have reined it in before it had slipped out of his perfect lips. He mentally palm smacked himself for it.

"No you don't, all you care about is your pompous self! You're a spoilt only child; I wouldn't expect you to bloody understand how I-"

"No, you're right, I don't," Malfoy interrupted in frustration through gritted teeth. He managed to take a deep breath and calm down through Ginny's agonised wails. "But if I was in your shoes I wouldn't reject any help available."

Silver eyes trailed up the shaking wand, past the unsteady wrist, the trembling arm, the tense shoulder, travelled up to Ron Weasley's face. Silver eyes narrowed, all he saw was grief. All he saw was pain. Tears were cascading down the freckled cheeks. But Ron was completely oblivious. This wasn't the weasel he knew.

That had done it, Malfoy had struck hard and true. What infuriated Ron the most was that he was right. Ron slowly lowered his wand. His chest was panting. Face stained with tears.

"...Alright."

XXXX

Another heart stopping rumble. A strong smell of smoke. Bright burning flames. Both Albus and Severus rushed out of the fireplace! Both were a white and black blur. Soot flew into the air as they fled the office. Snape's robes fluttered behind him as the two hurried down the dungeon passage. It felt icy cold as they approached the open doorway. All they could hear was her screaming. Her pitiful pleas tearing their souls.

What surprised him more than the medic not being there was Draco Lucius Malfoy being there instead. The potions master was stunned for a moment before shaking himself out of his mild shock. They were running out of time! _Where in Merlin is Poppy?_ Snape mentally asked as his jaw tightened unnoticeably to everyone else in the room.

As if the thought had conjured her they all felt a vibration through the stone floor. Snape sneered as he realised Poppy had only just got through his fireplace. What the hell was that woman doing? The loud sound of running footsteps closely followed before the medic and Hermione burst through the doorway. They were literally on the edge of their time.

"Who the hell is that screa-OH MY GOD!" Poppy suddenly gasped at seeing the amount of blood all over Ginny's writhing figure on the floor.

Pomfrey's face automatically steeled up into her professional medic mask. She hurriedly went to kneel beside the distraught girl. Malfoy and Ron both got up and moved out of her way to give the expert medic room.

At seeing the state of Ron, Hermione began to feel her own tears fall again. This was just horrible, absolutely horrible. She went over to the trembling Ron and hugged him comfortingly. Draco kept his distance, not sure how she would react to him. The brown eyed girl peered over Ron's shoulder. Spotted the white blonde and glared furiously. She was about to rant at him for this wasn't a movie the Slytherin could watch when Madame Pomfrey spoke up, sounding impressed.

"Whoever put this cloth soaked in Biliwig sting slime over her eyes thought well, the curing abilities of it have slowed down her bleeding," Poppy voiced her opinion and Hermione looked at Draco in utter disbelief, Ron definitely wouldn't have known that. "However, judging by how cold she is, she has already lost too much blood beforehand."

"What can you do to the potion corroding her eyes, Poppy? What do you suggest?" Albus questioned and Pomfrey sighed without looking up from her crying patient.

Snape closed his eyes and looked away with something akin to disguised sadness. Yes Harry was correct he was a potions master and so he had expected Snape to do something, however...there was nothing he _could_ do. Opening his eyes halfway with Ginny's agonised screams ringing in his ears he knew what Poppy's shake of the head represented-she also knew.

"The potion is incurable...there is nothing I can do," Poppy whispered to them and everyone in the room felt their heart drop, Snape's as well for officially voicing his knowledge. "The only thing I can do is send her to St. Mungo's immediately, her eyes will be magically operated on to remove the potion. Although...it's too late to save her sight."

XXXX

They had missed the whole lesson of DADA and even half of charms as Ron was too shaken up to even care about learning. Harry and Hermione stayed with him in the Hospital Wing...Ginny had just been sent off. Hermione was hugging Ron currently sitting on a hospital bed completely in tears; his sister would never _see_ him again. Harry watched from his crossed legged position on a bed on the opposite side of the room with sympathy filled eyes.

Turning his green eyes to Dumbledore he found him standing and talking in whispers and mutters to Professor Snape, the latter frowning as usual as he kept turning to glare at the Slytherin girl. Snape was obviously enraged behind his emotionless outlet as his lips were thin with the sign of inner fury.

They were obviously discussing what to do with her; they had gone into Poppy's office earlier with the girl and had interrogated her for what had happened under a silencing charm so no one else could hear. It seemed her answer was not acceptable, Harry had noted, since Snape had come out growling to Dumbledore, `that was truly an immature and despicable reason to conclude in such unnecessary bloodshed! `

The Slytherin girl with brown hair, who was currently perched on her own bed, had a grey blanket wrapped around her shoulders for the shock. He noted that her lips were moving but nothing was coming out as she rocked with her arms around her knees, she looked truly troubled. After narrowing his eyes and concentrating he realised she was lip-syncing, `I didn't mean to do it`, over and over again. He instantly forgave her, how couldn't you at seeing how truly sorry she was? But it wasn't in Harry's authority to forgive her...it was Ron's.

Every now and then Harry listened and managed to catch glimpses of the conversation between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. All making him cringe as they all resulted in a negative turn for the girl.

"This is not a small incident, Albus!" Snape snapped, having obvious displeasure with Dumbledore's previous comment. "This is not just a petty broken bone that can be healed over time, or even a coma where there is still a significant chance of recovering afterwards, Miss Weasley's sight is permanently lost! All for a pathetic reason!"

"I understand the position you're in, my boy. You feel guilty-and don't deny it," Albus ordered quickly as he raised a withered old hand with a smile at seeing Severus open his mouth to argue. Snape rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and closed his mouth with reluctance as he waited for him to continue. "You actually feel guilty that one of your own House has damaged one of another beyond repair, however if you look at her Severus she is guilty enough without you putting it on your _own_ shoulders. She has punished herself, Severus. There is no need to punish her further my boy."

"But it is not just that," Snape protested emotionlessly and Albus raised an eyebrow in curious confusion for the others bottled up distress, why did Severus have to bottle everything up? "There is...more to what occurred."

"Oh?" Albus asked inquisitively as he stroked his white, straggly beard. His smile and twinkling eyes never left his features.

"Where do you think Potter was the entire time? Clearly you have noticed that Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley travel around like Siamese triplets?" Snape droned sarcastically making Albus chuckle, but never the less the black eyed man had a point.

"I was wondering about that." Albus grinned in reply.

When they both glanced at Harry in the corner of their eyes they found his green gaze watching the crying pair of Ron and Hermione on the other side of the room.

"Anyway, Potter had to go and...retrieve my students." Snape said the last part with disguised embarrassment and scowled, Albus started to snigger as he found it rather comical.

"Oh, indeed?" Albus pressed and he was literally grinning from ear to ear uncontrollably, Snape raised a delicate black eyebrow at the others behaviour.

"Yes, indeed, that girl managed to persuade them that _I_ told them to study theory in the library. Did they believe her? Obviously," Snape continued mockingly and Dumbledore released a hearty laugh at Severus' dark humour.

However, the ancient wizard also noticed that there was less venom in the others voice and narrowed his sapphire orbs at seeing Severus' lack of sleep catch up to him again. The adrenaline of the incident had kept him going, now that it was over and things had calmed down his exhaustion was returning. Meeting eyes with Severus he picked up that he had been glaring at Harry.

"I am going to write a letter to Arthur and Mrs Weasley now. Breaking the news is going to hurt them, but they have to know." Albus muttered to make sure Ron didn't hear and Severus just nodded stiffly in agreement.

The ancient man was about to leave when he suddenly turned back to Severus and effectively grabbed his attention, "and before I forget my boy, don't be _too_ harsh on them tomorrow."

Snape blinked, when had Albus found out about that? Deciding not to ponder on the man's signature talent of knowing everything he decided to leave the three to themselves with a snort and a sneer. Albus had insisted that the three have the day off; Severus had disapproved of the move. Quoting the moment he had argued, `I would much prefer Mr Potter fill his brain with something that is not his ego. `

Descending the moving staircases Snape headed towards his potions lab with his signature grace; luckily it was halfway through second period which was a free period for him on Friday's. His shoulder length, greasy, black hair that framed his pale face fluttered around his head as he briskly went down the steps. His black robes were once again billowing behind him elegantly, being so elegant that it always brought frightful chills down onlooker's spines. Reaching the bottom relatively quickly he continued down a corridor, each one of his well placed steps echoing off the painting covered walls. All the painting's eyes were staring at him.

Scowl in place on his face, as his black leather boots clinked on the shiny marble floor of the Entrance Hall, he found the dungeon entrance was visible in his line of sight up ahead. He approximately had half an hour to sort his destroyed lab out before having third year's next class. He inwardly despised the thought, along with the one of Potter being with him for more than a few hours tomorrow afternoon.


	9. Draco's discovery

Draco's discovery

Entering the dungeon his pace had slowed to a steady walk, the familiar smell of the dungeons wafting through the air always calmed him some what. A cold chill flowed down the dark passage, making the stone icy cold to the touch as his robed shoulder brushed against it accidently. The floating torches hovering near the ceiling only released a weak light that made shadows faintly dance across the walls. There was no more faint screaming or tense atmosphere, it was quiet and calm.

Reaching the open door of his potions class he walked in to find something he hadn't expected to see. It made him stop in his tracks but not from shock, just mild and well disguised surprise. The other he had met in the room turned his head calmly to meet the potions master's stare.

"Draco..." Snape was about to lecture him on why he was there when he trailed off at noticing something. Looking around his once destroyed potions lab he found it completely repaired with not a single thing out of place.

"Professor Dumbledore came down here at noticing I hadn't come up to the Hospital Wing," Draco began softly, turning his gaze to his wand in his hands to fiddle with it. "He found me here...cleaning the damage, and told me I could also have the day off. But if you want me to go back to-"

"Silence," Snape interrupted in a strangely soft tone, there was no harshness behind it which comforted Draco more than he would care to admit. "I am not one to go against the headmaster's decisions."

Draco couldn't help but smile fondly at the other man's disguised agreement of the matter, meeting his dazzling silver eyes with Severus' own onyx ones. Severus was always kinder to him when no one else was around; when other people were there he would always continue to hold up his freezing and horrid charade. Draco's sincere smile broadened as he looked away from the calm gaze of his Godfather to look around the room, Draco only smirked around anyone else.

"I am...proud of you, Draco," Severus began and Draco snapped his attention back to the man, it was obvious that praise was foreign to his tongue as there was hesitation. "For utilising the Biliwig sting slime's property...now get outside before I change my mind."

Draco released a chuckle at the mock harshness of the last part and knew it was Severus' own way of saying, `get outside and enjoy the extra free time while it lasts`. Nodding to the potions professor he smiled before beginning to walk past the man to leave. He was suddenly stopped by a gentle grasp on his shoulder. He questionably looked up.

"Return to your dormitory and change, it is not necessary to be in your learning attire. Besides, I do not want you returning with ruined beyond repair robes." Snape demanded, but it had no trace of his usual coldness.

Draco Malfoy just rolled his eyes and nodded, leaving casually without another word when Severus loosened his grip and let the young man go. Severus stepped out and watched the retreating back of hid Godson as he disappeared further into the dungeons, disappeared to head for the Slytherin common room. He felt his eyes steel up involuntarily as his thoughts trailed to Lucius, Draco acted all tough and mighty but deep down he was actually quite a kind and understanding person. The only reason he acted the way he did to others was because Lucius had forced him to grow up that way. Narrowing his eyes into a glare he felt his fists clench at his sides, Lucius was always controlling Draco and the boy could not be what he wanted to be, could not choose his own path.

Quickly retreating back inside his now tidy and repaired lab he began to prepare for his third year class. All the while furious thoughts of Lucius and calming thoughts of Draco flashed through his mind. The Draco he had just seen with a Weasley, the one that had cleaned his lab, the one that had a twinkle in his eyes and smiled genuinely, that was the true Draco. Not the constantly sneering one that resembled an exact replica of his father.

Lucius was turning Draco into him against his will and he hated Lucius for it, even though the man was his best friend. Draco saw him, Severus Snape, more like a father than his real one because he didn't force him to be something he didn't want to be...he let Draco Lucius Malfoy be himself.

Sighing he closed his thoughtful black eyes and tried to stop his thoughts of Lucius, but it was so difficult. Opening his eyes halfway and looking through his black eyelashes it hurt to think of Lucius' controlling nature towards his son. It especially hurt Severus more because he knew...what Lucius wanted innocent Draco to do.

As soon as his mind threw out the thoughts of his best friend he instantly growled and fisted the table, flashes of a common Harry Potter entered his thoughts instead. A certain insolent Potter that would be joining him tomorrow for his due punishment. He didn't blame Harry for what had happened to Ginny, the Slytherin girl was there for that. He just truly, _truly _hated that insolent boy...or that's what he assumed anyway.

XXXX

Draco had changed into his normal suit attire: wearing a white shirt beneath the black overcoat, matching black trousers and his favourite black dragon scaled boots that he practically never took off. It clung to his body in all the right places as he walked leisurely through the grounds, thoroughly enjoying the fresh air. Overall, he looked positively dashing.

It was simply just a divine day as Draco happily looked up into the clear blue sky, occasionally a flock of birds would glide across it and his eyes would follow them until they disappeared out of sight. The sun was hot for a late autumn day as Draco covered his eyes with a slender hand to look up into it, its bright rays sparkling magnificently off his pearly white hair.

He closed his eyes with a relaxed smile as a cool breeze blew over him from the lake to his left, the breeze carrying grey waves that lapped peacefully against the stony shore. Deciding to walk on the pebbly beach he heard the stones crunch beneath his boots, the smell of the wet pebbles was relaxing as it filled his lungs. He walked carefully into the thin film of water lapping against his boots, his feet making little splashes. Putting his hands behind his back he treaded through the centimetre deep aqua without a care in the world.

The breeze gently ruffled his hair as he travelled down the stony shore, it didn't bother him when his fringe that usually covered his left eye was blown gently out of place. Watching the brown autumn leaves swirling in the wind Draco began picturing what this place would look like in winter. A frown then crossed his once tranquil features; he was never here in winter since he had to return to his parents at Malfoy Manor.

He suddenly stopped short in his tracks with widened eyes, spotting something near the edge of the woods that hadn't been there before. Feeling curiosity swell up in him he couldn't resist investigating. Leaving the waters edge he started to walk across the grass, started heading towards the strange thing in the distance.

After travelling for some time under the shade of the orange maple trees he realised it was a building. Malfoy narrowed his eyes in thought; he swore that this strange building had never been there before.

All he could hear was the serene sound of songbirds singing and the waves of the lake now faraway behind him. All he could smell was the freshness of the grass and the trees as it made his lungs feel like they had expanded; it made his whole body feel dazed as step after step he made his way to the building. He was actually quite surprised that none of the other three were out here, but as it was it was completely abandoned which was perfectly fine with him.

Upon getting closer Malfoy began to register particular details, the main one being it looked more like a barn than a house. There was a giant door on one side of the considerably large barn, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why, because there was a more reasonably sized black door at the front.

He was now getting quite close and realised that it was indeed quite big, it being so tall that it greatly towered over him and blocked out the sun. He spotted several windows on what he could gather was the second floor, the _only_ windows. He started to feel a little cautious as there were no windows on the first floor, making it impossible to see what was inside. Draco decided he would explore it anyway; he assumed it to be empty by the darkness behind the upper windows.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow as he ascended the three stone steps leading to the black door and looked at the golden, circular doorknob. What if there was someone in there and he was intruding? Deciding to brush this aside he shrugged and hesitantly reached his pale fingers for the handle. It was cold and smooth to the touch as his fingers firmly wrapped around its rounded surface. Slowly, he began to turn it, and suddenly jumped as it clicked and the door gave way a little.

_If someone isn't home they are a complete and utter idiot,_ Malfoy thought and rolled his eyes, who didn't lock their front door when they left for some where? But this just made him hesitate in his action of heading inside, _yeah, but wouldn't that mean that someone is in for it not to be locked? Or even nearby?_

Shaking his head he was determined to look inside and carefully opened the door just enough for him to shuffle in. Quietly he closed the door behind him, feeling it click securely back into place.

Taking a deep breath he turned from the closed door and gaped as another door was directly in front of him. It looked like a large sliding door and Draco cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What was the point in having a door that lead to another?

This had, of course, increased his curiosity further as he slowly approached the metal door. It had chains across it which was quite unnerving, yet the chains were not stopping any access as Draco noted that there was no padlock present. He discovered a small indent in the right of door and found that his hand could fit perfectly into it to slide the door across; the heavy metal door actually sliding with relative ease as Draco fluently pulled it aside.

What he was met with shocked him and he had to rein in his fear at the large creature in the middle of the room. The room itself was amazingly bright with sunlight, as a huge glass window in the ceiling was allowing the sunshine through. This light came down in rays that revealed the dust sparkling in the air and outlined the mighty beast lying before him. It was lying on a pile of hay and Draco saw that there was hay scattered all over the room.

The creature itself slowly turned its head to look at the intruder, its long neck swerved as it lifted its head from its large talons and met eyes with Draco. It released a threatening growl which revealed razor sharp teeth as it instantly began to stand up; it's muscularly legs effortlessly lifting its large body. Golden and feline-like eyes seemed to strip his soul as they met his contrasting silver ones, the creature was obviously analysing him.

Draco wasn't sure whether to stay or run as the spiked creatures head lowered to eyelevel with him and tasted the air with its tongue, almost like a serpent would. The creature remained in place and Draco spotted a very long tail swishing across the floor in an intimidating manner behind it, the deadly spikes on it leaving large scratches in the floorboards in the process.

As it swayed powerfully in the light Draco's eyes got entranced, entranced by the way the glow of the sun outlined every detail of its lime scales. These shining scales covered the entire beast in all its majesty. Yes, Draco was slightly frightened of the creature, but he also admired it for how naturally wonderful it was. What it did next made Draco finally grasp what the amazing creature was and he took an uncertain step back.

Never breaking eye contact with Draco the creature stopped growling and closed its mouth to hide away its vicious fangs. Even as its head kept moving in an almost hypnotising manner it kept its thin slits locked on the young man as it abruptly lifted its outstanding wings, displaying its enormous wingspan as if challenging Draco. The young man couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped his lips as the wings barely had enough space to hit full length in the giant room. The creature was a dragon!

Its wings had a glassy sheen to them making them glitter in the rays of light descending from above, the strong bones of the graceful wings holding the flaps of flesh up with ease. As fast as it had unfolded its spectacular wings it folded them back up again, the room's appearance looking immensely larger at the lack of them. Its golden orbs seemed to sparkle at him as it judged him thoroughly after the action.

Malfoy almost felt annoyed as he swore the dragon's mouth had upturned slightly in the corner as if smiling at him, however at the same time the tension in the atmosphere had lessened. Feeling the change he became more confident as his eyes never left the staring ones of the dragon's. Hesitantly, he took a step closer, freezing immediately to see if it offended the mighty beast. The dragon just cocked its head to side, as if patiently waiting and curious of the male standing before it.

"Wait a minute..." Draco whispered, the sound of his voice not even affecting the beast. The beast was now laying back down with a snort of approval at the others slowly advancing steps.

Draco had gained more courage as he was now literally close enough to touch the beast, silver eyes never left the golden ones as if silently asking for permission. The lime dragon just gave a small snort, which caused a tiny puff of black smoke to shoot out of its nostrils, in answer. Narrowing his eyes in confusion at the dragon Draco couldn't help but detect a strange familiarity in the air.

Gradually he kneeled down onto the hay, the hay which rustled softly beneath him. Taking a deep and shaky breath he slowly lifted his hand, his arm outstretching cautiously for the dragons scaly side. He hesitated just before his fingers brushed the glistening scales, as if afraid the dragon would suddenly snap at his hand. However, the dragon didn't seem fazed by the brewing fear in the human and was looking at him as if he had seen Draco before.

"Why do I get the feeling I've met you before?" Draco asked more to himself than the actual dragon. It was obvious the dragon was listening intently to his voice since it lifted its head to look at the white blonde in curiosity.

His hand was still hovering unsurely in the air and Draco would swear on his life the dragon had rolled its golden eyes at his hesitation. Sighing in defeat, he finally allowed his fingers to brush against the beast's smooth side. He hadn't counted on jumping however as an almost purr like rumble erupted in the dragons long and magnificent throat. Draco couldn't bite back the smirk as the dragon's scaly eyelids drooped in pleasure. He felt the vibration of the rumble travel through the dragon's entire body and through his fingers, had the dragon been eagerly expecting his touch? It then hit him like a ton of bricks and he froze abruptly in his now confident stroking of the fine beast.

"No..." Draco smirked in disbelief and it almost looked as if the dragon mimicked the smirk as the corner of its mouth upturned once again. "You're that blasted dragon from first year aren't you? You're Norbert!"

The dragon's tail began to repeatedly hit the hay covered ground like a happy dogs and Malfoy couldn't restrain his full blown laugh as hay strands were thrown into the air, he supposed he had to take that as a positive yes.

"But, you're huge!" Draco continued and when he stroked the dragons side there was absolutely no fear being harboured in him anymore. "It has only been six years and you have grown enormous, I guess dragons grow quickly huh?"

"Touching."

Draco shot up instantly with a racing heart as a voice had sounded from behind him; he noticed how Norbert was also staring at the other in the room but showed no signs of hostility. At seeing someone come out of the shadows and into the rays of dust filled light Draco instantly snarled on impulse, snarled at seeing the telltale signs of ginger hair.

"Oh great, another of the weasel spawn I take it?" Draco spat out as he crossed his arms in a sign of loathing, he was shocked to see that the other was not fazed and just gave a quite...attractive chuckle.

"Indeed," was the others reply and Malfoy couldn't find a better word to describe his deep voice other than...charming. "Charlie Weasley at your service, if I am not mistaken you decided that by my hair. Doing the same gesture to you your rare hair colour suggests that you are a Malfoy, correct?"

Malfoy felt a little unnerved to say the least, he felt his straight stance falter somewhat from his confusion. This guy, he seemed to be considerably more mature than Ron. This one didn't fall for his retorts and remarks in the slightest, all the other spawn fell without fail! This was just unreal as Malfoy felt his glare falter as a result. He felt hesitant to answer the older Weasley's question, but it seemed the other already knew the answer as he stepped closer to him and Norbert. Draco noted how the dragon purred at Charlie's presence in delight, which was when his silver eyes widened in understanding.

"You, you're that one from Romainia. The one that took Norbert in first year and the one everyone talked about in fourth year when the dragons were brought for the first trial. Like serving your head on a burning platter, don't you?" Malfoy remarked with a dazzling evil smirk, the rays of light making his hair practically glow along with the challenging glint in his eyes.

"I suppose that is a good way to put it," Charlie chuckled and Draco immediately forced himself to look away from the infuriatingly pleasant smile gracing the others lips, completely in disbelief at the fact the other seemed to take everything he threw at him in stride. "But it is worth the risk."

"You would put a dragon's life over your own? Ridiculous." Malfoy hissed in the hopes it would provoke a negative reaction.

"Ah, when you find something you love dearly in the world you find you automatically strive to protect it. Dragons are magnificent beasts that are becoming extinct and my job is to protect them. Not because I have to, but because I want to." Charlie answered calmly with a soft smile, as if he answered the question everyday. Malfoy felt his eye twitch at the unfazed reply.

"Before we continue, may I ask your name?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Malfoy grit his teeth as the only words that came to his mind was that his voice was positively charming; however he forced that aside with distaste. What was with this guy?

"...Draco," the white blonde stated stiffly after a few moments of silence, and swapped resting his weight on his left leg to his right. "Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
>"Draco?" Charlie repeated in a very, <em>very<em> interested tone. Malfoy felt a little uneasy at the almost alluring grin that had settled on Charlie's lips, Draco himself also understanding the strange irony of his name linked to this situation. "A very lovely name indeed."

Norbert had all been forgotten until he snorted in approval at the name and nuzzled Draco's back with his snout affectionately. Charlie chuckled at Draco's unsure expression.

"I think you should understand something about Norbert, he attacks everyone," Charlie began and gave an almost heart stopping laugh that rang in Draco's ears.

At feeling Norbert continue to snuggle his side Draco just raised a delicate eyebrow at the Weasley in doubt.

"The only person he does not attack is me, and that took _years_ of trust bonding. You, Draco, must be very special for Norbert to act like this after merely half an hour in his presence. Tell me, have you been in contact with Norbert before?"

"That's really none of your business and it's Malfoy to you!" Draco spat defensively; he didn't like the idea of parting too much knowledge about himself to another he barely knew.

"Come now, Draco, it is merely an innocent question." Charlie stated calmly and Draco didn't miss the way he had disobeyed his command and rolled his first name charmingly off his tongue as if savouring it. It seemed nothing would faze this strange Weasley.

"Fine, if you really must know you weasel, then no. I merely saw Norbert in first year." Draco replied reluctantly, making sure to put as much venom and distain in `weasel` as possible.

"Indeed," Charlie gave him a genuine smile and raised an eyebrow in pure interest at the reply. "You must be naturally gifted then."

"Of course I am I'm a Malfoy," was the proudly arrogant retort.

This just made Charlie laugh gently with closed eyes instead of showing repulsion, if anything this unnerved Malfoy more.

"Well, Draco," Charlie said in a silky tone and Draco felt himself seethe at him disobeying his order again. "I am sadly afraid that I must ask you to leave, I deeply hope you come down to visit occasionally."

It was the fact that he truly held remorse in his eyes as he made an elegant motion with his hand, like a gentleman, to show Draco to the door that inwardly startled the blonde. The Weasley couldn't seriously not want him to leave! Could he?

"It's Malfoy and you will do well to remember it, weasel!" Draco huffed as he made his own way to the door, not missing the strangely appealing smile Charlie gave him as he left the room.

"Oh I am sure it will be very, _very_ difficult to forget you, Draco." Charlie replied behind him in such an attractively alluring tone that Malfoy had to withhold the strange shivers it was threatening to cause.

"Malfoy!" Draco corrected furiously before leaving.

After leaving the front door, making sure to slam it shut quite loudly on purpose, Draco felt seriously confused and annoyed. His mind could only summarise the way that Weasley talked, the way that he walked, and the actions he did in two words-infuriatingly charming.

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**I fricken love this chapter! It was so fun to do XD Thanks for reading this far and bare with me, this is Snarry and it will all start from their punishment on Saturday. All you've read so far is relevant for it all fits together later on! Big adventure coming! Snarry coming! I estimate that it will begin at chap 11.**


	10. The day of the punishment

The day of the punishment

_It's dark, unbearably so, blindingly so making it impossible to distinguish where I am. It's as if I've walked into a room with no windows and the door has been shut-the door locked. I feel trapped, trapped within my own mind...my own life. Although, I have come to believe that my life is not my own, that it's merely a pawn in this chess game between Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. I've come to believe that I'm nothing more than a knight on Dumbledore's side of the board and Dumbledore is the king I must protect. This is the point, my life is controlled by someone that isn't me...yet I don't have a choice. As I said, I'm merely a pawn in an elaborate war. Nothing more, nothing less._

_But a part of me doesn't want to believe it. It doesn't want to succumb to it. I have hope..._

...Harry snapped awake, effectively breaking his dream off. Today was Saturday and he was dreading the oncoming afternoon where he, Hermione and Ron would be spending it with Snape getting ingredients to refill his stock. The thought made him groan audibly and cover his eyes with his hands.

"Dreading it too, mate?" Ron asked from his crossed legged position on his bed, blue pyjamas covering his body and his ginger hair ruffled up from sleep.

Another groan was Harry's only reply as he forced himself to get out of bed and grab his glasses, at the same time he noted how depressed Ron looked with black bags under his eyes. Ron seemed to be staring off into space, a frown and crestfallen look upon his features, obviously thoughts of Ginny flashing in his mind. He suddenly looked up at Harry with worried eyes.

"Do you...think she's ok...all alone in Mungo's?" Ron whispered his biggest concern, face looking deeply upset and Harry really felt for him as he got changed into his grey muggle jeans after muttering a cleaning spell.

Harry didn't answer for a while as he dressed in his informal attire. Zipping up his grey jeans he then threw on a red, long sleeved, T-shirt and grabbed his black hoody which he slipped on over the top. Putting black socks on, followed by his black and white sneakers, he straightened himself out before turning to the depressed Ron.

"She's a strong girl, Ron. She is probably driving the doctors crazy, not the other way around," Harry attempted to lighten the mood but Ron's lips only twitched slightly in amusement. "Besides, she's probably eagerly awaiting your visit so hurry up and get ready you lazy ass!"

Ron's eyes lightened up at the comfort given and Harry turned his back on the ginger to look in the mirror. The Weasley then instantly bolted up to get changed himself, unbuttoning his pyjama top and taking it off he playfully threw it at Harry who whizzed around at the last second and caught it with ease.

"Bloody Quidditch reflexes." Ron mocked with a grin as he continued getting ready.

XXXX

Charlie had decided to come to the Great Hall to join the Gryffindor's for their breakfast, his entrance being welcomed instantly as Ron shuffled over so he could sit next to him. Charlie was giving his usual happy smile, eyes twinkling as younger students suddenly crowded around asking for more dragon stories.

"Ah, I think I may have one, shall I tell?" Charlie playfully tapped a finger against his chin with a charming smile and the girls in the group instantly melted, although he didn't pay much attention to them.

His eyes suddenly flicked to the Slytherin table and caught the beautiful sheen of pearly white hair instantly, he raised an eyebrow appealingly with his signature charming smile when Malfoy felt the staring and looked up questionably. At seeing the older Weasley he blinked and sneered before immediately turning back to his conversation with Goyle. Charlie just smiled wider, not seeming to be affected in the slightest.

_My goal is to make you crack, blasted weasel!_ Draco thought determinedly as he wasn't actually paying attention to what Goyle was saying as he politely sipped his pumpkin juice.

_My goal is to tame you, little moon dragon_, Charlie thought determinedly as he turned to the crowd of young Gryffindor's to begin his tale of the `Dragon Whisperer`. Moon dragon seemed to fit Draco's appearance perfectly, with his pearly white hair that glowed in the light and his silvery eyes looking like moonlight on grey waters. To Charlie, Draco was a beautiful dragon worth taming, although he knew it would be a challenge with the Malfoy's fiery attitude.

The two had separate goals, goals that didn't mix and in turn contradicted each other. Therefore it made each others goals incredibly more difficult to obtain.

"You do know about Ginny, don't you Charlie?" Ron suddenly interrupted his tale.

At Charlie's abrupt stop as he whipped his head around to Ron in concern it was obvious he didn't.

"Is something wrong with Ginny? Has something happened?" Charlie no longer had his charming smile but looked gravely worried as Ron paled and picked at his food. Ron wasn't eating like a pig-bad sign.

"Well..." Ron trailed off as if he didn't know where to start and this just concerned Charlie further. "She's in St Mungo's, I'm visiting her after breakfast. Can you come with me?"

"Of course Ron," Charlie instantly replied and rubbed his little brother's back reassuringly. Ron only nodded in agreement and kept picking at his food in disinterest.

Hermione also noticed Ron's uncharacteristically slow eating and tentatively chewed on her lush bottom lip in worry, also eating her morning scrambled eggs with less of an appetite than usual.

Harry, however, was too busy doing the glare stare down with Snape that he had promised himself he would do at breakfast to notice; his green eyes unwavering as onyx eyes drilled into them. Snape accepted the challenge with distain for the Potter and placed his pale chin upon the tops of his hands in an elegant action. It seemed he wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Hermione had noticed Harry's tense and unmoving body opposite her, as she stared at the back of his head with confused brown eyes she switched her gaze to follow his glare. At spotting Snape she actually had to withhold a snigger at their quite childish behaviour with her fork filled with bacon frozen halfway to her mouth. These two really had it in for each other, it was unreal.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione spoke up and at his annoyed twitch of his hand on the table she knew that he was putting everything he had into not breaking the glare down, if only he put that same amount of effort in class. "Absolutely unbelievable."

"My dear boy, did you sleep well this time after the spell?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he ate without looking up at the black haired wizard.

"Yes," Severus stated bluntly, his tone low and silky as usual. His chin was still atop of his hands, glare never breaking with Potter's.

At noticing the brush off reply Albus lifted his pale eyes to stare at the other; at noticing his eyes were somewhere else he followed it to spot Harry. He actually chuckled loudly which luckily didn't affect Severus' end and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"Will you ever let it go?" Dumbledore inquired, his voice had suddenly become strangely serious as he watched the never ending glaring exchange. "He is not James in anyway."

"Is your visible sight impaired? He looks identical to his arrogant father!" Snape sneered and his glare automatically turned colder and intensified at seeing only James in his frozen black eyes. Harry, being a stubborn Gryffindor, only levelled up too.

"I see...all you see is the outside which is the part that looks like James Potter and force everything else aside. If you could just put physical appearances aside you would see that, deep down, he is his mother. He is kind and caring and puts everyone else before himself...like Lilly."

This nearly made his glare break at hearing Lilly's name spoken aloud, he almost decided to let Potter win as he suddenly saw Harry's glaring green eyes as Lilly's ones instead. It was Lilly glaring at him, angry at him. It was Lilly looking at him in disappointment and Severus felt his glare falter for the first time in history, Harry James Potter had always had Lilly Evans eyes. However, at the last moment, he decided he wouldn't let Potter have the luxury of success and only glared more icily than previously. He wouldn't let James Potter best him!

Dumbledore just shook his head slowly in dismay, his long white beard following the action. He needed to get to Severus, but until he cooled off he was trying to get through a brick wall-without magic.

Luckily Harry was saved from the sudden strengthened up glare of Severus Snape by Hermione forcefully tugging his arm. He was forced to look away making Snape automatically the winner.

"Come with me to the Hospital Wing, I want to talk with Pomfrey." Was the brunettes demand and Harry didn't have a choice as she quickly stood up on the other side of the table.

Sighing with his loss he also got up, luckily he had eaten before the glaring or he would have starved. As he walked down the narrow gap in-between the tables of the Great Hall, he tried to persuade his mind he hadn't seen Snape's glare all of a sudden falter for no reason.

His black and white muggle sneakers thudded softly on the stone floor as he exited the large room with Hermione in front. Closing his eyes gently he pictured Snape and when it had happened, a large part of him believed he had truly seen the unexpected soft look that had appeared in the heartless man's orbs. What had the man thought about?

XXXX

Hermione and Harry travelled to the Hospital Wing in comfortable silence, neither needing to talk in each others presence as they finally finished ascending the moving staircases. On arriving through the open doors of the Hospital Wing Harry noted how every single bed was positively empty. At noticing their calm arrival Madame Pomfrey instantly knew there was nothing majorly wrong and stopped neatly making the beds. She calmly headed towards them with a smile.

"What can I do for you, dears?" She asked curiously and put her hands on her hips with a cheerful air about her.

"I wanted to ask you about permanent blindness, now that Ron's not here I feel like I have to ask." Hermione replied and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Gone to see Ginny then? Poor soul, he has been badly affected by this," Poppy muttered in sympathy and changed her position to crossing her arms. "I knew you would ask eventually, there are not many books on the subject and your thirst for knowledge is as keen as a Ravenclaw's. Come and sit down on a bed."

"I have already checked the library for any books, but it seems the library does not have any." Hermione admitted and sat down on a soft hospital bed.

Harry followed suit and sat closely beside her, wondering how the hell Hermione did what she did with neither Ron nor himself detecting it. The Wing was comfortingly quiet today and it seemed Poppy Pomfrey had nothing major to do; otherwise she wouldn't be doing this right now. The woman sat with a sigh on the bed opposite to talk face to face.

"A simple fact dear, permanent blindness is the only one of the five senses of the human being that can't be repaired with a spell. There is no known cure," Poppy began to explain and Hermione looked slightly crestfallen. "Although...I have heard about something that _could _heal blindness, although no one has ever found it."

Hermione's face instantly lit up with expectation and interest. Harry clasped his hands together in front of him and locked eyes with the medic in anticipation.

"I think it was something called...the Celestial flower," Poppy told them as her eyes looked up to the ceiling as she pondered it. "But I am sorry to say I know nothing about it, I'm sure you will find someone in Hogwart's that does though."

With that Poppy stood up with a wave and a warm smile before heading for her destination of her office, obviously to do some paperwork of some sort.

"Lovely...now what?" Harry chimed into the silence and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs with a grin.

"Oh come on, Harry. Who's the only person in this school that's a fanatic on plants?" Hermione questioned his little knowledge with a raised eyebrow and a smirk worthy of a Slytherin plastered across her lips. Harry instantly knew.

"Neville Longbottom." Both Hermione and Harry stated in unison and left the infirmary to head for the greenhouses, Neville was always helping professor Sprout on the weekends.

XXXX

Entering the greenhouse was like entering a writhing jungle, green plants of many species housing snapping heads swayed and weaved around each other. Brightly coloured flowers of yellow, blue and violet opened and closed their petals in the sun that could scarcely break through the ceiling covered thickly in vines. The beautifully exotic smell of the plants wafting through the air was simply enchanting.

It didn't take them long to locate Neville wearing his gardening gloves, who was surprisingly not alone since they instantly spotted the golden blonde hair of Luna sitting on a wooden table near him. She was wearing a skirt made of blue jean material and thick white tights; as usual her strange self wasn't wearing any shoes. This was noticed when her legs began to swing playfully back and forth as she fell into her own little world. She was wearing a purple T-shirt that was mostly covered up by her matching, buttoned up, blue, jean material cardigan. Her dreamy look in her pale blue eyes was ever present as a lovely smile graced her pink lips.

"Oh, hello Harry and Hermione. What brings you here?" Luna questioned quietly at spotting them first, her dreamy voice as sweet and soft as a butterfly's wing.

Hearing this from his companion, Neville sharply turned around with green stains splattered on his brown coat that protected his body and said, "Hello Harry, what are you doing here?"

"We've come to ask you about something called the Celestial flower, I mean if you don't know anything it's fine. Heard of it?" Harry informed the plant expert, for Hermione had decided to go wondering and explore the greenhouse curiously.

Neville seemed to think it over for a moment before answering.

"I have, actually," Neville answered as he sat on the edge of the table next to Luna, who was looking extremely interested in their conversation. "It's an extremely rare flower that is meant to heal all illnesses and problems; it isn't the plant itself that does this though. The nectar in the flower is supposedly drank by the person you wish to sort out and it cures them-"

"Supposedly?" Harry interrupted suspiciously as he picked up the uncertainty, Neville just shrugged indifferently.

"No one's ever found one to know for sure, it's only a myth to us," Neville continued and Harry felt his heart drop in dismay. "But the rumour among herbologist's is that it can only grow in particular conditions. One of the main rumours over fifty years ago was that it could only grow from a corpse of a witch or wizard who had significantly strong magic. It was said that the Celestial flower lived off magic in the blood of the corpse instead of water."

Harry had actually become quite interested even though plants weren't really his thing; it seemed this flower was very unique. Luna suddenly cleared her throat gently catching both of their attention, of course Luna would know something if it had to do with Myth's and strange creatures.

"Apparently, my great grandmother interviewed someone who had actually discovered a Celestial flower by accident for the Quibler," Luna notified them with her bell like voice and Neville especially looked interested. The young woman continued to swing her legs back and forth absentmindedly as she spoke. "But...the journal that contained her notes from the interview was lost in the fire that also took her life away. I still miss her, sometimes."

Harry and Neville both gave her a look of sympathy as Luna averted her gaze to watch a red flower in the corner release green dust; they all knew that when she did that she was secretly upset. Harry was feeling a little disappointed though, he had hoped for a description of some sort.

"OH SHOOT! Harry we are going to miss lunch and Snape's punishment is in forty two minutes!" Hermione suddenly yelled from somewhere unknown and Harry felt his heart drop at remembering it, he had completely forgotten.

"Can you see your Bildred yet?" Luna called to her gently as Hermione appeared from behind a huge plant quite a distance away.

At the genius' confused shake of the head Luna just smiled, dreamily looking up at the vines writhing on the ceiling as she softly stated, "Pity."

"Thank you, both of you, you've been a tremendous help." Harry thanked and both of them waved at him cheerfully, waved as he rushed from the greenhouse at a run with Hermione by his side.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Hope you guys are excited because, you guessed it, the Snarry adventure begins next chapter! YAY!**

**Problem is there won't be an update for several days because I am visiting my dad, haven't seen him in over a year. Patiently wait and the `lost` part begins next, hope you're excited because I sure am for when I write it!XD**

**CLAIMER: The Celestial flower is my own invention.**


	11. The time has come

The time has come

A cool breeze whisked over the grounds, whipping up the grass in its wake. The sun that was halfway across the sky was becoming dim, dimming from white clouds slowly overcastting the sky and blocking out its rays. The chilly wind was blowing towards the forest, as if drawing them in.

Harry looked to his right where Ron was glumly walking beside him; the ginger was so pale he looked sick as he obviously worried about Ginny. Looking to his left he found Hermione, she was looking at the both of them reassuringly. Looking straight ahead he spotted Hagrid's hut, the chimney smoking and the windows letting out a comforting light. This light bathed the darkened grass and revealed a dark figure awaiting outside-Severus Snape.

Clenching his fists at his sides Harry glared as Snape turned to face their approaching forms, glaring harder as the professor did the same in return. Harry instantly spotted four straw baskets hooked around Professor Snape's right arm and inwardly groaned in dread. Snape's voice suddenly echoed throughout his mind:

"**You will lose your free time this Saturday afternoon; your punishment is that you will spend the time from one in the afternoon to nine in the evening assisting me in gathering potions ingredients from the Forbidden Forest to refill my stock. You three will meet me at the Gamekeeper's hut at one on the dot. Any later and I assure you I will make the punishment insufferably longer."**

"You are late; I thought I made it undeniably clear that you be present at precisely one o'clock. Obviously...such uncomplicated demands are out of your capabilities, Potter." Snape drawled with distain as the three finally arrived in front of him.

Harry grit his teeth and stared straight into the emotionless onyx eyes, "Sorry professor, we had to wait for Ro-"

"Silence!" Snape interrupted as a hiss and practically forced a straw basket into Harry's arms. "I do not wish to hear your trivial excuses...insolent boy."

"Considering you three arrived one minute later than accepted," Snape continued in a low growl as he gave the other two identical baskets. "Then that one minute extends your current punishment, delaying its completion by one...agonising...extra hour. To simplify it for the...mentally impaired, you will be finishing at ten tonight. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, sir," the three confirmed grimly in unison, Harry's eyes glinting angrily in the sun now shining from above as he said it.

Satisfied, Snape turned his back on them with a graceful flutter of his robes. This motion indicated that the three should follow as Snape marched to the Forbidden Forest entrance, his own straw basket for ingredients on his arm. Sighing in defeat, Harry lead behind the potions master with the other two close behind.

The white cloud passed and a lovely strip of blue stretched across the sky. This allowed the sun to shine down in-between the trees, hopefully making the task for the trio a little less dreary and grey.

XXXX

Rays of bright sunlight pierced through the leaves and revealed tiny insects flying through the warm air. It outlined the large and gnarled roots that twisted away from their trees, outlined them so they could be avoided as Harry carefully stepped over one. Hearing a yelp from Hermione behind him he realised she was struggling.

Harry glanced up to Snape carrying on unhindered. Glaring, he noted with annoyance how the man seemed to gracefully glide over the roots without a single misstep. At feeling Hermione reassuringly pat his shoulder and Ron pat afterwards he continued on. Harry kept his eyes locked hatefully on Snape's back disappearing through the trees, the man was so inconsiderate!

"As much as it pains me to reveal this...exciting knowledge, we are splitting up into pairs," Snape stated with sarcasm as he abruptly turned around. "Considering I need to discuss the insignificant events that provoked such a reaction from Potter, concerning Goyle...it is obvious of my intentions. Split up...now."  
>Harry inwardly cringed; this meant he had to be partnered with the potions master. This also meant that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be with him for the entire punishment. Turning his green eyes to the ones of his friends all he saw was a reassuring look in them-a sympathy filled gaze.<p>

"Your ingredient lists are present in your baskets. You will remain at a close distance, do...not...wonder off." Snape snarled at Ron and Hermione, making them both wince.

Turning swiftly to Harry with a look of pure loathing he pointed his wand in the direction they would be travelling. He didn't even check to see if Harry was following, didn't look back as he walked away with a billow of his robes. They were very deep into the forest, being in a spot that the trio had never seen before. Therefore, Snape was forced to be their guide.

Upon catching up to Snape the professor sneered at the young man, his coal black eyes were cold as usual. Harry tried to keep up with the quick pace and managed to brisk walk beside the elegant man. However, his own small steps were nothing compared to Snape's effortless strides. Glancing over his shoulder he sadly noted how Hermione and Ron had vanished, but he knew they were close by.

The two travelled in stiff silence through the trees, the towering trees getting strangely further and further apart from each other. The dry earth beneath their shoes churned up dust, simple weeds that were scattered across the ground were crushed under their feet, and squirrels cowered away from their path and hurried up the trunks in fear. All they could hear was the sound of birds chirping in the tree tops and a faint sound that Harry could not decipher. Overall it was incredibly peaceful, even with Snape being daunting at his side.

All of a sudden Snape changed direction and Harry figured out that they were heading towards the faint sound in the distance. It was only then that Harry thought it wise enough to actually study the professor in the time they were forced to be together, yet when did he not? Shaking his head distractedly he missed Snape glance down at him in the corner of his eye. _I don't need to know more about him, he's an emotionless git and I truly loathe the heartless man! _Harry thought and concluded in frustration.

All of a sudden Harry seemed to be mentally distracted by something. It was only then that Snape even considered it a wise thought to actually study the student in the unique opportunity, yet when did he ever leave his mind? Ignoring the Golden Boy he missed Harry glance up at him in the corner of his eye. _I do not need to broaden my knowledge of him, he is a waste of my precious time and I truly loathe the insolent boy!_ Snape mentally concluded in irritation.

Harry instantly forced Severus Snape to the back of his mind, and Snape forced Harry Potter to the back of his. Both were on the same wavelength, both never realising it. Snape didn't even try to register the strange feeling that something was off, for he had finally found what he was looking for.

Harry gasped as he saw a large pond sparkling in the light, a small stream of trickling water was pouring into it. This miniature trail of water weaved in-between the trees before falling into the ponds surface, the beams of sunlight glistening on the liquid. It looked spectacular as bulrushes stood proudly around the edge of the pond, almost like a guarding wall.

Lilly pads floated gracefully on the surface, but no water lilies were present. Harry watched in awe as a bright red frog leapt from the water and landed on a rubbery pad,watched as its beady black eyes analysed the two arrivals. The frog croaked then abruptly vanished beneath the brownish waters.

Turning his green eyes to Snape instead he found the man kneeling on a patch of grass. The man was looking at a bunch of brown mushrooms thriving under the shade of the tree in front-Staghorn mushrooms.

"Get the Valerian plants, Potter." Snape ordered in distaste, motioning to them with a swift flick of his hand.

Harry spotted the flowered plant growing beside the pond, its small bundles of violet flowers standing proudly. Going over to pick them from the roots he saw Snape's tapered and pale fingers grasp a Staghorn in the corner of his eye. Pulling the pretty plant free, making sure the black roots were intact, Harry placed it gently in his basket. Both His and Severus' backs were turned to each other.

"It was what Malfoy said," Harry suddenly piped up.

Snape's hand froze in its path for another mushroom, listening as Harry continued, "Malfoy said something that...really offended me."

"Anything offends you, you oversensitive male," Snape growled, his hand finally touching the stalk of the mushroom.

"**I'm not surprised though. The first one, oh what was her name...ah yes, Lilly Potter. She pathetically didn't last very long."**

At remembering Draco's words Harry's grip on his Valerian plant tightened. The sun vanished behind another cloud. Cold shadows consumed the forest. There was a sickening snap. The stem broke. Flowers fell. Harry spoke through gritted teeth, "...he called my mother pathetic."

Unbeknownst to Harry, since his back was turned, there was another snap of something. Snape stared at the destroyed mushroom in his hand, the shock of the Potter's confession sinking in deep. Draco had said what? How dare him! He had no right to insult...Lily.

"That was no reason to attempt to physically assault him. Learn to control that unmanageable temper of yours, Potter." Snape dismissed the matter coldly, although deep down he also was offended. He hid it well however because Harry linked the remark to pure heartlessness instead.

Harry bit back his tongue and just released a muttered, `emotionless git`, under his breath. Taking deep breaths he threw the wrecked plant in his hand over his shoulder. Little did Harry know that Snape did the same with his mushroom at exactly the same time. The destroyed mushroom and snapped flower hit the grass in unison. Both are different things, yet they share something in common. Both represented the male's pasts-broken. Both lay destroyed, side by side.

XXXX

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the land in darkness as the Gibbous moon rose into the pitch black sky. Stars twinkled like diamonds, but it was nothing compared to the intense moonlight illuminating the land in its milky glow. This pale moonlight could not pierce the treetops, could not pierce the darkness in the forest depths below. It was unsettling, the darkness consumed all sense of light and shadow, consumed all sense of reality.

Harry had a full basket containing Valerian plants, Wiggentree bark, Doxy eggs and dead Biliwigs. Snape's contained the Staghorn mushrooms, rat tails and daisies, but there was one more ingredient he wanted to get whilst the moon was out-Moonstones.

"Keep your impaired eyes peeled for anything that emits a glow." Snape ordered harshly to Harry and Harry was tempted to be sarcastic and point the moon out.

"Harry!" Was a voice from behind him and he smiled as he instantly knew who it was.

Turning around he came face to face with a dishevelled Ron, Hermione was next to him looking way more presentable than her partner. The two rushed towards Harry at a jog, it was extremely cold and their breaths were visible in the air. The Golden Boy instantly spotted that Ron's basket was glowing a pale blue.

"Found plenty of Moonstones mate, got about twenty in here." Ron beamed as Harry peered inside to see it filled with the glowing, round and smooth stones.

Ron's basket overall contained Moonstones, Wormwood, and nettles. Hermione's consisted of dead Flying Seahorses, frozen Ashwinder eggs and some Horned Toads-the rarest and hardest ingredients. Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, as if she was inviting him to contradict the outcome. It was true; her basket of discoveries was impressive.

A wind suddenly picked up, causing the brown leaves to rustle loudly. It was deadly silent as the wind rolled over them, as it embraced them in its frosty arms, as it brought chills down their spines. This haunting breeze blew the clouds across the night sky, blew in a terrifying mist that clung to the ground. Green eyes gazed up warily, gazed up and watched the moon slowly vanish and cause shadows to consume the land.

A shiver trailed along his spine as it seemed incredibly cold and forsaken, the cold wind swirling around him and dancing across his face only increased the feeling. Rubbing his arms he watched brown leaves that had been caught in the wind be thrown to the skies-blackening skies.

Beginning to release rain in single droplets the clouds seemed to stalk them, stalk them like a hungry beast. Harry jumped at feeling a raindrop suddenly hit his face. The drop felt cold, terribly cold. At feeling more hit and soak into his hair he looked to the others.

The swirling mist twisted and turned, curled and crept as it creepily approached them. It never left the floor as it danced across the black and gnarled roots. Its ghostly tentacles clung to the ground, pulling it along as it crept ever closer, advancing as it seemed to glide across the earth like water. Hermione, Harry and Ron all felt their hearts begin to thud a little louder, a little quicker as the mist swept over their feet. It made them shiver as it felt damp, the shivers clawing up their spines. A strong sense of fear began to build.

Hermione suddenly caught movement in the corner of her eye. Her heart jolted, everything was too dark. Everything was too black, too black to distinguish trees from gaps. Once again she caught movement beyond the trees. Something was moving in the darkness. Something was stalking them...creeping closer.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes never left the darkness.

The rain fell harder, drenched the sheltering trees, began to menacingly trickle down onto them. Ron and Harry were back to back. Snape cautiously drew his wand. Harry did the same. All three were looking at different angles...all accept Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione gasped louder, her heart was racing.

Lifting her hand behind her Hermione tried to touch him. She tried to do it without looking away. Tried to secretly warn him! Her other hand slowly crept for her wand. Her heart instantly froze...all movement had stopped.

Plummeting to the ground the rain soaked it rapidly; harshly hitting them it soaked their hair. The black clouds seemed to fly across the sky like a smoky ocean. The chilling wind became a blistering gale. It raced through the trees, thrust leaves into the air. Thunder rumbled frightfully in the distance.

Everything was too dark without the moons saving light. The mist that grasped their feet grew colder, grew thicker. The sense of fear swelled up, swelled up in Hermione. As she breathed quickly her breaths were ghostly puffs. As her pupils dilated it overruled her brown. There was a snap in the darkness...then yellow eyes.

"HARRY!" Hermione suddenly yelled in panic as a growl erupted from the darkness. The eyes were watching her. Locked on her!

Yanking her wand out Hermione loudly cast, "_Lumos!_"

Snape, Harry and Ron held their wands high as a mighty beast shot at them. It was a werewolf! The beast was absolutely huge as it stood on its hind legs, stood and howled up to the hidden moon. It stopped abruptly; slobber trickling to the wet mud with sickeningly plops. Its yellow eyes seemed to glow in the light of Hermione's spell.

"_Bombarda_!" Ron shouted on reflex at seeing it eyeing up Hermione.

The spell hit the mighty creature, but didn't faze it! Ron quickly looked at his wand, he was sure he had cast it. Enraged by the assault the werewolf leapt straight into their group. Rain pummelled it heavily as it towered over them. With a swipe of its massive arm he knocked both Severus and Harry flying. Lightning tore the sky. Thunder boomed. Turning with a growl it hit both Ron and Hermione, making them fly in a different direction.

"I thought werewolves only transformed on a full moon, that's not until tomorrow!" Harry yelled to Severus over the gale, the man had landed mere metres away.

Snape didn't answer as he hurriedly got to his feet; the beast was heading straight for them. It seemed its interest wasn't in Hermione at all...but in Harry! Seeing this ghastly development he yanked Potter onto his feet and began to run. Snape's pale fingers dug into Harry's arm as he dragged the Potter away, the young man only just realising that they were bolting for it. Looking back he saw the beast following in hot pursuit. He also spotted Hermione and Ron-unconscious.

"We have to go back, they are-"

"Do you not see you oblivious boy! It is after you and only you; it is not interested in the others!" Snape shouted at him in disbelief and Harry could only look back in worry.

After Hermione had been knocked out her wand still lay glowing in her hand, not put out by a `knox` charm. What if the beast followed it and came back for them? The further the two fled away from the scene the darker it got, the Lumos only reaching a certain distance. They were now in pure darkness once again. Trees and gaps became one. Darkness consumed all.

"We can not use a lighting spell, for it will lure it straight to us you insolent idiot." Snape growled as Harry was about to cast a Lumos of his own.

Harry glared, but knew that the professor was right. They ran through the darkness, ravenous panting hot on their heels. Lightning flashed above, the bright light piercing the leaves. It revealed tree trunks, trunks they hastily avoided. Lightning only lasted a few seconds so they had to make the most of each strike.

The mist had grown thicker as it clung to the ground. Harry swore that the freezing mist was slowing them down. He swore it was making their movements sluggish, like running through water. They were both dripping wet, freezing cold, and exhausted as they desperately tried to lose it. The rain fell like waterfalls, so strong and heavy that it threatened to knock them down. The strong gale of the storm was pushing against them. Nature itself was against them.

An angry howl rang from behind them, echoing throughout the forest. It sounded frightfully close as they both picked up the pace. On glancing over his shoulder Harry saw it open its frightening jaws. He saw it bare its fangs. Saw it launch to bite!

"_Stupify!_" Harry suddenly screamed as he barely dodged the bite, hearing the fangs collide together millimetres away from his ear.

The spell definitely hit, but the werewolf was still unfazed by the attack! In fact, it seemed angrier than ever and barked furiously at the teenager. Harry was thoroughly confused by the ineffective spell but kept running. His breathing was laboured and his heart was racing. His mind was blank apart from one thing-run!

Harry continued to sprint for all he was worth, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His mind began to feel fuzzy, making him yelp in surprise at an unexpected drop in the ground. He found himself in a puddle filled basin of dirt completely surrounded by trees. Storm clouded night skies could be seen above. Thunder crashed directly above him, ringing in his ears. Lightning one again flashed, tearing up the sky.

Harry took in none of this however, as he was suddenly struck across the head by the powerful beast. It was a mighty blow that knocked him off his feet. It made him fly into the rushing winds. Feeling his body splash against the soggy mud he gasped. The harsh impact knocked the air out of his lungs. Rain drenched his body. He lay there exposed. His body was so numb...he couldn't feel anything.

The last thing he could remember, before everything faded to black, was a deep and masculine voice calling his name.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Please review considering I finished this at midnight so I am not sure how it turned out because I'm shattered XD. So now it begins, hope you guys like this so far...bed time now.**


	12. Reaching Consciousness

Reaching consciousness 

_I begin to walk, hoping that in the blackness I will miraculously find a way out. Or maybe find a glimpse of light, a light that will show me the way out of this dark confusion and this chess game I am locked in. My steps are soundless, unnaturally so, and as I glance down at my feet I realise I cannot even see them in the darkness. Would this be what it would be like? If Voldemort won? Just pure darkness and nobody having a path of choice?_

_No, I am confident I can change this. I have hope that I can make a path of my choice..._

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open, green irises focusing on the oranges of a sunset above. He blinked as he realised his dream had continued from last time, but it had also broken off again. Groaning, he sat up and carefully rubbed the back of his head. At feeling a large lump there he winced, it felt quite swollen. His head was throbbing from a headache caused by the werewolf's mighty slam. How long had he been out?

The teenager instantly made a sound of disgust as he realised he was dripping wet, having been left in a muddy puddle. When a cool breeze rolled over him he shivered as it made him feel freezing cold. He felt extremely uncomfortable as his clothes were soggy with mud splattered all over them. Wiping his face he grimaced as he discovered mud was also on his face. In conclusion Harry was cold, filthy, and in absolute agony.

"Finally decided to gain consciousness I see, Potter."

Harry whipped his head around, which he immediately regretted. Freezing momentarily in pain he glared hard at Snape, "could have been nice to actually move me somewhere dry!"

Snape just rolled his eyes and ignored him, looking away from Harry in irritation. The man appeared fine at first glance, but after concentrating further Harry spotted black bags under his eyes. The professor was sitting close by with his back resting against a large tree-completely clean. At seeing this Harry seethed in rage, but his eyes then widened in realisation. Where was the werewolf?

"Wha-what happened?" Harry stuttered his question, Snape kept his eyes locked on the muddy floor.

"It seems we were being hunted last night," Snape began exhaustedly. Pulling his hand through his damp hair he sighed before continuing. "And we currently still are, so I suggest we get moving."

Snape looked at the sky, obviously pondering something. Without warning he suddenly stood up and walked down into the muddy basin towards Harry, he didn't want to waste anymore time. Not allowing Harry time to ask anything else, or even allow him time to recover, Snape marched straight past him. His black leather boots splashed in the puddles, spraying Harry with the dirty water. Harry spluttered as some hit his face, then stared at Snape's retreating back in disbelief.

Harry glared at him heatedly, before attempting to get himself up. At the instant wave of dizziness that hit him he nearly collapsed, but his pride pushed it aside. Forcing himself onto his knees he hastily clutched his head, it felt like it was splitting in two. Panting, he forced himself onto trembling feet, forced himself through the pain. His body swayed dangerously, swayed on majorly weak legs as he glanced up to look at Snape.

To Harry's dismay he saw that the teacher didn't even look back. His jaw tightened in fury, it was obvious to him that the man didn't even consider helping. Watching Snape stride away he felt helpless, why did that man hate him? In the hopes of a distraction he switched his green eyes to the sky-a darkening sky. Had he really been out a full day? Night was approaching and approaching fast. And with it...would bring the werewolf.

With the realisation of approaching danger Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. The longer he stayed in this spot, the quicker the beast would find him. Darting his eyes to the sky once more he saw that the night was, indeed, creeping upon them. The beast could be hot on their trail right now, sniffing them out at this very moment. They had to get moving, keep moving, and get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. They had to hurry...for time was short.

"Where did the werewolf go last night?" Harry forced through gritted teeth, just managing to stumble unsteadily to catch up with the man.

"It seemed like it had been summoned by some unknown origin during its assault and left for it, after much hesitation may I contribute." Snape answered reluctantly, catching the strange worry in Harry's tone but paying it no mind.

As he entered the wall of trees Harry had to stop, he wasn't coping well. He braced himself against a tree with laboured breaths and desperately tried to steady himself. His head felt like it was going to explode and Snape's ignorance was not helping in the slightest. Growling in frustration he forced himself to continue following.

"However I believe it will return, considering how immensely determined it was with the previous encounter," Snape added dryly. He was secretly glancing over his shoulder, secretly making sure Harry was still behind him. "So you need to snap out of it, Potter."

Harry didn't disagree, but would never admit he agreed either. Following in silence he pinched the bridge of his nose, his migraine was making him distressed. Deep down he hoped he wouldn't have to sustain another hit like that last one; he was struggling enough as it was. Because of his inner confusion and turmoil a sense of panic began to brew inside him. If he faced the beast like this he wouldn't stand a chance. Shaking his head frantically he took in an uneasy breath. He desperately needed to calm down.

Snape _had _noticed the others unusual sluggishness, but refused to help the great Golden Boy. In his eyes the Potter was a Gryffindor and so stubbornness naturally accompanied him. Therefore, he concluded that the boy could carry his own weight and take care of himself. With graceful robes billowing behind him he glided over the uneven terrain. He quickly gained distance from Harry, the other not being able to keep up.

Oranges and reds blended to indigos and purples, signalling that the sun was beginning to vanish over the horizon. This development was unseen to the two as the towering trees blocked it from view. However, the cold of the oncoming night could still be felt in the air. As twilight descended a chilling breeze picked up. The world turned colder. The sun disappeared. With the vanishing sun so did the warmth. Darkness slowly consumed the land, yet it was strangely peaceful.

"Hurry up, Potter," Snape snapped at feeling the lack of Harry's presence behind him.

Harry grumbled something foul under his breath, but obeyed miserably. He tried to focus through his spinning vision, tried so hard to concentrate. Harder and harder he tried, but he thought he was going to faint. When he glanced up to meet eyes with Snape he noted how Snape didn't seem to care. To him the man never cared...never felt.

_I hate him!_ Harry mentally screamed at Snape's emotionless eyes. How could he be so inconsiderate?

_I despise him_, Snape thought in distain, meeting Harry's infuriated glare with one of his own.

Because they were solely focused on each other they didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching them from a distance.

XXXX

Eyelids slowly fluttered open, to immediately shut as he was practically blinded, "bloody hell! Hermione knox your wand! Knox your wand!"

Hermione abruptly bolted upright at the vigorous screaming in her ears. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the shock as she fumbled for her still glowing wand. Hastily grabbing it and holding it tightly she whispered the putting out spell. Pure darkness instantly consumed them.

"BLOODY HELL! PUT IT BACK ON! PUT IT BACK ON!"

"For heavens sake Ronald make up your mind!" Hermione yelled back, completely flustered and confused she cast the lighting spell again. "_Lumos!_"

"Sorry," Ron apologised, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck when Hermione glared at him. "It was just the shock I suppose."

"This is no time for apologies," Hermione said in panic as she looked around wildly. "Harry and Snape are still nowhere to be seen."

Scrambling to her feet a horrible flash of piercing yellow eyes entered her mind. It all came back to her: the punishment, the werewolf, being struck unconscious. She furrowed her eyebrows; she swore she remembered waking up to find Harry not there before. She also remembered calling his name to try and find him, then the werewolf had suddenly reappeared from her shouting. She recalled being chased through the forest with Ron, not finding Harry or Snape in the process. Finally, as Hermione rubbed her throbbing forehead, she remembered being struck unconscious a second time.

Key questions floated through her frantic mind: What had happened to Harry and Snape? Why had the werewolf chased them again to only knock them out once more? Where were she and Ron right now? How could they get back to Hogwarts?

Holding her shoulders for security Hermione began to panic, for the first time ever she did not know what to do. Her body jumped as she felt a warm hand settle on her back. Looking over her shoulder she found Ron. He was smiling with encouragement.

"Don't worry, if anyone can get us out of this mess...it's you Hermione," Ron reassured her.

Staring into his eyes all she discovered was honesty and truth, combined with loyalty and encouragement. It was all she could see, see in Ron's just as worried depths. Brown eyes widened, he truly believed in her. Hermione stared for a moment, in slight bewilderment of Ron's full trust in her abilities. However, she then nodded with new found confidence.

"Besides, look there," Ron added as he pointed to his right.

Following his finger to where he was pointing she gasped in disbelief. The large towers of Hogwarts were right there! _Maybe Harry and Snape are already there, maybe they are looking for us instead_, Hermione thought with hope. Grabbing Ron's wrist firmly she began to run, run for all she was worth towards Hogwarts. If Harry and Snape weren't home then they were going to get help instead.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Short, but needed to be done.**


	13. Being stalked

Being stalked

As the full moon rose higher into the coal black sky its beautiful moonlight outlined two figures passing under the trees. These two figures wove in-between the trunks, avoiding the many roots laced in their path as they attempted to find their way back. A cool breeze blew gently, dancing across their skin as they continued onward.

Harry looked around unsurely, but no matter where he looked he could never see the stone towers of Hogwarts. His body shivered and he rubbed the tops of his arms, a horrible and chilling feeling was in the air. This feeling slithered anxiously up his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. This sensation seemed to weigh down on him, seemed to scream at him in warning the further they walked. It was the feeling of being watched, which disturbed him greater than he would care to admit. He would never admit this fact to Snape leading up ahead however.

Snape could feel it, that unmistakable sensation of being watched. Every time he glanced to the origin he always discovered a glimpse of a moving shadow. He would either find movement or a glint of moonlight on glassy orbs. Yes, it was definitely stalking them, disguising itself hurriedly in the shadows cast by the moon. Whenever it was nearly spotted it hid. The werewolf was close-too close.

Painfully slowly, Snape manoeuvred his hand to his robe pocket. Sliding in his slender fingers they brushed the inside. They then tentatively graced the handle of his wand. It was smooth to the touch as he grasped it, grasped it firmly with caution. Peering over his shoulder he noted how Harry obviously felt the same.

"Professor-"

"Shush Potter!" Snape warned before he could finish. It was too late...the damage was already done.

There was a heart freezing snap. It made Harry suddenly jump with shock, made him sharply spin around. Green eyes darted from tree to tree, but there was nothing there. Hastily yanking his wand out he pointed it at the darkness, pointed it at the unknown. Once again it was too gloomy to distinguish trees from gaps and it made his heart race wildly.

Whipping around there was another snap. This snap seemed to ring in Harry's ears, like a desperate scream. This snap was louder...closer.

"Professor..." Harry hissed breathily, stepping back in caution. He was silenced instantly by a low rumble vibrating through the trees.

It was impossible to know where it was as Harry darted his eyes around frantically. His frantic actions made the scenery blur in his vision, made it blur as he spun around wildly. He had to find the werewolf; he was so desperate. Freezing in place another growl reverberated in his ears. It was calling him, beckoning him, _wanting_ him.

At hearing another snap behind him he thrust his wand in that direction. The beast appeared to be circling them, like a lion and its prey. Every time there was a snap it was behind them. Every time it was heard it was closer. In the corner of Harry's eye he caught a flash of movement. On turning to meet it he was only met with empty shadows. They were always empty shadows, always dreadful empty spaces.

Snapping his head up there was a discrete slither of black fur, a heart stopping growl, a crushing of fallen leaves. Black fur shined in the bright moonlight, fur slickened with sickening sweat. The growl ceased as heavy panting echoed throughout the forest. The sound froze Harry, froze him as it was accompanied by the torturing plops of trickling saliva. Slowly, Harry turned his head, the full moon reflecting in his glasses. Following the sound his heart thudded in his ears, thudded louder as he saw something glistening beyond the trees. His eyes widened, it was a trail of saliva cascading down the trunk of a tree. It glistened in the pale light, tormenting them as a snout terrifyingly slowly began to emerge. Yellow eyes suddenly appeared. Thin slits locked on. Fangs were bared. Covered in blood!

"Run," Snape ordered quietly, but Harry was frozen to the spot. At hearing him the werewolf howled, howled to the full moon before pouncing! "I SAID RUN YOU INSOLENT BOY!"

Without giving him any warning Snape grabbed his arm. Hastily he yanked him from the spot. The werewolf landed-just missing! Missing Harry by precious millimetres as fangs clamped on empty air. They needed to find Hogwarts and they needed to now!

"Which way gets us back?" Harry yelled over the rushing wind as they bolted for it.

Coming to a line of blackberry bushes they leapt over it. Luckily Snape's robes didn't get caught as he gracefully flew over. All they could hear was the werewolf plummeting through the bushes towards them. Glancing back Harry spotted that its body was covered in bloody scratches, blood oozing relentlessly from the thorns. Moving his gaze warily to meet its hungry eyes it was obviously undeterred.

"Forget about that, evading her is the top priority." Snape snarled in reply as he gracefully dodged a swipe of its claws. How did it catch up so fast?

"Yeah but...wait _her_?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"This is seriously not the correct location or time to discuss this," Snape growled in loathing as he glared at Harry. His onyx eyes flashed for a moment before he suddenly warned Harry. "Dodge it!"

Looking back Harry's eyes all of a sudden widened. He saw the werewolf's legs were tensing, ready to launch another attack at him. Hastily turning his eyes back to his path he barely missed a hazardous root, not tripping over it as it brushed his shin. In the corner of his eye he glimpsed bloody fangs. There was a sudden whoosh of rushing air. Still running Harry unexpectedly ducked. A loud snap resounded, resounded from her clamping jaws. Freezing in alarm the sound seemed to linger above his head-she had missed again. Flying over Harry she abruptly blocked their path. Snarling in unrestrained fury she crept towards them.

"_Incarcerous!_" Harry cast, hoping to all odds it would do _something_.

To his complete and utter amazement the spell worked! The ropes that were expelled from his wand instantly tied up the werewolf and made it collapse to the ground, collapse with a splash into a muddy puddle. It howled in furry and struggled against its newborn binds, effectively splashing water everywhere in its frenzy. Snape watched and a contemplating look crossed his eyes, why had this spell worked?

"No time to delay, Potter. Those simple ropes will not restrain her for any significant amount of time." Snape drawled, his voice sounding strangely exhausted.

Glancing at Harry he cocked an eyebrow as he found him just standing there staring at his wand incredulously. He couldn't hold it back as he said, "Simple and less agile minds are easily amused I suppose."

At that sarcastic remark Harry shot his glaring eyes to the professor, the teacher glaring back with just as much distaste.

_Why must he always belittle me? It is always sarcasm from him and I hate him for it,_ Harry thought in frustration as both him and Snape hurried away. As an after note Harry added,_ but then again, I hate him full stop._

Following Snape's effortless strides at a brisk walk a thought suddenly hit Harry;_ I've never seen this part of the forest before...not ever. Snape obviously knows were he is going though..._

XXXX

"Professor Dumbledore, something terrible has happened." Hermione all but burst out as soon as she stepped foot into his study.

Such an abrupt entrance would catch anyone off guard and the headmaster was no exception. In the middle of stroking his beloved Fawkes he had jumped quite unceremoniously considering his reputation. He clutched his old chest in shock; he was getting too old for this.

"My, my, Hermione you scared the living daylights out of me, I'm getting too old to take such surprises. Well considering that it's around midnight and you two should be in bed, what brings you here?" Dumbledore inquired as he descended some steps from his desk with his hand over his still jolting heart.

"Oh you're not old," Ron suddenly piped up, Hermione just stared and Albus raised a grey eyebrow at the Weasley. Feeling majorly embarrassed and blushing bright crimson he rectified himself. "Yeah, bloody most stupid compliment in the world...got it."

"Anyway," Hermione cleared her throat. "This is no time for jokes, we have only just recently returned to Hogwarts."

Albus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that and a niggling worry began to fill his mind. At seeing tears of distress glisten in Hermione's eyes that worry became full blown concern, something terrible really must have happened. It was only then, with a sickening drop in his stomach, that he realised something-Harry wasn't there.

"Last night we had a punishment with professor Snape in the Forbidden Forest to get ingredients," Hermione began to explain as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest as she continued. "...We never made it back. We were attacked by a werewolf before we could even set off for Hogwarts, and it managed to separate us. Snape and Harry had vanished along with the werewolf when we gained consciousness for the second time."

"And they are still out there..." Hermione trailed off as she choked back a sob, streaming tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. "They are still out there, being stalked by that vicious beast."

"There, there now, are you sure the two haven't already returned?" Dumbledore asked gently as he put a hand comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, I checked the boy's dormitories and anywhere Harry would be in the Gryffindor Tower." Ron answered at seeing Hermione all of a sudden breakdown; she had been trying to bottle it up for ages. "I got nothing."

"I checked the dungeons; I even asked Filch and professor McGonagall if professor Snape had been around. Because it's Sunday today they told me that they had not seen him at all, not in the staffroom or in any of his usual spots." Hermione added with a sniffle, drying her tears on her filthy jacket sleeve.

"_Was _Sunday, it is now Monday." Dumbledore corrected, being dead serious as he checked the time.

This was important in his eyes; it meant that Snape and Harry had been in the forest for over twenty four hours.

"Listen to me," Albus turned back to them and put one hand each on one of their shoulders. The playful twinkle in his eyes was gone as his alert orbs looked from one distraught teen to the other. "I need to contact some people. You will need to tell them everything that happened, don't miss any details for it could be crucial. Do not worry...we _will _find Severus and Harry."


	14. Starting to have doubts

Starting to have doubts

"Can we stop for a while?" Harry asked breathlessly as he felt his eyelids droop from exhaustion. "We've been walking all night."

"You are pathetic Potter, if you can not even withstand a measly night without rest how do you expect to defeat the Dark Lord? Your lack of stamina disgusts me." Snape spat nastily in reply.

The potions master suddenly spun around to the younger male. Lowering his head so that he was eyelevel with Harry he glared frostily. The glare seemed to pierce Harry's soul and he felt relieved when Snape snarled and straightened himself, but his glare never left him. Snorting in distain the teacher whipped back around and kept moving, his shoulder length hair fluttered with the movement and his robes billowed with grace-a grace Harry still believed he shouldn't possess.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, its first rays of sunlight washing the sky in bright oranges as Monday morning was upon them. Not a single cloud dared to disturb the clear morning as birds sung their beautiful songs in the skies.

Looking up into the tree tops Harry watched as beams of this fresh sunlight shone down through the leaves. He watched as these autumn brown leaves swayed in the wind, the rustling sound it produced reminded him of the sea and he breathed in deeply. It was indeed a very calm morning, it was chilly yet refreshing as Harry relinquished the early morning sensation. A warm feeling settled in his stomach and made him smile; this always was his favourite time-the waking dawn.

"There is nothing even reasonably amusing about our current predicament, wipe that...infuriating...smile...off your face." Snape hissed miserably as he spotted it in the corner of his eye.

Harry narrowed his eyes in hatred and mentally retorted, _at least I'm capable of smiling you emotionless git._

With his green eyes locked on Snape's back he began to think about things. In the time that had felt like an eternity to Harry he had noticed particular things: first and foremost being the fact that Snape always kept a certain distance from him. Either when Harry was beside him or behind him, Snape kept his distance. It was almost as if, in Snape's eyes, being too close to him was a bad omen. Whenever Harry got too close to the professor, Snape would sneer and speed up. Harry found this actually...interesting.

Sighing, Harry impatiently looked around; he still didn't recognise this part of the forest. It was becoming even more foreign to him as they continued and it made him more than a little confused, _Snape must be taking a different route...yeah that's definitely it. Snape knows where he is going..._

Filthy black and white sneakers crunched on the freshly fallen leaves; any sign of the storm had vanished as everything had dried up. His eyes stared at the ground as his hands delved into his black hoody pockets to keep them warm. His eyes were glazed over as if deep in thought and at noticing this Snape just rolled his eyes.

"Do not over do it Potter, your brain does not function well with the obviously strenuous activity of thinking...Or at all for that matter." Snape droned sarcastically, an almost evil smirk on his pale lips.

Harry, to say the least, was fighting back the urge to throttle the man. With his glare piercing holes into Snape's retreating back he sighed, he reluctantly accepted that he needed Snape to get out of this mess-even if he absolutely despised him.

The Gryffindor was starving and it was his stomach rumbling that alerted him of this fact. His stomach was so empty with hunger that it was beginning to hurt, causing him extreme nausea as he clutched the material of his hoody over his stomach. The last time he had eaten was Saturday lunch; it was now Monday morning. He kept his tired eyes to the leafy ground and hoped Snape didn't pick up on his struggling.

After wetting his dry lips Harry then realised that he was also incredibly thirsty, his throat feeling sore with the dryness as he desperately swallowed. Hesitantly glancing up at Snape the older man didn't seem in the least bit affected by the long period of time without food, water, or even sleep. One eye of his twitched as Snape turned his head slightly in order to glare at him, to glare at the detected weakness.

XXXX

Time flew by and soon the colours of the dawn faded to the blue of a clear day. This beautiful day was hidden from the view of the two wonderers as it was blocked out by the thick canopies of the trees above.

_I thought we would've reached Hogwarts by now, must be a long route_, Harry thought suspiciously as he watched the unfamiliar surroundings pass him by.

The trees were becoming more closely grown together the further they travelled, making the treetops practically brush each other. In turn, this made it even more overshadowed than usual beneath the leaves. The roots above the ground had so little room to expand that they weaved around others from nearby trees instead. Harry noted that this made the path a thick mass of roots that were hazardous if tripped over, yet Snape continued on without hesitation. Harry, to be honest, didn't like the look of it much.

"Maybe there's a way around it," Harry said more to himself than anyone else as he eyed the mass of roots warily, before looking up and calling to Snape. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Another glare was Harry's only answer before Snape continued through the roots. His robe fluttered behind him as he stepped into the few gaps in-between the roots available, his feet were soundless as he made quick work of the dangerous terrain. Harry sighed as he mentally asked, _why won't he give me a straight answer?_

Harry watched in dismay as the professor didn't even spare him a glance, or even make sure he was following. For all Harry knew, Snape would actually abandon him and leave him there. As Snape continued to gain distance Harry frowned at the tangled roots, he really wasn't sure about this but it seemed the other wasn't going to wait.

Giving another quick look around, to see if there truly was another easier and much less dangerous route, he found nothing. The trees in front of him were grown so closely together that there really was no other way through; the root filled obstacle course was their only passage to continue. He had never seen trees growing so closely together before, and it literally made an impassable wall with only one way through-which was in front of him.

With a sigh of annoyance he took one unsure step into the roots, keeping his uncertain eyes locked on his path the entire time. His eyes were so focused on the task at his feet that he hadn't noticed Snape secretly look back to check that he was still following. Because his eyes never left the ground the fact that Snape had actually looked back before continuing was unknown to him, to Harry the action never existed.

He had so many questions to ask, Harry really did, as he darted his eyes to the professor before keeping them solely locked on his task. To be honest, he didn't like talking to Snape in any sense of the word. He clenched his fists at his sides with stress as he barely missed tripping over a root, he didn't even like thinking about Snape...yet the man never left his mind. To Harry, this was because he hated Snape and never considered it to be anything else-it _couldn't_ be anything else.

As Severus finally made it to the other side of the roots he could hear Harry yelping behind him whenever he slipped. He wasn't surprised however for the tough roots were covered in a layer of slippery moss, making the task even more treacherous. Secretly glancing back at Harry once more he knew that one false move on these roots could break an ankle or a leg; this made him inwardly cringe behind his emotionless mask. He knew that having such a hindrance would not bode well when their stalking beast caught up.

When Harry finally approached Snape with no injuries the potions master, as expected, didn't even hesitate to continue. They continued in awkward silence for at least five minutes, avoiding any stray roots or bushes in their path.

All of a sudden Snape stopped and Harry was too wrapped up in his thoughts of Snape to notice. He walked straight past Snape, the professor raising an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly the ground dipped downwards without warning. Harry gasped as he found he was about to fall down a slope. He felt his feet give way as he stumbled forward. A sudden jolt of shock hit his stomach. Why hadn't he been paying attention? Closing his eyes he sharply fell. He painfully rolled down the steep slope. Leaves were thrown into the air. Brambles scratched. Dirt flew. Jeans tore.

Harry finally reached the bottom, smacking his head harshly against a tree trunk. Groaning in agony he rubbed the back of his head and winced at the newly swollen lump. He looked back up the slope with dazed eyes as his vision became blurry. All he saw was red and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Snape at the top-not even looking at him!

Obviously the man was unfazed by what had just occurred, since he was blatantly ignoring the Golden Boy. Why hadn't Snape warned him? Why hadn't he stopped him falling? Growling Harry leapt to his feet and instantly flinched as the throbbing pain in his head made him sway.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Harry yelled and Snape merely turned his eyes to him in acknowledgment. "Or stop me for that matter!"

"Did not want to," Snape simply replied and looked away again, making Harry feel utterly furious. "Your undying...grace...never ceases to amaze me, Potter."

"Cut the sarcasm!" Harry spat as he stalked up the hill, just managing to prevent himself from punching Snape right in the face. "Which way?"

Snape glowered at the behaviour before continuing silently past the Potter. His shoulder brushed Harry's and he growled in his throat at the unwelcome contact, immediately causing Harry to step back in alarm.

The true reason Snape hadn't stopped him was because he was also too wrapped up in his own thoughts-thoughts involving a certain infuriating Potter.

XXXX

Hermione was in utter inner turmoil, she and Ron had been ordered by professor McGonagall to stay at Hogwarts! Forcing a hand through her bushed up hair she felt like breaking down again, how could they just carry on as normal? Screwing her eyes shut in distress and stopping in the corridor her thoughts screamed at her, _how can she seriously expect us to stay here while Harry is being hunted out there?_

A pat on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. At glancing up to see who it was she bit her bottom lip as her eyes found Ron. He appeared to be absolutely shattered, black bags under his eyes signalled a lack of sleep and his once joyful eyes were dull with worry. He was frowning at the genius, who looked even worse for wear.

"Hermione...you're in the way," Ron stated sympathetically and Hermione slowly shook her head in dismay.

Blinking back the tears she only just realised that she had frozen in the middle of a bustling corridor, people were trying to get past her as she croaked, "I can't do this, Ron...I just can't."

"We haven't got a bloody choice," Ron informed her softly; no irritation what so ever in his tone. "Harry's strong, I'm sure he's perfectly fine."

Hermione could only nod in answer as she clutched her Charms book more tightly to her chest, what if Harry wasn't fine?

The stone corridor seemed to get even busier around the two as they both travelled to Charms together. Younger students bolted down the moving staircases as the two reached its base; Hermione had to be flush up against a wall as the young ones rushed past. She shut her eyes, everything was too normal...no one was aware at all.

Ron kept close to Hermione as they ascended the staircases, his hand slid over the smooth banister as they climbed. Depression had buried itself deep within his heart, even with Hermione there he felt so...alone. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, not only had Ginny lost her eyesight but Harry was threatening to be taken away from him as well. What depressed him further was that there wasn't a thing he could do...for Ginny or Harry.

Halting in the middle of the staircase with his head bowed Hermione looked back at him and stopped too in sadness. How could they _both _do this? She slowly descended the few steps separating them and tenderly put a hand on his shoulder. His ginger head remained bowed as she squeezed reassuringly.

After a small amount of time they reached the Charms corridor with the sapphire blue carpet stretching before them. Their feet thudded softly on the material as the enchanted suits of armour lining the deserted corridor moved their heads to watch the two. Not a single student was in the corridor, signalling that Charms had already started.

Hermione raised her upset eyes to look at the shiny vases upon the wooden table against the corridor wall. She slowed down and changed direction to walk towards one. Ron cocked an eyebrow at the change, but followed never the less as he watched her in concern. She slowly approached it and stared at the glossy, sky-blue, vase. It was so shiny that she could see her reflection in it, could see her watery eyes staring back at her. A single tear trickled down her cheek in the reflection, sparkling in the light as it dropped from her chin.

Hermione muttered something incoherent and Ron looked confused as he asked, "What?"

"We are not staying here," Hermione quietly repeated as she suddenly spun around to Ron, her hair fluttering around her shoulders and her eyes glistening as she finished. "We're sneaking out."


	15. Sneaking out of Hogwarts 1

Sneaking out of Hogwarts 1

"Pardon?" Ron squeaked out in disbelief, Hermione Granger...skipping class? That was unheard of! "What have you done with the real Hermione Granger?"

"For heavens sake I'm dead serious, Ronald," Hermione whispered as her eyes darted about the corridor warily. "There is no way I am staying here when Harry could possibly be in mortal danger."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron grinned.

As Hermione grabbed Ron's robe sleeve and started dragging him back to the moving staircases a strong giddiness of excitement bubbled in her stomach. It was so exciting breaking the rules and Hermione smiled uncontrollably, the whole school was deserted by now making the experience even more thrilling.

There was just one big problem; Hermione knew that Filch patrolled the school during lesson time to catch runaway students. A smirk worthy of a Slytherin played on her lips; this was going to be challenge-a worthy challenge.

"Why don't we get Harry's cloak? It will be useful." Ron suddenly asked as they continued down the stairs.

"We can't," Hermione disagreed and looked deep into his eyes. "The Fat Lady won't let us in and would report us, word travels fast through paint-"

Hermione interrupted herself with widened eyes as she whipped her head around to the paintings covering the staircase walls. Many people were missing from their picture frames! Cursing under her breath she muttered for Ron to hurry up as they leapt down the stone steps. If the paintings had vanished to report to Filch then the wretched caretaker would be there any minute.

Before they could even reach the bottom of the second moving staircase Hermione froze as she suddenly heard something faint. Her eyes narrowed as she distinguished it as someone grumbling beneath them. Looking to Ron in alarm she slowly approached the banister to peer over and nearly passed out. Filch was right there!

She nearly yanked Ron's arm off as they hurriedly backtracked with racing hearts, little did they know that the movement had grabbed Filch's attention. Filch sharply looked up and caught a glimpse of swishing school robes. Sneering in displeasure he whistled for his beloved cat. His cat then obediently rushed to his side. With a mere point of Filch's finger she loyally took off in hot pursuit.

Hermione could feel her heart thudding in her ears as the sound of footsteps grew louder and hastier behind them. The rattling buckles on Filch's boots grew closer as they ran into the Hospital Wing corridor. But it wasn't this that frightened her the most...it was the all too familiar sound of running paws hot on their trail.

"Who's there?" Filch yelled as the horrifyingly familiar yowl of a cat followed suit.

Hastily bolting around a corner they made sure to run on the yellow carpet to disguise their heavy footsteps. If they ran on the stone then the resounding echo it would make would give them away instantly. Trying to quiet their laboured breathing they skidded around another corner and passed the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey caught a quick flash of black robes pass the doorway and only blinked; she swore she had seen something. _No...It couldn't have been Hermione and Ron; _Poppy shook her head in disbelief as she felt positive she had spotted ginger hair. With a shrug she returned to making the beds, to only sharply switch her gaze back as a small and silver blur ran past the doorway. She put her hands on her hips as the straggly form of Flich suddenly appeared in her doorway.

"Did you see 'em?" Filch demanded breathlessly through his panting and Poppy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"See who?" Poppy lied as she stared into his eyes with determination, if it was Hermione and Ron then she obviously wasn't planning on giving them away. "Sorry...I've been too busy to notice _illusions_."

At that sarcastic remark Filch snorted in annoyance and quickly followed Mrs Norris.

Poppy sighed as she began to peel the sheets off another bed, closing her eyes she quietly whispered, "Good luck you two, for I know what's going on...dear Harry is missing."

XXXX

With shuddering breaths the two kept on running. They needed to get out-needed to find Harry. Obviously Filch had prevented them from going the short way, which meant they had to go around the whole school just to get to the Entrance hall. In turn this also made a new threat arise-bumping into wondering teachers.

_Hopefully not McGonagall_, Hermione mentally prayed as the two took another sharp turn.

Looking back Hermione noted that Mrs Norris was no where to be seen and sighed in relief, they were free of them...for now. At seeing her relieved look Ron immediately knew that they had lost them, even if it wouldn't be for long.

Panting they hurried across the yellow carpet, their feet thudding softly on its surface as they sprinted. The light of the late morning shone down on them from the small windows above as they kept going. This light cast their shadows against the stone wall, their shadows of their desperate running forms as they fled.

Hermione's hair fluttered wildly behind her as her school robe flew like black wings in her wake. Her heart was pounding mercilessly, pounding and warning her that she couldn't carry on. Yet even with the beads of sweat forming on her brow she didn't dare stop. Her once laboured breaths were now wheezing in strain. But she kept on going, kept on sprinting. She quickly leapt down a small set of steps. Ron followed closely behind.

They abruptly skidded to a halt as they came to a split way, one corridor was to the left and the other was to the right. The left had a sparkling silver carpet whilst the right had a glittery gold one.

"B-Bloody hell...what way should we g-go?" Ron just managed to gasp out as he bent over and braced himself on his shaky knees.

"Both, I will t-take the right and you take the-the left," Hermione ordered through her wheezing and at Ron's appalled expression she narrowed her eyes. "It will confuse Filch; it will make it h-harder for him. Just do it!"

Covering her mouth in shock she realised too late what she had just done. Her raised voice echoed threateningly off the stone walls, threatening to give their location away. It echoed in her head, making her screw her eyes shut. It made her flinch, flinch at how it pierced the silence.

A tense silence directly followed as they stood there frozen. Their hearts thundered anxiously in their ears as they worriedly waited. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen fast as they spotted a feline shadow against the wall. Both pairs of eyes widened as the warning sound of claws on stone answered the echo.

Forcefully pushing Ron towards the left corridor Hermione bolted down into the right. She noticed as she disappeared around the corner that she didn't recognise this corridor, even after being here for nearly six years. Ron's feet slowly faded away as she gained distance and she couldn't help but feel strongly worried for the ginger...all she could do was hope for the best.

Suddenly a loud hiss from behind her made her heart jolt; looking behind her Mrs Norris had spotted the genius with her crimson red eyes. _For heavens sake can't I have a break!_ Hermione mentally cried out as the cat seemed to analyse the human from her faraway position. Hermione watched in dread as the cat abruptly took off after her at an unimaginable speed, instantly forcing the brunette to speed up. Her feet connected harshly with the gold carpet as she pushed herself to run faster. She had to lose her and fast!

It was impossible to hide away from a cat and Hermione knew it, feline hearing would always pick up her breathing and a cat's sense of smell would always pick up her scent with talented ease. Another hiss reminded her in frustration that not only did Mrs Norris have all those things but she also had the added loyalty for her master that drove her. There was only one thing she could do-outrun her.

Everything was happening too fast as Hermione entered the next corridor. She instantly felt exposed since the corridor was lined with enchanted suits of armour that turned their helmet heads to follow her. It was even more nerve-wracking when she spotted that each suit of amour held a glinting sword in their steel gauntlets.

As if it was a defence mechanism the suits of armour magically thrust their swords out into the runaway's path. Hermione yelped in surprise as she ducked under the two swords, only to gasp as the next two forced their swords out. They were trying to stop her, trying to slow her down. The bad thing was that it was working. The next two thrust their swords low enough to catch her legs.

At spotting the low movement Hermione's quick reflexes made her leap over them. Everything seemed to slow down as her keen eyes caught the next two raising their swords during her midair leap. Still in slow motion she managed to force herself towards the ground. Colliding with it she rolled under the two highly held swords. Time snapped back to normal as she finished her roll and fled the sword barricade.

Mrs Norris easily passed the first set of swords above her head, but meowed as she elegantly leapt over the low swords with a grace only an agile cat could possess. Her red crimson eyes were locked on her target as she was a blur of silver fur soaring through the air. Landing as quietly as a ghost she followed in hot pursuit.

Scurrying around the corner her claws gripped the floor; their sharp edges left noticeable scratches in the hard stone. Feline orbs became confused as, out of the blue, she froze in her tracks. Her bushy tail swished behind her in agitation and her ears pricked to intently listen for any sounds. Yowling in dismay her red eyes darted from one corridor opening to another-there were three.

_I've lost the female human_, Mrs Norris thought in frustration as she was torn between the three different routes. Three different routes-one right choice.

XXXX

_Where the hell am I?_ Ron thought frantically as he skidded around a corner to his right, he seriously had no clue where he was or where he was going. On glancing over his shoulder he found that no one was following him and decided to slow down to catch his breath. Considering he had slowed down to a leisurely pace, he decided to examine the unusual corridor.

The strip of silver carpet sparkled in the light shining from the high windows as Ron walked across its material surface. As he walked further into the unknown with his eyes observing his surroundings he nearly had a heart attack at what he abruptly saw-his own reflection. A hand grasped his chest above his heart as he realised that the corridor walls were covered completely in mirrors.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as the shock began to subside, why would they have a corridor filled with nothing but mirrors? Cautiously, he continued onward, his slow and uncertain steps almost inaudible on the silver carpet.

With alertness in his eyes Ron briskly made his way down the corridor and could only hope for the best when he spotted a turn up ahead. Before he could even reach it however he cocked an eyebrow as he heard the unmistakable mumble of talking around the other side. Slowly, he rested his back against the cold wall, before sideling gradually closer to the end.

Making sure his ginger hair didn't catch the light he carefully placed his hands on the stone and edged even closer. The closer he got the more he could distinguish the voice and he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You've gotta be bloody pulling on my leg." Ron muttered as he cautiously peered around the corner.

Sure enough, standing there talking to Filch, was professor McGonagall. The professor suddenly glanced his way and at lightning speed he concealed himself behind the corner. He waited silently and held his breath as a moment of suspense filled silence consumed the area...the professor was still staring suspiciously at the empty space. Time seemed to painfully slowly tick by, the silence torturing the student, for all he knew his head of House was approaching him at this very moment.

It felt like an eternity until the old woman started talking again and the Weasley finally released the trembling breath he had been holding. Leaning closer to the edge he listened intently.

"I honestly do not care, Mr Filch. You will find these missing students, no matter what it takes," Minerva dismissed his previous protest with a wave of her hand. "Who are they anyway?"

There was an extremely tense silence that followed and Ron swallowed hard in discomfort. It remained silent for several moments and he fidgeted with anxiety.

"They are two from your own Gryffindor House, mam," Filch growled his displeasure and Ron felt his throat clench up in nervousness. "They are...Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

Ron felt his heart freeze in panic as Filch grumbled directly afterwards and McGonagall gasped in surprise, it was obvious she hadn't been expecting the two to try and break for it. Ron felt even more vulnerable, now that professor McGonagall knew they were on dangerous territory-maybe even being expelled! Gulping, he heard McGonagall's boots rushing away, Filch's rattling buckles following immediately afterwards. Ron closed his eyes as he recognized that the woman was going to report to Dumbledore.

Ron waited with a racing heart until their still discussing voices faded away out of earshot before peering around to check. His nervous eyes only spotted an empty corridor before him and he sighed in relief. _I'm quite lucky...they could have come my way instead_, Ron thought in silent gratitude as he ever so carefully crept out into the open.

He felt like a rat entering a dark alleyway, a dark alleyway filled with cats that were ready to strike...but were patiently waiting for the right moment. He was the vulnerable rodent and the teachers were the feline predators. What if he truly was that rat right now? What if those cats were secretly luring him out into the open? Those cats secretly waiting to grab him at any given moment-hiding around the next bend!

Keeping close to the inner wall he gradually sidled across it and cautiously peered around the next bend. Finding nothing but a soulless corridor he grinned as he snuck around the corner, he felt like he was a spy. With sensitive fingers brushing the wall he dragged himself closer to the first classroom doorway, one that had its door wide open. The sound of the female teacher inside meant that he had to be careful-_extremely _careful. If he was spotted he would be caught and reported.

Checking through the door with a quick peek he found the professor to be teaching Muggle Studies to a year of first years. Being too preoccupied with her task she didn't even spare a glance at the door as a black blur hastily passed it.

With a giant grin of excitement plastered across his face he hurriedly sneaked down the rest of the corridor undetected. Another five doors were ahead, but they were all safely closed. Four of the five he passed remained the same-but not the fifth. As he passed the fifth and final wooden door his heart jumped into his throat. His eyes widened as he saw the round and rusty doorknob beginning to turn. A strained squeak filled the air followed by a warning click of the mechanism. Darting his head around frantically the door opened.

A Ravenclaw Prefect suddenly emerged with a miserable sigh and was about to walk the opposite way to where Ron was...until she paused. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she swore she could feel a presence behind her-watching her. She quickly spun around. Ron held his breath. Blue eyes turned his way!

The Ravenclaw blinked as she discovered that there was nobody there. Mumbling something that could be distinguished as, `I need a break`, she then turned back and continued down the way she had originally intended.

Ron thought he was going to faint in his position behind a tapestry hanging from the wall-that was way too close. Luckily there was a hidden passage in the wall behind the heavy material. Ron could only imagine how many people had used this to hide before him.

At hearing the prefect's feet fade away he desperately released his breath, one he didn't even realise he had been holding.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed as he clutched his chest. "I'm definitely a spy...a spy doing mission impossible!"

XXXX

Things had calmed down considerably as Hermione found that she had lost the intelligent cat. Her breathing had returned to normal and her ingenious mind could now process some plans without the adrenaline blocking her brain off. Taking considerately guarded movements she couldn't avoid the echo of her feet...as there was no carpet on the polished marble floor.

On turning the corner without thinking she almost had a heart attack as she momentarily froze. There was a male Hufflepuff prefect mere metres away with his back turned to her. Bit by bit she agonisingly slowly walked backwards away from him, backing away to go around a different corner.

Hermione just managed to get around the bend and out of sight before he curiously looked over his shoulder. He shrugged at finding nothing, before turning back to what he was secretly doing-reading on duty.

"Good grief," Hermione mumbled as she peered at him from around the corner. Palm smacking her forehead gently she continued. "A God damn murderer could get in here undetected."

Suddenly someone was speaking with the prefect and she felt her heart stop. She couldn't hear it very well because it was disguised whispers. However she managed to catch `not on duty`, which was argued with `its good` and then followed by `this way.`

Hermione suddenly saw their shadows against the opposite wall and mentally cursed-they were coming her way! Hurriedly she snuck away but forgot about the marble floor. Her feet made recognisable clinks and she grimaced. In the corner of her eye the shadows halted. They remained still for several moments...before approaching faster. The Gryffindor gave up sneaking and bolted for it.

"HEY STOP!" Was the bellow from the male behind her, but she kept running for all she was worth.

Because the floor was shiny she slipped around and found it hard to get any grip. This made her collide with a wall on the next turn and she gasped as she harshly connected with it. Wincing at the pain in her shoulder she forced herself to flee. The thundering chorus of two pairs of chasing feet grew frightfully louder. Turning into a different corridor she froze in complete and utter shock.

"No way...a dead end!" Hermione hissed out in disbelief, whipping her head around she saw the shadows coming closer on a nearby wall.

Frantically darting her eyes to all the objects and furniture lining the corridor she found nothing to hide behind. All she saw was this giant tapestry hooked on the dead end wall. There was absolutely nothing else as she drew her wand. The shadows got closer. Voices grew louder. She hastily stepped back-

"FREEZE!" A female Ravenclaw prefect demanded as she turned the corner. Her male Hufflepuff companion had his wand at the ready.

Both blinked in confusion...there was nothing there. Enraged the Ravenclaw screamed bloody murder and the Hufflepuff hurriedly tried to calm her down.

"I swear I felt another presence with me earlier and found nothing too!" The Ravenclaw growled furiously.

"It is a huge, _huge_ possibility that they did not go this way." The Hufflepuff said with a thoughtful look and the Ravenclaw rolled her eyes at him.

"No duh genius! IT'S A DEAD END!"

XXXX

After stepping backwards Hermione had to stifle a yelp of surprise as she fell straight through the tapestry! She needed to withhold yet another gasp as she fell straight into someone else, someone that was standing in the dim passage. Sharply turning around she almost cried tears of blissful joy.

Ron was holding a finger to his mouth to signal for them to be quiet, and Hermione happily obliged. Feeling a tug on her robed wrist Hermione allowed Ron to pull her to what looked like another tapestry covered doorway. The light from the windows beyond it were hardly piercing the thick material, which was why it was so dark. The passage was short but was an effective hiding place.

Carefully peering through the gap between the wall and the tapestry Ron found it to be all clear. At seeing the emptiness he brushed the heavy material out of the way and walked out into the open. It was the same corridor where he had almost been caught by the female Ravenclaw prefect.

"There's a problem," Ron stated to Hermione and the genius immediately felt her heart drop. "McGonagall knows and she's bloody looking for us."

All of a sudden the many doors that Ron had previously passed all opened and young first and second years started piling out-it was the end of class.

Hermione swiftly grabbed Ron's arm and yanked him back into the hidden passage. Made sure they were hidden as the children came down the corridor and passed the tapestry. Brown eyes watched as shadowy outlines passed the material, watched as student after student passed.

"We've already used up a whole hour just getting away from Filch, Mrs Norris, prefects and professor McGonagall," Hermione sighed in disappointment; she had expected to be out of here by now. "Lunch is after this next lesson and Filch guards the Entrance Hall door during that time, to stop students getting out. The fact that we're runaway's means we will be instantly taken away at first sight."

"So...you're basically saying that we have only this hour left to get out?" Ron whispered, watching as another group of students passed the tapestry.

At Hermione's nod of agreement Ron groaned and rested his head against the stone wall. This really was their last hour...their last chance.

**xXEnd ofchapterXx**

**Tell me what you guys think; I wanted it to seem like they were never having a break...did I get that point across? Was it good or do you think it was a loud of crap? XD**


	16. Sneaking out of Hogwarts 2

Sneaking out of Hogwarts 2

After the many students had disappeared Ron and Hermione finally came out of hiding. They both then proceeded to sneak and creep through the corridors, only going out of their way when prefects patrolled the route they were taking.

Both of them were now in a corridor revealing the outside lake through the glassless windows to their right. The autumn breeze blowing in from the windows ruffled their sweaty hair as they carefully made their way down the corridor. They crept through the school undetected and safe for the time being.

When Hermione peered out at the beautiful scenery she noted how the sky was becoming overcast, it didn't promise rain however because they were simply white clouds. She noted how it looked around midday and they didn't have a lot of time left to escape. Shivering at the breeze that blew against the sweat on her skin she also noted how winter would soon be upon them. _We really need to find him soon...he won't survive out there when the snow of winter starts to fall_, Hermione thought as she stared distractedly out of the window.

Obviously, the brunette was overly distracted as she only processed the voices of approaching prefects when they were close enough to actually spot her. Cursing in her head with widened eyes she frantically warned Ron with a rough tug on his arm. The warning was given just as the prefects were about to turn the corner to meet them.

On turning the corner the two Slytherin prefects discovered nothing in particular that would concern them. The two were about to happily carry on, until one of the two abruptly halted in his tracks. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the statue of a Hippogriff he slowly stepped closer. Sharp hazel eyes examined the statue thoroughly as he put a curious hand to his chin.

Ron and Hermione could hear his breathing-it was so close. Both remained hidden with bated breath, both sweating behind the statue. One move and they would be caught.

"Something is not right..." the male and hazel eyed Slytherin trailed off as his eyes roved the detailed Hippogriff.

"Come on, I don't wanna wait around," the other female, jet black haired Slytherin whined and tapped her foot impatiently. "There's nothing here, Owen."

"On the contrary, Rachel, there _is_ something here," the voice that was now recognised as Owen's argued and the two hideaways could literally hear the smirk.

A hum of thought filled the air as Owen tapped his chin in contemplation. He was about to move around the statue to look. Hermione's breathing turned shallow with nerves. Instantly stopping he clicked his fingers in realisation, "I know what it is!"

Ron felt a bead of sweat trickle down his brow as the shadow of Owen was coming closer. Covering his mouth to disguise his breathing he could only hope the Slytherin didn't get a glimpse him. Cautiously sidling further away Ron brushed Hermione's shoulder. Hearts worriedly pounded. Breaths anxiously held. Shadows drew nearer.

"It is so obvious; this Hippogriff statue was not here before. Wonder when it was put here?"

The two Gryffindor's felt a wave of relief wash over them at this remark and secretly smiled as the two Slytherin's retreated and continued on their way. Only when the gossiping was well out of ear shot did they both gasp for breath and reveal themselves.

"That was too close, yet again," Hermione groaned her displeasure and turned around to study the Hippogriff statue as well. At discovering the name plate she gasped in bewilderment. "Oh my God, It's Buckbeak!"

"Bloody hell...looks almost..." Ron breathed in disbelief at the detail.

"Real," Hermione finished as every single feather could be depicted in the stone.

Shaking her head she realised that this was no time to get distracted by someone's absolutely amazing craftsmanship. A simple tap on Ron's shoulder made him quickly look to her, at seeing the look of determination in her sparkling eyes he understood. Both nodded in unison in agreement, before hurriedly fleeing the corridor and abandoning it.

XXXX

Severus Snape was becoming more than a little agitated at his current predicament, yet his face was impassive as he gazed up into a gap in-between the trees. At seeing that it looked nearly midday he was beginning to doubt something very important-his sense of direction. A part of his mind was nagging at him, shouting at him that he should have spotted Hogwarts' towers by now. However, being the proud man that he was, he cast the thought aside.

Glancing carefully over his robed shoulder so that the action would not be spotted, he discovered Potter lagging a significant distance behind. _Potter is undeniably weak_, Snape thought irritably as he took a mental note at how sluggish his companion's movements were becoming.

A flock of starlings were chirping in the treetops, their small bodies overshadowed by the brown leaves of the trees as they sang. When a gentle breeze blew through the forest it made the leaves rustle softly like a gentle tide, effectively causing the singing birds to take off as their branch swayed in warning. Overall it was mysteriously calm and Snape snorted at it, there was no logical reason for it to be this peaceful.

"Hurry up, Potter," Snape growled through gritted teeth as he continued on.

Harry was, literally, to a point of almost collapsing in exhaustion. His eyes were constantly drooping and on several occasions he found himself dangerously tipping forward. In his mind this was an extremely bad sign because on catching up he feared that he would fall into Snape's back-

A strange feeling settled itself in Snape's guarded mind as he suddenly felt something connect ever so gently with his back. Sharply whipping his head around with a snarl his harsh behaviour disappeared as he noticed something he didn't expect to see. Harry James Potter...had fallen asleep.

"Obviously," Snape sighed quietly as he looked around for an appropriate place to rest.

Snape could hear the others even breathing as the Potter continued to support himself against his back. With another sigh he took his wand out, pointed it over his shoulder and muttered the floating spell. Almost instantly Harry was enveloped in a white glow and Snape stepped away to leave him standing there-floating centimetres from the ground.

"You truly are pathetic, Potter." Snape hissed as he elegantly flicked his wand and Harry turned onto his back in midair.

Snape then marched off to an outcrop of grey stone that he had spotted, in the process carrying Harry with the spell behind him. The outcrop had naturally developed in such a way that you could easily sit on the stone floor yet be sheltered by the piece of rock that had become a makeshift ceiling. Upon reaching it and slipping inside he instantly let Potter down on the opposite side of their shelter, making sure the boy was as faraway from him as possible.

After checking the place for any danger or traps he slowly turned his eyes to Harry sleeping peacefully. His jaw tightened as he felt a strange pull in his chest, the pull stemming from how truly exhausted the Potter looked. Then again, he wouldn't lie to himself and say that the boy could withstand as much as him._ I sleep minimal amounts because of my Insomnia even without the added strain of the dark mark, and have adapted to consuming very little for energy...Potter is not_, Snape mentally admitted and leant back against the wall.

"However...that does not necessarily conclude that I will take it easy on you." Snape audibly finished his thought, but was unusually quiet as if he didn't want to wake him.

Once again he felt that foreign pull in his chest, it pulling tighter at seeing Harry roll up into a ball for warmth. With a sneer he looked away in loathing and tried to force the sensation aside. To Snape, this strange twinge in his chest was because he truly despised the Potter and never thought it to be anything else-it _couldn't _be anything else.

Snape decided that they would rest until nightfall, for they needed as much energy they could regain as possible for when the werewolf reappeared. Shutting his tired eyes, even though he knew he probably wouldn't fall asleep, he accepted that they weren't going anywhere for now.

XXXX

The two runaway's weaved throughout the corridors, surprisingly not once bumping into professor McGonagall. Many more prefects were patrolling the school corridors and escaping Hogwarts was proving to become more of a challenge than the two had originally predicted. Deep down, they knew that they had escaped so easily before because of Harry's invisibility cloak-without it was a completely different story.

They continued hastily through the school and made considerable progress, which immensely pleased Hermione. On approaching another corner she carefully peered around it to check for anyone passing. At discovering nothing of a threat she signalled with a wave behind her for Ron to follow.

With Hermione leading the way Ron grinned hysterically and shot out from behind the corner. He rolled across the green carpet floor and hid behind a table, having his back flush against the wall. A twinkle of mischief sparkled in his eyes as he bolted from behind the table and hid behind a stone pillar on the other side. All the while, Hermione was continuing slowly and calmly up ahead, completely oblivious to what the hell he was doing.

When Hermione did finally begin to feel a loss of Ron's familiar presence behind her she suspiciously turned around. Her eyes blinked as she saw his back turned to her in the middle of the corridor and was walking backwards towards her.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, and when Ron noticeably jumped and spun around to her she gaped at him. "...Is that a pretend gun?"  
>Ron slowly moved his gaze to his clasped hands-making the shape of a gun. Hurriedly splitting his hands apart, with a bright red blush plastering his cheeks, he hesitantly replied, "no."<p>

"Good grief," Hermione laughed at his childishness and looked him dead in the eye. "You are not a spy, Ronald."

"I feel like one!" Ron protested and all he got in return was stifled giggles from the female.

"This is serious, we have to help Harry," Hermione suddenly whispered. "This is no time for games; he could be struggling out there."

The fun and bouncy atmosphere abruptly vanished, to be replaced with a horribly cold and tense one. Hermione's words dug deep into Ron's heart, like a knife had been plunged into it and twisted harshly. Depression set into him once more, but this time his determination was stronger. He_ would_ find Harry, no matter what it took or what rules he broke-he _would_ find him!

"Let's hurry up and get moving," Ron ordered sternly.

Hermione could only stare in concern at Ron's U-turn change, but shook her head as she knew nothing could be done. Brown eyes scanned the corridor and she realised that they were almost there; the Entrance Hall had to be just around the bend. Also, she noted how there were no prefects patrolling around this area, which made her feel more than a little suspicious. Not letting this be known to Ron she quickly led on ahead.

As the two students reached the end they found themselves at the top of the Entrance Hall stairs. Ducking down low they crept along the banister, taking special care to make sure they weren't discovered. Peering through the gaps in the banister Ron's heart stopped as he spotted Mrs Norris, the feline was obediently guarding the entrance door. He quickly made this known to Hermione.

_Great...how do we get her to move without her actually finding us?_ Hermione thought as the feline's crimson orbs observed the room. Before her brain could contemplate it anymore...something really unexpected happened. Suddenly something surprisingly stalked in from another doorway near Mrs Norris. It was then the Granger thought she was going to faint.

"Crockshanks," Hermione gasped and bit her lip as the fluffy ginger cat approached the tabby.

It was as if the fluffy beast of a cat had felt its owner's distress and had come to rescue. With a hiss he leapt at Mrs Norris! Yowls of anger and pain bounced off the walls as Crockshanks bit her ear. In her rage she sunk her razor sharp teeth into his side-hard. Growling low in his throat at the attack he swiped her face. Both furiously attacked each other. Claws were drawn. Blood was shed.

"No Crockshanks!" Hermione pleaded quietly as she saw the two cats tumble across the floor in their fight.

Another harsh swipe at Mrs Norris hit her metres away. Red eyes burned in fury, locked onto her opponent as she forced herself up. Muscles flexed in preparation for a pounce, her bushy tail swished and her extended claws dug into the marble floor._ How dare him! No way is that low life getting away with this, such a commoner_, her almost human mind screeched as she snarled.

Like he had detected the hostility of his female opponent Crockshanks hissed and suddenly bolted through the doorway. Natural instincts took over Mrs Norris as her pupils thinned to slits. Completely forgetting about her order to stay in position she took chase. Their yowls of attacks finally ceased when they got too far, leaving the Entrance Hall in shocked silence.

Hermione hurriedly bolted down the steps with Ron hot on her heels-this was there chance. However, before leaving, she stared at where Crockshanks had led Mrs Norris away. _Thank you, Crockshanks..._

XXXX

"I just thought about something," Ron piped up as they briskly jogged across the grounds, Hermione turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you stun Mrs Norris or something?"

"Honestly, Ron...can't you remember?" Hermione asked and at Ron's confused shake of the head she rolled her eyes at him. "You remember what happened in second year, don't you?"

"Sure, the cat was petrified and hooked onto a wall, so what?" Ron brushed the incident off as if it was nothing, Hermione palm smacked her forehead.

"Even though it was the basilisk that had done it to Mrs Norris, Filch had still become more concerned for his cat. Immediately after Mrs Norris had recovered Filch had charged into Dumbledore's office, demanding that a protective spell be placed on her that negated magic. Dumbledore agreed," Hermione informed and Ron suddenly turned paler. "If I had attempted to stun Mrs Norris then my spell would have been deflected. It would've hit me and stunned me instead."

"Glad the blasted cat was chasing you previously then, I wouldn't have remembered," Ron chuckled.

The sky had become even more overcast as they rushed across the grounds, now not even letting a slither of blue sky through. No sunlight pierced the blockade of clouds, leaving the world slightly overshadowed and dull. A chilly breeze swept over the long blades of grass and blew through the Maple trees, causing a soothing rustle to float through the air. What made this strange was that there were no other sounds; not even the singing of birds-it was deadly silent.

_Something's not right here,_ Hermione thought as they approached Hagrid's hut. About to approach the beginning of the Forbidden Forest Ron alarmingly grasped her arm and hauled her back. When snapping her attention to Ron she watched as he yanked his wand out and pointed it towards the trees...something was moving. Mimicking the action Hermione retrieved her own wand and pointed it in warning at the trees.

"Now, now...is there really any need for that?"

Both of them nearly dropped their wands as Lupin suddenly emerged, looking immensely tired but happy to see the two none the less. His normal kind smile graced his features as he stepped further out into the open.

"I'm glad you came," Hermione said with a beaming smile and walked towards Lupin. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Why point a wand when you knew it would be me?" Lupin teased and Hermione became a little flustered as she tried to answer.

"W-well you can never be too sure, not after what's been going on." Hermione managed to get out, not liking being caught out like that.

"So it was your plan Miss Granger!"

Everyone froze at the familiar voice as all of a sudden professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere with her wand held high. She looked utterly furious with red tingeing her cheeks, "I knew you two would come here, but why Remus is here I do not know. That does matter, you two will-"

"Continue looking for their dear friend Harry, of course."

Once again everyone, including McGonagall, froze at the new voice. On turning around everyone stared as Albus Dumbledore appeared from behind Hagrid's hut with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron suddenly cried out in confusion as now there was Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore standing with them.

"It was all Hermione's plan, and it had played out perfectly." Albus laughed at the gingers shocked face.

"WHAT?" Both Ron and McGonagall yelled in unison, both obviously not having a clue on what was going on.

Whipping around to Hermione's slightly guilty face Ron gasped out, "This was your plan from the very beginning wasn't it? That little scene of tears and pretending that you had just decided on sneaking out was a bloody act!"

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione apologised, but couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her lips.

"Can you at least explain what this plan was?" Ron inquired desperately.

So Hermione retold everything that had happened.

**It was after Ron and Hermione had burst into Dumbledore's office and told him of the bad news. Ron Weasley had left and shut the door behind him, but Hermione's hand hesitated on the door handle. Albus watched her intently from his desk, watched as she seemed to contemplate something. Seeming to come to a conclusion she nodded to herself and turned to him.**

"**Professor, can we talk?" Hermione asked as she removed her hand from the handle, her mind was obviously set.**

"**Of course," Albus beamed as he motioned with a withered old hand for her to take a seat. "Although...I have a feeling I already know what you're going to talk about."**

"**I want to continue looking for Harry," Hermione stated softly as she took a seat in front of his desk. "But I know professor McGonagall won't let me or Ron go, not after last year."**

"**It's true, Minerva does not want you wasting anymore time. She wants you to work hard considering the disastrous Ministry incident last year and will probably not let you go." Albus agreed and Hermione only looked more determined.**

"**I would like permission to do something," Hermione requested as she looked nervously at her feet. "If professor McGonagall will not let us go willingly, then I ask for permission to sneak out of Hogwarts on our own."**

"**You have a plan, don't you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I give you my permission, on one condition. I will not tell anyone of what is going on as long as you do not tell Ron."**

"That was the first step of my plan," Hermione informed and crossed her arms, turning to Lupin she continued. "It was obvious that you were one of the people that professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to. It was obvious because of your status as a werewolf, one that could give us information. It was also obvious that the headmaster would ask you not to speak with us...so I found my own way."

**Hermione stayed awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling as it reached two o'clock in the morning. Her body was still clothed in what she had worn for Snape's punishment, her grey jacket still muddy and torn. She wasn't just staying awake for no reason-she was waiting. Closing her eyes she awaited that magical change, everything in Hogwarts was calm by now so any change would signal the arrival of someone.**

**It was when the time arrived that her eyes shot open with a triumphant grin; she had definitely felt a magical tremor and a familiar one at that. **_**I knew it!**_** Hermione thought proudly as she silently got out of bed.**

**Managing to sneak through all the corridors towards the headmaster's office she held an envelope firmly in her hand. Her lit wand illuminated the pitch-black corridor as she cautiously made her way through the desolated school.**

**On approaching the famous gargoyle that guarded the office she whispered the password, "Calling citrus."**

**The statue's stone eyes blinked and dust trickled from its wings; it gave a silent yawn and eyed the human girl, "A bit late for a young one, such as yourself, to be wondering about don't you think?"**

**Hermione glared as the gargoyle just gave another yawn and turned back to stone. At first she thought she had got the password wrong, but felt relieved as the statue began to spin and rise. The once hidden staircase was revealed and Hermione hastily got onto the moving steps.**

**Before even reaching the door she could hear the faint mummers of conversation occurring in Albus' room. Clutching the envelope tightly in her hand she hid in the shadows and waited once more for her old friend to emerge. She listened as she waited, occasionally flinching as the visitor loudly shouted every now and then. **

**It luckily didn't take long for the door to swing open. Hermione, who had been nearly falling asleep standing up, jolted awake. Shrinking further into the darkness she watched as a tall silhouette stepped out. She inwardly laughed in victory as it **_**was**_** who she had been expecting.**

**As unnoticed as a trained assassin she followed Remus Lupin. Coming out of the staircase and keeping well hidden she glared at the gargoyle that lazily opened one eye to watch her. As if it had heard the silent threat it smiled before turning back to lifeless stone. It remained unchanged as it continued to guard its master's office.**

**Silently sighing in distrust for the statue she hurriedly kept up with the man, the man who was obviously under Wolfsbane potion considering it was a full moon. Catching up to him she slipped the sealed envelope into his back pocket. She halted in her tracks and watched-the deed was done.**

"And so that is how my plan started to unfold," Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat as she turned her gaze to McGonagall. "You being here was planned from the beginning."

"**No Miss Granger you certainly can not." McGonagall declined and Hermione looked pleadingly at her.**

"**Please professor! He's out there in the Forbidden Forest and if you could just let-"**

"**Enough! I care for your trio greatly but your futures are at stake, this is where I put my foot down," McGonagall interrupted relatively calmly and ignored the desperate look in the brunette's eyes. "Good day Miss Granger."**

**With that the transfiguration teacher turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a bewildered Hermione frozen to the spot...at least**_** she**_** thought so. Because her back was turned to the Granger she missed the triumphant smirk plastered across her face.**

"I deliberately told professor McGonagall about the forest. I knew that when we would sneak out she would be shocked, I knew that she would go immediately to Dumbledore who I had already spoken to and I knew that she would come here."

"I knew that professor Dumbledore would be here, for the glare I had given his gargoyle was intended to make it tell him. Gargoyles like mischief, I knew it wouldn't be able to resist." Hermione continued. "I also knew that after the headmaster heard the gargoyle he would become alert. This meant that as soon as professor McGonagall told him of our escape he would become even more alert. This, in turn, meant that as soon as Lupin left the castle...I knew he would follow."

"You...bloody...GENIUS!" Ron burst out and Hermione blushed a light pink in embarrassment.

"Indeed," Albus laughed and everyone turned to him. "Even I didn't know the full depth of her plan."

"But, what was the point of it?" Ron questioned in confusion.

"To make sure we had enough votes to outvote professor McGonagall because I know how stubborn she can be, sometimes she won't even listen to Dumbledore. She would class me and you as only one vote because we are always together, so I needed backup and secretly got everyone together." The genius answered.

"Besides the fact that I am also desperate to know what information Lupin has obtained." Hermione admitted directly afterwards and everyone rolled their eyes at her thirst for knowledge.

"Clever," McGonagall muttered, but still didn't like this situation at all. Silence followed and at everyone's pleading stares she caved in. "Fine, alright...you may go. Since I'm heavily outvoted I don't have a choice anyway!"

"You two may remain off classes until we find Harry." Albus added and professor McGonagall spluttered in the background in disbelief.

"YAY! NO SCHOOL!" Ron cheered, but as soon as he noticed everyone staring at him he felt utterly humiliated and quickly corrected himself. "I mean oh no I'm going to miss my classes, it's terrible just terrible."

Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow at his mock tone, but was actually smiling in amusement. Today she had outsmarted everyone and had got them both back on the quest to find Harry.

Glancing up to Remus the man smiled at the brunette and motioned with his hand to the forest, it seemed that he was going to tell her what he knew as they travelled.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Bet you guys didn't expect that **


	17. Unintentional weakness and being chased

Unintentional weakness and being chased

_As I continue walking I continue to find nothing, no walls, no ceiling, no obstacles...and no light. It seems to be a never ending room, a giant black hole sucking me further in. I can feel it deep in my chest; I can hear it in my ears- it's my pounding heart. My breathing is becoming frantic. Panic is rising within me. I feel my slow walk speed up. My steps are becoming quicker! Harder! More desperate! There has to be something more? This can't be my only path! _

_A large part of me still refuses to believe this; this part is strong and true. All I need to do is keep looking..._

Slowly opening his eyes the first thing Harry picked up was that it was beginning to get dark, night was obviously upon them as shadows were taking over. Sharply snapping his eyes open he inwardly groaned, _I fell asleep earlier...against Snape no less!_ The pure thought of it made him want to gag and throw up every organ in his body.

"Finally amongst the living are we, Potter?"

That all too familiar deep voice made Harry's heart freeze and his half asleep brain hastily woke up as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him. Then again, with Snape's chilling voice washing over him, that might as well have been the case.

With an almost canine growl Harry instantly sat up with a frown on his face, his eyes glaring at the man leaning against the stone opposite him. He watched as Snape met the glare, but blinked in confusion as the man broke it almost immediately. _That's not like Snape at all, looks like there's something on his mind, _Harry thought and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he removed his hands from his eyes Harry stared into Snape's orbs, orbs that were looking out into the forest outside their rocky shelter. Why did the man look so exhausted?

As if peering out into the forest had been a signal Harry also warily looked out and grimaced as a faint howl echoed throughout the forest-the werewolf was out for them.

"I am appalled that I have been in your undesirable company for this long period of time...yet alone being in such a _charming _situation," Snape stated as he continued to stare out into the forest, his eyes scanning the trees for the beast. "Get up...we need to move."

"Why do you have to be such a git?" Harry spat and the potions professor whipped his head around to him with a sneer of distain. "Are you even capable of being nice for a change?"  
>"Are you even remotely capable of holding that unmanageable temper?" Snape snarled back and stood up, leaving the shelter without another word.<p>

"You-you..."Harry trailed off, he was just too hungry and thirsty to bother coming up with a retort.

Sighing, Harry quickly got up and followed the man. On leaving the shelter he watched as Snape seemed to blend effortlessly into the darkness, the darkness that was consuming the forest as the Gibbous moon began to rise. Twigs and dry leaves crunched beneath his feet loudly in the silent atmosphere. He shivered as a chilly breeze swept over him, there was definitely the feeling of an approaching winter in the air.

"You've got some questions you need to answer." Harry stiffly told Snape and because Snape wasn't facing him he missed the loathing roll of his eyes.

"I do not need to answer anything for you, you arrogant boy." Snape hissed and picked up his pace, but Harry just kept up strangely easily.

Severus Snape was beginning to get very,_ very_ irritated with a certain persistent student. At feeling the other male get too close he glowered and kept his distance, he just didn't like people being too close to him and he never had. His life consisted of keeping everyone out of his life and keeping them away-the annoying Potter was no exception.

"First of all, why do you god damn do that, keep your distance I mean?" Harry asked with a hint of malice to his tone, Snape felt his insides flare up in rage.

"It truly is none of your business; keep your nosey self out of it Potter!" Snape snapped and glared in warning over his shoulder.

This just made Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion as the man continued to keep his distance...why did he always clam up like that?

"How do you know that the werewolf is a she?"

"Is that not obvious, I assumed you would have at least learnt _something_ from the werewolf essay I assigned you in your third year...obviously not."

"What does she want?"

"Is this a game of twenty questions, Potter?" Snape snarled and turned to glare at him furiously. "If so then I will answer your question with a question, what sort of idiotic question was that? You already know the inescapable answer; you truly are low in the intelligence department."

"Alright, I just have one more question," Harry stated, now standing directly in front of the man. At Snape's inquisitive raise of an eyebrow he asked his final question. "Where are we?"

Snape felt his heart beat quicken and paled somewhat at the question, however he kept it well hidden and kept his emotionless mask on. Even though Snape tried to hide the fact that Harry's question had thrown him off Harry still noticed an unusual difference in the man's stance.

A stunned silence enveloped the two and they didn't notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes hungrily watching them from the trees.

"In a forest you insolent idiot," Snape replied sarcastically, but it reality it was to disguise the fact that he had just tensed up.

Harry found it suspicious that he wasn't giving him any direct answers and crossed his arms in annoyance. He watched as Snape snorted and turned to walk away, and then Harry did something that even he himself hadn't expected.

Snape turned unbelievably rigid when a warm hand suddenly grasped his robed wrist. His mind instantly froze and turned blank at the contact. A strange feeling that could be compared to electricity shot through his arm. His eyes widened momentarily in shock as Harry spun him back around to face him. He quickly composed himself however and growled in rage.

"GET OFF!" Snape yelled and forcefully yanked his wrist out of Harry's grasp. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Why can't you just admit it?" Harry whispered, taken aback by Snape's outburst. "I've known for ages now...we're lost."

Harry felt a strange sensation bubble in his stomach at what he saw. He watched Snape hold the wrist he had previously grabbed closer to him, almost as if he was afraid Harry would touch him again. The sensation grew stronger when Snape snorted and looked away as if trying to pretend it had never happened, his eyes glazed over as if remembering a horrible memory_. I feel...pity for him_, Harry mentally realised, which was a huge shock to his system.

The once calm breeze was ever so slowly picking up, it growing unexplainably colder as it blew through the trees. Harry shivered as it ruffled his hair, whipping the locks around his face as it chilled him to the bone. The breeze turned harsher, becoming harsher as it grew into a full blown gale. It was growing colder and colder, harsher and harsher, darker and darker as blackened clouds concealed the moon. Darkness blended with shadows as a deadly silence fell over the forest. Harry began to feel dread as he knew it could only be one thing-another storm.

Glancing up Snape just managed to catch a slither of the moon's final moonlight before it vanished behind the threatening clouds. Closing one eye he held one arm before his face to shield the vicious gale from his eyes. It was indeed getting bad as it whipped his shoulder length, black hair gracefully around his pale face. It made his black robes flutter wildly as it became stronger and stronger. _Hopefully it will not develop into a thunder storm_; Snape thought and grit his teeth against the icy winds.

As it became more dangerous the sound of snapping branches filled the air as they were viciously broken off their trees and carried by the wind. Single droplets of rain began to fall to the earth as the once dry ground quickly turned damp, making a faint pitter-patter fill the forest. Throughout this whole ordeal neither of them noticed that they were being watched by approaching topaz eyes.

Suddenly the werewolf pounced at them from its hiding spot. It flew out from behind the trees with a howl of fury. The Gryffindor barely had enough time to react. He threw himself quickly out of the way. She landed mere metres away from him, eyes never leaving him-locked onto him.

"Run Potter!" Was Snape's only warning before he himself started running.

Not needing to be told twice he pulled his wand out and bolted after him, hearing the werewolf bark angrily and charge after him. He could hear her plummeting through the bushes behind him as she took chase.

They kept running through the darkness, kept running through their hunger, through their undying thirst. Sweat developed on their brows as they continued running away. Snape looked back before making a signal to Harry. At seeing the signal in his eyes Harry nodded. Both of them ducked in unison. Both dodged a mighty swipe. Her pupils turned to slits. Fangs bared in fury. Claws tore air-she missed.

Thinking back to what had happened previously Snape stopped running. He suddenly spun around with his wand held high. Facing the mighty beast he cast, "_Incarcerous!_"

Severus' low and silky voice reverberated through the air and Harry shivered, the voice seemed to penetrate through him. It always had that effect on him, always echoing through his mind. It always seemed to be there, always present in his thoughts-always lingering. It was as if the man had left a permanent impression on him. Shaking his head he threw those thoughts aside. He watched the spell fly. Watched the beast dodge it. Watched the spell miss!

_She is not going to fall for the same trick twice, just as I suspected_, Snape mentally concluded as the werewolf made sure the spell didn't catch her in its binding grasp. This time she knew better-she had adapted.

Narrowing his eyes Snape elegantly spun back around and kept running. His jaw tightened as he realised that she wasn't a werewolf who just went by natural instincts, she actually thought about things and processed them for later use-a formidable skill. This was going to be a lot more difficult than before.

However, because of the dodge, she had vanished. They heard a howl of rage behind them and understood that they had lost her...for now.

Feeling more than a little relieved Harry began to relax as the howls became fainter, she was going the wrong way. He almost had a heart attack when a pale hand shot out from behind a tree and grabbed his shoulder. His mouth was about to hastily yell a spell in reflex, until another pale hand slapped over his mouth. Harry instantly stiffened in the others grip.

"Do not be so oblivious, it can only be me in such a situation...you idiot." Snape drawled, when he felt Harry relax he quickly let him go as if the touch had burnt.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure how to react and just blinked dumbly, rubbing his shoulder where his companion had grabbed him. His shoulder felt a bit strange, it felt...tingly? After registering the foreign sensation, he realised he felt the exact same thing gracing his lips where the man had touched. Harry felt that unfamiliar pull in his chest again when he looked up and saw Snape rubbing the hand that had been over Harry's mouth, he looked uncharacteristically...insecure.

"Stop staring, Potter," Snape muttered as if he had just spaced out himself. "There is nothing even relatively interesting to stare at."

Harry blinked once again at that, did Snape not like the look of himself? As if the man had sensed his questioning thoughts he just snorted in distain and looked away. _Well...I never even considered that,_ Harry thought as he watched Snape peer around the tree to see if the werewolf was nearby. _I mean, he never really appeared to be the low-self-esteem type to me._

It was only then Harry realised that he was actually secretly getting to know Snape better, even though he had refused to even try. He could actually feel the tension in the air as Snape seemed to focus on anything but him, and actually felt like he needed to do something about it. _I still hate him with every fibre of my being though_, Harry thought to defend his pride as he leant against the tree trunk beside the man. He noted how Snape seemed even tenser with him being beside him.

"Do you know anything about her?" Harry suddenly asked out of the blue.

Snape had to conceal the fact that he had been caught off guard by that question. He silently watched the rain fall heavier as the forest grew darker, the moon was now completely consumed by the raging storm clouds.

With a sigh the potions professor finally turned his eyes to lock them with Harry's, "She is no ordinary werewolf; she is immune to magical energies like direct spells. She is a Headwolf; one that creates werewolves."

"Creates werewolves like Lupin?" Harry questioned and knew he was correct when Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

Before Severus could tell the young male anything more a menacing growl sounded in the undergrowth behind their tree. The undergrowth was quite a distance away but it was still a danger sign.

Harry peered around the trunk and slowly raised his wand. His lips moved as he began to whisper the spell, "_Incen_-"

"No!" Snape quietly hissed as he harshly yanked him back and spun the Gryffindor around to face him. "Are you really that brainless? We are currently in a forest Potter! Cast the flame spell and you could set this whole place ablaze!"

"Then we will use the water spell to put it out." Harry argued in defiance, secretly knowing that the man was right.

"You truly are your father's son, Potter. An arrogant...little...swine."

"I am not my father!" Harry shouted and clenched his fists in frustration at his sides, completely forgetting about the Headwolf. "I saw your memories and I know what my father did to you. But that was him, James. I am me, Harry. Will you ever let the past go?"

"Silence!" Snape yelled and plastered his emotionless mask back across his face. His coal black eyes drilled into Harry's green ones as Albus' words echoed through his mind.

"**Will you ever let it go?"**

"You resemble him perfectly," Snape spat as Harry stood directly in front of him with a feverish glare.

Taking even closer steps towards Severus Snape, which was obviously making the man uncomfortable, Harry talked to him face to face, "I may look like him, but I am _not_ him in anyway!"

"**He is not James in anyway."**

"Correct you look like him, you are a spitting image," Snape hissed.

Snape realised in secret alarm that Harry was blocking him off-cornering him against the tree. He didn't like being cornered...especially because of what had happened in the past. Without thinking he pushed Harry back, making the teenager stumble backwards in shock. Quickly Snape moved away from the tree, also forgetting about the Headwolf. His shoulder length hair followed the movement as he hurriedly moved a short distance away. The rain was drenching him as he moved out into the open. He could not stand to look at the infuriating Potter any longer, so he looked somewhere else.

"...But, I'm not him," Harry said softly, and Snape was taken aback by the strange gentleness in his tone. "I am my mother too."

"**If you could just put physical appearances aside you would see that, deep down, he is his mother. He is kind and caring and puts everyone else before himself...like Lilly."**

"Potter-" Snape cut himself off at spotting a slither of soaked black fur in the corner of his eye. A ferocious growl was heard as a haunting shadow crept up to the tree, carefully edging elongated claws around the wet trunk-edging closer to Harry."Move!"

Harry leapt away from the tree just in time as a sickening crack was heard. On looking back Harry felt sick to his stomach as the claws had clenched-scratching the bark clean off. Giant gashes were seen in the trunk-that could have been Harry! Claws continued to scrape across the wood. A snout slowly emerged. Slobber plopped to the floor. Yellow eyes glowed.

Beginning to run Harry felt the blistering gale blowing against them. It was freezing cold and was painful against his face. The wind was slowing them down, pushing against them, and holding them firm. Rain pounded the earth like hail as even the darkness became a watery haze. Thunder rumbled, this time louder-closer. There was only pure darkness. No moon illuminated the earth. No lightning lit the sky.

They both kept sprinting and forced themselves through the treacherous terrain. They avoided the gnarled roots, the sharp thorns, the large boulders of grey stone. The further they ran the rockier the scenery became.

Feet now clinked on stone, almost slipping on the hazardous surface. Skidding sharply Snape made a desperate turn. Everything looked the same. Every rock looked alike. Every turn was indifferent. Snape narrowed his eyes as he effortlessly dodged her vicious fangs, her jaws clamping on empty air. All of a sudden his eyes flashed as he spotted something up ahead.

"That way," Snape ordered and took off like a graceful bat in the night, his robes billowing behind him.

When Harry distinguished a strange black hole up ahead he understood immediately and followed in hot pursuit. The Headwolf kept close behind with a howl of unrestrained rage, she wasn't going to lose him again!

She was so desperate to get Harry, to bite deep into his flesh-to hear him scream. In her need she launched at him. She leapt through the air, terrible jaws ready for the kill. Flying she threw back her claws, ready to strike. Roaring she locked her eyes on him. He wasn't going to escape. Not now-not ever. This was it!

Thunder boomed above them, shaking the mighty earth. The first lightning bolt tore the night sky. It tore the clouds. It tore the darkness. Tore it like vicious claws. The rain is its sickening saliva. The thunder is its ferocious roar. The lightning is its angry slashing. Only when it's sated will it calm. This is the lightning wolf-the frightening storm.

Bright flashes illuminated the earth with each strike, reflecting off the topaz eyes glinting with the desire to kill. She snarled as Harry disappeared into a cave. She was almost upon him, about to-

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_ Harry bellowed as he abruptly whipped around. Leaping backwards he jumped. His wand tip ignited for the spell.

"NO POTTER!"

_What the-_ Harry thought as his eyes widened in shock. Pale hands had suddenly wrapped around his waist. He felt the grip tighten as Snape snatched him away mid-jump...but it was too late.

The spell didn't affect the mighty beast but instead collided with the stone walls. A mighty bang filled the cave, the pure strength of the spell making it vibrate. The bright explosion made both Severus and Harry screw their eyes shut. The whole cave shook in warning. Stone dangerously cracked. Rocks fell. Crashes boomed.

Suddenly the pure force of the powerful spell made the cave collapse! The entire ceiling suddenly gave way. Thunderous crashes ensued, deafening the two humans. The Headwolf widened her eyes and leapt back on instinct. At that moment the rocks crumbled and crashed. The two humans vanished from her vision. The ground shook. Boulders fell. Water splashed.

Rain continued to pierce the now horrifying silence as all movement ceased...everything was deadly still. Lightning slashed the sky once more, revealing the collapsed entrance and the seething Headwolf crouching before it. Her sensitive nose sampled the air and rocks before her, but she detected nothing. In her anger she lifted her head up to the raging storm and howled as the thunder boomed.

One final pebble slowly bounced down the boulder mass, each time it hit the stone it clinked as it tumbled to the ground. With a small splash it landed in a puddle, reflecting the flash of lightning slashing up the night sky. This was it...the ordeal was over.

In mere seconds the entrance had been completely blocked off-they were trapped.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter because of Snape, please keep reading and I hope you stay until the end because there are some big twists in the future.**


	18. Stuck

Stuck

It was so dark and only the green flames of the candles hooked to walls gave light, however it was dim and almost insignificant. Nearly everything in the room was black anyway: the chairs, the table, the curtains and the laminate floor.

A gnarled and bony hand tapped its thin fingers against the table's black surface, their sharp and demon like nails clinking on the shiny top. The pure silence rattling everyone's souls was pierced by the taps, the meaning behind them terrifyingly clear. One finger started tracing patterns on the table top and everyone stiffened in fear.

"I suppose...you people are wondering why I have called you here today."

Everybody secretly gulped and began to sweat nervously, everyone's eyes locked on the taunting finger brushing the table surface. Some at the table flinched as something large and smooth suddenly brushed their shins, one of these people being Lucius Malfoy. The white blonde tightened his jaw to hide the sickening fear brewing in his stomach-he knew what this was about.

"It is finally time for a new...young...person, to join us," The low voice seeped through the air and everybody jumped as a chair was forced back, followed by slow and tormenting footsteps.

The footsteps grew louder to the Malfoy...until it suddenly stopped. A pale hand suddenly rested on his chair to the right of his face, hot breath ghosted his ear as the other whispered audibly, "Isn't that right...Lucius?"

Bellatrix suddenly burst into mad hysterical laughter in her seat opposite Lucius, clapping her hands and licking her lips in dark delight, "Oh Goodie, time for baby Draco to join our ranks! I'm looking forward to it."

The disturbing grin she sent Lucius made his stomach churn, but the gnarled finger tauntingly brushing his right cheek was worse. Its sharp nail scratched his skin, but not deep enough to draw blood. An evil laugh rumbled in the throat of the Dark Lord as he withdrew and painfully slowly made his way back to his seat. With the haunting presence gone Lucius relaxed somewhat, if only Nagini would stop weaving around his legs.

"There is...more to tell however," Voldemort continued as he slowly made his way back to his seat. Sitting down, with everybody's expectant eyes on him, he continued. "It seems an unexpected twist of fate has led my dear and loyal servant Severus...into a very compromising situation."

Bellatrix sniggered and fidgeted in uncontainable excitement. Her mop of curly black locks cascaded down her face as her dark and lunatic eyes glinted with malice. Rubbing her hands together she grossly licked the tops of her fingers as if tasting some delicious treat, eyes never leaving her beloved lord.

"Sevy is stuck with Potty Potty!" The mad woman burst out and started laughing. "Two little lambs in a forest waiting for wolfie to get them! haha!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared.

Bellatrix instantly turned quiet with a pout. Everyone else jumped at the loud shout and Lucius fiddled with his shirt sleeve nervously.

"Now then, Severus has gotten stuck with the great Harry Potter," Voldemort mocked Harry's name in distaste as he put his fingertips together. "It is the perfect opportunity since Severus has singled the boy out from everyone else and has gotten him out of safety range. The time has come...to slaughter the Boy-Who-Lived."

All of his followers cheered and Bellatrix had another insane laughing fit. Everyone cheering around Lucius was ignored as Lucius spaced out, silver eyes exactly like his son's staring at his hands. He knew what he had to do, but truthfully he did not want to do it. The time had finally come...for Draco to become a Deatheater.

XXXX

Draco travelled alone to his second class of Potions, knowing all too well that Severus would not be there-he was not yesterday either. With a sigh the Malfoy entered the Entrance Hall, heading down the small set of steps to head to the dungeons. His mind, however, was not set on potions at all...but on the missing potions _teacher._

The Slytherin was about to descend into the dungeons when the entrance doors suddenly opened.

"Well hello there, _Draco,_" Came that all too familiar charming voice from behind and it froze Draco Malfoy in his tracks. The other had rolled his first name enchantingly off his tongue as if savouring it, like a snake charmer.

The silky tone was almost alluring and Draco once again hid the shivers that threatened to wrack his spine. Why the hell did that always happen when _he_ was around? Spinning around he growled, "It's Malfoy!"

Charlie shrugged with that dazzling smile across his face, as usual completely unaffected by the harshness of the other. Draco, once again, felt incredibly uneasy as the other advanced closer than what should be allowed. A gentle hand rose to touch Draco's perfect face and Malfoy inwardly began to panic, no one touched him-ever!

"Back off, Weasel!" Malfoy spat and hastily stepped back, effectively avoiding the Weasley's fingers.

Charlie just smiled a charming smile and watched the others behaviour closely, the key to taming a dragon was to study its behaviour beforehand-Draco was no exception. He gave a soft chuckle at the warning glare he received from Draco, but decided not to push him further.

"I am terribly sorry to say this Draco but I must leave you. Please excuse me, but I truly hope I will see you again in the future." Charlie excused himself like a proper gentleman.

Draco once again was slightly unnerved at how different this Weasley was, and once again the only thought that entered his head was `infuriatingly charming`.

"Not that I can blame you, who wouldn't want to see my handsome face everyday?" Draco smirked, that had to put the weasel off...right?

"Indeed," Charlie softly replied with his biggest smile yet, and Draco sweat dropped when he realised it was genuine. Did anything faze this god damn Weasley? "Good bye, Draco."

Malfoy was frozen to the spot outside the dungeon entrance as Charlie Weasley passed him and headed up the Entrance Hall steps. He seemed momentarily shocked as the faint sound of the other ascending the stairs echoed in his ears. Blinking he realised with a serge of fury that the taller male had disobeyed his order again-twice!

"IT'S MALFOY!"

XXXX

When Harry groggily woke up there were two things that instantly registered in his mind: the first was that it was pitch-black and the second was the strange warmth beneath him. In absolute horror Harry realised that he was on top of Snape! Shooting up a splitting pain throbbed in his head as he suddenly hit it against a boulder, he could not get up.

"I can not see you, but I know that you should not destroy what little brain you have left." Harry froze as he heard Snape's voice incredibly close to his ear-this...was...awkward.

"I can't find my wand, use yours!" Harry demanded in panic, he was stuck on top of Snape and was trapped under some boulders-what else could he do.

"Trust me, Potter, I despise this situation even more so." Snape snarled as he read in-between the lines of Harry's panicked tone, and Harry was sure that if he could see him Snape would be rolling his eyes.

_I hate being touched, I hate being touched,_ Snape's usually calm mind was secretly in a mental frenzy as those same words repeated over and over again. Because Harry was flush up against him it felt as if his whole body was burning at the contact. That combined with the fact that Harry physically could not get off of him made him way beyond nervous.

It was the fact that he could not move, could not do anything as someone else was on top of him...could not push them away. He was trapped in this situation, he could not move because of Harry and Harry could not move because of the boulders. A horrible feeling bubbled in his stomach at that; he needed to push them away! Needed to stop them touching him!

Harry stopped squirming in his attempts to remove himself from Snape when he heard something. The sound was getting quicker and louder the more he listened. Cocking an eyebrow in question his eyes widened in the darkness, he understood what that was.

Carefully, he leaned his head against Severus' chest, actually feeling exhausted from his previous actions. His ear gently pressed against Snape's chest and he actually felt the potions professor flinch slightly at the contact, although the man would never admit it. Harry was right; the sound he could hear was Snape's beating heart-his racing heart.

_Why is it racing like that? It's almost as if he's...secretly panicking_, Harry thought in bewilderment and lifted his head when Snape fidgeted in discomfort.

"Try to feel for you wand," Snape ordered quickly, and Harry actually felt worried as it sounded a little breathless. "I will try to find mine."

"Are you-"

"Do...not...argue." Snape coldly interrupted.

Severus then started to move his hands in the darkness to search for his wand.

XXXX

"You called for me, sir?"

"Ah yes, Charlie, do come in," Dumbledore greeted as Charlie came inside his office.

The first thing Charlie noted was that he and the headmaster were not the only ones present: Ron, Hermione and Remus were also standing around him. Finding this to be a little strange he raised an eyebrow at Albus, who only gained a solemn expression. The ancient man seemed to look his age as he sighed miserably.

"Charlie my boy...I've got a request that I wish to ask of you," Albus began, his sapphire eyes stern as they stared into the older Weasley's. "It's about Harry and also a dear friend of mine, Severus."

"Anything, sir," Charlie instantly replied and nodded his head in a charming bow.

Dumbledore couldn't help but crack a smile at the gentleman gesture and stroked his beard. Sighing, he looked straight into the others eyes as he gave his request, "I need you to help us look for them, Charlie."

"Really? I must apologise sir, but I was about to leave for Romain-"

"Please mate," Ron interrupted and Charlie sadly turned to face his distressed little brother. "Please stay, please help us find Harry. I've already bloody lost Ginny in a sense...and I don't want to lose my best mate too."

A stunned silence settled over the office, almost choking them as Charlie stood incredibly still. Fawkes, who was now fully grown, watched the small crowd in interest. Dumbledore waited patiently as a look of contemplation passed Charlie's face. Ron looked Charlie dead in the eyes pleadingly, eyes glassy with worry for his friend. Hermione crossed her arms in disbelief, why was he hesitating? Remus remained indifferent, hands behind his back as he also waited. The silence was deafening as everyone awaited his answer.

"Indeed, it would be terribly rude of me to decline such a request." Charlie relented with a smile.

Ron leapt on him for a brotherly hug with the biggest grin plastered across his face that Charlie had ever seen. Who was Charlie fooling? Of course he would help.

Suddenly turning serious he let Ron go from the embrace and turned his attention to Hermione, "Tell me everything I need to know."

XXXX

"Potter, you are-OUCH!" Snape hissed as Harry kneed him somewhere no man should be kneed.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, although on the inside he was dying with laughter-the git deserved it really.

"You and I both know that that apology was not sincere," Snape pointed out with a voice that still had the edge of pain to it. "Insolent boy."

"At least I'm capable of apologising," Harry retorted, fully glad that he could not see Snape's face in the darkness. "Something you weren't born with full stop."

"You truly are your father's son," Snape growled.

Harry was sure that if he could see the man that he would be giving him the death glare. He released a sigh, getting on even worse terms with Snape was not going to get him anywhere. But, honestly, it wasn't like he was going to kiss the wound better!

_Oh God...getting on bad territory_, Harry mentally screamed and was so thankful for the pure darkness, he was certain that he was blushing profoundly. Glaring down at what he assumed was Snape's face he thought, _I really, _really _hate you Severus Snape._

Time slowly ticked by and for every little second they attempted to feel for their wands. Snape was beginning to feel even more nervous the more the Potter squirmed about on top of him; it was unnerving him-the emotionless Snape. Shutting Harry out he tried to keep his breathing calm, tried to remain calm as he searched for his wand once again. Luckily it wasn't that difficult because he was an expert at becoming emotionless. _The quicker I find my wand the quicker I can find a way out and the quicker I can shove this Potter off of me, _Snape mentally steeled up and searched with even more determination. There was just one problem...was it getting hot in here?

Harry felt incredibly hot and sweaty as he wiped the sweat from his brow; the man's warmth beneath him was not helping either. Was it just him or was it getting stuffy in here? His clothes were damp from his sweat and he couldn't even imagine how Snape felt in those black robes. It was so sticky and stuffy, yet they could not escape it.

It was then they both realised it at the same time, both instantly halting in their searching. Both widened their eyes in the darkness. They were running out of air!


	19. Dying

**Don't know if `Paon` is reading this but I'm sorry for the answer to your review, even though you did get the wrong idea and I wasn't intending to be rude at all : ( You really did hurt me because of what you said when my answer meant the complete opposite...Sorry anyway.**

**In case anyone else was wondering I will state it now, this is set in Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince but because they're in the forest the bit with Draco and Severus does not occur. The fact that they are lost in the forest turns the whole plot of this book upside down XD.**

Dying

At the realisation that their oxygen was running short the two trapped males began to feel around the darkness surrounding them even more desperately. Being unable to move from their spot however was proving to make the task even more difficult. What if their wands were nowhere near them? What if they were impossible to get? Were they doomed from the start?

It was getting hotter and hotter, choking them with the heat. Sweat soaked through their clothes and made them stick to their bodies-to each other. The lack of air was beginning to build pressure in their heads. It made their heads feel like they were going to explode. Minds became fuzzy. Movements slowed. Exhaustion took over.

Snape could feel Harry becoming limp on top of him; the Potter's failing muscles causing him to become heavier. Severus could hardly breathe with Harry's weight on his chest alone and was gasping for any air available. Yellow dots began to enter his vision. These dots floated in the darkness. He also began to feel heavy-a bad sign.

Hurriedly thrusting his arm out into the darkness he touched the warm stone. His clammy palm brushed the stone, desperately searching for his wand. Weak fingers frantically felt around, felt in every gap, felt in every crack. He continued to find nothing as he grew weaker. He had to find it quickly. He had to find it now!

Onyx eyes widened as he suddenly realised that Harry wasn't moving. The teenager on him was still...deadly still.

"Potter?" Snape croaked, his throat was so dry and his lungs were so tight. "Potter!"

No answer came from the motionless Gryffindor and it was terrifying. Not a grunt, a gasp, a mumble or even any noise of acknowledgement came from the Potter. The younger male didn't even twitch and Snape began to fear the worst.

Snarling to himself Snape realised he was worried-he never felt worry. But he knew they were running out of oxygen. He knew they were stuck in the darkness. He knew their bodies were failing. They were running out time. They couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't see.

Severus already felt the energy draining from him, felt it gradually vanish from his limbs. His frantic actions of searching for his wand had become painfully slow. He could no longer feel the stone, its smooth surface and its warmth seemed to evade him. _I am losing my sense of touch_, Snape thought in alarm and kept desperately feeling for his wand. He needed to find it before he fully lost his touch. Needed to find it before it was too late. To find it before he passed out!

A jolt of alarm pierced his heart as he felt Harry's heart beat against his chest begin to slow. His heart was becoming fainter...weaker.

"Potter!" Snape breathlessly forced out, his raspy voice filling the small space. It no longer sounded silky and was dry-desperate. "Potter..."

He could no longer speak as his voice was becoming quieter from tiredness. His lungs felt constricted as the air had now practically ran out. Fatigue took over and his searching hand slowly stilled in its tracks. He could feel it, feel it deep in his chest, feel his own heartbeat beginning to fade. Eyelids slowly fluttered shut, yellow dots still floating in his minds eye. There he lay unmoving, there he lay...fading.

XXXX

Hermione froze in her tracks in the forest. A sickly sensation tore at her insides. Something ached in her heart-something was terribly wrong.

"Ron," Hermione gasped in panic. "RON!"

It felt as if something had been viciously torn from her soul. Falling to her knees she clutched her chest. It felt as if she was drowning, her mind turned blank, her breathing stopped. She knew...she just knew.

Tears fell from her eyes as she drowned further in despair. Ron's desperate calls swept straight over her. Staring into nothing she whispered, "Harry..."

XXXX

_Severus..._

Snape ignored the strangely familiar voice, ignored it as he slowly began to fade away. The voice was like a whisper, a whisper that echoed in his mind, that gently touched his soul.

_...Don't give up, Severus..._

Eyelids cracked open, that voice...it was like a memory from a dream. He knew that voice, that sweet angelic voice. It was calling him, encouraging him...reaching out to him.

_...Don't give up..._

Eyes began to close again in weakness as he gasped for breath, he was going to die. He could scarcely keep his eyes open as he slowly looked down at his chest, looked down at where he knew Harry would be. The boy was cold, no longer warm to him, no longer with him. Snape...was all alone.

_...Please..._

A pale hand twitched its cold fingers, fingers he had once thought to be lifeless. He could feel it...someone tenderly touching his soul.

_...Please Severus..._

The hand clenched its fingers into a fist and unclenched freely, he could feel again. His dazed mind registered that he could feel something against his fingers, felt it slowly descend into his hand, felt it's cool surface brush his palm. Its coolness relieved him, but his weak fingers didn't grasp a hold of it. He could not hold on much longer, his life thread was snapping...nearly broken. Dull eyes fully closed.

_...Please Severus...live...live for me...save my Harry!_

Eyelids snapped open in disbelief-it couldn't be! His hand abruptly grasped the object. He couldn't believe it-it was his wand! How? Narrowing his eyes he held it tight. He could still feel it-someone there.

"_Lumos!"_ Snape cast. The wand burst to life at his command. Light revealed the cramped space.

A burst of energy rushed through him, he had to do this. He had to follow _her_ wish, had to save Harry! He would never live with himself if he didn't.

The light revealed that Harry was sickly pale on top of him, freezing cold with his eyes shut. It was adrenaline alone that was making Snape survive now for he was still fading. Time was still short, still sucking their lives away. Snape brought his other hand to Harry's neck. Waiting he found a pulse, a faint pulse._ But he still has a chance,_ Snape thought through his dizziness.

As he searched for an escape his eyesight began blurring. His trembling hand could barely hold his wand. Nearly all the oxygen was gone. _I...I can not do this_, Snape mentally concluded as he felt his head go heavy. Again he felt it, felt that familiar caring touch, felt it brushing his mind and soul, felt the silent desperate pleas.

_...You can..._

Snape shook his head to try and shake his exhaustion off. Afterwards he hastily looked around. But no matter how hard he looked he found nothing. He could feel that Harry's heart was almost gone and it unnerved him.

Suddenly Snape spotted a faint blue light that was not from his wand. His onyx eyes tried to focus on it...tried so hard.

_...I know you can..._

Severus swallowed down the dryness in his throat, swallowed his exhaustion with a determined growl. He forced his eyes to focus, to focus on the glowing blue light. His faint vision saw it glowing in a tiny gap in the stone by his head. Dropping his glowing wand he knew what he had to do. Gasping for breath he lifted his sweaty hands. Gritting his teeth he latched onto the gap. Clawing it some small rocks gave way.

_I know you can do it..._

Pushing roughly with the miniscule strength he had left more rocks gave way. There were small clinks beyond the gap, clinks of stones giving way. The blue light grew brighter-showing him the way!

_...Don't give up; I know you can do it..._

His whole hand burst through the gap. Clawing the stone the gap became bigger-he was almost there!

_...Because...I believe in you Severus!_

That was all he needed. His onyx eyes sharpened-he would do this. With an almighty push the rest gave way. Dust flew and Severus almost passed out.

Without thinking he clutched Harry's cold body to his damp chest and dragged him out. Harry was held against him with one arm as the other clutched his glowing wand. He would be triumphant; he would save him, save him for _her_.

It was still a struggle for him as he forced himself onward. He stared at the glowing blue light; it was a smoky ball hovering in the air...what was it? The misty light suddenly went through a stone wall and Snape forced himself to follow it. Managing to push the rocks away he practically fell through them.

On falling through a relieving wave of fresh air hit him and he took a shaky intake of breath. Harry also found the air in his unconscious state and gasped desperately, the boy then coughing madly afterwards. The coughs were strong as they wracked Harry's frame and Snape was overly relieved...he was alive. Snape laid the boy down on his back before staggering a little.

Severus groaned and collapsed to his knees, even with the fresh oxygen keeping him alive he was unbelievably drained. A cough escaped his own lungs as he fell to the rocky ground, he just needed to rest. Glancing at Potter mere metres away he dazedly noted that he was already sleeping peacefully.

Eyelids gradually closed as he fully fell to the supporting ground. All he could see was darkness surrounding them around the radius of his lumos. It was then, on the edge of drifting to sleep, that he noticed they were still inside the cave. In the blurriness of his vision he distinguished a blue, smoky, floating glow hovering over him.

_...Well done...Severus..._

Snape's eyes finally drifted closed as he felt a strange sensation, it felt like a hand had just been softly placed on his cheek. _That can not be..._Snape's mind argued as his body shutdown. That was the last thing he could remember before everything turned black.


	20. What is that?

**Some good stuff planned for next chapter...hope you're ready for it ;)**

What is that?

_I feel myself suddenly freeze. My panicked searching halts. What is that? It sounds so...familiar. It is getting louder, that strange sound. It's getting closer. More furious! More intimidating! I feel myself begin to tremble uncontrollably. It's not a different language to me; it rolls over me in waves. The haunting sound I had thought was a voice becomes a hiss. I know what that is..._

Harry's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he bolted upright, it was that dream again. _More like a continuing nightmare_, Harry thought as his heart raced mercilessly in his chest.

He shivered as the once hot sweat of his clothes had cooled, making him rub the tops of his arms for warmth. Looking around he noticed how the still lit wand of Severus Snape brightly illuminated the cave, although the owner was still out for the count. With a sigh Harry noticed how Snape was, once again, as far away as safely possible.

_Harry..._

Harry blinked; he swore he had heard a voice. The voice was a mere whisper that echoed off the cave walls. He scrambled to his feet, the voice was female. It seemed to call him...beckon him.

_...Come Harry..._

A gulp was felt in his throat as the whisper seemed to enchant him, who was that? It was so familiar, as familiar as a past memory that would forever stay with him. He just had this urge inside him, he felt like he should listen to it, felt like he should follow it. Deep down he knew who it was.

"Mum?" Harry murmured.

XXXX

As the sun began to rise once again for Tuesday morning it was welcomed by the songs of the birds. The forest was calmly still and the morning dew even made the deadly forest look tranquil in the sunlight. Only one thing disturbed the clear sky this morning, its large form soaring through the air.

"Come on Norbert, keep flying," Charlie encouraged before shivering uncontrollably. Tightening his red scarf around his neck he gasped. "It is definitely getting colder old friend...winters on the way."

The lime green dragon turned its magnificent head to gaze at his rider, seeming to nod slightly before turning back to his flying course. His giant wings sparkled in the sunlight appearing over the mountain ranges as they flapped powerfully, their large beauty piercing the air with incredible ease. Topaz eyes appeared to scan the forest below, as if deep down he understood. However, Norbert had to pay more attention to where he was flying; it was Charlie's job to search.

There was just one big problem, Charlie was having problems steering the mighty dragon and looking down at the trees below. A dragon with a rider always obeyed its rider lead and Charlie was finding it difficult to multitask. He found himself frowning when he realised that if he focused on one element he lacked the other. This was proving to be trickier than he had previously thought.

The freezing cold wind whipped his face and as he directed Norbert to descend closer to the tree tops he was horrified to find frost. This frost was sparkling in the light of the dawn, its white iciness clinging to the branches. Winter was definitely approaching at an alarming rate and he knew Harry and Severus had to be found-fast.

With a simple tug of the reins Norbert glided through the skies and swerved elegantly, heading further out over the forest.

XXXX

"Professor?" Harry hissed and flinched as it echoed harshly in the surrounding darkness. "Professor, are you awake...do you hear that?"

Snape groaned as his eyes fluttered open, he had just had the strangest dream...about Lily. She had been there helping him, guiding him, believing in him. He would swear on his life he had felt a presence before, the presence of a hand gracing his cheek. The place where the hand had touched still tingled as the chilling feeling lingered.

His back felt stiff as Snape gradually sat up and he grunted in pain when his head throbbed. His black and shoulder length hair gracefully framing his face hid the look of deep thought crossing his features. Snape slowly raised his pale hand to his face, _had it really happened? Had she truly been there?_

Pure silence embraced them as Harry detected that Snape seemed lost in his own mind. Harry stared for a while, not fully certain of what he should do. Rubbing the back of his neck anxiously he came to his own conclusion. Taking a deep breath he took a step closer.

When Harry began to approach the potions professor the other did not seem to notice. Snape did not notice the oncoming presence, the sound of shoes connecting with stone, the steady breathing or the staring eyes. So when Harry finally reached him and hesitantly touched his shoulder Snape's eyes widened in shock. The touch was warm but it strangely froze him.

In reflex the Slytherin instantly smacked the hand away. Harry stumbled backwards in disbelief, eyes never leaving Snape's. Onyx eyes flashed in fury as he shouted, "Do not touch me!"

Harry winced and rubbed the back of his hand where a sting remained, Snape had smacked him alright-hard. Glancing up into Snape's eyes the other was glaring at him furiously, but Harry swore he saw something else...something hiding deep within those black orbs. It was gone in an instant and Harry's mind barely registered he had seen it. To him, it was just a figment of his imagination.

Snape glowered at the teenager as he finally stood up; his legs were still a little shaky as he brushed his robes off. Once again he expertly placed his emotionless mask back on his face so that no slither of emotion could be traced.

"I do not need your assistance, so keep your pathetic self away," Snape snorted his displeasure before snapping his head away, crossing his arms in a sign of distain. "Stubborn Gryffindor."

Before Harry could retaliate he turned unnaturally silent, his mouth was still open for the retort but nothing left his lips. Snape noticed the unexpected silence and slowly turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow when he found Harry just staring into nothingness. Harry's hand was frozen midair as he seemed engrossed in something unknown. Snape was secretly confused and blinked at him.

"Do...do you hear them?" Harry asked quietly, eyes still staring into nothing. "Those voices I mean?"

Snape stiffened for when he listened carefully he could also hear them. They were distant and spoke over each other, making it a whispering jumble of both male and female voices. There were so many voices, all being echoing whispers, all whispering incoherent things. Sometimes particular whispers became louder, sometimes they became fainter. It was as if...they were in some sort of other dimension.

_Harry..._

"Mum!" Harry screamed and suddenly bolted into the darkness.

"NO!" Snape yelled as he hurriedly took off after him. "It could be a trap you incompetent and brainless fool!"

Snape could not deny it; he had heard her voice too. He had heard her earlier as well and would swear on his life he had. _But how?_ Snape thought as Harry thoughtlessly sprinted into the darkness outside his range of light. Growling he thought the boy was being unbelievably stupid at chasing voices like that-it could be dangerous.

Yet, as Harry vanished from his line of sight, Severus had this strong feeling that it was not dangerous. If it truly was Lily then Harry was perfectly safe, but...if it was not.

His heart abruptly stopped and his breath caught in his throat. The sound of running feet had just suddenly vanished. Quickly turning the bend he discovered nothing-Harry was gone!

"Pot-"

Snape cut himself off and froze in his tracks, what was that? Lifting his glowing wand he pointed it at the darkness, pointed it in warning as the whispers continued to speak. They spoke together, all speaking different things, some important and some not. But the echoing voices all made one thing-confusion.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he spotted something, spotted something faraway down the dark tunnel. Step after step he drew closer, closer to the silent beckoning that seemed to call him. It was calling him...only him. Upon weaving through the gaps in the boulders he found himself staring at a pale blue mist. This mist was a swirling ball of light hovering in the air. Snape instantly recognised it.

"Lily?" Snape questioned. There came no answer.

_Wait a moment,_ Snape thought and gripped his wand tighter. _If this is Lily...then where has Potter disappeared to?_

"Who are you?" Snape demanded.

Once again there came no answer; however it did start moving away. Snape realised it wanted him to follow. It slowly vanished around a corner, leaving a trail of fading mist in its wake.

With suspicion strongly flowing through him he looked around in case Harry was nearby. However, he found nothing and no footsteps could be heard no matter how much he tried to listen for them. There was nothing to detect because he just was not there. All that was present was Snape, the blue light and the several whispering voices.

The strange light slowly faded as it gained distance around the corner. Even though Snape was filled with doubt he knew he had to follow, otherwise he would lose it. A huge part of him knew this was a bad idea, his logical Slytherin mind screaming at him to turn back. The light fully disappeared and Snape sneered as he forced himself to run after it. If he did not he would lose his chance.

Keeping his eye out for Harry he gracefully swept around the corner, his robes following the movement as he saw the light up ahead. It had gained quite a distance and all he saw was a glimpse of it before it vanished again. Running down the narrow passage his glowing wand did little to help.

He noted how the whispers seemed to grow louder. But even then what they were saying was still unrecognisable...still haunting. What were those voices? What was this place?

Squeezing through a very slim gap Snape distinguished how it was getting narrower and narrower the further and further he went. Lifting his stern eyes he caught yet another glimpse of the misty light. All of a sudden it abruptly vanished again. This was now a chase.

As he kept running he was finding it more difficult to keep up to it. The cave passages were definitely getting narrower. It was getting dangerous as smooth stone became jagged and sharp. It became fully dark around his lumos spell as the light vanished yet again. Sighing in frustration he picked up his pace. What made him suspicious was that he still could not find Potter.

When he managed to get through another tight gap, his movements naturally elegant regardless of the situation, his eyes widened in shock. He swore that the light had changed shape! Before it vanished he believed he saw the back of a thin leg. Even more determined he followed in hot pursuit. His boots splashed in a puddle. Water sprayed the rocks. Rocks threatened to tear. Where was it leading him? If it was Lily then why?

Hurrying around the next turn in the rocky cavern he froze dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in disbelief. Gasping he took a step back. No it couldn't be! There was a dead end...with something waiting.

"No..."

XXXX

After the strange sensation last night Hermione had felt the torn piece reconnect itself, what on earth was that? Ron had been hysterically worried when he found her on her knees and had flapped around like headless chicken, thinking Hermione was dying or something. She had quickly reassured him that she was fine, but Ron insisted they go back with Remus to Hogwarts. After looking to Lupin the man had only nodded in his silent agreement of the matter.

Hermione cursed under her breath as she felt her foot get trapped in-between two roots, she had been too distracted with remembering last night. After miscalculating her step the foot had slid into the narrow gap-unable to get out. She rolled her eyes as she braced herself against a tree trunk, the rough bark was good grip as she used it to try and yank herself free.

A small chuckle was heard from behind her and she flushed with embarrassment, only trying to force her foot free harder. She grunted in pain, grunted at feeling the strong roots rub against her ankle and make it sore. The roots were holding firm and not letting its trapped captive go-it was no use. Pausing for breath she kept her eyes glued to the floor, immediately seeing a pair of green wellington boots come into view.

At feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder she instantly looked up to Ron. She watched as he offered his hand and she smiled as she took it. When feeling Ron grab her sweaty palm Hermione held tight as he attempted to pull her out. With the extra help they were successful and Hermione was freed.

"We have to find him, Ron," Hermione choked out as she felt herself tear up. "We just have to."

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind hit them and they gritted their teeth as they shielded their eyes. Frosty leaves were thrown into the air as the two sharply looked up. They looked just in time as they watched an amazing dragon soar above the trees directly above their heads. It was a magnificent sight as the mighty beast passed them.

"Don't worry, Charlie's searching above as well. He will probably find Harry before us." Ron reassured.

Hermione nodded in agreement, Charlie probably would from his different perspective. Her whole body then shivered and she wrapped her arms around herself-it was absolutely freezing. Puffs of her breath were visible in the chilly air and she decided to fully zip up her coat. They were, and truly...running out of time. For winter was almost upon them.

Both continued searching and calling Harry's name, pausing as they detected a change in scenery. Ron blinked in confusion at the rocky terrain before approaching it. Hermione sceptically eyed the area before following suit.

Not long after entering the rocky maze Ron widened his eyes. His eyes then narrowed in curiosity-he had discovered something. Cautiously approaching it he whispered, "What the bloody hell is that?"


	21. The cave of souls

The cave of souls

"No," Snape repeated, taking another step back as he growled viciously. "No not you, you unforgivable swine!"

Standing before him, in all its tremendous glory...was a ghostly stag. Its stunning antlers protruding from its head were twice the size of it and spread out magnificently in the small space. Large, glowing, white eyes were locked on the seething potions master. Snorting softly the stag took a step closer, its hooves hauntingly silent against the rocky ground. The transparent and pale blue animal reminded the other of a powerful patronus. This spirit animal could only be one person-James Potter.

_Severus...let me speak..._

"Never," Snape hissed under his breath and clenched his glowing wand tighter. "You remain as arrogant as when you strutted amongst the living."

Snape immediately turned his back on the glowing stag to leave the dead end from where he had entered. Onyx eyes were clouded with pure disgust for the being as his robes swept gracefully around him with the action. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to find the misty stag blocking his path. It had mysteriously appeared before him with a warning shake of its antlers. There it stood, forbidding him exit.

"Remove yourself from obstructing my path," Snape ordered, his silky voice echoing off the walls.

The stag just shook its slim head and pricked its long ears at the others voice. It then stared Severus straight in the eyes as its motionless lips pleaded, _Please...Severus..._

The Slytherin just tightened his jaw and tried to force himself passed it. He grunted in disbelief as a strange invisible barrier kept him back. The stag reared up on its hind legs like a horse and aimed at Snape with its ghostly front hooves. On instinct Snape took a step back and sneered venomously.

"Give me one reason," Snape ordered with flashing eyes as he eyed the now calm stag. "Present to me one reason to even consider communicating with you after what atrocious actions you bestowed upon me during your despicable life!"

The eyes of the glowing blue stag seemed to soften some what as it took a step closer. Snape, on instinct, took another step back. Little did Severus know...that he was being backed up against the dead end wall.

_...One reason?...Well there's Lily..._

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME!" Snape roared on impulse and pointed his wand at the stag spirit. Closing his eyes and composing himself he continued. "Her name does not deserve to be spoken from the mouth of someone so repulsively cruel."

_...Please let me explain to you, Severus. Please...let me talk to you..._

Pure silence followed the ghostly voice, the voice echoing like the many other whispers inside the cave. James watched the living man with pleading stag eyes, hoping deep down that Severus would understand his plight. Snape emotionlessly stared back and narrowed his eyes in distain. Tension brewed as neither moved, neither moving a muscle, neither even speaking. The stag just could not wait any longer.

_...Lily has been miserable..._

Snape only glared at the spirit as it took yet another step closer. Yet again Snape mimicked the move and also stepped back-unknowingly getting closer to the wall.

_...Her afterlife has been restless...because of you..._

Onyx eyes filled with doubt, why would Lily be miserable because of him? A horrible weight settled in his stomach as he realised he could have upset Lily. His cautious mind kicked in as he just could not believe the deceased Potter. Growling in disbelief he lowered his wand from the stag's face.

"What have I done to accomplish her undesired melancholy?" Snape found himself quickly asking.

James laughed and the stag's hooves tapped the ground soundlessly, making Snape's whole mind explode in rage. Snape's emotionless mask was beginning to crack for he could not restrain his negative feelings. For the first time in years he allowed one emotion to freely show in his eyes-hatred. His knuckles turned white as his grip on his wand grew tighter.

_...Oh Severus, it's not what you've done to her...It's what I've done to you that upsets her soul..._

Out of all the things that the Potter could have said Snape had not expected that at all. His grip on his glowing wand instantly loosened as confusion crossed his face, all emotionless talent had just left him. However, he kept his signature glare on the majestic stag.

"What are you implying?" Snape questioned.

_...She reflects on how I treated you...and how it has made you who you are today. In her eyes if you had been treated differently...you would've never turned out this way...that's what upsets her..._

"You honestly believe I would even regard your lies!" Snape suddenly yelled and the stag irritably shook its misty antlers.

Another step was once again taken as James approached closer and Snape once again took another step back. The wall was getting closer to Snape's back-he was being cornered!

_...It's all true! The way you are hurts her because of the way you lowly view yourself...and because of how you treat our son..._

At remembering his companion Snape growled and pointed his wand at the spirit, eyes as hard as stone he demanded, "Why did you separate us?"

_...I wanted to talk to you alone..._

That unnerved Snape more than comforted him and his wand hand unnoticeably wavered.

XXXX

Ron burst into the Great Hall, the double oak doors banging loudly against the wall. The empty room and tables around him were a comfort as he was as pale as a sheet. Every student had finished classes and had returned to their Common Rooms for the day.

Charlie, who was standing near the staff table, jumped out of his skin. Whipping his head around concern filled him as he spotted Ron's face. He stared as Hermione hurriedly entered after his brother. Turning to face them he waited as they approached.

"You have to get back out there! We need to find Harry now!" Ron screeched in hysterical panic and Hermione could only watch him in dismay. "I won't lose him! I won't!"

"Calm down little brother, what has brought this sudden panic on?" Charlie asked with worried eyes. "I am truly sorry to say that I can not, Ron. Norbert has been flying all morning and afternoon and needs his rest...just like you do."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BLOODY REST!" Ron all but screamed and Charlie winced as it echoed throughout the Great Hall.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore entered at all the commotion to only see Ron Weasley in an absolute frenzy. With sapphire eyes also soft with worry he wondered what could have possibly happened as he came towards them.

"I'm not resting! I will not sleep or rest until I find him!" Ron's voice cracked as he continued to shout-continued to panic. "HE'S IN EVEN MORE DANGER THAN WE IMAGINED, HE'S-"

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOUTING _I_ WILL MAKE YOU!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron physically shrunk away at seeing her heaving chest and red face-she was pissed off! Quickly shutting himself up he looked down at his feet in shame, feeling Charlie place a reassuringly hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore could not help but chuckle as Hermione forced herself to take deep breaths. When he finally made it to the group he stood with them and listened.

"Now then Ron, you know perfectly well that Harry is an amazing young wizard," Charlie began as he moved to stand in front of Ron, placing both of his hands on his brother's tense shoulders. "Also professor Snape is with him, there is no way he would come to harm."

"More like Snape would be the one causing it." Ron muttered under his breath, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

Charlie politely pretended that he had not heard that as he continued, "Anyway, as long as he has his-"

Charlie's words caught in his throat as Ron took out a wand from his coat pocket-Harry's wand! Dumbledore looked even more shocked and they both realised what had caused the gingers bout of panic. Harry, was out there lost in the Forbidden Forest...wandless.

"I will send Fawkes out to search whilst it's still late afternoon." Dumbledore stated.

With a flick of his wand Fawkes' magnificent squawk filled the room as he appeared out of no where. He had appeared with a flash of burning flames and was currently perched on the back rest of the headmaster's chair. Interested beady eyes watched his ancient master in curiosity.

Turning to the two Gryffindor's he gave them a serious look and said, "You two should go back to your dormitories and rest, you haven't been getting enough. Don't worry...we _will _find Harry."

Little did everyone know that someone had been watching them, listening from his hiding place outside the oak doors. That someone was none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Something weird is going on around here," Draco muttered in suspicion. "I haven't seen Severus since Friday and I have a strong feeling it's related to an apparently missing saint Potter."

XXXX

_Harry..._

Harry was running thoughtlessly through the darkness, not even registering something very important. He just kept running, kept sprinting, kept hoping he would find her. His black and white trainers were soaked through as they were engulfed by yet another ankle deep puddle. The problem was he couldn't see it, couldn't see anything in this impenetrable darkness. He was following by hearing and touch alone as he felt across the slimy walls. Only one thing filled his mind...finding his mother.

_...Come Harry..._

Harry froze in his tracks as a misty ball of blue light met him around the corner. He stood there frozen, his eyes reflecting its luminous glow. Its dim light illuminated the passage which made it easier for him to see. Looking down he saw shimmering water filling the narrow path, the misty light beautifully reflecting off its surface. White water patterns danced across the walls as the light seemed to wait for him. Deep down he knew, just knew that it was his mother.

_...Follow me...Harry..._

All that the Gryffindor could do was gape as the light suddenly started moving away. It was getting further away, further out of his sight. He hastily ran after it but the deep water seemed to latch at his feet like unyielding hands. The water splashed madly around him, drenching his already torn jeans. The light faded as it took a different passage-he was losing it.

"Mum, wait!" Harry desperately pleaded, but it never returned.

Panting he forced himself through the water, through the grasp that was slowing him down. Pure darkness once again consumed him making the water around him black. With the loud splashes echoing through the cavern he managed to gain distance. Scrambling across wet stone beneath the puddle surface Harry noticed in terror how the water was getting higher. It now came up to his knees-slowing him down even more!

Stalagmites standing through the water got in his way as he weaved around them. The darkness was maddening as no pale light revealed itself again...what if he _had_ lost her? What if he had lost his chance? What if he was lost in here forever?

A sick sensation of panic rose in him as he frantically looked around-he couldn't see anything. Cold reality hit him as he remembered abandoning Snape who had obviously lost him. _How could I have been so stupid! Harry_ mentally screamed at himself as he clung to the stalagmite.

The whispering voices never ceased around him and the water lapping against the stone resounded throughout the cave. He felt his heart drop as he rested his forehead against the wet stalagmite. This cave was a labyrinth of dark twists and turns. Where on earth was he? He was lost...again.

"Does my life always have to be filled with bad luck?" Harry whispered and closed his eyes.

_Harry..._

The Potter instantly shot his eyes open at that female whisper. The voice was calling him, encouraging him, reassuring him. Clenching his hands into fists against the stone he pushed himself off. He charged through the water, seeing the faint light up ahead.

With determination he forced himself onward towards the faraway light. Water that had once come to his knees travelled higher up his calves. Shivering Harry gasped at how freezing it had become. It was becoming deeper, colder...stronger. Yet he couldn't turn back-_wouldn't _turn back.

_...Hurry Harry..._

He was so exhausted and just felt like collapsing, just felt like sinking into the darkness. But every time he looked up his inner fire burned brighter and he kept going. It was his courageous fire keeping him going, pushing him forward. Gritting his teeth Harry trudged through the pool. No, it wasn't just his inner fire-it was his mother's too. She wanted him to follow. She wanted him there. So there he shall be!

Tired green eyes watched as the light once again ebbed away, leaving a misty trail in its wake. Hurriedly making his way through the water it rose to his waist. His submerged feet slipped on the floor. He clutched the rocky walls. Fingers slid across slimy stone. There was no grip-no help.

Before it had vanished around a corner Harry swore he had glimpsed something. He swore he had glimpsed a change-a change in the lights shape!

With curiosity in his Gryffindor heart he splashed through the chest high water. Making the turn he felt his toes barely touching the floor. Weaving through the stalagmites determination filled him.

Suddenly the ground disappeared and he cried out in shock. His cry was silenced as his head went under. Bubbles erupted from his throat as he choked. Desperately trying to feel the ground he found nothing! All he could see was darkness. He forced himself back up to the surface. Gasping for breath he started swimming. He would follow that light. He would find his mother-no matter the cost.

As quickly as the ground had vanished it returned under his feet. Sighing in relief he used his toes to keep his head above the surface. A slab of stone was suddenly in front of him, the misty light vanishing beyond it. With laboured breaths he grabbed its edge and hoisted himself up onto it. Exhaustion took over as he coughed and tiredly closed his eyes.

However, this wasn't the time to give in. Fluttering his eyes open he watched the light vanish again. Narrowing his eyes he was certain now that it had changed shape...was that a leg? Groaning he forced his dripping wet body back onto his feet and ran after it.

He was surprised when a concerned thought of where Snape was crossed his mind, but he pushed it to the back of his brain with a shake of his head-Snape could take care of himself.

Skidding around the corner, his clothes dripping water to the stone, he froze dead in his tracks. He swallowed dryly as he took hesitant steps closer. It couldn't be...could it?

_Welcome Harry..._

There, standing before him, was the misty shape of a glowing doe. Its stunning white eyes kindly watched the unsure boy as it tilted its head to the side. Thin legs mysteriously stood on a circular pool of water, floating weightlessly on the surface. From where it stood in the centre gentle ripples retreated from its hooves, each ripple seeming to have a mysterious glow.

The more Harry stared the more beautiful and glorious the scene before him appeared to be. The water reflected her pale light and reflected it onto the stone walls surrounding her. It was a dead end with a circular pool, this combined with the ghostly doe bathing it in her light made it the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. He knew, instantly, that this was his mother. Only she could be this magically radiant even when passed away.

"Mum?" Harry asked, taking a step closer to the pools rim. "Is it...really you?"

_...Yes sweetheart...you have grown so well..._

Harry felt his throat clench up tight, tighter than it had ever been. His eyes became glassy and wet as tears formed and he made himself look away. Drifting his eyes to the ceiling he could only blink back the tears. He gazed at the stalactites with water patterns shimmering across their stone.

A single tear escaped his eyes; it slowly dripped down his cheek, slowly dropped from his chin. Its resounding splash as it fell into the pool echoed in his ears.

_...Oh Harry, my honey...please...don't cry..._

Her voice was so soft and gentle as the doe soundlessly approached him and it made more tears fall. He jumped when he felt her ghostly head nuzzle his stomach, he physically did not feel it but it was...cold. Even now, Lily was such a kind and caring person.

"I'm alone, mum. Sirius, last year he..." Harry trailed off as a sickening flash of Sirius' death entered his minds eye. How could he possibly ever forget that horrible moment?

_...I know my lovely...I know it's hard for you..._

Harry's trembling legs gave way as he fell to his knees, his eyes now eyelevel with the doe's-with his mother's. Sobs filled the room as Harry's already wet face let streams of tears fall, why was he so alone? His continuing nightmare entered his mind as he thought, _I have an impossible task and yet I must face it alone._ He was all alone with no family...he was helpless.

_...That is not true..._

Harry jumped, had she actually heard his thoughts? With eyes sparkling with tears he gazed into her glowing doe eyes. She then nuzzled his neck with her snout.

_...You are not alone...you have never been..._

She withdrew and Harry watched with a quivering lip as a misty tear fell from her eyes. She gazed back into her beloved son's eyes, motionless lips whispering, _you have never been alone, sweetheart...we have been with you...always..._

Harry let his shaky hand reach out to her; he was so desperate to just touch her. His hand touched the side of the pale doe's face, but once again it was not physical. Once again it was cold beneath his fingertips...like touching freezing air. She was not with him; she had passed away from the living and would never physically be there again.

He watched as the doe's ears flicked with affection, watched as his mother tilted her head into his warm touch. What did he feel like to her? Could she even feel him?

_...And we will remain with you..._

"Always?" Harry whispered, one final tear falling from his eyes.

..._Always..._

XXXX

"Your insolence knows no bounds. Do you honestly think that I would believe you after what you have done in the past?" Snape snapped at what the stag had just told him.

_Please Severus...please forgive me. I know it's hard, I know you probably won't...but this has to stop..._

The stag stamped its hoof soundlessly against the stone before rearing up onto its hind legs once more; _you have to let the past go!_

"Impossible," Snape bluntly replied.

The stag's action had made him take yet another step back. Little did Severus know that he was being cornered against the dead end-the wall centimetres away.

_...I know what I did was wrong! I know that it has hurt you on multiple levels, but I beg you, Severus...let it go...forgive..._

"Impossible!" Snape yelled in rage, however inside he was secretly confused.

On taking another step back his heart froze within his chest. His back connected with the wall and the stag began to approach him. Whipping his head behind him all he saw was stone-he was trapped. Widening his eyes he felt his heart begin to race.

_...This has to stop...I see even now that it plagues you...you must let it go..._

"Impossible..." Snape mumbled and it was obvious that he was uncharacteristically insecure right now. "Keep your distance from me!"

James was obviously ignoring him as he continued to move his four hooves towards him. All of sudden Snape tried to make a break for it to his left-James moved to block him. Feeling himself inwardly panic he bolted to the right-James blocked him again. His inner panic was unseen on his emotionless face as his back was forced against the wall. He was trapped-cornered!

Snape felt his chest tighten as the stag grew uncomfortably nearer. Narrowing his eyes he glared furiously at the other. This was also ignored and Severus secretly began to sweat. Why? Why wouldn't he listen? _Because he is the father of his irritating son_, Snape mentally concluded.

Leaning back against the wall he placed his sweaty palms against it. Its cold surface was little comfort to his frantic mind. One hand still held his glowing wand. The back of his head touched the wall. Eyes uneasily watched the stag. James was getting even closer.

James Potter was literally in front of him now and Snape lost all sense of calmness-he hated being cornered. He hated not being able to get away. He hated being touched. He hated being trapped!

"BACK OFF!" Snape roared and closed his eyes as he suddenly swung his arm out to keep him away. "JUST REMAIN AWAY FROM ME!

_...Severus...please...I know that this phobia that you have will not go away easily...and it's my entire fault... _

With his eyes still screwed shut Snape suddenly leapt forward. He didn't see the stag's widened eyes-didn't see himself go straight through the spirit!

_...No Severus! Please wait..._

Snape snapped his eyes open as he realised with a huge wave of relief that he had escaped. He exited the dead end with his glowing wand still in hand, not looking back at James' desperate calls. In the corner of his eye he distinguished the faint glow of a chasing Potter.

Bolting down the narrow passage he weaved through the tight gaps, he didn't want to see him again. Seeing James at all after what he had done made him sick to his stomach and he hoped he didn't catch up. His robes billowed elegantly behind him as he ran around another corner.

It was then Snape realised that things looked different. Darting his eyes about he noted how he had taken a different turn. This place truly was a labyrinth, a labyrinth filled with whispering souls-a cave of souls.

On running around the next bend his gracefulness left him, for one mere second his hasty movements had no grace. He didn't dodge quick enough and mentally grunted in pain, not allowing it to be audible. Wincing in silent pain his right side harshly brushed the jagged stone. A tear was heard as it slit his robe-as it deeply cut his side! He could feel it...his warm blood.

_...You're hurt!_

"It does not concern you, Potter." Snape growled through gritted teeth.

Carefully pulling himself away from the wall he grimaced as there was a small and final tear. In the light of his lumos he saw the crimson liquid staining the wall and cringed, had it really cut that deep?

Clutching his side with his spare hand he moved out into the middle of the passage, glaring at the stag who wisely kept his distance. This passage was noticeably wider and there was plenty of space to stand. Every step he took shot pain into his side. Every intake of breath caused agony. Gasping he swayed slightly-it actually really hurt.

Before the stag could take a step closer or Snape could point his wand at him loud noises were heard from above. Rocky dust crumbled from the ceiling as what felt like a stampede passed over their heads. Angry roars could be heard and it could only be one thing-hunting centaurs. They both looked up warily at the ceiling.

_...Look out Severus!_

Severus Snape didn't have enough time as more dust crumbled. A loud crack was heard and the passage vibrated. Onyx eyes widened as the ceiling collapsed. A giant boulder fell straight on top of him-crushing him!

_...NO!_

Ears of the stag flattened to his head, the spirit just couldn't believe it. Eyes of the stag widened as more rocks fell. Light pierced through gaps in the ceiling.

A giant cloud of dust erupted as Snape's glowing wand flew through the air. No more whispering voices echoed throughout the cave, not even the souls dared to disturb the stunned silence...James just could not believe it.

The slender wand clinked as it collided with a wall, immediately tumbling to the ground. It lay on the rocky pile where it continued to glow in the darkness-ownerless.

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**Too long...I have to split it in two. It takes a lot of time to write these because they can be 3000-4000 words long, I don't like uploading chapters that are too long and take a long time for you guys to read. Hope you understand, and in my defence I was going to have more in this chapter XD Oh well, I will put it in the next one: )**

**What did you guys think? I tried to make the bit with Harry and his mother emotional...but I think I didn't do very well because I'm kind of rusty on that : (**


	22. The rescue of Severus Snape!

The rescue of Severus Snape!

"What the-"

Harry's eyes widened as he nearly fell forward into the pool when the whole cave tremendously shook. Shocked he glanced to the spirit doe, which had her ears flat to her head in concern. What on earth was that?

Everything became unnervingly silent and a drop of sweat dripped down his cheek...no whispers echoed through the cave anymore. As the tremors finally ceased he felt the atmosphere become incredibly tense. He knew then that something was terribly wrong.

Narrowing his eyes he watched as the doe suddenly pricked her long ears as if hearing something he could not. Anxiously breathing heavily he saw small rocks fall from the ceiling. He watched them fall, fall and splash into the pool.

Suddenly the doe closed her eyes and sadly shook her head, making Harry's heart beat faster.

_Go..._

Harry stared at the doe in disbelief and felt the words of an argument form on the tip of his tongue. However, the words left him when he saw the extremely worried look on her face. Soundlessly retreating back into the centre of the pool she whispered, _you must go...you must help..._

"I don't understand," Harry exclaimed in distress as he felt smaller vibrations move through the floor. "What's happened, mum?"

_...There is no time to explain...I have received word that something terrible has happened to Severus! Please my darling...go..._

_Snape? _Was Harry's confused thought before he nodded to his mother in understanding. Obeying her command he turned and bolted down the passage, sadly looking over his shoulder as he entered the darkness.

_...Your father will guide you so follow him at all costs. As your mother, I beg you...don't let anything bad happen to Severus..._

Harry froze in his tracks as he was a little confused at his mothers wish...did she care for the potions master? He did not like the man that much, but he would never go against his mother's wishes. So, feeling his jaw tighten, he could only turn back and nod to her.

This made the ghostly doe smile at her son-before she completely vanished! It was as quick as the flame of a candle being blown out and it made him jump in surprise. He gasped as everything turned black, without his mother's revealing light he was blind. Hearing his own laboured breathing he distinguished a faint whisper in the darkness, a whisper that made his lips upturn into a warm smile.

_...Always remember, sweetheart...that I love you..._

XXXX

Bursting out of the pool he had previously been in Harry coughed up water in a desperate attempt to breathe. Looking into the darkness he had to find his father, he had a hunch for what he was looking for. With a vague idea in mind he quickly stood up and searched in the darkness, his chest felt so tight and he realised that it was because of Snape...But why?

After some time of shivering from the cold he suddenly spotted a blue glow come into existence down the passage. That had to be his father and without thinking he ran after it with a racing heart. His feet loudly connected with the rocky ground as he ran. Each step echoed harshly off the walls. Each echo lingered in his ears. Lingered like his pulsing heart. Hurt like his heart. But why?

All doubt left him as when he got close enough he smiled at the misty animal, the animal of a stag. The stag shook its magnificent antlers before all of sudden turning around and charging away. Harry's eyes steeled up as he followed in hot pursuit. These passages were getting narrower. These walls were getting closer. He could see them. See them closing in.

The smell of wet stone wafting through the air caught in his nose and stung his eyes. Tears swelled up at the stinging but Harry kept going. Thoughts and memories of Snape flew through his mind, like a whirlwind of images. Pupils dilated as a sickening thought tore him. His lungs abruptly tightened. It became hard to breathe. His heart raced. It hurt his chest. But _why_?

What if he was too late? What if...he didn't make it? Harry's heart rose into his throat and clutched there. It was so hard to swallow as anxiety gripped him. Turning a corner he glimpsed the stag-his father. No he couldn't let this happen. He_ wouldn't _let this happen.

He never denied someone in need and Ron had told him that it was a hero complex-one that even took effect with people he hated. Yes in his eyes Snape was a horrible man, but he would still help him. He wouldn't just stand there and watch him die! Skidding around a corner he saw the glowing stag up ahead. Saw it suddenly halt in its tracks. Saw it turn to gaze at him. Saw it stamp its hoof-they were there.

Picking up the pace he sprinted straight past the stag and turned the corner. Making himself stop quickly his heart dropped heavily into his stomach. There, beneath a large mound of boulders...was Severus Snape. Kneeling down quickly Harry didn't notice the Stag fade away; he was just too worried about the other man.

_...I leave him to you...my son..._

"Professor," Harry gasped in shock-only half the man could be seen! The left side of Snape's body was completely pinned under the stone. "Professor open your eyes!"

No answer came, just pure and terrifying silence. Harry began to fear the worst as coldness flowed through his veins...the other wasn't responding at all. Biting his lip his insides froze at the man's overly pale face. He couldn't be...

His hands hovered over the man as he was unsure of what to do. His hands trembled as he just stared, just stared at the others deathly pale face. Wavering eyes trailed down the robed body, looked for any vital signs. In true horror Harry took a sharp intake of breath-there was blood.

Slowly lifting his fingers he moved them towards a large gash oozing blood through the man's robes. With an expression of concern plastered across his features he noted how it looked incredibly deep, the tough material of his black robe had been torn through and his flesh had been pierced. Cautiously, he outstretched his fingers towards it, wanting to move the shreds from the tear. His heart was racing even more frantically than before as shaky fingers drew nearer. Brushing his fingertips against the black material he gently removed the dangling strings, hoping to make the wound less irritated. Little did Harry know...that onyx eyes were watching him.

A hand suddenly smacked his and Harry yelped in shock. Jumping ten feet in the air he darted his eyes to Snape's face. Literally having a heart attack he tightly clutched his chest, why the hell did he do that! Panting he ungracefully fell back onto his backside.

"Holy Jesus you just scared the fucking life out of me!" Harry unabashedly gasped out and missed the strange look of amusement that crossed Snape's face.

Snape was actually having trouble reining something in as he felt the corner of his mouth threaten to upturn. An amused smile was trying to break through but he forbid it, self loathing himself for the weakness and closing his eyes. Seeing the state of the Potter was amusing-priceless.

"Do...not...touch...me," Snape hissed and Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion at how it was also a hiss of agony.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Harry quickly asked.

"Obviously," Snape drawled, his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, alright, cut the sarcasm," Harry huffed and moved onto his knees again. "I mean, I could just leave you here if I wanted to."

"Oh how regrettably sinister that would be." Snape mocked and rolled his eyes.

Snape suddenly grimaced and it was obvious to Harry that he was trying to bottle the pain in, trying to desperately hide it away. However, Harry could see the agony in his eyes, even if his emotionless mask tried to conceal it. Yet a strange sense of relief flowed through him, if Snape was being sarcastic then nothing was deadly wrong...or was there?

Carefully watching the man he narrowed his eyes at noticing something important. To the Gryffindor it appeared that the potions master was finding it hard to breathe, which seriously would not surprise him considering the situation.

"Why are you not using your wand, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and every muscle in his body abruptly stiffened. Snape raised an eyebrow at the other, before also remembering earlier and shutting his eyes in disbelief. Harry had been so thoughtless chasing his mother that he had forgotten the most important thing-his wand.

"You complete...and utter...brainless idiot," Snape sighed, he was too exhausted to put much effort into it.

Flustered, Harry hastily shot his hands into his drenched hoody pockets-nothing. Looking around him in alarm it definitely had not fallen from his pockets. _Oh god he's right...I am a complete and utter idiot!_ Harry secretly agreed and physically palm smacked his forehead, the slap it made echoing through the cavern.

Suddenly Snape gasped in agony and Harry watched in alarm as the robed body naturally quivered in pain. The pile of stone boulders half crushing the man slightly moved. Hissing through gritted teeth Snape screwed his eyes shut. His tapered fingers clenched into a fist. The boulders were shifting. Crushing him more! Harry needed to so something-fast!

Attempting to grab the man's robed arm he was repaid with it flinching away. Darting his eyes to the ones of the other he saw one eye was cracked open as he gasped, "D-Do not...touch me...P-Potter."

"Snape are you insane?" Harry cried out and flinched as the boulders shifted more, causing Snape to suck in a sharp breath. "I need to help you!"

Trying to grasp the arm again he growled low in throat as, on instinct, Snape yanked it away with a weak sneer. More rocks shifted. Crumbling was heard. Snape weakly wheezed.

"Snape, I need to help you...I _want_ to help you."

Snape looked at Harry in disbelief at that but slammed his eyes shut again as the boulders shifted more, making one rock dig dangerously into the left side of his chest.

At seeing the others agonising distress Harry felt even more desperate. Lifting his hand once more, staring at the others pale face, he gently whispered, "But...you have to _let _me."

Snape's eyelids fluttered open for a second, staring uncertainly at Harry. The teenager noticed swiftly that the man was searching him and immediately let him. When Snape found nothing but a true desire to help he closed his eyes. Why on earth did the Potter want to help his emotionless, heartless, horrid potions teacher?

Unexpectedly thrusting his arm out as if he was doing something horrible Snape frowned. Harry made a sound of discomfort as it hit him in the stomach, but only gazed at Snape incredulously. At finding the man's eyes closed Harry actually smiled and grasped Snape's willing arm, however he felt the man still wince as if the touch burned.

"Ok, I'm going to try and pull you out." Harry informed before suddenly pulling on the robed arm. Rocks shifted again. Some fell dangerously lower. Stone cracked. Dust flew.

Snape instantly grunted in uncontrollable pain and grit his teeth to try and hide it, the rock digging into the left side of his chest hurt immensely. It seemed the rock digging into his chest was actually holding him firm. And considering it was his left side...well...

"H-Hold on for a moment," Snape ordered and Harry instantly stopped pulling. "There is a boulder crushing the left of my-my chest, effectively preventing me movement by pinning me down. If you are not v-vigilant in removing me...it will penetrate me instead."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, not at all. Warily looking at the mound he grimaced as it shifted again. Some small rocks tumbled down the pile and Harry swayed to the side to avoid them. Still gently holding Snape's arm he looked around. He was desperate now, desperate to find a way to get him out. In the corner of his eye he spotted a faint blue glow.

_Snape's wand!_ Harry mentally realised and let go of the arm as he rushed towards it. At seeing what the boy was doing Snape's eyes widened.

"DO NOT EVEN DARE!" Snape forced out through his agony, but Harry blatantly ignored him.

When his fingers grasped the still glowing wand it felt...strange. Harry couldn't shake off the sensation as he held the black and slender wand; it was longer than his and just felt different-magically different. It sent magical tingles through his hand as he held it firmly. _I suppose it has grown accustomed to Snape's magical signature, which is why it feels foreign to me, _Harry thought as he tried to get comfortable with the feel of it. This had to be the oddest feeling he had ever experienced.

"_Knox!_" Harry cast.

To Harry's inner delight the wand obediently went out. There was no need for the lumos with the light piercing through the ceiling.

Glad that the wand listened to him he ran over to Snape. Grabbing the limp arm again Snape snapped his eyes open. Pain shot through Snape and he gasped as the rock dug deeper. The pile trembled. Threatening to collapse!

Glancing at Potter he watched with pained eyes, watched him flick his beloved wand. Everything went white in his vision from pain. A buzzing developed inside his head. Through the buzzing he heard a mighty yell, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

_There is no possible way Potter is magically capable enough to do this_, Snape thought as the pressure in his chest became unbearable.

A small shock wave swept through the cave, churning up a cloud of dust like an explosion. A feathery white light suddenly streamed from the tip of the wand, each transparent feather flying towards the pile and encasing it. It was a beautiful scene as it glowed intensely bright. Amongst its beauty the rocks vibrated. It began to lift.

_Impossible...the stone is excessively heavy for someone so young to levitate! _Snape thought in disbelief as he felt the weight upon his chest begin to lessen. Pained onyx eyes squinted through the light at Potter still kneeling beside him. He saw Harry's heaving chest, saw his shaking hand holding his wand. Secretly, deep down, he couldn't believe it.

Harry felt his magic channelling through, felt it focus into Snape's wand. Growling with his struggles he made the spell stronger. The rocks shook and dust fell. Feathers danced. Light blinded. Magic grew.

Suddenly the mound lifted and Harry grunted with the strain. Snape could only watch through his agony as he felt the weight begin to rise from him, as he felt the rocks begin to rise. More magical feathers flew as Harry forced it to become stronger-forced it fully off the ground!

Unexpectedly grasping Snape's arm with his spare hand Harry felt Snape turn rigid under his touch. Much to his relief the potions master didn't flinch away when Harry gripped tighter. With a throaty growl the boy managed to drag Snape out from the small gap he had managed to make, the heavy boulders floating on a feathery cloud half a metre off the ground.

It truly was an amazing sight as the Potter managed to lift such a hefty weight. Snape narrowed his eyes as he thought back to three years ago, years ago when that powerful patronus had been conjured in the forest. He remembered seeing Harry and that blasted Black dying before witnessing the incredible spell. Painfully grasping his bleeding side with a sneer he also remembered seeing another Harry...casting the spell. Potter was strong, truly strong.

Suddenly Harry sighed as he finally let go, the spell instantly stopping with a flick of the wand. Slightly gasping for breath he tiredly watched the twirling feathers vanish. He watched the light fade as the boulders crashed. With a tremendous bang they hit the floor. The cave trembled and the sound faded.

The magic seeped away from the atmosphere where it had once built up like static and both of them felt it as Harry relaxed. Severus' wand fell from Harry's lax fingers and gently clinked on the stone, a wand the professor was more than happy to snatch back.

Another sigh escaped Harry as he fell onto his back to rest, Snape just snorted in disinterest. It was all over, a long string of chaotic events had ended, now both could just calm down. Both remained silent as both just rested for a little while.

Harry wiped the sweat off of his brow as he stared at the orange light shining down from the gaps in the ceiling; he supposed they would be leaving that way. Green irises softened as he noted that the orange colour indicated that the sun was setting outside. They had been in the cave of souls for a full twenty four hours it seemed.

"Get up, Potter," Snape hissed in his pain beside the Gryffindor, one pale hand grasping his bleeding gash as he forced himself up. "We are not remaining in this location any longer than necessary."

Harry inwardly groaned, couldn't they just sit around for ten minutes? Apparently not as when he glanced to Snape the man was already swaying unsteadily on his feet. He stood over-towering him but Harry worriedly noted how his eyes were screwed shut in agony as his wound obviously affected him.

A frown crossed the Gryffindor's features as he quickly sat up before rising to his feet, frowning more when Snape characteristically began to climb the boulder mound to keep his distance. Why did the man never let anyone help? It was blatantly obvious he needed it. Harry could only shrug, Snape was Snape after all.

Following closely behind him Harry watched as Snape vanished through the orange light and disappeared beyond it. _I wonder where we possibly are,_ Harry thought with unusual excitement as he also headed into the light. Grabbing the edges he tiredly lifted himself up.

When he poked his head out he immediately shivered at the freezing cold breeze that swept over his head. Not forgetting that Harry was still wet from swimming through the cave's pools and he felt a lingering chill. To be honest, he wanted to return to the warmth of the cave below.

"Hurry up you insolent boy," Snape ordered from his position metres away with the orange sunset bathing him, his tone sounding more exhausted rather than annoyed.

_**...Always remember, sweetheart...that I love you...**_

_**...I leave him to you...my son...**_

A strong feeling bloomed inside of Harry as he reheard those words, like a budded flower opening in the spring. It filled his entire being and made him sigh in content; it had been a long time since he had felt such a sensation. Softness entered his eyes and he remembered that the last time he had felt this was with one man-Sirius. He could only describe it as the feeling of being wanted, of knowing that there was always someone that loved him...even beyond the grave.

_I bet Snape has never felt like this, _came an unexpected thought and Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a strange feeling appear inside him. Had Snape ever felt wanted? The sensation grew heavier as if there was a stone in his stomach...what was this?

Harry came out into the open, standing on the lush grass surrounded by trees. The wind ruffled his hair as he stared at Severus' still back, stared as he saw the man clutch his side. Green eyes locked on him and couldn't tear away as the man gazed at the sun setting over the mountains. Snape's robe billowed gracefully around his body as he stood, its blacks contrasting well with the oranges of the sky.

_I...pity him_, Harry thought incredulously and suddenly a desperate need to help him brewed. No one and he meant no one, deserved to always feel so cold and alone-he knew from experience. He knew that feeling unwanted or unloved just brought you further down and he was starting to think that maybe Snape was the way he was because of that.

"**Mr Potter, are you so completely incompetent and arrogant that you automatically expect everyone else to put unnecessary effort in moving from obstructing your path? Obviously...you are. Strutting through the corridors as if you own the place, just like your father," Snape had snarled in disgust like the Slytherin he was, onyx eyes angry yet his face completely emotionless. "Five points from Gryffindor and, to make this infuriatingly more interesting, if you end up colliding with me again I will double the deduction of points for every time it occurs. Which, I can promise...undoubtedly...it will."**

Harry's eyes widened and a hand went to his mouth in realisation, that memory had just triggered something. Even in Hogwarts, in Snape's own snide way, the man had forcibly kept his distance. Even then Snape didn't like being touched and Harry mentally palm smacked himself for not noticing it sooner. That was why he deducted points; he hated people coming into contact with him.

**With his green eyes locked on Snape's back he began to think about things. In the time that had felt like an eternity to Harry he had noticed particular things: first and foremost being the fact that Snape always kept a certain distance from him. Either when Harry was beside him or behind him, Snape kept his distance. It was almost as if, in Snape's eyes, being too close to him was a bad omen. Whenever Harry got too close to the professor, Snape would sneer and speed up. Harry found this actually...interesting.**

He understood now, the man had always tried to keep his distance...from the very beginning.

"**GET OFF!" Snape yelled and forcefully yanked his wrist out of Harry's grasp. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"**

**Harry felt a strange sensation bubble in his stomach at what he saw. He watched Snape hold the wrist he had previously grabbed closer to him, almost as if he was afraid Harry would touch him again. The sensation grew stronger when Snape snorted and looked away as if trying to pretend it had never happened, his eyes glazed over as if remembering a horrible memory**_**. I feel...pity for him**_**, Harry mentally realised, which was a huge shock to his system.**

He realised now, the man had always been like that...hiding it by keeping up his barriers.

**When Harry began to approach the potions professor the other did not seem to notice. Snape did not notice the oncoming presence, the sound of shoes connecting with stone, the steady breathing or the staring eyes. So when Harry finally reached him and hesitantly touched his shoulder Snape's eyes widened in shock. The touch was warm but it strangely froze him.**

**In reflex the Slytherin instantly smacked the hand away. Harry stumbled backwards in disbelief, eyes never leaving Snape's. Onyx eyes flashed in fury as he shouted, "Do not touch me!"**

He saw it now; saw it as clear as day in his green eyes...saw all the signs and signals in his restless head.

"**I do not need your assistance, so keep your pathetic self away," Snape snorted his displeasure before snapping his head away, crossing his arms in a sign of distain. "Stubborn Gryffindor."**

A tiny smile touched his lips; the man had always pushed him away even when they had first met in his first year. He had always forced him away, always declined any attempts to help him in any situation. Had always called him names which Harry had previously thought was because he hated him for no reason-but that wasn't the case. Staring at his hands realisation hit him; _he does it as a defensive mechanism...to keep me at a distance._

Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts again as he walked towards the professor that he forgot that he was moving. He walked straight past Snape, the professor raising an eyebrow at him. Hadn't this happened before?

Suddenly the ground dipped downwards without warning. Harry gasped as he found he was about to fall down yet another slope. He felt his feet give way as he stumbled forward. _Déjà vu much!_ Harry mentally cursed as he felt himself fall forward. It was going to happen again-just like last time. He was going to fall. He knew...he just _knew_!

Harry closed his eyes and raised his arm to protect himself, to protect himself as he felt his stomach drop. His heart was racing as he felt something hit his chest. A few seconds passed...but nothing happened. Harry snapped his eyes open...he hadn't fallen. How? Snape wouldn't of-

Looking down at his chest he saw a slender and black robed arm, this arm stopping him going forward, protecting him, and preventing him from falling. Blinking his eyes he just allowed Snape to support him for a few moments...why had he stopped him? He hadn't before.

Darting his eyes to the other man's face Snape was still just staring at the sunset, not meeting his gaze as he kept him from falling. Suddenly, Snape smirked as he stated, "You truly are an oblivious idiot."

Harry was actually getting used to Snape's antics, if he wasn't like this then there was something wrong with the world. It was strange, but what the man spoke...didn't seem to affect him that much anymore. In fact he nearly smiled at the other, but quickly stopped himself.

For a second time Snape nearly smiled, he was getting used to Harry's stupidity. In his eyes if Potter did not do something even remotely stupid every day then something was terribly wrong. It was strange, because deep down he knew...that it didn't affect him that much anymore.

**xXEnd of chapterXx**

**Please review guys and I will only be able to update once a week, at the weekends. I may not even be capable of that because I'm in Sixth Form/college now and I'm doing my A levels...sorry about this: ( But please stay with me until the end, I promise you won't be disappointed;)**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far and I hope to hear it, or you could say that it's the worst story you've ever read XD**

**Love you all for reading, it keeps me going.**

**xXSonicgirl582Xx**

.


	23. When the sun sets

When the sun sets

A gentle breeze swept over the roofs of Hogwarts as the sky became rich with oranges from the sunset, the sun setting slowly over the distant mountain ranges surrounding the school. The forest trees down below swayed in the breeze but its sounds just could not reach the height of the roofs.

It was peacefully silent as someone stood on the roof of one of the buildings, the beautiful sunset bathing him as he leant over the banister with his elbows resting upon the stone. This person scowled at a piece of paper in his hands, yet deep within his eyes if anyone would have looked, there was only pure fear.

His usual black suit with a white shirt under the overcoat was doing little to nothing to keep him warm. It was incredibly chilly and the person shivered as he instinctively tightened his emerald scarf with one hand. However, his eyes never left the words on the parchment and if he was not wearing a pair of black gloves he was certain he would be biting his nails with nerves. He reread the words several times and sighed in disbelief...how could this be?

The wind whipped his scarf gracefully behind him as it blew against him. Its coldness felt like freezing needles hitting his face and as he briefly gazed up at the sunset his face was tinged slightly red. Silvery eyes reflecting the orange light narrowed as he turned back to the letter in his hands once more. He seriously just could not believe it and a sickly knot suddenly developed in his stomach...how could this happen?

"Should you not be inside? I worry that you will catch your death of cold out here...my dear Draco."

Draco jumped ten feet in the air and swiftly spun around. He gasped as his beloved, black, dragon-scaled boots slipped on the frosty stone.

The letter threatened to fall from his gloved fingers from the shock of it all as he suddenly felt someone grasp his waist. The grip was gentle yet firm in an obviously concerned gesture, but this just unnerved Draco even more.

Forcefully struggling out of the others grip he knew instantly who it was and growled, "Don't touch me, you weasel! And it's Malfoy to you!"

Charlie just gave the beautiful white blonde a charming smile and watched as Draco crossed his arms in an almost defensive manner. His eyes softened as he tightened his own red scarf and carefully watched the other, watched as the silver eyes drifted back to the letter. His eyes then narrowed in worry for the Slytherin for it was obvious that he was distressed about something.

With the wind ruffling his ginger hair and the orange sunset making the silky strands seem like they were pure flames he put his hands deep into his pockets. His eyes never left the Malfoy as the younger male turned his back on him to lean over the banister once again. Something was terribly wrong.

Draco heard the clinks of riding boots but just ignored it, Charlie was obviously leaving. Silver eyes widened however and he flinched when he unexpectedly felt a hand touch his shoulder. It felt warm, felt strong, felt...worried. Snarling he shrugged it off as the uneasy feeling grew in his stomach.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Charlie asked, his voice silky and soft as Draco suddenly found the dragon rider beside him. "You seem...troubled, Draco."

"It's Malfoy," Draco quietly repeated and Charlie was taken aback by how little effort was involved in the normally angry statement. "And it's truly none of your business."

Draco blinked at Charlie as the Weasley mimicked his actions and leant over the banister too, eyes closed and a charming smile gracing his lips. Turning his head to make eye contact with the other Charlie could see clearly the uncertainty and nervousness in Draco's eyes.

"Please, Draco, I do not mean to intrude but it is always better to say what is on your mind. Bottling it up can be more dangerous than actually saying it." Charlie reassured.

Draco flinched again as he felt Charlie's coat covered arm brush his own on the banister and sidled a little away. Charlie just grinned playfully and sidled after him, making Draco glare in distain. Did nothing, and he meant nothing, faze this Weasley?

Charlie actually jumped when he suddenly found the piece of parchment shoved into his face. On reflex he lifted his own red gloved hands to grab it, blinking at the Slytherin who seemed to prefer staring ahead into the sunset.

A rustling filled the air as the now crumpled parchment was straightened and Draco secretly watched him in the corner of his eye. Releasing a sigh he waited and rubbed the tops of his arms from the cold, also releasing a visible breath into the crisp air. He watched Charlie's brows furrow in confusion and inwardly smirked as he noticed the other reread it hastily.

Charlie Weasley all of a sudden looked up at Draco, a stern yet concerned look in his eyes as he questioned, "And will you?"

At feeling the others gaze locked onto him Draco slightly turned his head so that one eye could look at the other, his Slytherin mind trying to read the situation fully to see if it was in his favour.

More unsettled with Charlie's sincere concern written all over his face he looked back to the sunset and innocently replied, "Will I what?"

"Will you do it like your father asks of you? Will you become a Deatheater?"

Hearing someone say it out loud was a completely different story to reading it and it made Draco's insides instantly freeze. He visibly tensed and Charlie immediately spotted it, his eyes becoming even softer with concern if that was even possible. _What is with this guy? _Draco mentally hissed in confusion, _he shouldn't be looking at me like that...no one else ever did._

"Well?" Charlie asked with a bit more force and Draco swallowed nervously, how come the weasel always had such an effect on him? "Well Dra-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Malfoy suddenly yelled in frustration and pushed off the banister to move away from it. Draco gripped his pearly hair and screwed his eyes shut, unknowingly making Charlie's heart clench at the action. He then abruptly dropped his hands from his hair and made them fall limp at his sides. He stared at the ground, stared into nothingness, stared as he gently whispered. "I don't know..."

Charlie followed suit and stood before Draco, the much shorter male not even glancing up at him. When he did dare to look up Malfoy felt alarmed as all he saw was...sympathy? Charlie's previously stern expression suddenly changed and Draco took a small step back as the signature charming smile was once again present. Yet the smile was warm and reassuring in every sense of the word.

"Always remember, Draco," Charlie began as he slowly approached the other, completely ignoring the warning glare sent his way as Draco was backed up against the banister.

The Malfoy began to secretly sweat in alarm as Charlie deliberately intruded on his personal space. Suddenly he felt Charlie's red gloved fingers touch his own black ones and tried to move away. But Charlie was having none of it and just smiled even more warmly at the other.

Feeling Charlie's hands close his black fingers around something Draco felt extremely uneasy. He felt even more so when Charlie leant forward, whispering delicately into his ear, "Always remember, Draco...never do anything you do not want to do. You will come to regret it in the end."

As quickly as it had happened Charlie stepped back away from the other, giving a small and gentleman like bow before leaving for the roof door. Draco could only blink before clenching his fists angrily.

"IT'S MALFOY!" He shouted in fury at being disobeyed yet _again_, and at hearing the alluring chuckle before the door closed Draco seethed.

He was now all alone, the sun still setting over the horizon as the wind ruffled his hair. Lifting his still closed fist closer to his face he slowly opened his fingers, for he was certain that something had been placed in the palm of his hand.

As his fingers fully opened the setting sun glinted off something shiny and Draco could not withhold his own small chuckle. For there, in his hand, was a simple sickle placed there by Charlie.

"Blasted weasel," Draco smirked and went to lean over the stone banister again, determined to watch the sun completely disappear as he repeatedly tossed the sickle into the air and caught it. "I will make you crack, I swear it."

XXXX

Hermione had been missing for several hours and so Ron, being the worry wart he was for the Granger, decided to go and search. Wearing his ordinary clothes he hurriedly ascended the steps to a place that he knew was one of the brunette's favourite places...which was not the library. He had already checked the library anyway and had found no trace of her so this was his last resort.

Cautiously, he opened the door he had arrived to, the metal door handle stiff as he pushed down. At hearing a cracking sound he understood that the handle had frozen on the outside and had become stiff with frost. A small slither of orange light pierced the small gap as he peered out, immediately making him grin like an idiot at spotting the familiar female.

Her back was turned to Ron as she stood there on a flat roof, strangely enough not knowing that Draco Malfoy was on a roof quite a distance below hers. There was no way she would have heard the conversation between him and Charlie at this height and the Slytherin in turn had not noticed her either.

Her brown eyes stared longingly into the sunset, those unfocused orbs showing her emotions of worry like an open book. Her slender hands wore brown gloves with a white fur trim as they rested on the top of the banister with her chin on top of them. She was so deep in thought she did not notice the door swing open and Ron approach her carefully.

Ron noticed in concern how she was not wearing a coat, very unlike her to not be prepared. However, he did notice the red, silk, long-sleeved top she wore and felt a painful pang in his chest. That top had been one of her birthday gifts-Ginny's.

"Going to actually say hello?" Hermione suddenly inquired and Ron jumped, how on earth did she know?

"Was thinking about it, yeah," Ron grinned as Hermione suddenly turned to him, revealing the large red jewel in the middle of her chest that sparkled in the sunset.

It was not long before Hermione suddenly broke eye contact and stared at the frosty floor. Her breaths came out as ghostly puffs in the air as she shivered. It was obvious that she was too caught up in her own thoughts, too lost within her own complicated mind.

"You're thinking too much," Ron joked, but immediately regretted it at seeing how pale she was. Frowning he stood directly in front of her, putting his hands encouragingly on her shoulders. "Don't worry...we will find him."

"Don't you mean_ them_, Ron?" Hermione corrected.

"No, I mean _him_-Harry. I don't give a rat's ass about Snape!" Ron burst out.

Hermione laughed softly at realising he was dead serious, Ron always knew how to cheer her up. Hesitantly raising her hand she placed her slender fingers on top of one of Ron's hands on her shoulder. Ron turned a little red, not sure what to think. How could he be so dense?

"Ron...thank you," Hermione told him with a genuine smile.

Letting go of her shoulders quickly Ron cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed. The cold wind hitting his face would be his excuse for the flushed cheeks, he considered, as he headed to the banister to gaze at the sunset.

Hermione smiled a tiny smile before also turning back and gazing at the sun setting beyond the mountain ranges, knowing that she had detected Ron's blush without much effort.

She spotted Fawkes' elegant and burning form soaring across the skies and she had almost not distinguished him against the orange sky. A hefty sigh escaped her as she noticed that the wonderful phoenix was actually returning to Hogwarts with no luck in finding the two lost ones.

XXXX

The two lost people, Severus Snape and Harry Potter, had mutually agreed to just take it easy for the night. It was obvious that the Headwolf had lost them and they truly had no idea where they were, which in admitting had been much to Snape's chagrin. So they both had come to an agreement to stay in the general area where they had exited the cave-again much to Snape's chagrin.

The potions master just watched the still soaked Gryffindor from his sitting position leaning against a tree, watching the boy shiver uncontrollably in the cold air as he paced. Snape just watched with cold Onyx eyes as the boy paced back and forth, not appearing to care for Harry in the slightest.

"Oh!" Harry suddenly exclaimed and Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

Snape watched the Potter as the boy spotted a blackberry bush that still had some berries plastering its thorny branches. They were black, shiny and ripe and Harry did not hesitate to pick some to pop into his mouth, hoping to at least curve the starvation in his stomach. Snape just rolled his eyes at the Potter's innocence.

"They did not just appear," Snape remarked and Harry turned to glare at him with purple stained lips. "They have been there the entire time...you oblivious moron."

"Thanks for telling me sooner," Harry retorted before popping another juicy berry into his mouth.

"Thank you for using something as common as eyesight, Potter." Snape sarcastically drawled and it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

Harry halted in putting his sixth berry into his mouth at detecting the grimace that had suddenly passed Snape's face, the sign of pain obviously trying to be hidden as the man shifted uncomfortably where he sat. He watched in secret concern as Snape clutched the still bleeding gash in his right side.

However, when Harry tried to approach, Snape once again gave him his freezing glare in warning. The man then hissed with deadly pauses, "Do...not...even...dare."

The professor then tapped his wound with his wand and whispered something that to Harry sounded like `_Targeo`_. It was then followed with Snape physically tensing up and gritting his teeth as the tip of his black wand glowed bright green_. I can tell that a simple spell like _Episkey_ would do nothing_, Harry thought. The spell used Harry had instantly recognised as a strong cleaning charm, it would not heal Snape but it would definitely prevent infection.

Harry turned to watch the sun finally disappear beyond the close mountain range and with it...the last traces of warmth. Shivering strongly as a cold breeze seemed to blow straight through his wet clothes Harry just grabbed as many blackberries as he could hold before bolting back to the tree Snape was leaning against.

The dark man scowled at the Potter in corner of his eye and watched the Gryffindor move halfway around the tree, thankfully being considerate and keeping his distance. Satisfied that Harry kept his distance he continued working on his wound, occasionally wincing in discomfort every now and then. He noted that Harry could only just be been seen around the other side.

Finishing up he placed his wand on the grass beside him before turning to the darkening skies. With the sun gone the oranges were fading to blacks and the first couple of stars were beginning to reveal themselves. This was always Snape's favourite time of day-twilight.

Harry gazed up as dark blues covered the skies and more stars began to twinkle like illuminating diamonds. Popping another tasty berry into his awaiting mouth he continued to gaze up at the stars, unconsciously chewing and making the small packets of juice burst deliciously in his mouth. It was silent between them, but Harry found it to be a strangely comfortable silence.

"We get up early tomorrow to get moving, Potter. Understand?" Snape ordered harshly, and raised an eyebrow when he got no answer. "Potter?"

Turning his head to peer around the tree he blinked at finding Harry fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in steady breaths as he slept. Onyx eyes narrowed as he saw that the boy was still shivering from his wet clothes. Sighing in defeat he grabbed his wand, the boy would catch his death like that. He flicked it at Harry around the trunk and at once the soaked clothes became dry.

"Insolent boy," Snape grumbled quietly and slumped back against the tree as more pain stabbed his side.

Little did Snape know that Harry had not been asleep at all, he had just relaxed peacefully for a moment. Little did Snape know that as he gazed up at the sky, Harry secretly gave a small smile in his position around the other side of the tree.

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**Please review guys! Loads of people have put this story in their favourites and have put it on story alert...yet hardly any review. You obviously like it for it to be in your favourites, so what is it you guys like? You can even just say what particular part in a chapter you liked, was it funny, tense, emotional, cute? Reviews help to encourage me! Thank you readers and hope you stay until the end ;)**


	24. When the half moon shines

**Please review guys! Loads of people have put this story in their favourites and have put it on story alert...yet hardly any review. You obviously like it for it to be in your favourites, so what is it you guys like? You can even just say what particular part in a chapter you liked, was it funny, tense, emotional, cute? Reviews help to encourage me! Thank you readers and hope you stay until the end ;)**

When the half moon shines

_I whip my head frantically around me, the sound is everywhere. It's surrounding me. Drowning me! I feel my hand itch to grab my wand; it's just in my back pocket. My wand is close, I can easily grab it. What? I can't feel it there! I can't believe I forgot I didn't have it. I'm all alone in the darkness wandless-defenceless. I am vulnerable. I am at his mercy!_

_I need to get away from this path. I need to find a different one...I feel my hope beginning to crack..._

Harry shot up, covered in sweat and gasping frantically for breath. _These dreams_, Harry thought in despair as he pulled his knees up to his chest and stared off into space, _they are turning more and more into horrid nightmares!_ His green eyes were swimming with his wild thoughts as he forced himself to catch his breath, not noticing that it still remained incredibly dark nor noticing that Snape was watching him a short distance away.

Severus had moved in the night to a tree across the one he had previously leant against, eyes narrowing at the oblivious Potter who appeared to be locked up in his own thoughts. Quietly staring at the trembling boy he noted with an inward pang of distain that this was, indeed, not the first time he had witnessed the boy in such a sleeping distress. He continued to watch as the boy seemed to gradually calm down, remembering a time this had happened before.

**In the light of the Gibbous moon peacefully shining through the open part of their rocky shelter a young Potter was outlined. Yet, he was only outlined because of the glistening sweat drenching his body, its wetness covering his face as he tossed and turned in his restless dreams. **

**Snape stared at him from the other side of the shelter and onyx eyes could only watch as Harry's face scrunched up in what appeared to be...fear? What could Harry James Potter possibly fear? Whatever it was Snape could only guess that it was severely tormenting him, if the writhing body before him could demonstrate it any clearer. But he was not going to intervene for the Gryffindor could sort out his own problems.**

"**No..." Harry murmured in his sleep and the expression on his face could only be described as one of pure desperation. "No...no...This c-can't be my only path...m-must keep looking..." **

_**Only path of what?**_** Snape mentally asked and glared as Harry's body convulsed in a sleep-induced panic attack**_**. At this rate the insolent Potter is going to force his organs under significant strain without acknowledging it, he is wandering into dangerous and fatal territory now.**_

With this memory etched into his mind Snape could not help but compare it to what he had just seen...it was exactly the same. The only difference this time was that it was stronger-worse. It appeared as he watched the boy who shakily stood up that the worse the nightmare was then the worse his condition was upon awakening, however that was just natural.

What was not natural was how, every single time he had seen the boy awakening from a dream, the once fiery green eyes were becoming duller and duller. It appeared at plain sight that the Potter was fine as he watched the boy take a deep breath and start plucking more blackberries from the bush for a late night snack, but something was definitely off about him. Severus just could not put his finger on it though.

_And I could not care less regardless,_ Snape thought heartlessly and just glared holes into the Potter's back...yet why did it feel like there was hardly any venom behind the thought? Sighing he forced himself up, immediately grimacing and clutching his wounded side. This did not go unnoticed as Harry whipped his head around to him.

"Do...not...even dare, Potter," Snape hissed as one of his eyes screwed shut when he staggered somewhat, the other dark eye darting down to the wound in his right side. "Your insignificant help is unnecessary and otherwise unwanted...just stay away."

Harry was really surprised at how quiet Snape's last words were and could only watch in unusual concern. As the pale light of the half moon hauntingly shone on the blood oozing from Severus' injury Harry just felt he had to go over and assist him, regardless of the freezing glares sent his way with every step closer.

"Potter! I demand that you-"

Snape could not finish as an excruciating pain stabbed his side, making him choke on his words and stumble forward. The older man was sure that he would collide with the ground since Potter would not dare to disobey his orders...or would he? His emotionless mask cracked for a mere moment and his eyes widened in shock. He suddenly felt two firm yet warm arms wrap around his waist, effectively breaking his fall. Where there was contact there were foreign tingles and his insides instinctively froze.

"You should know better by now, professor," Harry smirked and helped to steady him back onto his feet, all the while ignoring the glares that could kill. "I mean, when have I obeyed you before."

"You arrogant swine," growled Snape and then muttered, "Stubborn Gryffindor."

Harry waited for something inside him to snap, boil-anything! He even searched deep within himself to try and find something, anything that was akin to the pure anger and frustration he always felt for the potions master. Yet, blinking in complete and utter confusion, he found he was unaffected. Even when Snape harshly smacked his hands away with a sneer he only felt a minor twinge of annoyance. _I still hate you; _Harry mentally told himself and fed upon his past memories of how horrible Severus Snape had always been to him, _I can't feel anything less._

As Snape glared into Harry's eyes locked with his own he found that they were glassy in the moonlight, glassy with his plagued thoughts of his obvious nightmare._ I do not care! _Snape scolded himself for being so juvenile and move away from the Potter without hesitation, he did not care, he did not! _Would_ not!

Harry shivered as a cool breeze swept over him and chilled his skin even though he was completely dry. _Thanks to Snape,_ he inwardly groaned at remembering the others secret help. Looking up to the half moon the pale moonlight danced across his green irises, making them seem to glow as he glimpsed Snape scowling at him in the corner of his eye. The other was watching with such intensity that it unnerved him slightly.

"...I...I..." Harry hesitated and gave a hefty sigh as he berated himself for it; Snape just raised an eyebrow and actually waited for him to continue. "I...I don't want to go back to sleep...can we keep moving?"

Snape blinked a few times and replayed the words in his mind, his Slytherin conscious analysing each word respectively...making him notice something extremely important. _He just informed me that he `_does not`_ want to go back to sleep, not `_can not`, Snape mentally realised as Harry just stared at the half moon with what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Mr Potter, I must point out that you are very inconsiderate," Snape started in his teacher like manner, but it was strangely devoid of harshness as he crossed his arms. "Did your selfish mind ever consider my need for rest as well as yours?"

Harry instantly turned to the other, popping a blackberry into his mouth as he observed the dark man. Why had Snape's voice sounded so...soft? Was he secretly showing his concern through normally cold-hearted words? Although the words had not been cold-hearted at all, at least it sounded and felt that way.

It was then, in the light of the half moon, Harry furrowed his eyebrows at what he saw. How could he have not noticed it before? The dark rings under the man's eyes, the way he was always awake when Harry woke up, and the unfocused look in the once stern eyes-Snape had not slept. In fact, as Harry took a step back, he had not slept at all since this began. When Harry had been knocked out Snape had been there awake when he gained consciousness, when Harry had fallen asleep against his back he had woken up to find him sitting there and watching. The potions master had always been awake keeping watch-protecting him.

"I must insist that a young male like yourself should go back to sleep, the Headwolf has undoubtedly lost us and our scent from the previous storm." Snape informed in a tired tone and Harry stared as the man ran a pale hand through his shoulder length black hair.

This seemed to awake an inner panic in Harry and Snape managed to spot the flash of it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry began barely above a whisper as he stared at the ground as if ashamed. "But...I just can't do that right now."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Snape inquired.

Raising his eyes to meet Snape's they were filled with such insecurity that it caught Snape off guard, that was definitely not like Harry Potter to look like that.

The green orbs reflected the moonlight as it swam beautifully in his eyes. Another breeze ruffled his hair. Green gazed into black. Lips whispered, "Because...because I don't want it to continue anymore. I don't want to see...what could possibly be the truth."

There was silence between the two as Snape watched Harry avert his eyes back to the moon in the sky, what terrors were Harry's mind possibly conjuring to cause this? _Unless_, Snape thought with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, _it is not his mind at all, but is in reality the Dark Lord toying with his vulnerable mind._

"...Very well," Snape relented with his signature icy tone as he started to walk away at an easy-to-keep-up pace, very much unlike him actually. "But I expect you to keep up, Potter."

Harry could not help but smile as he hastily plucked loads more blackberries littering the thorny branches of the bush and shoved a few more into his mouth, relishing in the heavenly sweet juice that exploded on his tongue before hurrying after the man.

With a hum of happiness at the taste of his berries Harry made sure to stay at least a metre away from the man, knowing all too well that Snape would not appreciate him getting too close. However, this did not seem to anger him anymore since that was who Snape was. In honest truth Harry found himself content as he just leisurely followed behind. The atmosphere around each other was strangely calm-strangely comfortable.

They travelled in silence for a while and the unnaturally tall trees had now changed to pine trees, some green needles littering the ground as the winter species was ready to brace the oncoming season. These trees allowed a lot more moonlight through and revealed the black sky with its many twinkling stars.

An owl nesting in an alcove of one of the pines called into the night, its stunning yellow eyes watching them through the needles as it cocked its head in curiosity. Two rare red squirrels suddenly bolted in front of them and Harry gasped as the creatures literally ran over his sneakers, the animals here were obviously not exposed to human influence. The two ran around his feet and threatened to trip him up.

Snape stopped and smirked at the boy's predicament. Then he raised an eyebrow as the two squirrels started climbing the Gryffindor making Harry laugh at such strange activity.

"Hey there," Harry chuckled as one squirrel decided to rest on one of his shoulders and sniff him curiously, its large and ginger bushy tail tickling his neck.

The partner of the sniffing squirrel decided to sit on his other shoulder, its black and beady eyes unblinking as it sniffed him too. Harry laughed as the wet noses tickled his cheeks and the claws that dug into his hoody gently teased his skin, they were so friendly.

One courageously started to make its way down his arm to the blackberries in his open palm, making Harry grin as it turned to him with an expectant look, "Oh alright."

Harry gripped a berry in-between his thumb and forefinger of his spare hand, the other unable to move as the squirrel was calmly resting on his wrist. He held it to the small mammal's face, the berry immediately being snatched away in its nimble paws and thrust into it mouth. The satisfied animal moved back to his shoulder where it sat there and munched away without a care in the world. Harry was inwardly bursting in excitement; this would definitely be an unforgettable experience.

Snape had decided to move and lean against the cold bark of a pine tree, crossing his arms as he watched the scene. Was the boy always this innocent? Perhaps he just never acknowledged it before.

After Harry fed the other, feeling that it would be unfair if he didn't, he began to move thinking the animals would jump off when he went into motion. But surprisingly they didn't move and after finishing their berries they were happy enough to just sit there on his shoulders, tails twitching as they observed their moving surroundings.

"They remind you of anybody, Potter?" Snape asked in a teasing tone.

Harry's eyes widened in realisation and he answered, "The Weasleys? Yeah I guess I can see why you would think that, I mean with their ginger fur and all."

Snape rolled his eyes as they kept travelling, hoping to find even a glimpse of Hogwarts or anything that would signal civilisation. But there was nothing and Snape was finding it hard to continue with his ever agonising wound.

"Sir?" Harry questioned unsurely and flinched as Snape gave a glare over his shoulder in answer. "I was just wondering, why haven't we aparated? You can aparate where as I can't."

Snape froze dead in his tracks and secretly swallowed. Harry had a valid point, but the major point was...he couldn't.

"**I think I have found a spell that could ease your pain, my boy," Albus reassured him in a suddenly gentle and soft tone, quite the opposite of the playful tone that had left his dry lips before hand. "Come to my office at the end of classes, Severus. We will talk more then."**

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and everyone else, Harry and the two squirrels, watched the older man. It appeared to Harry that the man was remembering something important.

**And so after his classes on the day of the accident with Ginny, Snape had stalked up to the headmaster's office, sneering at any students that got in his way and deducting points accordingly. On reaching the gargoyle guarding the entrance he muttered the password, one that made him roll his eyes at the stupidity of it. Seriously, what was it with Albus Dumbledore and sweets?**

"**Pumpkin pasty," Snape whispered with irritation in his tone. **

**The gargoyle blinked as it came to life, smiling as if it knew something Severus did not, "Welcome, Severus Snape."**

**Snape narrowed his eyes into a glare as the gargoyle grinned once again before making the staircase rise. The statue immediately turned back to ordinary stone and the Slytherin decided it to be wise to discuss about the being with Albus, it truly was a strange thing his guarding gargoyle. **

**With a clink and a rumble the staircase finished its ascent, fitting perfectly into place and revealing Dumbledore's door. Not needing to knock for he was a frequent visitor Snape just grabbed the handle and allowed himself in, entering the office to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk waiting for him.**

"**Ah, Severus my boy," Albus welcomed, a twinkle in his ancient eyes. "Do sit down. Lemon drop? Tea?"**

"**Tea if you will, Albus. I do not understand why you offer such ghastly savouries." Severus sighed in disbelief and flicked his wand at the ready made cup of tea, making it levitate with the silent spell and gently float down into his awaiting hand. "I apologise but can we please get this matter over with, I have a lot to take care of."**

**Gingerly taking a sip of his tea Severus sank back into the chair, **_**his**_** chair, for it was always the one out of the five he used. Albus always reserved that chair for him, no one else was ever allowed to sit in it. Taking another more confident sip Severus found it to be perfect and just the way he liked it. It was honestly true that Albus knew him too well.**

"**As I have already stated I have found a spell to ease your suffering." Albus repeated from before.**

**Snape snarled coldly and gripped his yellow china teacup tighter, "Do not say it as if I am weak, Albus."**

"**You're the complete opposite my boy, and I admire you for it."**

"**And can you honestly restrain yourself from calling me `boy`. I am not a lowly and innocent child."**

"**Oh believe me Severus I know that you're anything but innocent."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Nothing my boy."**

**Severus palm smacked his forehead with his free hand and sighed, making the grinning Albus burst into fits of laughter. He knew by now that he could not get anything from Albus by arguing, the old man was absolutely infuriating!**

"**As much as I find your company entertaining, Severus, I need to discuss the more important matter with you."Albus suddenly became serious and his signature U-turn in personality was instantly recognised by the other in the room. "Do you understand fully how the dark mark works?"**

**Severus used the steaming tea to warm his cold hands as he stared into the almost red mixture, its sweet aroma wafting into his nose as he saw his reflection in it. What **_**did**_** he know about it? He had had this mark for so many long and painful years yet he knew nothing about it. So, deciding to be honest, he shook his head in answer and Albus nodded.**

"**I thought as much, so I decided to investigate it myself. You obviously know that there are many different kinds of magic in this world. Examples are good and evil, light and dark, elemental, time alteration, appearance alteration and healing." Albus began in a very informative tone and Severus forgot his tea for a moment as he nodded in agreement. "Well, there is one that not many people know of and it is used every single day to such an extent that it is forgotten: teleportation magic."**

"**A magical signature placed on an owl to deliver a letter is a form of teleportation magic. So is aparation, the Floo system and even Occulmency, Legilimency and telepathy are teleportation magic-"**

"**But I assumed that your last three examples would be in a category of mental magic, although I have never heard a category to exist." Snape interrupted, however he was genuinely interested as he sipped his tea. Albus nodded once more in understanding.**

"**So did I at first," Albus continued and drank some of his own steaming tea, enjoying the conversation thus far. "But think about it this way, when you do Legilimency Severus, what are you actually doing? You are **_**teleporting**_** your own mind into someone else's."**

**Severus found this intriguing and was actually thirsty to learn more, so inclining his head in a `go on` action Albus smiled and carried on.**

"**Occulmency is trying to force someone that has teleported into your mind out by teleporting the intruder back to their own mind using a shield. Telepathy is done by teleporting thoughts through a mental link from one person to another. And to think, hardly anyone knows this type of magic when it is overly used in the Wizarding World." Albus continued with a faraway look in his eyes, making Severus raise an eyebrow at the behaviour. "Yet it is telepathy, my dear Severus, which resembles your dark mark the most."**

**Narrowing his eyes Severus sat up in his chair, onyx eyes unsure as he asked, "What are you implying, Albus?"**

"**Your mark is a form of teleportation magic. Tom Riddle teleports messages through it to ask for you, doesn't he? And you can contact him anytime you please through the mark, can't you? Voldemort also uses it to teleport pain to another person housing the mark. In other words, it is a huge teleportation link that branches out and links you all together."**

"**But how does this knowledge help us, Albus?" Snape hissed, this information was quite hard to take in. "I thought you told me that you had found a solution to my problem?"**

"**I have and it is so painfully simple that not even Tom Riddle would understand it," Albus put his yellow tea cup down and clapped his hands in triumph. "Answer this Severus, what does the Ministry do to intercepted owls?"**

"**They block the magical signature so that it prevents the link so that it can not reach-" **

**Severus' eyes widened and he outwardly gasped in understanding, an action he would never normally allow himself to express. It truly was simple! To stop the pain through the mark they simply had to block the teleportation link connecting himself to Voldemort!**

"**I see that you have pieced it together, there is just one problem," Albus stated.**

**The ancient man stood up with his wand in hand and approached the other, a sternness in his blue eyes that spoke horrific wonders. Fawkes watched with his beady eyes at the scene on his bird table, choosing to remain unexplainably silent as the headmaster got ever closer to the potions professor. Everything turned silent as everything became incredibly tense, incredibly cold...incredibly concerned. The embers in the fire place were flickering with an unnatural draft, making dark shadows dance around the room. These shadows were dancing dangerously across Dumbledore's solemn face. Albus stood before the still sitting Severus.**

"**I am afraid that blocking a teleportation link in someone blocks off **_**all**_** teleportation magic in the one that the spell affects. Basically, Severus, you can't do anything in the teleportation category: Legilimency, Occulmency and even aparation will be stripped from you."**

Harry was tempted to tap Snape's shoulder, but thought better of it as the man seemed wrapped up in his own memories. Before Harry could even think it over anymore Snape suddenly turned to him and made eye contact, the wind sweeping over the pine forest gracefully ruffling his shoulder length black hair.

Snape then scowled at the boy as he growled, "I must inform you that such magic is impossible with current circumstances...I can not aparate."


	25. When the dawn approaches

**READ PLEASE****: An important note guys, I have decided to start this back up when it reaches the next half term. I do not have the time to write it and you guys don't have the time to read it since we are all busy. So...look forward to the first day of the half term and daily updates and I hope all of you meet me there :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

When the dawn approaches

"That blasted weasel is going to pay!"

Draco Malfoy stalked through the corridors with an air of pure rage that made the paintings lining the walls shrink away, not daring to invoke any more fury from the pearly blonde they tried to ignore him. Some scowled as he briskly strutted past with his wand tip ignited with a beautifully bright light, a light that illuminated the pitch-black corridors and guided him through the desolated school.

On peering through the glassless windows he saw an extremely faint green tinge on the horizon that signalled dawn was nearing, although it was still incredibly early with it being around four o'clock in the morning. And why, you may ask, was Draco awake and rampaging through the darkness at this time? He clearly only had one thing plaguing his mind as he entered the Entrance Hall with an aura that could kill.

As he harshly grabbed the looped handle of the double doors that would be his exit he had to grab the one metal ring with both hands as he yanked it open bit by bit. The doors were just too big and heavy as he opened it just enough for him to sidle through before pulling it closed again behind him.

A chilling yet refreshing breeze swept over him and made his hair fly with a grace that could rival swirling white flames, the pearly white locks gleaming magnificently in the pale light of the moon. The wind itself seemed to embrace him in its freezing clutches and he shivered as he tightened his emerald scarf wrapped around his neck. Hastily pulling out his black gloves his breath was visible in the crisp morning air as he tugged them on—winter was definitely close.

_Perhaps it's already upon us,_ Malfoy thought with foreign concern swimming in his silvery eyes, the stunning moonlight from the still present half moon gleaming in his glassy orbs.

With a deep inhale of breath he relished the cool sensation in his throat before hurriedly beginning to make his way over the bridge, his still lit wand glowing blue in his grasp. His eyes gazed at the Black Lake that appeared to live up to its name with the still extremely dark sky reflected in its waters, the half moon shining milky white against the gently lapping waves and causing a silver streak across the lake. It was such a deadly lake but was also so serene at the same time.

As the moonlight pierced through the gaps in the structure of the bridge it bathed him, really giving him a stunning appearance as it made his normal black suit appear to glow. To anyone that could have been watching at such an ungodly hour would have called him nothing less than dashing.

"**Well, Draco," Charlie said in a silky tone and Draco felt himself seethe at him disobeying his order again. "I am sadly afraid that I must ask you to leave, I deeply hope you come down to visit occasionally."**

Snarling he marched even more vigorously than before as he hissed, "How dare him! Who does that scum think he is?"

The pale blades of grass were covered in crystalline beads of frozen dew which crunched under his dragon scaled boots as he travelled across the grounds. It truly was cold as the wind itself seemed to scratch at his vulnerable face like unshed claws, cold enough to make icicles hang from the now completely bare Maple tree branches above. It was a spectacular sight but he wished it to be warmer.

He spotted the sickeningly familiar barn-like house at the edge of the grounds with its infuriating little black door and its infuriating little ginger resident hidden inside. His stomach did a strange sort of flip which made him nauseous and he despised the Weasley for it, for it only happened when anything `Charlie` related occurred.

Deep down, as he effortlessly climbed the three steps and approached the door, he considered that Charlie had done this deliberately to lure him here.

**Charlie Weasley all of a sudden looked up at Draco, a stern yet concerned look in his eyes as he questioned, "And will you?"**

Draco's hand froze halfway to the round door knob, frozen in its uncertainty...in _his_ uncertainty. Would he?

"**Will you do it like your father asks of you? Will you become a Deatheater?"**

Once calm eyes became unfocused with his inner turmoil and the hovering gloved hand clenched on empty air. He did not have to be here and he knew that. He could seriously just turn around and return to Hogwarts, pretending that he had never left...but he could not.

Would he? Would he become a Deatheater to sate his father's wishes? Would he do it...against his better judgment?

"**Always remember, Draco...never do anything you do not want to do. You will come to regret it in the end."**

"Curse him and all his little red-headed midget descendents to hell." Draco growled.

Finally deciding to grab the icy cold metal of the handle his fingers curled around it. There was a twist of his wrist, a twist of the knob, then a resounding click as it once again unlocked and allowed him access. Taking a deep breath he entered, he had his own reasons for being here anyway.

He once again found the large sliding door lined with useless chains that were not padlocked, making him roll his eyes at the stupidity of it all as he stepped closer. No fear was harboured in him like before as he knew what lie beyond the metal door now...but did he really want to go back in? It was too late now anyway as the soft thuds of his boots alerted the other of his presence.

"I know you are there, Draco. Your presence is always welcome." Charlie told him through the still shut door, not opening it as if he wanted Draco to come in of his own free will and choice.

Not giving time for the shadows under the door to even move Draco shot his hand out for the notch in the metal. His hand thrust into it effortlessly. Furiously, he threw the door aside. A huge bang boomed as it harshly hit the wall. Malfoy stalked towards Charlie with so much rage it awoke Norbert as he roared, "How dare you! Sneaking away like the disgusting weasel you are as if you hadn't done a thing!"

Norbert snorted a small puff of black smoke as he watched Draco with adoring yet intense golden eyes, those feline-like eyes filled with a strange concern for the human he had come to bond with without much effort. The dragon did not know why he was drawn to the white blonde but it just felt...natural. Giving a whine of distress at the Malfoy's practically burning aura he gazed straight into the others eyes.

Draco's anger seemed to dose down somewhat and in turn the scorching aura of his was dampened, much to the delight of the lime green dragon that seemed to smile at him in approval.

Forcing himself to remain calm, not looking at Charlie's worried features, Draco sighed, "You have something of mine...I want it back."

"I truly must apologise my dear Draco, for I myself only realised too late that I had taken it with me. It was truly unintentional," Charlie informed, his silky voice drowning in its own sincerity with that familiar charming tint. "You have my word on it."

With that Charlie looked down at his pocket and took out the letter they had talked about on the roof, he honestly had forgotten about it. Politely flattening out the crinkles in the parchment he handed it over, giving a small and apologetic bow of his head. He stared at the floor when Draco took the letter from his hand with obvious suspicion.

"...Just like that?" Draco prodded, not being able to trust him or anyone for that matter. "You could've marched up to Dumbledore's office like a tattletale and literally thrown this knowledge at him. You could've easily got me expelled, or even me and my father arrested-"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Charlie gasped and Draco was more than a little unnerved as the ginger took a step closer. "Do you...honestly believe that...I would do such a dreadful thing to you?"

A huge fraction of the Malfoy's mind actually agreed with him for, when looking back on everything, he noticed how Charlie was not that sort of person. The dragon tamer was a polite and sincere_—and infuriatingly charming_, Draco mentally added—gentleman. There was just no way he would have willingly rated him out.

Malfoy was momentarily forced out of his thoughts with a gasp of shock; something hot had just suddenly hit his back. Darting his eyes behind him he found Norbert nuzzling his back affectionately, his golden eyes gazing up at him as the thorny tail of his thumped the floor like a happy dogs. Draco just shook his head slowly as he thought, _what is it with these two when it comes to me?_

Before Draco could do a thing he blinked as he abruptly found a smiling Charlie holding out a steaming mug of something, that charming smile was the Charlie Weasley he knew. An instinctive wave of distain washed over him and he scowled before crossing his arms in defiance of the offer. The scent in the air was thick, delicious and sweet, catching in his nose and taunting him. It signalled hot chocolate and Draco began to debate how long he had been standing there idle for this to happen.

"Please, I insist. You look incredibly cold, Draco." Charlie warmly offered and the Slytherin felt more unease at the soft look in his eyes—a caring look.

"It's Malfoy," Draco hissed and reluctantly snatched the white mug from the other, accepting it as he glared. "And you will do well to remember it."

Charlie just chuckled at his moon dragon who gingerly sipped his hot chocolate as if he had never tasted it before, holding the cup in his black gloved fingers and allowing the warmth to seep into his hands. There were only two words to describe Draco Malfoy in his opinion—absolutely adorable.

Charlie suddenly glanced at his wizard watch that read 4:32AM and bit his lip. Meeting eyes with Draco, who had raised an eyebrow, he said, "I must apologise yet again but I must begin preparing Norbert for an early morning flight."

Draco glimpsed the time on the watch and just watched him suspiciously head to a wall to unhook an extremely large and fireproof flying saddle. _Yeah, an _extremely _early morning flight_, Draco thought in disbelief.

"I know you have classes since it is Thursday but it_ is_ incredibly early, it will probably be easier for you to rest here. There is a spare bedroom upstairs," Charlie grinned at the others unsure look before continuing with buckling and hooking the saddle properly to Norbert. "Have a pleasant sleep..._Draco_."

"It's Malfoy!" Draco repeated again with much exasperation.

Charlie just gave quite an alluring chuckle and Malfoy practically seethed on the spot as the sound rang in his eardrums. Seriously, nothing fazed this God damn Weasley! But Draco had pledged an oath to himself, he would make the weasel crack!

"I bid you farewell, then," Charlie said his goodbyes like a proper gentleman, gracefully hauling himself up to sit in the saddle as the blondes eyes rolled once more.

"Do you have to be so theatrical? If I didn't know any better you could be an ancient Victorian." Draco retorted.

"Thou has seen through thy disguise O fair friend of mine," Charlie genuinely beamed as he spoke in Victorian language and played along. Draco just gaped at him. How did this older man always throw everything right back at him?

A few moments of pure silence passed between them, the silence enveloping the hay littered room in its comforting embrace. There was no tension or stiffness drifting in the air as Charlie pulled out his wand and muttered and incantation. Loud clinks of locks unlocking were heard. The huge double doors slowly began to slide open.

Only when there was a quiet clang of the metal doors reaching their limit did Charlie return his gaze to his company, "Remember, Draco...it is your choice."

The Slytherin knew instantly he was referring to the letter, causing him to grip his still full mug of hot chocolate tighter. He watched in awe of the dragon as Norbert yawned and stretched his magnificent wings to full wingspan—preparing to fly.

Just as the lime dragon powerfully pushed off and started to soar away Draco clicked and yelled, "IT'S MALFOY YOU DISOBEDIENT WEASEL!"

A distinctive laugh of the rider was muffled out over the rushing winds as Draco shielded his eyes with one of his arms, the other still holding the hot beverage. As soon as they vanished into the now rising sun the double doors automatically closed with the magical spell to keep the warmth in.

"Infuriating weasel..." Draco muttered and trailed off as he took a large gulp of his drink. A drink that, he would never admit audibly, was completely and utterly delicious.

Yet, as he stood there quietly in thought, he could not shake off a strange feeling brewing deep inside him. His eyebrows furrowed as he cupped the hot mug in his gloved hands tighter. Why did it feel...like something dreadful was about to happen?

XXXX

"My dear...dear...servant," Came a low hiss, holding so much threat and warning in the deadly pauses that it made the recipient squirm. "I trust...that the deed is done."

"Almost, my lord," The other barely answered.

"...Almost?"

A suffocating silence fell over the black meeting table, the green embers of the lit candles flickering on the shiny surface. The burning flames were threatening to go out as a magically forced breeze swept around the table. Bellatrix snickered at the others obvious distress and her eyes sparkled menacingly in the green light as the face across from her paled. Everything was silent...deadly silent.

That breeze, a breeze that was so chilling and horrifying, abruptly dimmed the candles. Each flickered out...one by one. Darkness began to grip the room and suddenly Bellatrix's mad laughter pierced the silence.

A white and gnarled hand gripped the back of his chair and he secretly gulped. Lips ghosted hot breath across his ear as the Dark Lord repeated in a haunting whisper, "Almost...Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord, for I have not heard from my son yet." Lucius calmly replied, bottling up his nerves.

"Why?" Voldemort asked in a sickeningly calm voice that sent evil chills up Lucius' spine. A clawed finger of his hand slowly travelled across Lucius' slender neck, a neck so fragile it would take mere moments to snap if he so pleased. His nail dug slightly into the tender neck to make his point hit home and Lucius flinched. "Why? He doesn't have a choice to begin with..."

The Dark Lord agonisingly slowly withdrew from the nervous Malfoy and Bellatrix whimpered in disappointment. Every other member who sat around the tense table were fearfully silent, the Dark lord was angry—furious. Although their leader was acting calm...it was a terrifying calm.

"My lord-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	26. Things take a turn for the worst

**Got some great stuff planned with twists and turns so hope you are looking forward to it. Been a while since I have story typed so ****review please!**

**Let's start this back up with a bang shall we! THREE, TWO, ONE AND GO!**

Things take a turn for the worst

Severus Snape stopped dead in his tracks, causing a certain Potter to nearly collide into his back. At their unexpected halt during the pine forest Harry peered around Snape to see if there was anything obstructing their path, discovering nothing he narrowed his eyes and glanced around. Nothing, he found absolutely nothing abnormal or of threat: no warning sounds, no leering eyes, no tense atmosphere, and no unusual scents...why had Snape abruptly stopped?

Snape stiffened as a nauseating sensation thoroughly filled his entire being, making him nearly gasp at its suddenness. He had felt this horrible feeling before...many, many, _many_ times before. It threatened to send chilling shivers up his spine, shivers warning him of a last breath uttered—of someone else dying under the Dark Lord's wand.

Closing his eyes he felt the dreaded mark shimmer on his sensitive skin as if it were merely a reflection on a waters surface. Yes Dumbledore had blocked the link of himself to Voldemort but not any links to any of the other Deatheaters, meaning he could feel disturbances when one suddenly...passed away. He tried to block the shivers it threatened to cause and was so focused that he did not notice Harry warily watching him.

Watching with suspicious eyes Harry detected that something was terribly wrong when Snape subtly brushed his left wrist. What on earth was going on in his unreadable mind? Was something indeed wrong? A desperate look to learn the answers crossed green eyes as the two ginger squirrels twitched their noses in alarm on tense shoulders.

_It would appear the Dark Lord has, like countless times in the past, forcibly drained the life of another,_ echoed the knowing voice of Severus' mind. _Identical the cause as the many times before it, yet completely different in its own substantial way as if the one deceased held significantly more meaning to me. Could it be...no it can not be truthfully so!_ Snape's eyes snapped open and the concerned Harry, the squirrels, the calling animals, and even the pines around him seemed to fade from existence.

Pure silence enveloped the world as a single breeze as cold as the oncoming winter braced the two wanderers, a breeze that whipped shoulder length black hair up in such a way that it concealed the pale face. Everything was deadly still as pine needles carried by the wind flew passed, passing him and flying into the clear dawning sky. Already pale skin grew paler, grew colder, colder with the freezing breeze. Even the rich smell of the pine failed to reach his senses. It was as if he had been completely cast out of reality itself. All that could be heard was the whooshing of the wind. He was lost, lost in his own mind, in his memories. Could it be true? No it couldn't...It just could not be! It just could not happen! Not to him—never _him_!

For a mere moment, although he found it absolutely preposterous, he swore the wind had a much more meaningful touch to his skin. But this was unreasonable and foolish to the Slytherin's logical mind, yet why did it seem so true? It felt as if a spirit had swept passed him in those seconds bringing a sense of life to the icy winds. The wound in his side lay forgotten for the briefest of moments. Fluttering hair hid his eyes from the world. Lips thinned and fists tightened. All was still...all was cold. Could it honestly be true? His one and only true friend—his best friend.

_Could it be...Lucius..._

XXXX

A strong sensation of stiff fear settled amongst the group, it being so strong that it appeared to choke every vulnerable throat in the room.

Savage hissing resounded in their ears as the slimy snake of Nagini hungrily slithered to the corpse residing in his chair, fangs bared and poised for a deliciously fresh meal. Her master did nothing to stop her and every single other person, except Bellatrix who smirked in delight, grimaced as she ate.

Voldemort delicately stroked the head of his divine and loyal serpent as he muttered, "I trust...that there will be no more...interruptions?"

The question was so polite yet vicious that no one dared to argue, some even withholding feeble whimpers that may escape their unworthy lips. Not a single voice or sound followed and the Dark Lord smiled evilly in approval at his obedient little dogs.

Crimson eyes trailed to the limp and lifeless body still accompanying his seat, splattered with his still warm blood as Nagini practically tore him apart. The face was familiar, but otherwise useless and unimportant compared to more concerning matters. It became so silent, so deadly, deadly silent.

All was tense and stiff except for a mad Bellatrix who licked her lips and tapped long and black nailed fingers on the table. Tap, tap, tap, resounded the clinks of her claw-like nails and a laugh rumbled deep within her throat. The laugh did not escape her lips but this just made it seem even more sinister and evil as everyone turned inexplicably paler. Rolling her eyes childishly as if pretending to be in thought she made a sound of contemplation.

She abruptly placed her chin in her hand as the other continued to menacingly tap away into the dreaded silence. Fluttering her eyelids, with eyelashes so heavy with mascara it was a surprise she could even open them, she gave a full on yellow teeth filled grin as she chimed, "My Lord?"

Her voice was so childish it reminded everyone in the room of a mere student hesitantly asking a professor a question. Yet it held no innocence, just pure mischief, and Voldemort picked up on it instantly without fail.

"Yes, Bella?" Voldemort answered.

"Might I be so bold my Lord, as to...make a suggestion?"

The taunting tone negated the polite words and made it seem horribly playful. Demon red eyes observed her posture, one that suggested she wanted something sinister...or to _do_ something sinister. Genuinely interested in her input he merely nodded and the woman grinned in delight.

"Potty must be feeling lonely, having wolfie lose him for now," She seemed a little annoyed at this before continuing with an evil grin. "And only having Sevy there, I think that we should give him some..._company_."

"Oh?" The Dark Lord played along and placed his abnormally gnarled hands on the table. "And what do you suggest?"

Hysterically mad laughter filled the room making everyone apart from the Dark Lord jump with fright; Bellatrix just looked to everyone else's faces with teasing eyes and smirked. Turning to meet her beloved Lord's eyes she snickered, "Well the little baby must be happy for getting away, let's _bring it down_ a bit. Or better yet, let it plummet to the ground haha!"

XXXX

The rushing winds were refreshing as it still remained early dawn, the sun just barely beginning to rise above the distant mountains. These winds could only be compared to a large and freezing cold wave of water bombarding the skies as a spectacular lime dragon soared through the clear airways.

Not a single bird dared to brace the iciness of the blustery weather, nor dared to fly in fear of the magnificent beast that ruled the skies during the days now. Either that or they were all gone and had recently flown south for the winter. Charlie highly considered the last one to be correct as he shivered in his saddle.

Charlie was interrupted from his spaced-out state with a start by a distressed groan that rumbled from Norbert, and the Weasley patted his neck in encouragement. A look of sympathy crossed Charlie's features as he said, "Do not worry, dear friend, I know you are not adapted for such cold climates. Please keep going, keep going for me, keep going for Harry even though this is hard."

Norbert turned his large and horned head to eye up his rider with a spark of acknowledgment in his golden eyes, his feline-like pupils showing he understood before turning back to the skies ahead. He trusted his owner with his life and knew how much this meant to him.

A gasp suddenly filled the air and Norbert's eyes widened at the unexpected sound. Suddenly there was a yank on the reins. The peculiar harshness forced the dragon to stop.

As they hovered Charlie narrowed his eyes at something moving between the trees, it was quite a distance away and appeared to be a mere shadow on the forest floor. Eyes narrowed further as he squinted to see just what the thing was. Whatever it was it was heading for the castle.

Ice colder than the oncoming winter flowed through his veins as the realisation hit him like an instantly freezing iceberg...it could not be. His heart raced mercilessly in his ears even though deep down it felt as if his heart had frozen within the confines of his ribs.

For there weaving effortlessly around the trunks with a billowing black cloak...was a Deatheater. The mask slightly visible beneath the hood was unmistakable—how in Merlin did it pass Dumbledore's barrier! Charlie found it remarkable how it had not spotted him yet.

An even stronger sense of panic suddenly gripped him. An even worse realisation sank sickeningly into his stomach. An even harder lump formed in his throat. He couldn't breathe as he watched in terror. It wasn't heading for Hogwarts. It was heading for his house—Straight for Draco Malfoy!

XXXX

"Continue moving, Potter," Snape growled and began briskly walking away as he continued. "It is advisable and without argument or protestation that we continue accomplishing distance at a faster rate than what we are now."

With each step the potions master took the Gryffindor could not help but notice how he staggered, grumbled and struggled from his injury. Approaching the other, with much hesitation, he offered, "I can help, you know."

"Excuse me? Feeling sentimental, Potter?" Snape remarked dryly but immediately stopped to hiss in pain from his bleeding gash. "As it is already apparent, I do not need your assistance or your obviously worthless sympathy."

Harry did not believe the man's words in the slightest and could only raise an eyebrow at Snape, the potions master was just a too proud of a man. _I truly, truly hate him_, Harry thought automatically, yet why did it feel like there was less effort in the thought than usual? It was as if the hate had been considerably weakened. He did not trust Snape at all, but even that seemed considerably weaker than average.

The two red squirrels settled comfortably on his shoulders still refused to budge and Harry had soon given up on removing them, choosing to just roll his eyes and follow Snape with them perched on them instead. After popping another blackberry into his mouth, and savouring the delicious juices that sated his hunger slightly, he gave one more to both of his furry hitchhikers.

When Harry choose to ignore Snape's refusal for help and lifted a worn-down hand to touch his back the professor whipped around to him, although the move caused a visible burst of pain to cross his onyx eyes. His face was emotionless however as he hissed, "Dare to disobey me, Potter, and you will suffer the consequences. Which...I can guarantee...will be severe."

"And what might those be, sir?" Harry asked without any hint of fear and just grinned.

"For Merlin's sake why are you so arrogant?" Snape snarled, but its harshness immediately vanished and he raised an eyebrow at finding that the boy was actually playing with him, not mocking him. He continued with crossed arms, his voice soft and silky smooth. "Do you have any idea of what punishment I could bestow upon you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why, pray tell, is that?"

"You know why."

"No, enlighten me."

"I'm stuck in the middle of the forest with you; I mean there is no worse punishment."

"..." Snape was actually at a loss of a comeback for that one.

"Hey look! Do you see that?" Harry suddenly piped up.

The teenager rushed passed the potions master who could only blink, it had happened so fast that the collected man could barely register it. One minute they were, dare he even _think _it, teasing, and the next Harry suddenly bursts out and disappears in a blink of an eye. _I am officially going insane with this insolent boy around_, Snape mentally told himself before physically sighing and turning to see what the boy was on about.

Harry had completely vanished beyond the pines with the two squirrels on his shoulders squeaking away and Snape could only follow in resignation. To be honest there was nothing else he could do at this point, giving the current circumstances they were inescapably in at present.

The strong smell of pine was almost intoxicating as the two wanderers travelled beneath the prickly pine needles, a calm yet icy wind ruffling these needles and sending some to the frosty ground. It truly was growing incredibly cold, the iciness of the ground becoming frightfully slippery and dangerous. Winter was not approaching—it was already here.

Hogwarts was nowhere to be found as the sun fully rose above the close mountains and bathed the forest in a warming orange signalling the dawn of a Thursday. It was almost unreal; they had been lost out here in the Forbidden Forest for nearly a week...yet it seemed much less.

When the pine branches gave way from Snape forcing them aside with his arm he discovered something he was not expecting to see, something that the Potter was standing in front of and gaping at incredulously. The potions master staggered a little in his pain, but did not falter as he moved to stand at least a metre away beside him.

There, massively spread out before them in its outstanding vastness, was a huge ravine. It appeared to spread for miles revealing an excessively large empty space filled with nothing but orange sky. The other side of the ravine was so faraway that it appeared to be a mere blur of grey stone, green trees and white mist in the horizon.

Down below, far, _far down_ below, was no river...just a sickening chasm of pure darkness. This chasm was so far down it appeared at first glance to be never-ending, and would undoubtedly be certain death. Within this deep and horrifying chasm of such an immense size was a powerful channel of howling wind that followed the chasm like a stream, as if a pack of blustery wolves were charging along it. Although the naturally made airstream was low the after waves still managed to reach them at their height, which made their hair flutter softly as if it were merely a light breeze. This place was dangerous—unspeakably so.

If none of this made a nervousness settle between them then what Harry spotted to their right was. Walking dazedly over to its start, its long and thinness stretching across the entire expanse of the ravine, Harry stood before a rope bridge. A creaking sound filled the air as it rocked in the breeze caused by the gale below. It truly was amazingly long and thin, only one person at a time could go down it. It linked their side of the ravine to the distant other with at least a mile of bridge, reminding Harry of a snake since the wind made it appear to slither above the deadly blackness down below.

"This illustrates that we have gone the wrong direction, let us go ba-POTTER!"

Snape quickly yelled at him as the stupid idiot began to take hesitant steps across the bridge! Hurrying to the beginning in disbelief he attempted to grab his arm, but Harry was too far along to reach. Growling from the pain in his side he shouted, "Potter get back here! POTTER! Are you insane? GET BACK HERE NOW!"

But Harry, being the stubborn Gryffindor he was, just looked back at him without a word. He wanted to see what was on the other side; what if there was something that no one had ever discovered before over there? He was genuinely curious and desperate to know. Yes he knew they had to find and return back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, but they may never find this unusual place ever again.

"This is a once in a lifetime thing, it's now or never. I know for a fact we will never find this place again, not after nearly a week of travelling and that cave. I mean...aren't you at least curious to know what is on the other side?" Harry called over the wind.

The bridge rocked unsteadily and creaked in protest from Harry's weight. It swayed slightly and the obviously ancient ropes shed decayed dust which drifted down into the darkness below. Snape saw this from his angle and inwardly began to panic, none of it showing on his emotionless mask.

"`Once in a lifetime thing`...Potter if you are not careful it will be your _last_! If you truly have a brain in that skull of yours then for God sakes get back here!" Snape yelled in absolute disbelief, this was madness—insane!

Harry was undoubtedly debating it over in his head; it showed as clear as day in his green irises. Snape secretly implored the young male to see reason and return, but could only watch in expertly hidden horror as the Potter turned and kept going. The bridge was long, _very_ long, definitely just over a mile with the other side seeming like a mere haze.

_If this bridge breaks at any point...there is no way to get back in time, _Snape began contemplating as his Slytherin mind observed and analysed._ If we are in the middle when it snaps, then our death is seriously assured with that chasm below. If it gives way when we are around a quarter through, then we may have a chance of survival if we hurry back, but with my wound that is debateable. If it breaks when we are three quarters through it can go two ways, both negative: one is that we do not make it to the other side and we plummet, two is that we do make it...but how would we return? The bridge would be gone. There are just too many negatives. IT IS PREPOSTEROUS!_

After telling Harry all of his conclusions the boy only shrugged and looked him straight in the eyes from his position on the bridge, "You forgot one thing important sir, what if the bridge doesn't break at all?"

"That is not a risk I am willing to take, Potter...and neither should you," Snape warned.

Despite all the warnings practically carved on a sign for him to acknowledge, Harry still hesitated to return to Severus and in turn to safety. Seeming to make up his mind he held the rope banister and kept going. Snape gaped at his retreating back unbeknownst to the Gryffindor.

When he tried to follow he discovered that his signature black robes which splayed out around him were making it difficult to proceed. After much thought, and with much chagrin, he began to undo the buttons that clipped it shut and kept the robe tightly hugging his body. Little did he know that Harry had frozen in his tracks on the bridge and was watching in the corner of his eye.

One button softly gave way under his nimble fingers, then another, then another, his long and tapered fingers making quick work of the task. Before long they were all undone and the potions master was sliding his arms out of the sleeves as calmly as if he were alone. When the first arm came into view Harry saw the cuff of a white dress-shirt sleeve that's pearly button reflected the morning sunlight, followed by the shirt sleeve that crumpled in all the right places. The actual dress-shirt itself came into view with only one button undone at the top, followed by the next arm and sleeve. In no time at all the elegant man had shed his robe and was folding it up in his hands.

Harry cringed at the tear in the right side of the dress-shirt on his body for the white material was tinged red with blood around the area. Snape seemed to pay it no mind however as he turned to the pine trees and threw the folded black robe, the robe landing still folded up amongst the roots of a pine tree. Before Snape could realize Harry's gaping face the Gryffindor hastily resumed walking the bridge.

"This is utterly ludicrous..."Snape sighed to himself, before beginning to follow across the bridge. "This insolent boy is truly going to be my disastrous end, either it be body, mind or soul. I will either die or be driven to madness by his stupidity...both exceedingly plausible."


	27. When the odds are against us!

EXTREME ACTION AHEAD! I warn you guys this is one of the longest chapters I have ever done and I was debating whether to split this in two. HOLY CRAP DID I JUST WRITE THIS?GOOD GOD XD. 

**Please REVIEW because I am desperate to know what you think!**

When the odds are against us!

Draco shivered as he lay on top of the bed of a spare bedroom in Charlie's accommodation. He was not cold, but something just felt a little off, like something was out of place. _I wonder why?_ Draco thought, darting his eyes to the white clock on the nightstand that read 6:04AM and groaning in distress. He had been awake from around four in the morning and was awfully tired.

Every now and then magical miniature dragons would fly through the open doorway as silently as mice and gracefully fly around the ceiling in a performance that could rapture anybody. It was never distracting to Draco and it actually made him feel more at ease since each special dragon would silently blow out individual coloured flames that could not burn—luckily. These flames made the same coloured light dance across the ceiling like a mesmerising light show. Seven colours for seven very different miniature dragons: Pink, red, blue, green, white, purple and yellow enchantingly glowed across the bland ceiling.

It caused him to forget himself for a few precious moments and eyelids began to flutter closed in exhaustion. The familiar lights danced across his black vision as if he had never closed them. Before long Draco was breathing peaceful and equal breaths, having unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

There Draco lay in the darkness, on his back and still fully clothed, uncovered by the beds thick and comfortable orange blanket. Now he rests, rests with the never ending niggle of the Deatheater's plaguing his dreams...and unaware of the sent Deatheater coming to drag him away.

XXXX

"Come on Norbert we have to get down there, we can not allow this to happen!" Charlie demanded.

Norbert nodded before he silently plunged to the ground in a lightning fast nosedive, his wings cutting the air like swords as he dived to the trees below at top speed. With extreme skill with the reins and eyes sharp with determination Charlie steered him downwards before yanking the reins and forcing Norbert to snap in his wings. Twisting the reins with a grunt made the lime dragon quickly turn vertical as he sped in-between two trees. The dragon was like a flying arrow—unmatched in speed.

With his red scarf billowing behind him he hastily pulled his riding goggles over his eyes as the surroundings became a mere blur of trunks and leaves. Now beneath the canopies the dragon gracefully weaved in-between trunks. A group of squirrels ran away in terror. Charlie's enchanted goggles were locked onto the deatheater. He had to be careful—he could not be seen.

Up ahead Charlie spotted a wall of trees that were practically impassable, the only way through was a small circular gap in the higher branches. Squeezing his knees into Norbert's sides the dragon's pupils thinned. Wings instantly snapped to his immense body. Norbert spun rapidly through the air. Charlie hastily yanked upwards. Like a spinning arrow they flew through the gap—scarcely missing the sides!

"Good job old friend," Charlie congratulated with a frown still plastering his features, this was no thrill game. "Now hurry, if we do not then Draco is lost."

XXXX

The bridge swayed dangerously in the breeze, its nerve-wracking creaks filling the air with every step taken since their weight was a strain on the old bridge's ropes. Every step taken caused the ancient planks of uneven wood to bend slightly under the pressure, causing flakes of decaying wood to drift down into the sickening blackness below. The rampaging gale of howling wolves below continued to blow like a stream down the ravine, their invisible mouths snarling up at them as if real predators ready to bite them if they fell.

Snape looked back over his shoulder to see how far they had come, but instantly regretted the action. Snapping his eyes shut he hissed whilst grasping the wound on his right side in agony. Behind him he could see that where they had once begun was no longer visible, the forest edge now a mere blur in the distance shrouded in an eerie white mist.

Looking back ahead to the insolent Potter in front he saw the other side remained extremely faraway to the point that it looked like an illusion to his onyx eyes. This bridge was indeed nearly over a mile long—and they were not even halfway through. Snape narrowed his eyes...they were on dangerous territory now.

"Why didn't you use it?" Harry suddenly asked over the wind wildly ruffling his hair.

At getting no answer Harry swiftly turned to gaze at him in alarm, but at only finding the man crossed armed with an eyebrow raised he shook his head. He was secretly relieved; for a moment then he thought that...no Snape could take care of himself he had made that perfectly clear.

Rolling his onyx eyes, the wind gracefully making his shoulder length black hair flutter around him, Snape growled, "Are you even capable of making any coherent sense?"

"Apparently not," Harry laughed, and Snape was taken aback by how Harry played along and...liked it? "I mean your wand, why didn't you use it earlier to yank me off the bridge? If you had of done that then we wouldn't be here, but instead you chose not to and here you are."

"I think my decisions of what I do with my _own _wand is none of your concern, Potter," Snape glared.

Even as the bridge swayed the man stood there tall and proud in Harry's eyes, his glare undeterred by the circumstances. Yes, the glare was still as deadly as ever on the potions master and the Gryffindor knew by now when to draw the line. So Harry just shrugged, the two red squirrels still on his shoulders, and turned back to carefully make his way further across the bridge.

One step after another, eyes locked firmly at their steps, with hands gripping the rough ropes, they gradually made their way further. Caution was a virtue here as in-between every single decaying plank of wood the blackness haunted them and threatened them to fall—to die.

It was such an unnerving experience as the insistent rocking of the slithery snake of a bridge did indeed threaten to make them topple over the rope banisters on occasion. Through the tense silence of the atmosphere all that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the howling of the wind down below.

Snape eyed up the boy carefully, unbeknownst to the Potter, as if weighing out some options only known to him. A sigh slowly escaped his lips before he halted in his tracks and huffed, "Potter?"

Harry made an `hmm` sound of acknowledgment when he also stopped and turned his head ever so slightly. One green eye curiously watched the professor he was getting used to.

"There is a logical reason for not using my wand," Snape began as he twisted the black slender wand in his hand as if examining an artefact. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he realised Snape was not making eye contact with him when the man continued. "With this hindrance in my side," Snape paused again as his free hand trailed across the blood tainted fabric of his dress shirt. "It was overly risky; with a wound like this my magic is unpredictable. Basically for your insignificant mind...I could have actually hit you off the bridge instead."

"Well luckily you didn't then," Harry muttered with a paling face, that would have been a disastrous end.

"Do not tempt me, Potter," Snape droned, waving his free hand for the boy to continue onward. "There is still plenty of bridge to hit you off of."

Harry waited once more inside of him for that familiar bubble of anger or fury. Nothing. Absolutely nothing brewed inside him anymore. In fact, what were once familiar emotions to feel were becoming unfamiliar to him now. He stared at the wood beneath his feet as he could not help but notice how he was starting to see other things in the dark man he had not before. Yet this concept entirely confused him, for Snape was Snape—nothing more or less. He was a heartless man with a frozen heart...wasn't he?

Severus held back a gasp when something truly unexpected happened in his left wrist. His eyes darted cautiously to Harry for a moment. He was relieved to discover that the Gryffindor was oblivious before undoing the left cuff button with his nimble fingers. Carefully lifting up the material to reveal a portion of his permanent dark mark his eyes narrowed. It was moving—shimmering! Someone was contacting him. Something was going to happen. Something was terribly wrong.

"Potter..." Snape muttered, his eyes fixed on the shimmering tattoo on his wrist.

XXXX

Norbert could see the cloak of the deatheater up ahead as he was manoeuvred effortlessly through the small space within the forest. Turn after turn, trunk after trunk, twist after twist, they drew nearer. Cutting the air like a whizzing arrow they sped after the target. Wings cut the air as they flew faster and faster.

At allowing the dragon to take the lead Norbert locked onto the black cloak in the distance. Suddenly two trees were in his path once more. Pupils thinned with sudden instinct. As fast as lightning he turned vertical. His wing tip spectacularly brushed the ground. Narrowly speeding through the two trunks his wing left a trail in the dry mud in his wake.

Another grunt was heard from Charlie as he harshly yanked the reins to the left. They silently dived through two closely grown trees. A small kick in the right side. The dragon swerved sharply at the command. Another small kick to the left. The dragon spun rapidly. Nose like an arrow head they shot through the forest.

Charlie gasped at the exertion of holding on as the surroundings became blurrier from the speeds they were taking. He watched with terror filled eyes as the deatheater vanished behind his home—obviously going to the front door. Gripping the reins tightly he leant forward in his saddle. The movement ordered his dragon to land. Norbert nodded and descended. He had to get there now had to get to Draco! Had to stop this!

XXXX

Snape felt the tingle in his wrist growing, it was almost unmistakable but it was there. A shudder wracked his entire being: his mind, body and soul. It was followed by an indescribable shiver as everything inside him began to grow incredibly cold. It was that type of shiver, that shiver that crawls up the spine that warns you...of something coming.

As the negative feeling seeped through his veins and spread he felt his lungs constrict, he knew this feeling. Then he realised, with a dawning feeling of dread, that it was not him that was cold.

With a shaky growl because he was so cold Snape thrust the still undone cuff back down to hide the repulsive scar. Even with it being covered the image of it shimmering so vividly was etched into his minds eye. Rubbing the tops of his shirt covered arms he hissed an intake of breath, a breath that came out as a visible puff afterwards. Snape's eyes widened, this wasn't natural.

The never ending creaking of the bridge and the howling wind below seemed to taunt him as the bridge continued to dangerously sway. Deep down he had this strange feeling that was niggling at him which kept getting stronger and stronger.

Snape took a couple of steps further across the bridge, hissing in pain at the wound in his side that felt frozen stiff. Yes it was winter, but it wasn't this cold ten minutes ago. His eyes narrowed as he looked around him into the huge expanse of empty sky. The mist was getting thicker and the horizon was disappearing. Then suddenly...he saw some thing.

XXXX

Everything was deadly silent in the black barn of a house, only a simple draft blew the straws of hay gently across the floor. An open door upstairs swung on its hinges, swinging back and forth, back and forth. It caused an insistent squeak, a squeak that chillingly pierced the silence. The moving door made a haunting shadow dance across the opposite wall. All windows were covered up with curtains leaving the place in absolute darkness.

Draco remained asleep, upstairs oblivious...as the rusty front door handle began to turn.

XXXX

Freezing dead in his tracks Snape had to hold his spare hand to his hair to stop it whipping around in front of his eyes. _What...is that?_ Snape thought as he squinted to see the vague shape through the distant mist. Now glaring he gripped his wand tighter as he realised it was a black dot. What on earth was that? Whatever it was it was getting closer. Then another dot appeared, then another. They were heading straight for the bridge. Realisation abruptly hit him making his breath hitch.

"Potter!" Snape shouted.

The boy who had gained an unsafe amount of distance away could not hear him, but his voice was so hoarse from the cold that it was barely audible anyway. Sharply looking to Harry it seemed the boy was baring no better with the sudden burst of icy coldness.

More dots appeared when the ones from before grew bigger—closer. Snape took a step back and pointed his wand. The dots were weaving around each other. They were approaching—fast!

XXXX

Norbert was forced to hide away with a disapproving snort as Charlie hastily snuck up to his temporary home. Yanking his wand from the pocket of his long brown riding cloak he threw himself against the wall. He hissed because the black wood was frosty against the back of his head. Ignoring this he began to sidle across the outer wall.

With every step closer he began to sweat, for all that could be heard was the target's tormenting breaths. The sound was terrifyingly close, but not as alarmingly close as the dark side dragging Draco away.

A single bead of sweat trickled down his face from the suspense. The feeling it caused against his skin made him shiver with unease. Once dry ginger hair became damp with nervous sweat as he snuck ever closer to the end of the wall. He could hear it, could undoubtedly hear the horrifying click of the front door opening, could hear the soles of the deatheaters shoes entering his home. He could hear it, could hear the pounding in his ears, could hear his own racing heart.

After reaching the end he waited for a few moments, bracing himself against the wooden surface to take deep breaths. He wasn't scared for himself, he was scared for Draco. He cussed in dismay; he needed to formulate a plan—fast! Nothing. Nothing was coming to his blank mind. But he couldn't wait long, every second was precious now.

At hearing the deatheater's footsteps fade away into his home a huge wave of determination washed over him and he growled, "No way am I letting them take _my_ Draco."

Like a man possessed he suddenly darted out to enter the house himself.

XXXX

A cracking sound like sparks consumed the bridge and Snape's eyes widened at finding it not to be electricity, but freezing! At unnatural speeds he watched before his very eyes as the rope beneath his tapered fingers literally grew ice. Like an instantly freezing gale the ice spread at the pace of a rabid disease as icicles suddenly grew and hung from the already fragile ropes. It was obvious now, now more than ever.

Sharply looking up to the black dots getting ever closer he spotted the unmistakable trail of a haunting black cape billowing behind the closest one like black smoke. They were coming—the Dementors were coming! Their shapes quickly became recognisable as they began to swarm the cloud filled sky in every direction possible. Once faint mist became thick. Black demons became grey. It was too hard to see!

Snape swapped his gaze to the bridge, to the part where Harry should be visible. His heart burned violently in his chest at finding that Harry had been consumed by the mist, the fool was wand-less for Merlin's sake! The whispering cries of the Dementors rang in the atmosphere whilst they flew high above the bridge, circling their prey like hungry vultures. He needed to locate Harry—now!

"POTTER!" Snape yelled, but no answer followed.

XXXX

Draco awoke as one of the miniature dragons, the lime green one reminding him of Norbert screeched into his ear. With a snarl that could rival his father's he swatted it with irritation, "Get off you vile pest!"

The irritation disappeared however at spotting the other six miniature dragons frantically flying around the room, each screeching in alarm as if trying to warn him about something. The small green dragon landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his ear in apology for waking him up. However it then immediately started screeching again like its brethren.

"For God sakes what is wrong with you!" Malfoy hissed.

They started blowing their non-burning flames madly across the room. What had once been a dazzling light show of yellow, pink, purple, white, blue and red became erratic and dizzying. The whole room was a flurry of flame. There were sudden bursts of colour. Wings flapped wildly. Roars sounded. Colours merged.

All of a sudden everything turned black. It was as if someone had switched a lamp off. Draco was frozen to the bed; he swore he had heard something. Thud...thud...thud...came footsteps from downstairs. Someone...was in the house...and he was sure it wasn't Charlie.

XXXX

With a growl Snape gripped his slender wand tighter and began to make quick strides across the rope bridge. However he gasped as he immediately regretted it, the bridge was just too fragile. A floorboard gave way beneath his harsh steps with a sickening snap. Jumping back in reflex his heart skipped a beat from the shock before he snarled in annoyance. Luckily he didn't fall into the gap as he watched the broken shards of the wood descend into the black chasm below. No sound of it crashing reached his ears—it was definitely certain death.

_But if we do not escape these Dementors then that is also certain death!_ Snape thought before continuing to hurry across the bridge.

"For God's sake Potter if we survive this I will kill you myself!"

XXXX

Draco quietly left the spare bedroom and snuck down the hallway, all the while the miniature green dragon never leaving his shoulder. It silently looked around with its bright blue orbs as Draco hesitantly peered down the stairs.

Thud...thud...thud...there it was again, although this time it was more intimidating. It was so close; literally the person had to be directly beneath him right now. Swallowing with fright his trembling hand reached into his black overcoat pocket and pulled out his trusted wand. He was about to descend the steps to confront the person, for it could be the weasel playing an elaborate prank, when words reached his ears.

"Draco Malfoy, it is time for you to join us. You do not have a say in the matter so don't resist...the Dark Lord will not be pleased."

The voice was unfamiliar for it wasn't his father. His heart felt like it had stopped in that instant, those words sinking deep into him like venomous fangs. They replayed themselves over and over in his mind like an echo as his wand threatened to fall from his hand. No, not yet, this can't happen yet!

"_Bombarda!"_

Malfoy yelped in surprise and fear as the floor beneath him exploded with a loud bang. With no floor holding him he fell straight through, landing with a groan of pain on the debris covered floor—in front of the deatheater. His wand left the safety of his hand and skittered across the wooden boards with a clink.

XXXX

"Professor?" Harry called with a tone of fear to his voice; he had finally spotted the Dementors. The squirrels were chattering madly on his shoulders, large eyes tracking the creatures above.

He instinctively went to his pocket for his wand, but felt a nauseating jolt at finding it not there, followed by a freezing in his veins as he remembered that he had lost it in the Cave of Souls. All he could hear was his mother's screams over and over as the Dementors literally circled above him in what looked like hundreds. They were eyeing him, wanting him, tormenting him.

"Potter!"

Harry almost had a heart attack when a freezing cold hand grab his hoody from behind and pulled him around to face a furious Severus Snape. However now was not the time for petty arguments, the expression on Snape's face clearly displayed this. It was in those moments that the first of the swarm screeched and sharply dived down to them. It was so fast—a black blur!

"PROFESSOR WATCH OUT!" Harry screamed.

But it was too late as the hoodless creature soared between the two. Its gnarled hands pushed the two apart as it managed to suck memories from both. Snape gasped at the suction pull and felt his happiest memories torn away from him. Stumbling back with a gasp he almost fell straight off the bridge!

Harry was no better and cried out in pain from his mother's screams becoming unbearable. He fell, completely vulnerable, onto his back with panting breaths. The squirrels encouragingly squeaked in his ears to get up. Five more swiftly descended from the swirling chaos above. They were coming—coming for the kill!

Getting himself back under control Snape hissed in agony at his injured side that throbbed. At spotting the murderous creatures rushing down a sudden glint passed his black orbs. He lifted his wand strong and true, the gale whipping his black hair gracefully around him as he cast, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

XXXX

"Come now Malfoy, come replace your father," Came the low voice of his finder.

_Replace?_ Draco's dizzy mind barely registered it, _what does he mean...replace?_ Before he could even recover from his sharp drop he found the masked man pointing his wand at him.

"_Stupi-"_

"Do not even think about it..."

The voice that had interrupted his spell sounded so dangerous and low that it took the deatheater aback, but only for a few measly seconds. Whipping around his eyes met Charlie's. His cloak billowed around him as he yelled, "_Cruci-"_

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_

XXXX

Harry could barely breathe when one Dementor managed to retrieve a final suction of memories, before a ripple of intense blue light knocked it harshly away. Pure magical, powerful energy consumed the air around him as Harry could scarcely believe his eyes. _Mum?_ He mentally gasped in bewilderment as a magnificent patronus doe reared up on the bridge. Wave after impressive wave shot from her. She was powerful—spectacular.

Dementors were thrown away with shrill cries. Some scattered before homing back in. The doe snorted in displeasure before releasing yet another wave. Snape's wand tip was ignited blue as he controlled her to dash across the bridge.

Another grunt of pain escaped his lips however and his patronus eyed him with concern. He felt his legs shaking with the exertion of it all. His body was just too weak right now. His injury was hindering him too greatly.

XXXX

Like a giant bomb had been set off the entire house exploded. Flames wildly flickered. Smoke soared to the sky. Blackened debris flew. Three figures were forcibly thrown out: two being together and the other on his own. They connected with the grass with a loud thud. The momentum of it all sent them rolling a couple more feet away.

Charlie was with Draco, having managed to get to him in the few remaining seconds before his spell exploded. His eyes watched from his position on the ground at the chaos. The deatheater was already on his feet. Feeling protective Charlie sneered and forced himself up too. At seeing this Draco followed, why was the weasel helping him?

There was a large gap between them, Charlie and deatheater, as they stood with wands at the ready. Malfoy could not find his wand anywhere which instantly caught Charlie's attention. Standing slightly in front of Draco with determination he glared at the deatheater—at his opponent.

The flames savagely burned the remains of the house a short distance away. Heat radiated from it in waves. Black smoke swallowed up the sky. Ash harshly fell. Both were bathed orange in the light of the fire. Both eyes never left each other. Both wands never lowered. Both never faltered—they would fight!

XXXX

Harry was dumbstruck—this was Severus' patronus! _No way_...Harry thought in disbelief as he scrambled to his feet. As soon as he was standing the insistent rocking nearly made him tumble over the frozen ropes. This was becoming too much as the black cloud of Dementors above taunted him through the mist.

Green eyes sharpened when he caught Snape clutch his side—he couldn't keep this up!

All of a sudden three Dementors dived towards them. Snape glared and got his patronus ready for them. But then the most unexpected thing happened. The professor's eyes widened as he saw it a mile away.

"RUN POTTER!"-

XXXX

-"Run Draco," Charlie ordered under his breath during another successful dodge of a spell. "It is not safe being wand-less in such a predicament."

"You don't say," Malfoy sarcastically hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm a Malfoy, I can take care of myself, weasel!"

Charlie gave a charming chuckle regardless of the situation as he repelled yet another harmful spell coming Draco's way. To say he was determined was an understatement as he roared, "_Expelliarmus!_"

At Charlie missing the opponent shot back, "_Confundus!_"

XXXX

Both ran for all they were worth across the bridge, not caring as plank after plank broke free. The three Dementors soared down like ominous demons. Whilst running Snape flicked his wand to lead his patronus to them. His wand tip glowed brightly while the doe charged around the surrounding mist. Yet it was too late—the creatures reached the ropes!

"Oh no..."Harry breathed.

In such a fast movement that neither could register it the demons suddenly grabbed the ropes. Gnarled hands heartlessly grasped the ice. All three abruptly yanked. A giant tremor shot through the bridge.

Harry was still running, wood giving way beneath him with each step. Snap, snap, snap went the frozen boards. Thud, thud, thud was his racing heart. However at suddenly feeling a presence no longer behind him his mind froze up—where was Snape!

Whipping around as more Dementors screeched and dived towards the bridge he saw the professor struggling to keep up. Harry felt his heart clench at seeing Snape grimace, grabbing his side and gasping from the pain...he had to help him. Without a second thought he began to hurry back towards him.

Almost as if all hope had been lost the ghostly doe reared up and flickered out. It was Snape, he couldn't hold the spell. The blue light faded away like their hope. More Dementors cried. Black blurs swopped. Bitterness took over.

More came down from the tornado of black in the sky, at least twenty taking the supporting ropes into their hands. They all yanked with shrill cries. The bridge rocked. Wood cracked. Ice shattered.

The two instantly lost their balance and stumbled. Before they could bolt for it there was a sickening jolt. Suddenly the horrible sounds of icy ropes breaking resounded. Both males yelped in shock—the bridge was thrust onto its side!

Both screamed when the bridge disappeared beneath them and they sharply fell.

XXXX

"I'm sure your useless to the Dark Lord anyway," The deatheater suddenly sniggered.

Charlie's heart dropped into his stomach...he wasn't really going to-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Charlie's world slowed down around him as the horrifying green light shot from the opposing wand. It was flying through the air, through the orange glow of the flames—straight for Draco!

As if in slow motion Charlie began to run towards the Slytherin, every step seeming to trudge sickeningly slowly. His stomach flipped as the spell drew nearer to it target, its green flames of death soaring towards the Malfoy. Draco was so busy looking for his wand he didn't notice.

Time was against him as he slowly leapt. Every blade of grass broken by his feet slowly spun and flew. Sweat glistened orange on his face from the flames. Eyes reflected the forbidden spell in his eyes—a line of deadly green in his pupils. Words escaped him as his arm slowly outstretched-

XXXX

-Harry's arm outstretched—reaching desperately for the bridge. Time seemed to slow down as his fingers slowly reached out for the broken rope fluttering in the gale. He could see it, could see it below, could see the hungry jaws of darkness ready to devour him. Hair slowly flew wildly as green eyes widened. The reflection of the Dementors shone in his glasses. Was he going to make it?

The red squirrels leapt from Harry's shoulders and gripped the wood with their claws, their bodies hanging from the bridge now dangerously swaying on its side. Only one more rope remained now, the only one holding them up—when that rope breaks it's over.

Freezing fingers slowly stretched as he continued to fall. The wind slowly moved the icy rope which made it fly wildly. Th-thump...th-thump...th-thump...was the slowed down beating of his heart. All was too slow as the hand desperately reached out. Fingers outstretched further. Rope brushed his palms. Eyes widened. It slipped from his grasp—he fell!

"POTTER!"-

XXXX

-"DRACO!"

The killing curse slowly approached at a tauntingly slow speed. The dragon tamer launched towards him—if it had to take someone then it would be him. Still in slow motion his arm slowly outstretched for Draco.

Draco's eyes widened. The green light reflected in his silver orbs—this was it!-

XXXX

-The black chasm reflected in his green eyes—this was it! Shutting them tightly Harry screamed-

XXXX

-Draco screamed in shock. Screwing his eyes shut he thrust his arm up-

XXXX

-Harry thrust his arm up, everything still moving slowly. Was this what it was like to die? So slow and haunting? All of sudden a hand grasped his own-

XXXX

-A hand suddenly grabbed Draco's own. Time instantly sped up as Draco's eyes shot open to see Charlie suddenly there. The Weasley growled as he harshly pulled Draco out of range and roared, "FINITE INCATATEM!"

Malfoy was thrown onto the grass with a scowl of distain; he had never seen this side of the charming Weasley before. It was so different, this concentrating and fiercely determined Charlie ready to fight at whatever means necessary. To see such a different side of someone was disturbing. Draco narrowed his eyes; this wasn't just a laid back man. Charlie was a fighter and he would fight to protect at whatever costs. Out of the blue a memory of words spoken flashed through his mind.

"**Ah, when you find something you love dearly in the world you find you automatically strive to protect it."**

"No way..."Draco muttered in disbelief, watching from the ground as spells were shot to and fro.

XXXX

In that second time snapped and sped up. Thud, thud, thud, was his heart in his ribs. Eyes snapped open in astonishment, widening immediately at what he saw. There was Snape, wounded side and all, holding the bridge with one hand. Green eyes trailed to his hand clasped with Severus'—he had caught him.

"Even consider pulling me down with you and I will haunt you for the rest of your afterlife," Snape hissed with his signature glare.

Harry was frozen with astonishment, Snape...saved him? Unbeknownst to Snape a small smile crossed Harry's lips at his statement, "You're haunting me in real life anyway, what's the difference?"

"Do not tempt me to let go," Snape drawled, although it was obvious he didn't mean it.

Onyx eyes were brimming in pain and even Harry could see it, immediately spotting why as the wound in his side was being awfully stretched. Fresh blood began to soak the white of the dress shirt as Severus held back a grunt of pain; he was not one to show weakness and now was no exception.

Shrill shrieks of evil triumph filled the air before one of the hundreds of Dementors swooped down under the bridge. Harry barely had time to yell a warning before that familiar sucking was felt within him. The transparent tornado that linked his mouth to the Dementor's hungrily sucked up his memories. Then something even more unexpected happened—the squirrels attacked!

Both red and furry forms let out a battle cry of squeaks while launching themselves at the creature's hoodless head! The Dementor cried out in rage as the claws of the puny vermin scratched at its disgusting grey scalp. Bushy tails flicked around wildly as the onslaught of claws caused the suction link to break, much to Harry's relief since he gasped for breath.

With one final shriek of pained filled fury the demon-like creature thrust its abnormally scabby hands to its bleeding head, the many scratches oozing sickly black blood. Harry watched in horror as it managed to grab the squirrels: one in its left and the other in its right. Both of the animals cried out in terror. Harry's entire being tensed up as the Dementor heartlessly threw the two into the darkness far below.

"NO!" Harry cried out, the expression on his face one of true sadness as the two squirrels screeched with the mighty fall. He could only watch in dismay as the red vanished into the black, their cries slowly becoming faint...they were gone.

"I can not hold you much longer, Potter..."Snape trailed off, tired and sweating from the strain.

Harry could only watch with worry as over thirty Dementors descended from the swirling black swarm, they were determined to finish them off. A flash crossed his irises as he demanded, "Give me your wand, I have a spare hand."

"..."Snape glared at him with hesitation, he would never hand over his wand willingly. Yet, his wand had accepted the Potter last time. With a sigh of frustration he snarled, "I put it in my trouser pocket before we fell, drop it and I swear..."

"I won't," Harry reassured in exasperation and quickly detected the handle protruding from the trouser pocket. The Dementors were surrounding them. Disgusting hands reached for them. Gaping mouths tormented them. Grabbing the wand, missing the scowl on Severus' face, Harry roared, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

XXXX

"_INCARCEROUS!_"

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Charlie cast while dodging the binding spell, in the hopes that he would be able to bind the deatheater's legs.

The deatheater rolled to dodge it, his cloak billowing gracefully around him as he countered, "_Crucio!_"

"_IMMOBULUS!_"

All faces turned in surprise at the new voice that had just joined the fight.

Charlie smiled at the new comer, "Took you long enough...headmaster."

XXXX

To say Harry's glowing stag patronus was magnificent was an understatement as it shone with raw brilliance that sent the Dementors hurling back with screaming cries. The stag shook its protruding antlers with dominance as ripple after ripple of intense light shot from it. Wave after wave of the demons came. Wave after wave of light threw them back. Black and white swirled as one.

"This is just a distraction so prepare yourself sir!" Harry yelled.

"What are you talking abou-NO!" Snape fiercely disagreed at distinguishing immediately what the stupid boy was about to do.

Pointing the slender black wand at the remaining icy rope he roared, "CONFRINGO!"

The ice shattered into a million pieces, each shard reflecting the holy light of the stag. A snap was heard as the rope exploded. The bridge broke cleanly in half. Both screamed as their half took them with it!


	28. Are things changing?

**I was actually debating whether to scarp the last section of this chapter, but I just couldn't do it! XD You guys will see.**

**I feel guilty every time I say it but PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys think.**

**It's you amazing folks that encourage me to keep going and I thank you for it :) Love you all. **

Are things changing?

"_IMMOBULUS!_"

All faces turned in surprise at the new voice that had just joined the fight.

Charlie smiled at the new comer, "Took you long enough...headmaster."

XXXX

Pointing the slender black wand at the remaining icy rope he roared, "CONFRINGO!"

The ice shattered into a million pieces, each shard reflecting the holy light of the stag. A snap was heard as the rope exploded. The bridge broke cleanly in half. Both screamed as their half took them with it!

"YOU TRULY ARE INSANE POTTER!" Snape yelled.

The half of the bridge that Snape was clinging to rapidly rushed through the air. Harry dangling from Snape's hand felt his eyes water at the intense speeds. Stomachs flipped with the drop like a rollercoaster as the gale hit them like a tidal wave. Ominous darkness below terrorized them as the ancient bridge flew. Ropes fluttered wildly in the wind. Decayed dust flew.

Through the shrouding mist the other side of the ravine was approaching fast.

Behind them the Dementors screeched in terror from the patronus stag, the mighty ripples of light radiating from it hurling them away. This pale blue stag galloped magnificently in the empty air where the bridge had once stood. It charged through the mist and chased its prey, making the Dementors recoil and flee from its holiness. Twists and turns, swerves and dives, the stag practically danced across the skies. Everywhere the sparkling animal went a trail of blue mist was left in its wake.

In the corner of the stag's eye it spotted the swinging bridge disappearing into the mist below. Flicking its ears at the screams it knew that all it had to do was bide its caster time.

In a gesture to intimidate the stag shook its mighty antlers with a snort, brushing its hoof on the mist as if about to charge. At seeing this some Dementors cowered back—frightened. However some shrieked in rage, clawing at the air with horrid hands to threaten the glowing being. The stag narrowed its white eyes—unaffected.

On catching the wind of the ravine the bridge fell faster. The blistering gale forcing against them made the ice on the wood break away. The wind was so freezing cold that it felt like icy needles piercing their faces. Eyes squinted and faces paled from the winds. Hair whipped around them as they harshly flew.

Suddenly the rocky wall of the other side loamed through the mist. Onyx and green eyes widened in unison at the sight as the bridge showed no signs of slowing down. Not being able to prepare themselves in time the bridge collided with the rocks. A loud bang echoed throughout the ravine. Ropes stretched dangerously. Small rocks fell. Harry let out a cry as he was viciously swung about by his arm. Snape gasped loudly in pain—his wound was tearing further!

On contact with the rocks the Icicles broke away from the wood in an explosion. Harry could only watch with fearful eyes as the shards fell. He watched them fall passed, watched them fall into the sickening abyss below. He watched them sparkle in the sunlight, watched them vanish into the darkness. A shiver wracked his spine—that could still be them.

They both yelped as the bridge rebounded several times against the rocks, each hit causing a cloud of mud and dust. Groans of discomfort escaped the two with every ruthless tremor. Snape especially groaned as the pain turned into agony in his side. Both males went extremely tense, their muscles stiff with anxiety as they hung there. Intertwined hands were almost painful. Hearts raced mercilessly in their chests. Breathing hitched. Minds froze.

Finally, after many moments of baited breath...the bridge dangled still.

Some last pieces of ice tumbled down the swinging bridge nearly hitting Harry in the face. Not expecting this he gave a startled yelp and screwed his eyes shut in shock. It made his grip loosen causing Snape's eyes to widen. Quickly gripping the boy's hand tighter he hissed, "Do not fall, you are not getting out of the living hell _you_ caused us that easily."

Desperately gulping down air Harry couldn't help but feel like a piece of bait hanging on a fishing line right now. With a tired lift of his spare hand his eyes graced the black wand he held, a wand his inner magic was strangely becoming accustomed to. _Why does it accept me so?_ Harry thought in bewilderment while his eyes trailed to the still brightly glowing tip.

The stag galloped with extravagant grace, soaring through the air like an eagle. Batting away Dementor after Dementor with its magnificent antlers, then rearing up and releasing wave after wave of rippling light. Shrieks filled the skies as the demons tried to break through. They tried desperately to bypass the amazing barrier. Try after try, Dementor after Dementor, all were effortlessly thrown back. However the stag was weakening—time was short!

They Dementors could sense their target down within the ravine and the mere thought of failing their master pushed them to their limits. They needed to do it; they needed to kill the boy—Harry Potter!

XXXX

"My, my, I must say that this is a rather...unfortunate predicament," Albus Dumbledore stated, his voice calm as in the corner of his blue eye he distinguished Malfoy. Holding his powerful wand high he stared into the eyes of the bone mask beneath the hood. "I trust...that you are here for my student?"

"By hell I am, the Dark Lord requests it," The deatheater chuckled darkly and raised his own wand, taking Dumbledore by surprise at the open challenge. "And you will not get in my way, he's His!—Ours!"

Dumbledore held his wand strong and true, locked onto the man in the billowing cloak. Albus took a step closer. The deatheater took a step back. Flames of the ruined house burned. Orange light bathed his features. Danger glinted in his orbs. He was hostile—dangerous. Circling his opponent he growled, "I have to disagree."

Albus' voice sounded so deadly low that it made the deatheater falter in his stance somewhat. However, with a snarl of fury, the deatheater pointed his wand once more. He circled too, black cloak fluttering around him. They circled each other like ravenous lions waiting for the proper moment to strike.

"I have to disagree _greatly_," Dumbledore repeated, his tone so lethal it could kill on its own. He took another sidestep. "He is my student!—Ours!"

As they circled there was only one question—who would attack first? Both had a lot of distance between them but it seemed so futile. Step after step was taken. Dark eyes locked onto blue. Wand pointed at wand. Both watched...waited.

"Charlie?" Albus called as if discussing something over tea.

"Yes, sir?" Charlie answered, wand raised at the deatheater too as he stood slightly in front of Draco—protecting him.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at seeing this in the corner of his eye. _Has Charlie come to care for the boy?_ Albus thought to himself.

Choosing to ignore this he kept his eyes keenly locked on his opponent as he ordered, "Take him inside...I will finish this."

Charlie looked appalled by this with shock evident in his expression and argued, "But sir-"

"INCARCEROUS!"

The deatheater had taken the opportunity with the distraction. Missing Draco the spell wrapped its ropes around empty space. The first spell had been shot—the duel was on!

"An order is an order Charlie Weasley!" Albus roared. "GO!"

Nudging the two away with wand-less magic Albus then focused his full attention on his opponent, much to the deatheater's annoyance.

Charlie met eyes with Draco, the Malfoy only glaring at him. Without asking for permission he nodded and hastily grabbed the Slytherin's arm. Draco yelped as he was forcibly pulled away across the grounds, pulled towards Hogwarts.

The deatheater felt his heart stop, if Draco got back inside those walls it was over! In desperate panic he began to run for them as he screamed, "STUPIFY!"

In a blink of an eye Albus was directly in his path to protect the two. Silently smacking back the spell with his wand he glared. The resonating magical hum it made rang. His robes billowed epically around him. His grey beard fluttered. His ancient eyes burned. Raising his wand he commanded, "I am your opponent!"

XXXX

"**Well the little baby must be happy for getting away, let's **_**bring it down**_** a bit. Or better yet, let it plummet to the ground haha!"**

The potions master inwardly froze as a hauntingly familiar female voice echoed through his mind, so it had been Bellatrix's idea. _That mentally unstable woman, I should have known,_ Snape mentally berated himself, physically sighing in frustration—he despised her. All of this lay unnoticed by Harry still dangling from his grip.

Out of the blue the black cloud of swirling Dementors froze, almost as if they were...listening to something? Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously as some screeched in displeasure. They remained like that for several moments, hovering in the air frozen. Then suddenly, much to the two's surprise, the whole swarm began to flee. Each black demon slowly dispersed and flew away across the sky. Blinking Severus found this odd, why would they retreat? Dementors weren't creatures to obey retreat.

The patronus also found this peculiar and tilted its stunning head to the side, its large white eyes tracking the cloud of black fading away into the distance. Giving one final snort of approval it reared up and faded away—its deed was done.

Everything became silently still apart from the howling wind within the chasm. Nothing stirred within the sky as more mist calmly drifted across the ravine, for without the swarm the sky was deserted and the area was bare. The stillness was actually unnerving as the two dangled from the bridge that swayed slightly in the wind. Despite this a wave of relief washed over them...it was over.

"Why did they go?" Harry suddenly piped up, making Snape look down to him. "I mean they seemed pretty determined, but then they just...left."

"Very observant of you," Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm, followed by a hiss of pain. "Now grab onto the bridge so we can climb up, I believe you will agree that hanging over this deadly pit is not exactly comfortable."

Harry was about to retaliate from the sarcasm, but then just shrugged in agreement. He was agreeing with Snape, what was the world coming to?

After putting the wand back in Snape's trouser pocket Harry hurriedly reached out for the dangling bridge resting against the rocky ravine side. A groan of frustration escaped his throat however at finding that his hand couldn't quite reach. Focusing he attempted to grab it once more, its surface brushing his fingertips. To torture him further the coldness of the wood intermingled with the warmness of his fingers—teasing him. Yet he just could not grab it.

Green eyes determined he let out a grunt and thrust his hand out, the movement making him swing slightly in Snape's grip. Snape shut one eye and glared furiously at the boy with the other, every movement the boy made increased his pain tenfold. _Does the brainless idiot not know this? For Merlin's sake he is going to tear me in half!_ Severus mentally screamed as he felt the injury agonisingly tear further. It was getting bigger and bigger, little by little...and it was absolutely excruciating!

XXXX

"_CRUCIO!_"

Dumbledore didn't even need to say a spell to counter it. A simple flick of his wand rendered the spell useless. He sidestepped quickly. Swishing his wand he cast, "_Levicorpus!_"

"_Protego!_" The deatheater countered to protect himself before rolling across the grass. "_Serpensortia!_"

A venomous cobra erupted from his opponent's wand. Its black scales reflected the flames beside them while its head-wings fluttered with malice. Its glowing yellow eyes locked onto its target in a flash. Slithering at tremendous speeds it crossed the grass. Baring its fangs they dripped with venom. The headmaster narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly it pounced horrifyingly fast. Its large mouth expanded. Its tongue hissed. Fangs bore. Pupils thinned. Just before the killing bite Albus shouted, "_Duro!_"

Before the deatheater's eyes the snake froze midair. He then scowled as it instantly turned to stone, falling to the ground to break with a smash as if it were merely glass. He knew, he knew this duel was a lost cause because Draco was already gone. Not only that but he was fighting Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World...alongside the Dark Lord.

He suddenly pulled back his wand, ready to cast yet another spell. Dumbledore read his movements and threw back his own wand as well—ready to counter. However, Albus found he didn't need to as the bone mask seemed to look to right, as if he was...listening to something? Suspiciously watching he watched the deatheater falter somewhat, looking as if he was confused.

"It seems I have been called back, but don't worry...we will get Draco Malfoy! He belongs to us!"

And with that Albus could only watch as the deatheater grabbed his cloak suddenly and threw it around himself, surrounding himself in a shadow-like smoke. Cautious sapphire eyes watched as the black smoke swept up into the sky and blended together with the smoke of the burning house. Pure silence followed, only being interrupted by the occasional crackle of flames. What had just happened?

XXXX

"Come on, Draco," Charlie commanded.

They were beginning to cross the large bridge that connected the school to the grounds, Charlie still tightly gripping the Slytherin's arm to the point it could bruise. Draco grunted at the pain the older male was causing with eyes that flashed in disbelief...and then something within him just snapped.

"LET GO OF ME!" Draco suddenly shouted, digging his heels into the bridge floor.

Charlie was taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening as Draco began to furiously struggle in his grip. He seemed to be in some sort of trance since his grip didn't loosen and he just stared at Draco's hand trying to yank his arm free. A silent gasp escaped his lips; realisation hit him like a pile of bricks. In complete and total shame he hastily let go, staring at his hand as if burnt.

"...What am I doing? I do not know what came over me, Draco," The Weasley gasped out as if in panic, genuine guilt and disgust in his eyes. "I apologise."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Draco spat whilst rubbing his extremely saw upper arm, the glare on his face was angry enough to rival Snape's. "Listen here Weasel! I'm no God damn female that needs saving—especially by the likes of you!"

Draco saw Charlie flinch at those harsh words. Finally he got a reaction from the weasel, but why did it not feel as satisfactory as he thought it would? Unbelievably angry and still seething with rage Draco trembled a little from it all.

"You can't just waltz into my life and suddenly start toying with me like I'm your little game—your little challenge!" Draco continued to rant as he fisted his white blonde hair. "I'm a Malfoy! I will not be dragged around by anyone. I am not a dragon on a leash!"

If Draco had even considered looking into Charlie's eyes he would have seen the pure apology in them, coupled with the unbearable hurt that made the normally charming eyes glassier than usual.

A few moments of extreme silence passed, a few moments that the dragon tamer freely gave for Draco to calm down. Taking a step back, rubbing his own upper arm in regret, Charlie whispered, "...I am so sorry, Draco."

"You should be," Draco grumbled a lot more calmly, then out of the blue he punched Charlie's arm. "And it's Malfoy to you."

Quietly letting out a small `oww` Charlie noticed immediately how it was not intended to cause harm. In return he gave his signature charming smile, making Draco groan in annoyance. Did anything faze this strange Weasley? The Malfoy then walked on ahead, no longer restrained by a vicious hand, seeming to have lost all traces of anger. Charlie followed closely behind thinking, _It seems my little moon dragon does not like cages much...I will have to remember that._

Then Charlie remembered a previous comment Draco had once said to him, effectively creating a huge grin across his face. Putting his hands behind his back in a very gentleman like manner he asked, "Would thou like something to drink O fair Draco? Thou seem to like thy hot chocolate very much"

"Oh shut up."

XXXX

Both were panting for breath by the time a hand grabbed the very top of the bridge, fingers gripping the remaining wood as he forced himself up. Harry was the first up even with Snape being the one before him, which in truth concerned him some what. Supporting himself on his knees he gazed over the side down to where Severus was and found him very near to the top—much to his secret relief.

However, it was obvious that Snape was struggling, the white dress shirt side now completely stained with blood. Harry chewed his lip at seeing how unnaturally pale the man was and immediately linked it to blood loss, Snape needed medical help and fast.

When a crack was heard the Gryffindor's heart shot into his throat at seeing Snape's foot break another plank of wood away, causing him to dangle for a second until he recovered his bearings. Harrys sighed in relief when Snape expertly hooked his foot in-between the next two planks, face expressionless yet his eyes telling Harry all he needed to know. Regardless of the potions master's progress it was slow because of the pain.

In exasperation the boy could only watch with anxious eyes as Snape reached for the top, but he was too weak to grasp the edge. Exhaustion was evident in the onyx orbs as Snape clung for a moment to try and muster any last remnants of strength he had left. Deep down Harry was petrified he would just lose his grip and fall.

When Snape really did nearly slip Harry panicked. He thrust his arm down, pupils wide with fear for the other. He may hate Snape but he would never watch someone fall to their death, which was just cruel—inhumane! Snape did not let him fall and he would do the same in return. If only Harry realised that he was not just doing it to repay a dept.

Snape, who had his forehead resting against the bridge with his eyes closed, slowly drifted them open at feeling something faint. It was miniscule, a light gracing across the tops of his hair. Looking up with tired eyes those eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. There Harry was, face filled to the brim with concern, holding his hand out to him. He was offering his hand to him willingly, willingly offering the cold-hearted man help. That made him narrow his eyes...this made no sense.

With a snarl Severus defiantly whipped his head away, eyes moving away from the hand mere centimetres from his face. Bitterly glaring into nothingness he spat, "I do not need your worthless help, Potter. Do not touch me."

A laugh made Snape instantly look back up, onyx eyes overwhelmed with confusion. Harry was surprisingly smiling down at him as he chuckled, "You really are as stubborn as a Gryffindor, sir."

"..." Snape was shocked to say the least and was speechless. The boy wasn't angry? Not at all? That really made no sense! Slowly looking away again with much softer eyes he muttered, "...That is preposterous."

"Oh but you are, you're literally the most stubborn person I know," Harry laughed, the offered hand shaking a little from it and his green eyes sparkling with mirth as he continued. "I can help, you know."

Pure silence settled between the two apart from the warning creaking of the bridge, both males just staring at each other. At looking into the green irises of the other all Snape could see was...Lily? _No,_ Snape thought and furrowed his eyebrows_, Lily would help but she would never act like this._ Maybe it was James, _no_, Snape thought again and physically shook his head, James would never help and would have just laughed at him...but wasn't Harry doing exactly that—laughing at him?

Then suddenly, it hit him, it hit him hard and true. This was not Lily, nor was it James—it was Harry...just Harry.

Ever so slowly, yet gently, Snape placed his forehead against the wood, the contact making a tiny thud. Without even looking back up to Harry he slowly lifted his arm up with the palm freely open, being mutely silent the whole time.

Harry blinked; was Snape freely letting him help? No retorts or arguments? Hesitation was clear in Harry's features, although Snape did not see. For all Harry knew the man would just smack his hand away like the many times before. However, as he gently grasped the bigger hand, all he got was an instinctive flinch.

Since Snape could not see Harry smiled openly and gripped the hand tighter. Firmly holding on the Gryffindor pulled with a grunt, the other's hand naturally gripping tighter with the action. At feeling the extra support Snape managed to easily ascend the rest of the bridge-ladder. Onyx eyes looked strangely defeated after he was finally hauled up onto solid ground.

Harry let go and fell back onto the grass, gasping for breath while staring up into the now blue afternoon sky. His chest quickly rose and fell as he lay there, not noticing that Snape was watching him from his sitting position. Because he was watching, Snape picked up the strange look that suddenly crossed the boy's face.

"It's my fault," Harry suddenly croaked out, making Snape blink at him. "It's my fault they died, I shouldn't have befriended them."

It took the professor a couple of moments to distinguish what on earth his companion was on about. However it clicked like a light switched on and he rolled his eyes. Seriously, was the boy truly that caring?

Leaning back against a pine tree trunk, hand protectively covering his bleeding gash, Snape tiredly sighed, "I have to strongly disagree."

The man's tone was recognisably silky yet strangely not cold, and it went straight through Harry who shot up immediately to meet eyes with Snape. Green met black—confusion met certainty. Why would Snape disagree?

"Think about the circumstances this way," Snape said whilst staring straight into Harry's eyes. "You decided to befriend the two animals, however it was their decision to confront that Dementor—not your own. They could have easily fled from natural instinct, but instead they did not."

"...I guess," Harry murmured whilst plucking some grass, eyes displaying to the potions professor that his guilt was still not put to rest. "But the point is if I hadn't of befriended them in the first place then they would still be alive."

"Indeed, Potter? So I suppose your uncomplicated mind formulates this every time?"

An expression of deep confusion crossed Harry's face before he questioned, "Sir?"

Severus Snape suddenly leant forward to sit up properly, his eyes not once breaking eye contact with Harry's own. Stern orbs studied the boy carefully before he clarified, "So every time one of your friends puts themselves on the line for you and gets injured—either mentally or physically—you blame yourself for becoming their friend in the first place?"

"NO!" Harry burst out. The smirk that proceeded to plaster Snape's face proved that he had just fallen straight into a trap.

"Exactly, Potter," Snape calmly sighed and leant back. "So to conclude this it was not your fault."

_God damn greasy git,_ Harry thought to satisfy himself at finding the blush of embarrassment refused to leave his cheeks. To top this off, his brain suddenly registered that this was one of the first normal conversations he had ever had with the potions master...and it had felt peculiarly right. In disbelief he shook his head.

His mind mentally retaliated_, I truly hate this heartless man, yet_...Harry hesitantly looked into the others eyes that still stared back at him. _Maybe he isn't quite as heartless as I thought he was, maybe he just bottles everything up and hides it away. Maybe...I don't really hate him that much anymore._

XXXX

"Hot chocolate Draco?"

"Seriously you infuriating weasel, SHUT UP!"

However Charlie just gave an infuriating chuckle that made the Malfoy's blood boil in frustration. To be honest he was not sure what Charlie was worse, the determined strong one or the normal charming one? In his silver eyes they were both just as bad as the other for it is the bane of Charlie's existence to annoy him.

Draco was sat in a guest chair beside the large window of the headmaster's office, staring out of the dusty glass at the grounds far below. Charlie had decided that he would rather stand as he peered over Draco's head. His eyes were only filled with concern as he was actually staring at the Slytherin's solemn reflection in the windowpane. It is a shame that Draco, currently lost in his own thoughts, did not notice.

Fawkes cawed like a crow on his bird table as he loyally waited for his master to return, watching the two with beady eyes. Silence descended over the office, followed by an extremely uncomfortable build up of tension. The dragon tamer frowned yet all that danced across his eyes was sympathy

Sunlight bathed Draco through the glass, highlighting his pale face that radiated exhaustion. Tired black bags appeared my prominent as he rested his chin on his hand. Orange shone in his silver eyes, eyes focused solely on the flames of the still burning house...and what it symbolized.

A sudden quiet clink echoed throughout the room. Draco jumped as it immediately broke his train of miserable thoughts. He, ever so slowly, turned to face his company. Silver eyes swimming with misery blinked at the white mug steaming on the table beside him, the strong smell of chocolate wafting through the air.

A strange flip occurred in his stomach at the hands still holding the mug, at the pity Charlie portrayed, at the care he showed. Eyes gradually travelled upwards: trailing up the unscarred fingers, passing the brown sleeve of the riding cloak, following every perfect crinkle in the material, tracing up a slender neck, following it to the other's handsome face...to those unbelievable eyes. Never had such compassion been aimed at him before, never such a comforting gaze, never such solid support. It was as if...the Weasley knew that he needed somebody right now.

Draco stared at the drink, hesitating to take the cup for a moment. That cup represented help and if he took it then it meant he accepted it—accepted Charlie.

**Feeling Charlie's hands close his black fingers around something Draco felt extremely uneasy. He felt even more so when Charlie leant forward, whispering delicately into his ear, "Always remember, Draco...never do anything you do not want to do. You will come to regret it in the end."**

Reminiscent shivers trailed down his spine and his ear tingled as if ghostly hot breath was once again dancing across it. The feeling lingered there making his eyes soft with thought, reminding him, haunting him...relieving him. His heart felt lighter as with a sigh he leant forward and securely grasped the mug, making sure to not let any spill—why was Charlie always so generous with it?

Taking a tiny sip of the delicious beverage his eyes locked with the older wizards. They kept staring while something silently exchanged between them—understanding. Pale lips lingered on the rim as more memories came back to taunt him.

"**It's Malfoy and you will do well to remember it, weasel!" Draco huffed as he made his own way to the door, not missing the strangely appealing smile Charlie gave him as he left the room.**

"**Oh I am sure it will be very, **_**very**_** difficult to forget you, Draco." **

An unexpected laugh left the Malfoy's lips, one that not even the Slytherin himself expected. The smile remained as a warmness spread from the tips of his hair to the tips of his toes. Of course that was the hot chocolate, there was no way it could be anything else.

"**Not that I can blame you, who wouldn't want to see my handsome face everyday?" Draco smirked, that had to put the weasel off...right?**

"**Indeed," Charlie softly replied with his biggest smile yet, and Draco sweat dropped when he realised it was genuine. Did anything faze this god damn Weasley?**

"No..."Draco smirked in answer to himself, before willingly taking a large gulp of his sweet drink.

Charlie just managed to catch the drift of the muttered word and raised an eyebrow, watching the other intently with curious eyes. What was his little moon dragon thinking about?

Holding the cup close to his cool face, savouring the delicious aroma of the hot chocolate, Draco out of the blue stated, "Twenty two."

"Pardon?" Charlie answered in confusion, deciding to sit on the edge of the table beside the other. "I apologise dear Draco but I do not understa-"

"Twenty three," Came the rather smug interruption as silver eyes gleamed with mischief. "Twenty three times you have disobeyed me; you would have thought it would have sunk in by now."

It took Charlie by surprise at first, but after recovering from the initial shock he gave one of his dazzling smiles and chuckled, "Indeed."

That was the Charlie he knew, the infuriatingly charming weasel. Silence followed one again and Draco inwardly began to squirm, for Charlie had the strangest look in his eyes. Narrowing his eyes he could not help but nervously think it looked predatory. Before Draco could think anymore he once again felt incredibly uneasy during Charlie's staring, how did _he_ always have this effect on him?

Then suddenly Charlie stood up, making Draco swallow nervously. Slowly advancing footsteps softly echoed through the office and Fawkes watched in interest. Thud, thud, thud, rang in Malfoy's ears as his heart rate unexplainably quickened. Why! Why did this happen every single time? Every single time Charlie did this?

Then, with a charming smile on his face, Charlie raised his familiar hand towards the other's face. Inwardly beginning to panic Draco moved slightly further back into his seat, and at seeing the uneasiness brimming in Draco's eyes Charlie just gave a positively alluring chuckle. There were only two words to describe Draco in his opinion—absolutely adorable.

Malfoy had nowhere to go; the dragon tamer had him trapped in his seat. The hand gradually drew closer, no one touched him-ever!

Finding himself so uncomfortable he couldn't object Draco just screwed his eyes shut, his grip on his hot mug so tight it could break. Finding that this clenched Charlie's heart the Weasley gave the warmest smile he could muster, he never wanted to make Draco so nervous. Although he knew Draco would never admit it.

Ever so gently, as to not make the other jump, Charlie graced his fingers across a smooth cheek. Instinctively the other flinched at the contact as where the fingers brushed a trail of tingles was left in its wake, those gentle fingers feeling cold against his hot skin. The inner panic actually began to subside; the gesture was nowhere near as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, the whole action was so gentle it practically said `I would never hurt you.`

The hand softly touched the pale skin as it carefully slid to Draco's chin, gently cupping it and turning him to face him. When Draco decided to open his eyes he was actually shocked at the pure emotion in Charlie's orbs, those orbs so warm it could melt the coldest ice, those orbs so glassy with comfort it could calm the fiercest dragon.

The most entrancingly charming smile Draco had ever seen formed on Charlie's lips, and before Draco could react Charlie was suddenly leaning forward. Freezing in slight fear Draco's eyes widened, his back was completely against the seat—no where to go. Charlie saw the distress and his eyes softened, leaning agonisingly slowly closer. Lips ghosted hot breath across Draco's ear, causing the blonde's breath to hitch as he heard a mere whisper, "Remember, Draco...If you ever feel alone...I am here."

With that Charlie abruptly pulled back and Draco literally felt like he was going to pass out—wouldn't you! With Draco gasping for breath Charlie sat back on the table edge, looking like the cat that got the cream. If Draco could see the blush on his face at that moment then he would have known why too. However Draco was too stunned to even move, let alone speak.

"I must apologise, but I have caused your hot chocolate to go cold. That was very rude of me, please accept my apology," Charlie apologised like a gentleman with a small bow of his head, but then continued with a huge grin. "But you are quite hot anyway, are you not..._Draco_?"

" IT'S MALFOY!"


	29. Another painful visit

Another painful visit

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hermione asked sternly, warmly putting a hand on the ginger's shoulder as she stared into his sad eyes that did not meet hers. "You don't have to go alone you know...I could be there."

"No 'Mione...I'm sorry," Ron whispered to the floor since he refused to make eye contact, shrugging her hand off his frown deepened. "I must go alone."

Hermione stroked her reassuring hand that he had refused before she also looked to the floor; however she only saw Ron's depressed reflection staring back at her. Taking a deep breath she nodded and whispered, "I understand. Just..."

Ron finally looked up at her with a sickly pale face and prodded, "Just?"

"...Just know that I will be there for you at the end. I'm sure Harry would be too if he were here."

Ron seemed to turn paler at that and the miserable cloud that had been hanging over him all morning darkened considerably. At seeing this Hermione bit her lip and regretted what she had just said. Her chocolate eyes widened as Ron swiftly turned around and marched down the corridor without saying goodbye.

"Ron," Hermione croaked out, her voice breaking with pity. But he did not turn back to her, did not look back. If he did he may just never go through with this.

Everything was quiet, so quiet that it created a chilling sense of unease. His pair of wellington boots slowly made their way down the hall, each individual step clinking on the shiny white floor and echoing around the corridor. Clink, clink, clink, was the piercing sound as they connected with the tiled floor, one haunted step after haunted step.

All that could be smelt was a sickening strong smell of antiseptic and disinfectant that threatened to make him cough as he travelled down the corridor. All that could be seen was sterile white for as far as the eye could see, it being so bright it was almost blinding. Magical spheres of light floated around the ceiling above his head to guide people on their way. His eyes studied a glittery orb for a moment before it magically floated away, taking a flustered female worker quickly to where she needed to go.

The eyes of the workers watched the passerby, every mouth tight lipped in the choking silence. What did they think of all this? What did they care? Yet...all he saw in their orbs were looks of sympathy. A growl threatened to escape his throat as he hastily picked up the pace.

Many workers in white uniforms stopped in their tracks and watched him pass, watched him with clipboards in hand and brows furrowed in concern. These were ignored as he marched faster and passed door after door. Each white door was numbered as he mouthed the numbers he passed and heard them in his head. _1673, 1675, 1677, 167-_

Ron slowed down abruptly at finding the door he was looking for—door 1679. An icy chill swept through his veins and his once harsh footsteps became faint with hesitation. He slowly came to a stop, fully facing the door, with his heart pounding madly in his chest. Swallowing thickly his eyes ever so slowly drifted to the metal handle, all he needed to do was grab it and enter...he had done it many times before.

His eyes lingered on the silvery handle as every muscle in his body went stiff, making him fidget in place. At feeling that he was being watched his eyes hastily darted about the corridor as the workers nervously looked away at being caught staring. Should he really do this without anyone else? She asked for him specifically. He cleared his throat from the nerves before taking a deep breath...he had to do this. A cold hand grasped the metal and gently pushed down. The mechanism clicked under the pressure and immediately gave way. It squeaked in resistance as it opened.

A mere slither of light glowed in the crack of the door that was barely opened, revealing nothing inside but pure silence. His jaw tightened as his grip on the handle did so in turn from the nervousness running through his mind.

Closing his eyes with a groan of despair he once again, like the many visits before, mentally prepared himself to be strong. Did anyone else know what it was like? What it was like to see someone so close to you in such a state that it threatened to make you runaway from it? Threatened you to cry when you knew it would only make them feel worse? What it felt like to just sit there and not be able to do anything? To just...watch them suffer?

He was so tempted, he loved her dearly but he was tempted, so tempted to just shut the door silently and visit some other time. But that would not be right, that would be heartless and cruel—she needed his support! Yet, why was it so hard to just give her what she so desperately needed?

He was about to shut the door that only had been open the smallest of fractions when something made him freeze. A sound so fragile and feeble, a sound so filled with fear and uncertainty, made it to his ears, "Who is there?"

Not neglecting it any longer he felt a surge of courage wash over him as he fully opened the door. The squeak it made alerted the ginger haired girl on the bed and made her look around wildly, although it was completely in vain. Being completely blind she could only stare off into nothingness while gasping, "Ron is that you?"

"How did you bloody know?" Ron put on a brave face and joked; at least because she was blind she could not see the pure turmoil he was trying to hide.

She instantly bought the joking tone to be genuine and smiled a small, yet almost meaningless, smile. It crossed her lips like a ghost as unbeknownst to her a stray strand of long ginger hair was lying across her face, making her seem more like a lifeless ghost. Who knew that someone blind could look like a mere shell of what they once were.

Swallowing quietly as to not alarm her of his real predicament he sat beside her in the chair. The chair squeaked a little under his weight and at such a simple sound the girl's head slowly turned to him. His heart dropped into his stomach as he met her eyes, eyes that appeared to see straight through him to somewhere he just could not see. It felt like he was nothing more than an empty space.

It happened every single time, every single time he looked into her eyes, every single time a strong sense of fear would grip him when he looked into those unnatural orbs. For her eyes were no longer the lively and colourful irises they used to be—they were white. Their eyes met once more and Ron's heart rate quickened with the shock he felt every time it happened. It was all because of the ghostliness of her eyes. They say humans eyes are the window to their soul, yet it seemed a final curtain had been drawn over Ginny's. Her eyes were cold and almost lifeless...like she had given up hope.

"How are you feeling, the doctors treating you well?" Ron softly asked, trying so hard not to look directly into her eyes.

"Yes, well...I think so, I can never see what they are doing...what they give me," Ginny murmured as if lost in a daze.

"Oh, well don't you ask 'em?" Ron questioned quickly at beginning to feel a little worried, were her carers not even telling their patient what they were giving her?

"They tell me it's unimportant," Ginny replied with such an upset tone it broke Ron's heart. "They say what it is doesn't matter, it tastes horrible though."

"Tastes?" Ron began to get suspicious and sat on the edge of his seat. "What do you mean, Gin?"

"They give me this strange potion, say it's to keep me emotionally under control. They say without it I would probably go mad from the sudden change to being blind."

There it was again, that sickening pull in his chest that made tears swell up in his eyes. However he now understood why she seemed so dazed and almost lifeless—it was the potion restraining her. He felt sorry for his sister, he really, _really_ did.

He could not even begin to imagine how she felt right now. What it was like to lose sight of everything, to not see your own brother, your own family, your own home, even your own room...things that will only become a distant memory. The problem with memories is that, over time, they become faint. And after some time...they will be forgotten. Would that really happen? Would she forget her own brother's face? Only being able to remember him by his voice?

_Maybe I should get her a pensieve!_ Ron thought with a flash of inspiration, _then she will never forget._

"Ron...why has Harry not come to see me?" Ginny suddenly whispered.

Ron's eyes widened, but Ginny did not see the expression. She just lay there, quietly awaiting the answer to be voiced, making Ron's heart clench. At least with Ginny blind it was easy to lie.

"Harry...has been really busy lately," Ron lied and felt a stab of pain in his heart for doing so. "He tells me that he's really worried about ya. He tells me everyday."

"Everyday?" Ginny repeated as a quiet mummer.

"...Everyday," Ron hesitated before whispering back.

"Ron, can you hold my hand?"

Ron Weasley could hardly see as his eyes turned watery and made his vision a blur. The whites of the room merged together with Ginny's ginger hair as his body involuntarily trembled with the threat of tears—she was just so oblivious. There his little sister was, blind and just laying there, just having to lie there and accept anything given. For she could not discern between truth and lie, between friend and foe, what was red or blue, what was old or new. Simple things were a blessing to her now. The fact that she actually had to ask for his hand because she could not see it tore deeply at his heart.

Forcing himself to calm down even though his lip quivered and tears began to fall; he made sure he did not tremble as he took her hand. The poor girl flinched at the unexpected contact at first, but instantly sighed out and relaxed. It was cruel—fate was cruel.

"And you?" Ginny suddenly asked as she stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"And you...do you worry about me...everyday?"

"Of course I bloody do," Ron burst out without hesitation and could only look down as his tears dripped to the floor. "I worry about you, every second of every minute of everyday. You're my little sister; you mean the world to me. Please, Ginny...never forget that."

"I won't," Ginny answered. Suddenly the look on her face showed that she was listening to something. "Can you check the tap Ron, I think it is leaking."

Ron nearly broke down into full blown sobs then as he answered, "Yeah, of course."

His hand reluctantly slipped from his sister's as he shakily got up from his seat, painfully slowly making his way to the sink on the other side of the hospital room. He just stood there and stared sorrowfully at the dry tap, a dry tap that did not release a single drop. If only Ginny knew that those leaking drips...had been her brother's rare tears.

XXXX

Time passed by slowly in St Mungo's, Ron having to bare the full extent of bottling up his misery. Why, just...why? Why did this have to happen to Ginny? Outside the hospital the cloudy skies hanging over the place began to darken as the hours ticked by. Day began to turn to night, the sun descending whilst the moon began to rise.

A knock on Ginny's door made the young ginger female jump, white irises focusing on nothing as she listened. Ron holding her slightly cold hand peered over his shoulder to the door at hearing a click of the mechanism unhooking. In came her carer with a tray carrying a purple potion bottle.

"Oh hello! I am so sorry but visiting hours are over," The nurse informed during placing the tray on the side table. "You can stay for her medicine if you want?"

"Yes," Ron agreed without hesitation, eyes locked on the glistening violet bottle. "Why didn't anyone tell me my sister was...being emotionally restrained?"

The nurse froze in her actions, tablespoon in one hand, the other frozen halfway to the bottle. Keeping her back to the male a sad sigh of grief escaped her lips, "We nurses and doctors discussed it, but we did not want to worry you further. You were so depressed that fatal day...and we did not know when the right time was. I guess you know now though, did she tell you?"

"I am right here you know," Ginny interrupted in a dull voice. "Just because I can't see you it doesn't mean you can ignore me and talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Sorry Sweetie," The nurse cooed. "I am about to give you your medicine, alright?"

Ron could literally see the annoyance in his sister's features; she was even being treated different than a normal person. In fact Ron felt a little enraged, how dare this carer talk to her as if she was unintelligent! Ginny was anything but that! His hand clenched into a fist at his side and his jaw tightened.

Uncorking the purple bottle, making Ginny flinch, the nurse filled the tablespoon. The liquid was actually golden and thick, reminding Ron of golden syrup. When the nurse carefully held the full spoon to Ginny's lips her mouth automatically opened before the nurse even told her to.

"Wow Sweetie! You did it yourself, I am so proud," The nurse beamed with delight at the quick intake and Ginny resignedly swallowed the gooey mix.

"I have been eating things for the passed fifteen years of my life, this is no different...being blind doesn't stop me eating."

"Of course you have dear," The infuriating nurse said in a sickly sweet tone, placing the spoon and purple bottle back onto the tray. "I will see you tomorrow morning for your medicine, alright?"

Every single word was said slowly as if talking to someone who struggled to understand human language. Ron's knuckles turned white with rage—he could not take it anymore! Shooting up from his seat with his face red with fury Ron opened his mouth to complain-

"Ron?"

Ron's words caught in his throat and the nurse looked a little bewildered at the male's intimidating approach. Quickly whipping his head to the door he found Hermione in the doorway, obviously coming to get him because of the finishing of visiting hours. To be honest he felt amazingly glad to see her.

However, when he met eye contact with the beautiful young witch, his relief faltered. Her chocolate eyes had that familiar sternness that signalled something was wrong as she cleared her throat, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Ron replied before turning to Ginny. "You take care alright, I will visit soon Gin."

"You promise?" Ginny hastily gasped out, she did not want him to leave yet.

"I promise," Ron replied.

Walking straight passed the still stunned nurse Ron moved to give his little sister a leaving hug. Hermione watched on with sympathy filled eyes, one of her slender hands resting gently against the door while she patiently waited.

After Ron came to her they quickly left the hospital room behind, ignoring the glances of the passing doctors. The ginger watched the brunette's wavy hair sway behind her as she marched on slightly ahead of him.

After travelling a good distance down the corridor Hermione abruptly turned to him, "We are wanted back at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore has asked for us."


	30. Why are you such a Stubborn Gryffindor?

**READ!:**** Sorry it has been so long, but ****I am afraid I will not be able to update so often**** anymore. I am about to start coursework for my A levels and I have also been incredibly sick for the past month. I've been going in and out of hospital for tests and I really need to catch up on my work...so really sorry. **

**I wrote this to show that, yes, I am not dead XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It has been a long while since I wrote anything so I want to know how I did, what bits you liked, etc, etc **

**Your reviews keep me going and encourage me. Thanks! I love guys! I will try to update soon but I can't promise anything :(**

Why are you such a Stubborn Gryffindor? 

His mind mentally retaliated_, I truly hate this heartless man, yet_...Harry hesitantly looked into the others eyes that still stared back at him. _Maybe he isn't quite as heartless as I thought he was, maybe he just bottles everything up and hides it away. Maybe...I don't really hate him that much anymore._

This realisation actually made the Potter internally freeze, every muscle in his entire body tensing up in disbelief. That was not right: he hated him, loathed him, _despised_ him! Or at least, Harry thought he did...right? Yet as soon as he tried to revive all negative emotions of rage for the man he found that there was not enough kindle to light the fire. It was official, he was beginning to get used to Snape—he was going insane!

Harry let out a groan of frustration and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face into them. Little did Harry know that Severus had detected the tension and had raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I think it is in our best interest to rest for the night," Severus suggested coolly while looking up at the crescent moon shining in the indigo sky. "We have had an exceedingly long d-"

Harry's head shot up from his knees with wide eyes as he burst out, "NO!"

Severus glared at the other, onyx eyes seeming to stare straight into Harry's soul. Harry swallowed and deliberately met eye contact with the other, hoping the darker man would pick it up. At spotting something Severus' eyes flashed for the briefest of moments, and Harry would swear on his life he had seen the normally icy eyes soften. However, after blinking, Harry found that it had disappeared; causing him to assume that he had imagined it.

The obviously exhausted Gryffindor sighed loudly while resting his chin atop of his knees. Snape understood immediately that it was because of the nightmares the boy kept having.

Severus did not really care, giving a small snort of distain before looking away. His onyx eyes were sharp with a peculiar look, he had never cared, never felt, never comforted. His hand tightened across his still bleeding side with a growl, all he had to do was keep retelling those cruel facts to himself. He couldn't care_. Wouldn't_ care! Why even bother with the son of a man born from the depths of hell itself?

_**Please Severus...please forgive me. I know it's hard, I know you probably won't...but this has to stop...**_

**The stag stamped its hoof soundlessly against the stone before rearing up onto its hind legs once more; **_**you have to let the past go!**_

"**Impossible," Snape bluntly replied.**

"Impossible..." Snape muttered, reliving the memory of that infuriating stag in his minds eye.

Upon catching the quiet word Harry found himself gazing at the man leaning against the pine tree trunk, green eyes focusing on the black orbs seemingly staring into nothingness. Something was definitely on the older man's mind.

Frowning, Harry found his overly concerned eyes drifting to the red taints of Snape's white shirt, the redness of the blood oozing from the horrid wound trickling down the man's pale fingers. The contrast of the crimson blood against the snow white of his deathly pale skin seemed eerily...stunning?

As cruel as it sounded Harry found himself appreciating the sight before him: the tall yet slender man leaning against the dark trunk of the tree, the beautiful moonlight dancing across the black of his shoulder-length hair, the crescent moon literally reflecting in those dark orbs. Those orbs, those orbs so black and dark, like the shadows he so closely resembled. Yet beneath those concealing shadows Harry could tell, could just _feel_, that there was something..._more_. And under the glow of the moon was the highlighted paleness of his skin, his hooked nose, his delicate eyebrows that displayed so much of his sarcasm. Snape was just a mystery—a living enigma.

"Mr Potter, I must inform you that it is appallingly impolite to stare."

Harry jumped out of his revere and felt the decency to glare back at the man to hide his embarrassment. _What...the hell...was that!_ Harry mentally exploded in disbelief, the expression on his face clearly displaying it since Snape ever so slowly raised an eyebrow at him. Was that a hint of amusement in Severus Snape's eyes?

"Any acceptable reason you can formulate for your rudeness? I doubt your insignificant mind can conjure anything. Although I do not fully comprehend why you were staring...there is nothing even remotely appealing to stare at," Snape softly whispered the last part unconsciously, but unfortunately Harry still heard it. His tone was uncharacteristically soft with a self loathing Harry had managed to pick up many times before.

Feeling a little confused by how those low self-esteem words hit him like a heavy mallet to the stomach Harry cocked his head almost cutely to the side. Snape caught the movement in the corner of his eye, but continued looking away with mutual confusion.

Harry changed position so that he was cross-legged on the damp grass, staring at Snape as he suddenly answered, "Just staring at you and remembering what a git you are, even when it is not always clear."

Turning his onyx eyes back to Harry with the pale moonlight reflecting in his irises, Snape sarcastically smirked, "Want to state anything more blatantly obvious?"

"You're a heartless bastard," Harry muttered under his breath with a smirk of his own. Missing the insult Snape raised an eyebrow which made Harry audibly reply. "Only that I hate you."

"Feelings mutual," Snape droned with little effort, yet it was not harsh in anyway.

Harry was fully surprised that he wasn't struck across the face for his previous comment. _It's strange, _Harry thought suddenly at seeing Snape's smirk linger when the man stared back up at the crescent moon, _this whole conversation was not meant to offend at all...it was kind of playful teasing. That is the weirdest thing in the world! Me and Snape, _teasing!_ Something is definitely wrong with me._

It was as if a light had suddenly been switched on inside of Snape when the man suddenly stiffened. _What in the name of Merlin am I accomplishing? Getting along with this arrogant brat is a disagreeable move! He is the spawn of a heartless swine that unabashedly and utterly ruined my life beyond recognition...this boy is dangerous territory._

Harry literally felt the abrupt shift in the atmosphere and shivered. Things had suddenly turned cold—tense. With concern in his eyes Harry hesitantly asked, "Sir?"

"Do...not...communicate with me," Snape sneered, the U-turn change taking Harry off guard. "Arguing with a professor is entirely unacceptable, especially from such an insolent boy that struts around as if he owns the very ground he walks upon. You are just like your father. You disgust me!"

And with those insults filled with hate the Gryffindor felt the man draw back within himself, felt him cut himself off from Harry like a linking thread snipped by scissors. Harry blinked at the man, why did it feel like a huge stone barrier had suddenly been thrust up between them? He believed that that barrier had weakened considerably over the time period of being lost together. Yet now it felt like it had been completely reconstructed. A sigh escaped Harry's lips.

**He had always forced him away, always declined any attempts to help him in any situation. Had always called him names which Harry had previously thought was because he hated him for no reason—but that wasn't the case. Staring at his hands realisation hit him; **_**he does it as a defensive mechanism...to keep me at a distance.**_

_But why has the defensive mechanism been triggered now? What is he thinking? _Harry mentally questioned as he watched the heartless man swiftly turn his head away with a snarl of distain. Frustration seeped through his veins; he had thought they were finally starting to hit it off, even if only a little bit. Another hefty sigh escaped his lips making Snape scowl at him.

Harry suddenly began to crawl closer to Snape, "...Let me help you."  
>"Excuse me? I do not need the assistance of some useless brat," Snape growled furiously whilst his hand protectively gripping his side gripped tighter. "Stay away from me! Do not touch me!"<p>

_**...It's all true! The way you are hurts her because of the way you lowly view yourself...and because of how you treat our son...**_

_No! I refuse to listen to your lies James Potter. Your whole life is a lie, a lie of glory that covers up the atrociousness that is truly you. He is you, _Harry_ is you!_ Snape mentally yelled while grasping his hair with one of his hands.

_**...Please Severus...please forgive me. I know it's hard, I know you probably won't...but this has to stop...**_

Onyx eyes glinted with fury; he would never accept the boy. It would never happen, _never_! "I ORDER YOU TO BACK OFF!"

Green eyes detected the sudden flare of panic in the normally calm man before him. He could see passed the impassive face. He could see deep into those confused eyes. He could see those orbs glistening with self-restrained fear. It was expertly hidden, but for some reason he could still spot it lurking in those dark pools. Just like his mother he could _see_. He would help him—Severus Snape.

_**...I know what I did was wrong! I know that it has hurt you on multiple levels, but I beg you, Severus...let it go...forgive...**_

_Never! Forgiving does not reverse the damage done, nor does it reverse time and bring back what has been lost, _Severus thought in distress, secretly panicking at seeing Harry disobey and come ever closer._ To forgive is to forget, to forget all the inconceivable events you bestowed upon me. I can not forget, I _will _not forget! So I can not forgive, I _will_ not forgive!_

_**...This has to stop...I see even now that it plagues you...you must let it go...**_

"No..." Snape whispered. He sharply looked up to Harry making his black hair whip around his shoulders. His eyes were cold. His eyes were stern. His eyes were _desperate_. His voice was low and dangerous. "Keep your distance from me, Potter."

_**...Severus...please...I know that this phobia that you have will not go away easily...and it's my entire fault... **_

Harry was not going to back down. Determination was evident when he lifted an unsure hand, "Professor, please...let me help you."

"NO!" Snape yelled when his calmness finally gave way, flinching away from the caring fingers that had just gently brushed his arm. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

Snape's heart raced mercilessly in his chest when those fingers made contact. He could feel them through his shirt sleeve, could feel their warmth against his coldness. It sent unfamiliar tingles across his skin. The sensation could only be compared to electrical sparks that only triggered his phobia further. It made him want to squirm. Made him want to bolt for it—to run!

Snape's breath hitched when he realised that Harry was still drawing nearer. A dawning emotion of pure panic swept over him at discovering he could not get away. He hated being touched. He hated being cornered. He could not get away! He was stuck—trapped!

Harry felt a strange and unfamiliar pang in his chest at the sight as Snape screwed his eyes shut on instinct. _I pity him, somehow,_ Harry thought with soft eyes. Beneath his fingers he felt Snape's muscles in his arm stiffen, felt them slowly turn rigid with nerves. Harry felt peculiar tingles travel along his fingers where they gently grasped Snape's arm...what was this?

Turning his pale face away from Harry Snape focused solely on his breathing. Deep down he felt so ashamed, felt so weak, felt so worthless...felt like a coward. Pale lips thinned, previously he had tried to conceal it, tried to pretend it had never happened, tried to hide that his control over his phobia had collapsed. But this time he could not hide it away, and it made a sickening sensation swirl in his stomach. He knew and hated this sensation—the sensation of defeat.

The moments that followed were silent yet still, no one daring to move or speak. Tension was strong, but otherwise undisturbed. Silence was deep, but otherwise unchallenged. A gentle breeze blew from the nearby ravine making the pine trees release a soothing whoosh when it blew through their many pine needles. All appeared calm, the crescent moon bathing the world in its milky light, bathing the scene under the branches of a pine tree. Then, suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened.

Snape jumped when he felt the contact of something warm over him, although he was too proud to admit to such skittish behaviour. His eyes remained closed but he knew it covered the entire top half of his body, effectively covering the deadly wound in his right side. Onyx eyes shot open in a flash at feeling the unmistakable ebbing away of Harry's presence.

Severus' initial panic subsided with the boy's withdrawal from his previous contact and he felt his heart rate begin to ever so slowly calm down. What on Earth was this boy playing at! Snape sneered at Harry with distain, a million insults on the tip of his tongue, "Potter-"

However, when Snape sat up, he froze mid insult. The Slytherin blinked down at the object in bewilderment, not being entirely sure of how to interpret this type of gesture. Narrowing his eyes he gradually trailed them to the Potter's own orbs. Confused black met certain green. Suspicion met determination.

The wounded man slowly gazed back down to the object covering him, warmth still lingering in it, as his collected mind became a flurry of thoughts. Snape furrowed his eyebrows with a hefty sigh, he just did not understand. He _could not_ understand. _It can not be, why would Potter..._

"You feel incredibly cold," Harry began, barely above a whisper. Upon distinguishing Harry's voice Snape hesitantly looked up. "It's my fault you're cold. I mean, if I had not of crossed the bridge and made you follow, then you would still have your cloak right now. And with that injury...you need my hoody more than I do."

Potter hated him, had always hated him,_ still_ hated him...right? Yet he still wanted to help, had helped, kept helping regardless of the past. He fixedly watched the boy who was currently sitting cross-legged in front of him at a respectable distance, watched the boy whilst giving an `hmmm` sound of contemplation. At hearing the low and silky rumble in Snape's throat Harry just fidgeted nervously.

The older man's features did not look angry or disgusted, nor did he hastily thrust the hoody off of him with bouts of insults. Instead a smirk plastered Snape's lips as he mocked, "Feeling sentimental, Potter?"

"Shut up," Harry groaned. Then a wicked smile suddenly spread across his face that took Snape aback. "And Professor, I must inform you that it is appallingly impolite to stare."

"Shut up," Snape drawled, fighting back that horribly persistent urge to smile. "Stubborn Gryffindor."

Pure calmness settled over the pine forest after that, the atmosphere around the two wanderers no longer tense. Minutes that slowly drifted by felt more like hours, but it neither affected nor fazed the two. For the first time since being forced to be together the two were comfortable and calm in each others company. And, unbeknownst to both individuals, they secretly found that they did not mind.

XXXX

After about an hour the two found that they no longer wanted to be in this spot, considering the ravine was practically next to them taunting them the entire time...and it was freezing cold. Despite Harry giving Snape his hoody Severus refused to allow the boy to help him up when the pain grew to indescribable heights. This annoyed the teenager a little, but he knew better than to push Snape further than he had already, the killing glare Snape sent him sealed this fact. Snape had returned the hoody with no words before the two had set off.

Snape's eyes darted from pine tree to pine tree with an acute awareness, his whole mind set on edge for some unexplainable reason. The cracks of the twigs beneath his leather boots resounded in his ears as Snape found himself alert to every single little thing. Why did he feel so alert? Was it because he had unintentionally shown weakness before?

Raising an eyebrow in question the potions professor found all of his senses had heightened: he could smell the distinct freshness in the breeze along with the musky scent of pine, he could hear the almost silent scratching of small mammals amongst the branches, could see every miniscule movement of a tiny paw or a tail, could feel their many eyes curiously watching him, could even feel the dampness in the wind against his skin. With a sigh Severus pinched the bridge of his hooked nose at realising that his companion was the complete opposite.

Harry followed Severus step after tired step, an occasional yawn loudly escaping him that made Snape glance over his shoulder at the younger male. Delicate eyebrows furrowed at the boy, were those nightmares truly enough for a courageous Gryffindor to be petrified of sleeping? Shaking his head with a quiet growl Snape told himself once again that he did not care in the slightest.

Harry was too afraid to fall back into the grasps of slumber where his nightmares were sure to torment him, too afraid to face the horrible conclusion that was the truth_. I just need something to distract me_, Harry barely managed to think as he nearly had a repeat of before when he fell asleep against Snape's back. Carefully looking around Harry's green eyes sparkled for a moment when he spotted the unmistakable gleam of pale moonlight against small, smooth, blackberries. These looked even juicier than his previous ones and he could not resist hurrying over to pluck them from their spiky brambles.

"Potter...at this alarming rate you are going to find yourself round, black and if popped filled with juice. Get moving," Snape taunted, crossing his arms which actually made him wince in agony from his side.

"At least have a couple, sir, to help with-"

Snape held his hand up abruptly to stop him, feeling extremely irritated as he growled, "I do not require sympathy from sentimental morons. I do not need your assistance and I certainly do not need your _pity_."

"I know..." Harry replied and trailed off, his back turned to the man. Before Snape could even register it the boy swiftly came to him and held out his hand filled with blackberries. "I know you never accept any help or anything of the sort if it is _given_, so you need to take it _yourself_."

Severus blinked in surprise, although his face was completely impassive. Onyx eyes stared at the offered forest fruits glistening with purple juice in the moonlight, his pupils swimming with obvious contemplation. Severus' eyes flashed at the prospect that this was all a trick and scowled at the thought that the boy would nastily pull his hand away when he attempted to grab some. James Potter would have done that.

Silence steeled over them once more, Harry Potter just standing there holding his palm filled with berries up to Severus Snape. The small mammals sniffed in interest at the scene, as if even they could sense that something more was happening here. Beady eyes stared at the two humans, truly seeing something powerful taking place. Small claws skittered across bark and rope-like tails followed in their wake as the critters moved to get a closer look. No animal dared to make a sound, not even the wind itself seemed to disturb the two standing in the middle of the forest. All was calm—all was still.

Snape sighed into the silence, "You truly are a stubborn Gryffindor, Potter." Snape then hesitantly took some of the berries, finding a secret source of relief when the boy did not pull his hand away. "And I sincerely hope your insignificant mind realises," Snape continued in a low and velvety tone, pinching a berry between his thumb and forefinger, "that it will get you killed one day." Popping the berry into his mouth Severus then turned away.

Harry could only stare at the older man: the cold Professor Snape, the snarky potions professor, the heartless potions master, the complete and utter git...but Harry found he did not see him so negatively anymore. _He's still a complete and utter git, though,_ Harry thought with a shrug of his shoulders. But concern quickly brewed in Harry when he saw Snape sitting on the ground leaning against another pine tree, the concern brewing from the pained expression supplied with a hiss.

The glare instantly sent Harry's way by prepared eyes told Harry all he needed to know. Harry just moved around the tree trunk with his eyes never leaving the other's, respectively keeping out of Snape's beloved personal space. It is a shame; really, if Harry was not situated around the other side of the tree then he would have detected the small look of approval in Snape's irises.

Sitting down himself Harry released an exhausted sigh, resting the back of his head against the cool bark of the trunk. Moonlight reflected in his glasses creating an illusion of his lens being pure white as he stared up into the sky. Around the other side Severus flicked his slender black wand and muttered some more cleansing charms on his agonising gash.

The Gryffindor found the hum of Snape's magic particularly pleasant. The magically full sensations in the air created by man made him relax further, causing him to slump against the trunk with a deep sigh. They remained like that, calmly content, for several minutes as the stars finally began to appear in the sky above. Severus relished in the silence knowing full well it would not last long—not with Potter as his companion.

However, for now, both were calm, comfortable and content, but Severus found the silence a little too suspicious. Carefully peering around the tree he was met with the unexpected sight of a once resisting Potter fast asleep. The boy was completely slumped up against the trunk breathing peacefully, head tilted to the side, eyelids sleepily closed, and his glasses slightly askew on his face.

A strange expression briefly passed Snape's face at the sight of the sleeping Potter. A strange sensation nestled somewhere foreign in the left of his chest._ No_, Snape thought with a violent shake of his head, _I do not care_.

Mere seconds passed, before Snape growled in frustration and flicked his wand to silently cast a warming charm on the boy.

To keep watch was no easy task since Severus found himself overly tired as well, his eyelids closing against his will on numerous occasions from exhaustion. After only a couple of minutes the potions master finally found himself drifting into the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow they would find out what this unfound place held, but for now...they were happy enough to just rest the night away.

XXXX

"Would anyone...please..._please_...tell me...what that was?"

A horrible chill swept over the room as if the hiss itself was like an arctic gale ready to heartlessly freeze everybody's blood at any moment. The magical breeze was so cold that the green flames of the many candles situated throughout the dark room flickered dangerously. Green light threatened to go out, threatened to leave the room in terrifying darkness, threatened to leave them all in the unknown—in the possible gnarled hands of death.

A furiously low hiss echoed hauntingly off of the black walls, the sound dripping with impatience like a snake's fangs drip with poisonous venom. Every single person shivered, for all knew the Dark Lord's anger was far more deadly than venom. Their lord was a merciless dagger to the heart, twisting and turning, yearning for suffering. It was a pain that all knew he would not hesitate to perform. Their lord was a deity, was dangerous, _deadly_.

"Fine..." Voldemort breathed, his voice like a haunting ghost that terrorized his fellow Deatheater's. Everyone gulped nervously as the brewing sensation of an oncoming death settled among them.

Their Dark Lord abruptly stood up, chair screeching viciously against the stone floor in the stiff silence. Nagini felt the tremor and came to him hungrily; slithering under the table hissing in glee. _Kill!_ She said, the parseltongue rolling off her already blood stained fork in waves; the sound sickeningly delightful to her Master who listened to her sweet sound in rapture_. I am you, my Massster. I feel your anger, your ssssseething—furioussss! Kill, dear Massster, kill...I am famissshed for more flesssh and delectable blood...Kill!_

_All in good time my sssweet, all in good time...we mussst torment the prey firssst. Do you not agree?_ Voldemort replied, his crimson eyes menacingly darting from one trembling follower to the next, revelling in the discomfort his Deatheater's felt when they did not understand him. He could literally taste it, like the tingling of a preys fear on a serpent's tongue, the fear growing through these cowards. It seemed his beloved Nagini could taste it too as her slits thinned in anticipation.

_Oh yesss, Massster...I agree fully. Whatever makesss you happy...take your time, Massster, _Nagini replied in turn, feeling the pure delight in her Master at her honest words.

_My dear, you are preciousss to me, in more waysss than one. I take great joy in pleasssing you my sssweet, do not feel disssheartened...you will feed_, Voldemort assured his beloved snake who slithered up onto the table to await her certain call.

"Now...I shall ask once more...and _only _once more," The Dark Lord calmly stated, especially at an empty seat—Bellatrix's seat. "What was that my dear followers?"

"Bellatrix sent the Dementor's, just like you want-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Every single person in the room apart from the Dark Lord jumped as a bright green light momentarily blinded them.

"NO!" The Dark Lord roared while Nagini was already sinking her fangs into the fresh corpse. "I WANT DETAILS! _DETAILS!_"

"Y-you told Bellatrix to send the D-Dementor's after P-P-Potter, my Lord," A measly male voice squeaked in fearful stutters.

_They tremble like leaves in the wind in their seats, _Voldemort thought with utter disgust_, worthless! All of them! If Bellatrix was present in today's meeting she would have laughed in glee like a proper evil follower should at such a kill._

"Good..." Voldemort appraised in a mockingly sweet tone, painfully slowly circling the table. No one dared to look into those demonic red eyes. No one dared to move a muscle. No one dared to even breathe. Stopping behind the person who had answered his face suddenly contorted with fury as he cast. "_Crucio!_"

The unimportant man fell to the floor in a fit of spasms and screaming in agony. _Utter filth and a waste of space, Severus would not have shown such weakness to this curse_, Voldemort thought as after five seconds of torment he reluctantly cut the curse off. In the corner of his eye he spotted Nagini feasting upon the corpse, she maybe lucky and be graced with two tonight.

"I thought...I said..._details_," Voldemort chimed in such a calm voice it was volatile. "If you stutter again then you are not worthy to be in my presence and will be..._disposed _of."

The man shakily got up from the harshly cold floor and sat back down, not daring to look at the monstrosity that could possibly be his murderer. Gulping he composed himself as he tried again, "You told Bellatrix to send the Dementor's after Potter, and _not _Snape as well my Lord."

"Much better," Voldemort smiled, although it just made him appear even more frightful. "If that is the case then why, do tell...was my beloved and most trusted servant nearly killed by the Dementor attack. I can not lose Severus, he is crucial to this war and for securing our win. I can't lose him! _Won't_ lose him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Everybody nodded hastily in agreement, knowing not to upset the Dark Lord further when he was positively enraged. At this the Dark Lord nodded and returned to his seat, ready to discuss the next matter of dark business.

Turning to someone else at the table, someone that had been asked to go to Hogwarts, Voldemort calmly asked, "Now, let's talk about Draco...shall we?"


	31. Surprises

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter because I certainly do. A bit longer than I expected, but hopefully worth it :)**

**Big thanks to current reviewers****: Dragon Soarer, danniperson, LM Rider, AlmondWithUnicornHair, dem bones, and also to every single other person who has reviewed for this story. Love you all for it! It encourages me and makes me feel better through this hard time; **_**it helps to assure me that this story isn't a lost cause...at least I hope so.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**** Really want to know what you think.**

Surprises

When both Hermione and Ron burst into Dumbledore's office, panting from the exertion of their previous worried rush, they were immediately met with a sight that sent squirms into their stomachs...or Ron's anyway.

"Well, well, well, another weasel has joined the party. As if I didn't have my hands full enough with _one_," A particular voice greeted smugly, mouth housing a commonly seen smirk.

"You bloody ferret!" Ron practically growled on instinct, glaring daggers at the Malfoy. "What're you doing here?"

With silver eyes swimming with mischief Draco locked onto the newly entered Weasley—challenging him. Next to Draco by the window Charlie stood watching the scene unfold, eyebrows furrowing as the two exchanged almost killing looks. Was he missing something here?

A bored sigh filled the room as the graceful white-blonde crossed one leg over the over in his seat, "I'm surprised you have survived this long, Weaselbee...having zero brains what so ever."

"You pompous prick!" Ron snarled. Stalking towards the Slytherin he held his clenched fist high obviously ready to pound him to the ground. "I'm gonna shove your head somewhere your hair will never be white again!"

Hermione's eyes widened when Ron began to advance on Draco, the Slytherin flinching respectively at the movement. Quickly grabbing Ron's robed arm she forcibly yanked him back, chocolate eyes ablaze with annoyance at the ginger's short temper. A part of her screamed that the Malfoy deserved to be hit into oblivion however, which kept her in an inner war with herself. To stop Ron or allow him to have a swing at the Slytherin,_ that_ was the question.

Did everything always have to be such a chore between these two like a consuming fire of rivalry that never ceased? Exasperation crossed her face at supposing this immaturity would forever last.

"That was truly unnecessary, Malfoy," Hermione shot at Draco, who only scowled in disgust under the brunette's scrutinising gaze.

Draco darkly hissed, "I will not be bossed around by you, you filthy little Mudblood."

Everyone in the room instantly froze, the horrid name seeming to linger in the air like a bad omen. Charlie gasped whilst turning his eyes to Draco with a look of pure confusion. Ron narrowed his eyes, every muscle in his body tensing for an attack, how_ dare_ that Malfoy! Pure silence embedded itself in the room to a point it seemed to choke. Fawkes remained completely silent in concern. Nothing moved, nothing sounded, nothing happened. There was just pure stillness—a hurtful stillness.

The words appeared to hurt Hermione, for even though she hid it from her face her eyes seemed glassy in the light. Upon hearing such a disgusting word aimed directly at her Hermione's grip on Ron unintentionally loosened, the robe material slipping from the grip of her slender fingers. It was such a horrible word, such a horrible name, such a disgraceful insult to her blood. Her lips thinned...and then she unexpectedly let Ron go.

Not expecting the Granger to actually let the angry lion loose Draco barely had time to prepare himself. Before he could even bolt for it Ron was upon him in a full on assault. Blue eyes could be compared to an erupting volcano as fury flowed into every fist swing. Luckily a very concerned Charlie hastily stepped in-between them.

Holding Ron at arms length the younger brother struggled in the older one's grasp, eyes locked onto the Malfoy who was fortunately unhurt. Eyes narrowing dangerously Charlie warned, "Ron Weasley, cease your immature actions. Indeed I can understand your rage, but hitting him will only satisfy you for now and not amend anything. It is not worth it, little brother. Relent."

At hearing these words the ginger's ragged breathing slowly calmed, his struggling gradually coming to a stop making Charlie smile his signature charming smile. Cautiously, Charlie removed his hands from the young Gryffindor, stepping back and observing the other. Ron only had threatening eyes for Draco though.

"You're right, but you really are too much of a gentleman mate," Ron agreed with Charlie before threatening the still nervous Malfoy. "I swear you Prissy Git, if you ever, and I mean _ever_, call 'Mione that again...I will skin you like the ferret you are."

"What are you going to do, try to skin me with a stone? Oh the horror," Draco sniggered; he had missed the easy reactions of the hot-headed Weasley. Although something in his mind shifted at finding there was no challenge, unlike with Charlie that is.

"No, I will skin you with my own bare hands!" Ron furiously yelled, and Charlie gave him a very stern expression that stated `enough was enough.`

"Oh I'm _so_ scared, Weaselbee," Mocked Draco whilst dramatically putting his hand to his head in a motion representing he would faint. "I'm shaking in my dragon-scaled boots."

"You should be," Ron hissed though gritted teeth, only Charlie hurriedly putting his hands between them prevented another onslaught of punches. "For I'm gonna punch ya right out of them, you bloody-"

"FOR GOD SAKES SHUT UP!" Hermione suddenly burst out, not being able to take the insistent bickering. Was this how Harry felt when she and Ron bickered? If so she felt extremely guilty. "For goodness sakes Ronald...there are more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, Saint Potter," Draco supplied causing both Ron and Hermione to gape at him. "Oh come on you honestly think I would not know, that and..."

As the only Slytherin in the room trailed off he hesitantly turned his gaze to the floor, Hermione furrowing her eyebrows at spotting a distant look she had never detected before in Draco's now dismayed orbs. The cocky aura around him seemed to dissipate when he finished, "That and Snape is missing with him."

"Oh, the poor little ferret can't last a week without his stuck up Head of Hou-"

In a movement so quick it could scarcely be registered Draco shot up from his seat. Ron was taken aback by the sudden approach and froze in place. An unfamiliar emotion of protectiveness radiated from the Malfoy. He stood directly in front of Ron. Eyes drilled into the others. Faces were millimetres apart. Silver eyes flared as he spat, "Don't talk about Severus like that, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! For your information he is my Godfather, you despicable weasel!"

That did it, that was enough to traumatize Ron and make him gape like a fish. _The greasy git is...wait what? The ferret's kidding right?_

"To make it easier to process I will make it perfectly clear, Severus Snape is my Godfather. Yes, G-o-d-f-a-t-h-e-r—Godfather. Make sure you remember it, red-head," Draco sighed out.

Whilst returning to his seat, his back turned to the motionless Ron, Draco did not notice how the Gryffindor was still standing dumb-folded in the middle of the office. Sitting back down in his warm seat Draco appeared to have never of left it.

"In addition," Draco began, seriousness filling his voice. "I have as much to do with this incident as you are."

"That you have indeed, Mr Malfoy."

Every face turned to the door: Ron's, Hermione's, Draco's and Charlie's eyes meeting the sapphire ones of Albus Dumbledore. An infuriatingly familiar twinkle entered his eyes as he entered the full room, long robe trailing behind him on the stone floor. Without a word he briskly walked over to Draco and held out the familiar wand the boy had lost. Draco blinked, but took it with a nod of thanks.

"Not everyone is here yet, so everyone please make yourselves comfortable," Dumbledore chimed as with a flick of his wand he summoned a floating tray, the tray littered with a tasty selection of biscuits and cakes—way more than needed. "Tea? Coffee?...Lemon drops?"

Every single person apart from Albus palm smacked their foreheads in unison, groans escaping their lips at the man's impeccable taste of savouries. The ancient man just grinned at their reactions with a bellowing laugh. Fawkes seemed to find this interesting and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not late, I'm not late! OH!"

All eyes turned to the fireplace as it flared up in a flurry of emerald flames, someone familiar stumbling through. The female figure clumsily tripped over Albus' fire-poker cylinder. Everyone stared silently at the amusing scene, Draco actually trying to withhold a full blown laugh. A loud clang made everyone wince. Metal pokers scuttled across the floor. Soot was churned up making the woman unceremoniously cough.

With muttered grumbles the slim woman finally let out a hefty sigh, eyes looking up to all the younger people in the room. Her cheeks lit up scarlet, followed by her hair turning an equally colourful shade.

"Tonks, my dear, my poker holder is there," Dumbledore informed kindly.

"Well I know that now, I just tripped over the blasted thing!" Tonks exclaimed in a joking tone as she dusted off the black soot from her jeans. "I heard everything from Remus, anything yet?"

"I am afraid not," Dumbledore answered, glancing behind the petite woman at the empty fireplace—a calm fireplace. "May I ask where Remus is?"

"You haven't seen him?-"

Tonks was interrupted by the fireplace exploding green embers once more and someone else familiar hobbling out.

"Move out the way, Tonks! Know what to do with yourself," Another familiar male voice grunted, the tormenting clink of a cane connecting harshly with the stone floor following suit.

Tonks huffed at that and stamped her foot slightly, for a full grown woman she could be so childish at times. She quickly made her way to the black double sofa, Hermione happily scooting over for her.

"Ah Alastor, my dear friend," Albus beamed when the distorted man hobbled over and roughly shook his hand. "I trust you-"

"Already know? Yes of course, what do you take me for," Mad-eye Moody grumbled, but it was not rude or heartless in any way. "Nothing escapes me Albus, you know that."  
>"Apart from your eye it seems," Tonks snickered and Hermione nearly choked on her tea next to her from laughing.<p>

Even with his back turned the magical eye of his saw everything, making him turn to Tonks with a gruff growl. However he just chose to ignore the young woman and gradually staggered over to an empty single sofa. Draco seemed a little put out when Moody sat with a relieved sigh in the black sofa next to his, magical eye darting around wildly.

"Albus...why is the young Malfoy here, could ruin the entire organisation!" Moody pointed out as he placed his cane next to the arm of the chair, magical eye locked tauntingly on Draco who felt his heart involuntarily race. "Considering his father I don't trust the boy further than I can poke him with my stick."

"Oh hello!" Tonks suddenly smiled to the white blonde opposite her after Moody signalled his presence, giving him a small wave. Draco blinked in shock as the woman enchantingly changed her hair to make it exactly like his pearly locks. "Nice hair, and don't mind that blithering bag of bolts there."

Draco could only nod, silver eyes fixated on the hair that now changed to an ordinary brown. _What is she, she seems friendly regardless_, Draco thought and his eyes widened in further surprise when the woman known as Tonks made her ears become black cat ears, ears that twitched with every sound.

Unexpectedly, Draco felt the right arm of the single sofa become tilted. Looking to his right he narrowed his eyes at Charlie who had decided to sit himself on the arm of Draco's chair instead of grabbing his own seat. That infuriating charming smile abruptly graced his lips at meeting eye contact with his Moon Dragon, causing the Malfoy to roll his eyes in disbelief. Charlie really was infuriating—infuriatingly charming.

Then, before Moody could complain about Tonks' lack of concentration, the fireplace once again was filled with roaring green flames. This time Molly came calmly through with Arthur hot on her heels, and in the corner of Hermione's eye she spotted Ron fidgeting nervously. _But why?_

"Charlie!" Molly squealed in delight at finally seeing one of her eldest son's in the longest of times, hurrying over to drag Charlie off the chair arm and into an embrace. "How have you been dear? Hope you have been keeping well."

"Yes, mother, of course," Charlie chuckled.

"It would have been nice however if a certain someone had owled me a letter," Molly suddenly stated while putting her hands on her hips, eyes piercing the back of Ron's head. "Why Ronald? Why didn't you tell us about Harry, the poor soul, being missing?"  
>"I kinda forgot mum, I only remembered when I saw ya come through that fireplace," Ron explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "What with...Ginny."<p>

The mother of the ginger softened somewhat, the grief crossing her eyes inevitable yet so heart wrenching. Arthur came over and patted her back, smile on his face not hiding the equally grieved look in his orbs for their only daughter. It really was true; a human's eyes are the windows to their very soul.

Molly sat beside her youngest son and put an arm around his shoulders, eyes warm and motherly as she reassured, "Never mind, we know now and we're here. That's all that counts."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Came two loud voices through the green flames and before Arthur could stop them Fred and George barged in.

"You two are not a part of the organisation, go home!" Molly demanded.

One of the twins sat down on the couch with a `G` on his jumper, "So what, Harry is still our friend-"

"-Who has supplied us with our finance for our Joke Shop-" The other twin added onto the sentence as he flopped down onto the couch next to his brother.

"-And we refuse to go-" George carried on.

"-And leave poor Harry in the hands of Ron." Fred finished.

"HEY!" Ron yelled.

Both twins looked to each other before smirking mischievously in unison, simultaneously putting one leg over the other on the double sofa they were currently sitting on.

"Besides," Both twins said in unison and pointed at Draco at exactly the same time. "Neither is he."

"They have a valid point," Arthur agreed, making both twins give a high-five without looking. How they managed to do stuff at the same time without telling each other was beyond everyone.

"Arthur! Don't encourage them," Molly groaned and everyone in the room, except Moody and Draco, laughed.

Draco could not help but feel a little...out of place. His eyes switched to each person in turn: from the smiling Charlie, to Hermione laughing at Tonks, to Tonks grinning and her nose turning into a beak, to Ron laughing at his mum, to Moody trying to hide a small smile, to Arthur thumbing up the twins, to the twins smirking and finally to Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling. They all seemed so happy, as if even though they were not all related they were like family. A sickening jolt made itself known in his stomach that made him frown; he never had this with his friends and family. He could not help but feel a little...jealous?

"Everyone that can be here is here now, and extras," Dumbledore chuckled as both of the twins jokingly waved to him. After sitting down in his headmaster chair tea in a yellow china cup hovered over to him. "I don't know where Remus is so let us get started, shall we?"

As soon as these words had been said everything became serious, laughs vanishing immediately as they began the task at hand—finding a solution to find Severus and Harry. Even though the room had everyone it felt inexplicably empty, for not only was Remus and Severus not here...but also Sirius.

With a harsh flick of his wand and a stern gleam in his eyes Albus secured the room. Curtains whizzed across the windows to cover them, keeping both light and viewers out. Darkness followed as all light except for the fire was shut out. Doors instantly locked, the resounding clicks piercing the silence.

Everything suddenly felt incredibly cold even with the fire burning in the hearth of the fireplace. Shadows protruded across the walls as the light of the fire illuminated the room. Each spark resonated into the chilling silence. All eyes gazed up at Albus who had a menacing look to his features, the light of the fire casting frightful shadows across his face.

"Let us begin, then, shall we?"

XXXX

A quiet click filled the corridor when the lock to Albus' office finally unlocked, being followed by the rusty squeak of a turning handle. Quiet mutters of those inside travelled out with them as the students of the meeting filed out, all glancing behind them when the recognisable booms of the Flu-System took the rest of the Order away one by one.

Hermione and Ron came out of the office first, followed soon after by Charlie and Draco. On shutting the door behind him Draco gave a sigh and ran a hand through his pearly hair, that meeting had gotten him no where. Every single person appeared disappointed as the lingering echo of the door closing filled their ears.

At feeling the eyes boring into the back of his head Draco almost felt compelled to wince, considering he knew immediately that it was Charlie. Yet, per usual, the eyes upon him felt more concerned rather than furious, making him even more internally flustered. That blasted weasel made no sense what so ever!

Sending a meaningful glare over his shoulder the Malfoy growled low in his throat when Charlie just gave him another one of his charming smiles, "Don't bother following me, weasel."

Without a word the Slytherin briskly walked away, obviously heading towards the sanctuary of his Dungeon Common Room. His dragon scaled boots clinked on the stone floor with each proud step he took as he felt the presences of the others get further and further away. Since his body was facing away from them he allowed himself to bite his lip, he knew Severus was strong enough—the man would be fine, right? Unconsciously, Draco rubbed the top of his arm, feeling more insecure than he would ever care to admit...and alone.

Ron scowled at the blonde while watching him strut away, "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Quickly turning to Charlie his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stated, "You're hanging around that ferret a lot, mate."

"Am I?" Charlie smiled innocently, making Ron just blink in confusion. "I honestly did not notice."

If any of the Gryffindor's had even bothered to look deep enough into Draco they would have picked up the worry buried deep inside of him. But Charlie had picked it up and he frowned sadly, he could see it in those once cocky silver eyes, could feel it in the other's once strong aura, and could hear it in every false proud step the other took. It was all a fake act to hide his true loneliness inside...a loneliness Charlie could feel as strongly as if it were his own. _We are linked...Draco and I..._

"Hey, you ok?" Ron asked whilst clicking his fingers in Charlie's face to snap him out of it. "I guess you're tired, huh?"

"Yes...indeed...tired," Charlie replied distantly. Hermione raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older Weasley, the cogs inside her ingenious brain turning.

"After what we heard from Professor Dumbledore, I'm not surprised. By what I heard you were brilliant with that Deatheater! Although, I don't understand why you were protecting Mal-"

"I think it is more of the general fact that Charlie has been flying ragged for days trying to find Harry, Ron," Hermione interrupted, a strange knowing gleam in her eyes. Charlie detected it and blinked.

"Yeah 'Mione, you're probably right," Ron sighed before patting Charlie on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow mate."

With that Ron left to head for the Gryffindor Tower, not noticing how Hermione did not follow.

Turning to Charlie Hermione had his full attention as she crossed her arms with a knowing smile, "I know what's going on, you know."

"Do you indeed?"

"You _like_ him...don't you?"

"No, no, of course not," Charlie answered too quickly. Hermione cocked a delicate eyebrow at detecting the lie.

Silence embraced the two for a moment, the depth of it portraying more than any normal person could distinguish. It was then, in the light of the crescent moon, that Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "No, you don't like him...you _love_ him!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Charlie muttered as he took an uncertain step back.

Hermione took a certain step forward with a smile, "You love him...you_ love_ Draco Malfoy."

In that moment Charlie found how much more powerful emotions felt when someone else stated them to you. Narrowing his eyes he felt that indescribable feeling that he knew what she was talking about, yet finding it shrouded in denial. Could he honestly deny it now? Could he honestly deny the truth even from himself? Could he really deny that he held such strong feelings for Draco Malfoy? A feeling burrowed deep inside of him that told him he could not anymore.

"I am not saying do anything, Charlie," Hermione added at seeing the others epiphany effect him so. "Just...don't hide it away. If you do you may lose him."

Her kind and understanding words relaxed him somewhat, but he could not help but find that those words felt experienced. It sounded almost as if Hermione was talking about herself and Ron as well. He gave her a charming smile and took her hand in his own, planting a gentle kiss to the top of her hand. Hermione blushed a tiny bit at the unexpected action; Charlie was such a gentleman.

"I take your words to heart, my dear," Charlie assured the brunette as he let her hand go. "You truly are the smartest witch of your age."

With that Charlie gave Hermione a small wave, knowing full well the girl would not tell Ron, and left feeling a little lighter in his heart than he did earlier.

Hermione smiled at the Dragon Rider as he disappeared around the corner. With a heavy sigh she turned around to follow after Ron but froze with a hitching breath. Her brown eyes locked instantly onto angry blue ones.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron spat, and Hermione realised with a dawning sense of dread that Ron had seen Charlie's previous action and was getting the wrong idea. "You could've at least told me!"

"Ron, seriously, do you honestly think I like Charlie in that way?" Hermione snapped in disbelief, why was he always so dense?

"Certainly bloody looked like it."

"Ronald, think rationally for a moment here-"

"_Rationally!_ That doesn't cover the blush that crossed your face!"

"It was a flush of _embarrassment_, not a blush of _love_!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because..." Ron's words caught in his throat as he swallowed harshly. Once again the cogs in the female's mind began to work overdrive as the Weasley stumbled over his words. "Because...well-I...you see-because...I don't know!"

"Well-"

Before Hermione could even say anymore her heart instantly jumped into her throat. Her brown eyes widened as when she opened her lips to speak she found she could not. She could scarcely breathe at feeling two unsure hands carefully slide across her waist, their warmth leaving electrifying tingles in their wake. Her heart raced outstandingly fast in her chest at feeling something warm and soft being pressed against her lips, moving against her lips, savouring her lips. Ronald Weasley...was kissing her!

Ron suddenly broke away and cleared his throat, face looking almost as red as his hair, "You know I'm not good with words, 'Mione. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words."

_Oh...my...god..._

XXXX

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione squealed ecstatically in the girl's dormitories, the biggest grin on her face as she jumped up and down on the spot. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh MY GOD!"

Luckily she had put up a silencing charm around herself so that none of the other Gryffindor girls woke up; who she seriously believed would have definitely woken up without it. She could not contain it; it was just too much to contain! She was not normally one to get so girly and excited but, seriously, Ron had just kissed her! _Kissed _her!

_This is absolutely insane, did it really even happen? _Hermione thought suddenly as her logical mind tried to get her back down to Earth—_tried_ being the key word. Upon hesitantly raising her hand she slowly trailed her fingertips across her currently oversensitive bottom lip, blocking out everything else as each gentle brush left the familiar feeling of the tingles Ron had given her. She grinned again at realising it really had happened.

"Found your first kiss enlightening I see."

Hermione abruptly went stiff where she was standing still fully dressed in the middle of the room, not daring to move or even speak. Furrowing her eyebrows she discovered that the voice was unfamiliar: it was small, squeaky...strange.

"I suppose ones first kiss is exhilarating; whoever it was is a lucky fella."

Ever so slowly, with a frozen mind, Hermione turned around to the source of the voice. What her eyes were met with nearly made her faint on the spot.

"Why so shocked?"

"You-You're...wait what?" Hermione gasped out with such a feeling of disbelief she thought she would explode.

Shaking her head with her brown locks fluttering with the movement Hermione began to believe she was imagining things. Slowly, she made her way across the room, taking great care with each step even with a silencing spell cast. At finding herself too shocked for words she carefully knelt down beside her bedside cabinet with a look of utter bewilderment.

"You look a little surprised."

"That's because I am," Hermione breathed. "What are you?"

Hermione gaped as there, within a little pale blue cage, sat a tiny fairy-like creature. The creature seemed almost like a cross between a plant and an animal, the big and alien-like orange eyes unblinking as Hermione gazed at it incredulously. It had a completely white body yet glowed an unexplainable shade of pink, a pink that danced across the room and across Hermione's awe stricken eyes. It appeared patient as it sat there crossed legged in the middle of the tiny cage, the creature being no bigger than her hand. With the body proportions of a human it also had unnaturally pointed ears and a bright red rose growing on its head. This rose released red sparkles every now and then that faded away into nothingness.

The tiny creature released a little laugh that sounded like the innocent chime of bells, "Me? I am your Bildred of course."

"**What is wrong Hermione? Do you not see her?" Luna asked curiously.**

**XXXX**

"**Oh dear, well do not worry. When certain circumstances occur then she will reveal herself to you."**

**XXXX**

"**Can you see your Bildred yet?" Luna called to her gently as Hermione appeared from behind a huge plant quite a distance away.**

**At the genius' confused shake of the head Luna just smiled, dreamily looking up at the vines writhing on the ceiling as she softly stated, "Pity."**

"But...how?" Hermione gasped, still not quite believing she was seeing the fairy-like creature. "Why can I see you now?"

"Luna gave me to you because she knew you liked the young fella Ronald Weasley," The Bildred began in her squeaky voice, a diva-like voice, as she stood up in her cage. "Bildred's, like myself, can only be seen by people who have experienced true loves first kiss."

She then continued, "The saying amongst our kind is:

Through the trials of ones lost heart you find,

What was meant to be in loves eternal bind.

What was once gone shall now be seen,

But only when loves kiss has passed and been.

For only when virgin lips have been kissed,

Will a Bildred be seen and not be missed."

"She knew...Luna knew," Hermione whispered to no one in particular whilst staring off into space,_ I am never going to look at her the same insane way again_. "Luna knew from the very beginning."

"Of course she did," The Bildred stated, tapping her white foot against the cage's metal floor. "What do you take her for, a lunatic?"

Hermione gulped a little at that before deciding to change the subject, "Do you have a na-wait a minute...how come Luna can see you?"

"I thought I just told you that," The Bildred rolled her orange eyes at the human, leaning casually against the inner bars of the cage.

"Whoa hang on there, Luna has not-"

"Kissed? How else would she see me girl!" The Bildred laughed in her diva voice before pointing a finger thinner than a cocktail stick at the Granger. "By what I have seen of you you're a smart girl, sure you can't put the pieces together?"

**It didn't take them long to locate Neville wearing his gardening gloves, who was surprisingly not alone since they instantly spotted the golden blonde hair of Luna sitting on a wooden table near him.**

"No way..." Hermione trailed off when it suddenly hit her, "It's Neville, isn't it?"

"You got it girl," the Bildred winked with a smile on her small face. "Name's Bellina, just call me Bell."

"Well, bell, it was nice seeing you."

"Seeing me? I never left! I have been watching you for days girl. Something to eat would be kinda cool you know."

"I am so sorry," Hermione sincerely apologised, opening up her top draw in her bedside cabinet to grab a packet of Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans. "I truly thought that there was-"

"Nothing there? I'm truly hurt missy!" Bell squeaked with a snort and sat back down on the cage floor, although her grin signalled she was just playing around. "Give me a good flavour and I will forgive you."

Pinching a red bean from the colourful box Hermione held it through a small gap in the bars, watching as the wingless fairy took it from in-between her fingers. The bean was bigger than Bell's hand so she held it with both, still smiling as she took a tiny nibble at the sweet. Her smile spread wider at the delicious flavour.

"It's cherry, I forgive you," Bell chimed and took another more confident bite. After swallowing her mouthful Bell suddenly became serious, looking at Hermione with concern in her eyes. "I have noticed how distressed you've been lately. Lost something important?"

Silence suddenly fell over the two and the Bildred began to wonder what she had said wrong. The only sounds that entered their ears were the gentle ruffles of sheets and the quiet snores of the other Gryffindor girls, all obliviously lost in their dreams. A strange tension began to brew as the moonlight of the crescent moon bathed the room in its pearly light. The moon reflected in the glassy chocolate eyes of the Gryffindor. One of the brunette's hands tightened into a fist. Hermione felt her heart slightly crack.

Hermione inhaled deeply, stating barely above a whisper, "I have lost someone...someone very important to me."

"That Harry boy, right?" Bell questioned after finishing off her cherry bean. Hermione only nodded.

Silence consumed them once more like a choking embrace; it was strong, deep, almost chilling. Then, out of the blue, Bell gave a sigh.

"I can help you find the boy."

Sharply whipping her head up in shock Hermione's brown eyes darted to the creature within the pale blue cage. Brown met orange—disbelief met assurance. Narrowing her eyes Hermione mentally questioned, _did I just hear that right? But how could a small creature like her help? _

"If you wish for my assistance, I will gladly give it. Getting out of this cage after so long would be great."

"But how?" Hermione asked with a suspicious tone. "How could you help?"

"Come on girl, all creatures have a special talent!" Bell cried out in exasperation. "A Bildred's talent is to track down magical signatures, which is why our species are associated with lovers. Only true loves first kiss can make you humans see us and we can be used to track down a lost lover if asked to."

"But Harry is not my lover."

"He doesn't have to be."

"Then how do you track him?"

"We track magical _signatures, _girl. As long as you have a magical possession of his I can track him like a hound to a scent."

**Charlie's words caught in his throat as Ron took out a wand from his coat pocket—Harry's wand! Dumbledore looked even more shocked and they both realised what had caused the ginger's bout of panic. Harry, was out there lost in the Forbidden Forest...wandless.**

"HIS WAND!" Hermione screamed during shooting up onto her feet. Her heart swelled in her chest. Her eyes sparkled with joy. Her nerves shook with it all as uncontrollable hope took over. There was still a chance! _They _still had a chance! "Ron still has Harry's wand!"

Before Bellina could say anything else Hermione bolted for the door and thrust it open. The silencing charm prevented the mighty bang it made when it slammed against the stone wall, leaving all in the room still in oblivious sleep.

Bellina flinched as she was not affected by the silencing charm, the mighty bang ringing mercilessly in her eardrums. She huffed whilst cradling her knees to her chest and muttered into the silence, "Could've at least given me another bean."

XXXX

Thousands of thoughts and wild flurries of emotions filled the brunette's mind when she leapt down the steps two at a time. This could be it; Bellina could be their ticket to finally finding Harry! It felt like it had been way too long since she had last seen the other male as she entered the abandoned Common Room. Spotting the other set of stairs she instantly headed towards the boys dormitories.

She found her footsteps made her heart race faster in anticipation. Nothing could deter her now. Nothing could hold her back. Nothing could sway her at knowing that Harry could literally be found. Both she and Ron still had a chance to find him—to find Harry.


	32. Secretly snared

**Heya guys! It is finally here, the next chapter! Christmas holidays are here and Christmas is on the way, hope you guys have a good one. I have not written anything in a LONG time, so it felt a little odd to do this. Hope it's alright though :) **

**I love all of you who have already reviewed and my constant reviewers, you keep me going :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think.**

Secretly snared

"_Nagini," I hear that horribly familiar voice, his voice, the voice that haunts me no matter where I go. The voice that follows me...stalks me. _

_I feel my lips part to shout something and I feel the panic bubble more. I can't speak! The hissing comes ever closer, bouncing off invisible walls that don't exist. The echoing is causing me severe confusion. I'm definitely trapped, trapped in a snakes nest. Wait, what? No sooner do I think that I feel my feet sinking in a strange moving mess. It's all slithering—hissing. Ascending my legs! Preventing me escaping!_

"POTTER!"

With a jolt Harry found his mind snapped back to reality. His eyes hurriedly snapped open and a surprised yelp instantly escaped his throat. Before he could even register Snape he gasped at the rough vines hungrily gripping his body, a growl rumbling in his throat as he struggled furiously against them. Their slimy surfaces slid disgustingly against the bare skin of his wrists yet refused to let their prey go—only gripping tighter.

Hastily looking around his eyes caught the white of Snape's dress-shirt, the man having also been captured a short distance away. For the briefest of moments onyx met green, and for the briefest of moments still Harry swore he had spotted unfamiliar relief swirling in those heartless orbs. But quickly throwing this thought aside Harry struggled more desperately against his bonds. Besides, it had been his imagination...hadn't it?

Snape growled and his eyes glinted in the moonlight, "Do not struggle, Potter...you will only make the ordeal exceedingly more unbearable."

"What do you expect me to damn do, nothing?"

"Exactly," Shouted Snape, the air becoming inexplicably colder at his words. "I trust you have stumbled upon this carnivorous plant species in your previous escapades. The killing plant known as 'Devils Snare.'"

Harry felt more panicked than before at hearing that information. Disobeying Snape's orders he frantically kicked at the infernal plant. The targeted vines withdrew a small distance in reflex, but then only latched onto his leg quickly—tightly. Harry's heart began to thunder frightfully in his chest.

"I ordered you not to fight it you stubborn idiot!" Snape hissed, but found that it came out pained when the vines began to squeeze. Screwing an eye shut and gritting his teeth Snape wheezed, "If you carry on, it will only kill us faster."

Harry loudly burst out in exasperation, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Do I seriously look like one to kid?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled and struggled harder. He felt the plant wrap more vines around his waist—dragging him down. "I mean this is no time to argue, our lives are on the line!"

"It was from day one of this entire situation," Snape snarled under his breath and shot a meaningful glare Harry's way. "And whose fault was that? I find it_ incredibly _difficult to comprehend."

On instinct Harry whipped his head around wildly to his companion with a glare, yet he felt his heart chillingly drop into his stomach at discovering Snape in no better condition. The man was growling a small distance away, furiously trying to free his arm, an arm grasped tightly by three thick vines that refused to let him go. Both of them were the prey and they had been snared.

A panicked yelp left Harry's lips when the vines suddenly grasped his limbs so harshly it could bruise. He could feel it, could feel them pulling his ankles, could feel them gripping his wrists, could feel them wrapping around his thin waist. They prevented his escape—pulled him down faster.

A grunt escaped the Gryffindor's throat as he desperately tried to yank his arms free from the plant's terrible grasp, but he found himself too weak to struggle for even a second longer. He went limp as exhaustion took over. Animalistic screeches filled his ears. Green shadows filled his vision. Cold slime brushed his skin.

Sickly whooshes filled the air that made their stomachs churn as the dark green vines slithered across the ground like hunting snakes. They were surrounding them, engulfing them, ever so slowly consuming them.

Green eyes widened as the horrid creature dragged him slowly further into its masses. The pace was agonisingly slow—horrifying. Was this it? Would his death be as slow and painful as his descent?

It only took mere seconds...but in those seconds Harry was sucked under by the ravenous plant.

"Snape!"

Quickly whipping his head around Snape found a strange sensation abruptly brew in him. Harry was not there, he was gone! Black eyes stared at the empty space in a foreign sense of bewilderment, for now he was cold...and alone. It made him silently snort at it all,_ when am I not alone?_

A few of the slimy tentacles had managed to whisk away the Slytherin's wand, the disgusting creature clutching the wand in a swaying vine. It made Snape want to scream as it seemed the creature was taunting him with it. It dangled the slender black wand near him just out of his reach—tormenting him. He could only snarl in pure annoyance while sinking further. Throughout it all only one thought crossed his mind: time was running out.

XXXX

_Wouldn't I give to have my wand right now! _

Beneath the pile of slithering masses Harry struggled even more desperately. All he could feel was his thundering heart threatening to burst his ribs. All he could see was a mess of writhing darkness. All he could hear was his same deafening heartbeat. Everything else went unfelt, unseen, unheard—forgotten. This is when human fear takes over. When fear becomes an instinct—the _only _instinct.

Losing his last remnants of self restraint his chest tightened in panic. Pupils dilated as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Was this seriously it? Was this how he was going to die? To die in the tentacles of a hungry predator in the dark of the night? To die...without even seeing his friends one last time? No, it couldn't be true, it just _couldn't_. He couldn't die now. Just not now!

With the last of his strength he struggled...but it was no use. Agonisingly slowly eyelids slid closed in undesired acceptance. Vines screeched in triumph and latched onto him hungrily. He felt their coldness completely wrap around him, felt it spiral around his body, felt it dreadfully drag him down into the depths of death.

XXXX

Above the vines Snape groaned as the wound in his side was heartlessly squeezed; it felt like the life was being forced out of him like the air currently being forced from his lungs. The plant enjoyed his discomfort and allowed his blood seeping from his gash to soak into its horrible slimy surface. The creature took great delight in its prey's blood shed. All Severus could do was wince at the sensation in disgust since he was completely restrained—trapped.

The crescent moon shone down upon the scene, bathing the well known frozen man in its milky haze. Onyx eyes reflected the pale moonlight, showing the sharpness in his irises. More vines drew nearer as they weaved and hissed. Shadows slowly swept and slithered. Moonlight hauntingly shone. Blood gleamed. Hearts froze. And yet, despite the majesty of it all, it could only be seen as a horrifying tragedy.

In pleasure the plant gradually increased the pressure. Snape's breath hitched as he felt like merely a grape needing to be burst, as if his blood was merely a delicious juice to be savoured. To be honest the pure thought made him sick to his stomach. Glancing to where his companion had once been his heart strangely jolted once again. Onyx eyes flashed, an unfamiliar emotion abruptly settling in them. Confusion suddenly filled him, what was this feeling?

He was being dragged dangerously lower. Getting dragged down, down to his death! Vines slinked and swayed. Darkness clouded his vision. Restraints tightened. It felt cold, terribly cold.

Finally...Severus Snape was dragged beneath the slimy surface.

With barely enough air the normally cold Slytherin warmly whispered, "Potter...you insolent boy, when will you ever not drag us into trouble?"

Closing his eyes he began to inwardly build up his magic, feeling the sensation of an orb of electrifying energy growing in his soul.

XXXX

"Oohhh, lookie here...you seem to be in quite a predicament, are you not boy?"

Harry could not withhold the shock he felt as his eyes sharply shot open, that voice had sounded female and...old? His eyes immediately focused on something pale and glowing in the darkness, it being as white as snow yet as thin as old twigs. Narrowing his eyes into a cautious scowl he discovered it to be a peculiar hand.

It was a bare hand with a wrist and a lower arm, yet no upper arm, shoulder, or even body was seen. Suspicion strung his nerves quickly as the vines cowered away from the strange white light the hand emitted. White sparkles would fall every now and then and fall into the bottomless pit of darkness below, which made no sense to Harry considering they were in a plant. But this was the magical world, anything was possible.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice unexpectedly croaky with dehydration as the hungry beast absorbed him. "And how can I know I can trust you?"

"Hohoho... you don't my dear...that is the thing. You either take the hand or you don't. You either live or you die. It should be an easy decision hehe!"

On closer inspection Harry found the hand to have very long fingernails that housed dirt underneath and the index finger had a large wart protruding from the skin. _Does not exactly look promising, but she does have a point—live or die_, Harry thought and bit his bottom lip in-between his teeth.

At Harry's sudden resistance the plant screeched in rage, the noise echoing off of the slithering inner walls of the creature. Extra vines suddenly attacked him and squeezed tightly, hoping to make the new found strength of its prey vanish. Sweating madly in the intense heat the Potter managed to lift his arm enough and grabbed the bony hand.

Everything suddenly went black as he slipped out of consciousness. Not a thing moved, not a thing made a sound, not a thing even breathed. It was completely motionless and silent in the belly of the beast. Then, amidst the darkness, an old woman's voice echoed:

"_Now you owe me..."_

XXXX

With a glow igniting on his skin the magical orb exploded. A wave of intense energy shot out around him as the air went abruptly static. The wave of blue sparks rapidly spread and the vines screeched in pain when the blue static spiralled around them, effectively paralysing them and turning them rigid. Everything was still as the electrical charges restricted the Devil's Snare.

Releasing a groan Snape bowed his head, hissing in pain as the magical change hurt his wound more. Wandless magic was honestly the worst thing he could have done with his fatal injury in his side, but it was seriously a last resort. Whilst the wave lingered Snape attempted to detect Harry's aura with it, but his eyes narrowed when he found that it had mysteriously disappeared. _No magical aura just vanishes, _Snape thought and could only think the worst.

At feeling the orb of magic holding strong he steadily controlled the vines, the harsh charges shooting through the plant making it tremor in agony. Carefully, he managed to force the plant to pull him back up, managing to make it slowly bring him back up to the surface. A simple gasp for breath escaped him when he finally emerged and the cold air of the night hit his sweaty skin.

Heavily breathing with his chest quickly rising and falling he looked up, instantly spotting his wand held by the creature less than a metre away. Sneering at the vine he hurriedly forced it to lower his wand with his electrical charge. His eyes narrowed at finding it difficult, starting to feel a little resistance as his lingering magic began to weaken. Onyx eyes sternly locked onto his wand as he reached for it.

Just as he grabbed the slender wand his eyes widened at the warning feeling of the orb in his soul flickering. His heart dropped into his stomach as he felt the orb expand for a mere second before collapsing on itself. The blue electricity dancing around the vines flickered and vanished like a flame blown out. The plant froze for a second; seeming to contemplate what was going on. Snape gripped his wand tighter as his muscles tensed. Nothing dared to move. All was completely silent—still

_I am not exactly strong enough for wandless magic at present, but I would have much preferred for it to have lasted longer,_ Snape mentally seethed and rolled his eyes with an annoyed growl.He could not help but hesitate in using his wand as the plant finally realised it was free and screeched angrily,_ the main question is, where is Potter? As much as I despise the factor I can not cast any major spells if he is still in this blasted thing._

Loads of vines suddenly reared up in threat, not at all happy with the pain it had endured. Swish, swish, swish went the sluggish vines as the swayed high, obstructing the crescent moon. If Snape was going to do something he had to do it now.

Somehow, and he was not sure how, Severus just knew that Harry was not there. To him this felt odd since he was not entirely sure why he knew—he just knew. In the corner of his eye he picked up the movement of the swaying tentacle-like vines, their pace quickening unexplainably as if to confuse its prey. Suddenly they dived towards him like rapid whips. The creature screeched in rage. Snape's eyes flashed. _I have no other choice but to risk it_!

As fast as lightning Severus flicked his wand, the words of the spell ringing loud and true in his mind. His wand tip out of blue flashed a blinding white. Flicking his wand again white sparkles left a spirally trail in its wake. Each glowing sparkle was as cold as ice as some settled on his already cold skin.

All of a sudden the wand released a huge bout of white sparks. Each one flew quickly into the air before falling like flakes of snow. Snape waited as the vines froze in their assault, unsure of how to take what was going on.

Everything was deadly silent when one vine disgustingly dripping slime weaved through the air as it slowly investigated the white sparkles of magic hovering about it. Like a dog sniffing out a scent it touched the floating beauty with its tip, seeming confused at its prey's action. If only it had known that touching it was a huge mistake—its last. In the pale light of the moon Snape's expression turned into a triumphant smirk.

As soon as the wet tip of the tentacle touched it the sparkle vanished. Absorbing the white speck of magic the vine quickly retracted as if it had experienced an electric shock, a small and almost human groan erupting from the plant. Nothing appeared to happen for several moments...until it suddenly went still.

More white sparkles drifted down and landed on the slimy surface of the other vines. One by one they were absorbed into the plants green flesh, every time causing the particular vine to flinch. Snape could only watch as the tentacles suddenly started swinging around in a frantic frenzy. Then, in every single spot the white sparkles had been, ice suddenly started spreading at an incredible speed. It appeared in small circles, spreading like a rabid disease, a disease that was quickly consuming the plant from both the inside and out.

Screeching in fear the plant could not stop what had begun as several vines were already frozen solid, the ice freezing them all the way through and releasing an icy mist that glittered in the moonlight. That mist had white sparkles of its own and in turn the freezing continued to spread.

Severus hissed audibly as the vines gripping him also rapidly froze, the icy coldness chilling him to the core. They say that Severus Tobias Snape was a cold hearted man with a frozen heart, but if that were the case he would not feel the ice like he did right now. All the vines gripping him like living restraints hurriedly became solid ice.

With one final screech of life the Devils Snare threw its remaining vines up in the air. Ice rapidly spread across the writhing tentacles until the whole plant was completely frozen. Deafening silence followed whilst a single breeze blew, it blowing the icy mist seeping from the solid ice across the ground. The ice twinkled in the moonlight and the deadly plant looked eerily beautiful in its frozen state.

Grunting in discomfort from his wounded side Snape forcibly pushed his arms open which caused the ice to break with sickening snaps. Ice shards scattered across the grass as Snape managed to break enough for him to escape the frozen plant's clutches, immediately gripping his bloody side with one eye screwed shut and gritted teeth. He was honestly starting to regret his action, but it got him out all the same._ Indeed, I have escaped...but where is Potter?_

Taking a few steps away from the frozen statue he glanced around at the many surrounding pine trees and scowled at the realisation that the Devils Snare had actually dragged them to another location. The pine trees were closer together here, much unlike before where there was plenty of space between them. There were no signs of the previous ravine and it settled in Severus' mind that nothing looked familiar. Regardless of where he was there was only one thought on his mind: finding the stubborn Gryffindor.

Before he could travel any further Snape doubled over onto his knees with a gasp, mentally berating himself for showing such weakness. He was not weak, just _was not_ weak! However, he could not prevent the sudden bout of nausea he felt, nor could help the sudden burst of fever that had suddenly broken out over his body. His breathing became ragged as one onyx eye trailed down his white dress-shirt to the bloodied injury. A sinking feeling entered his heart at discovering what he had been trying to prevent—infection.

He shakily fell to the ground, his body colliding harshly with the icy grass with an insignificant thud. Sweat began to form all over his body as it felt like his whole body was in an intense fire yet was in the coldest ice all at once. His eyes horribly stung and watered with the heat burning at the back of his eye sockets. It confused him, disorientated him, made him loathe himself for the unwanted weakness. The world began to spin in his blurry vision as his desperate breathing echoed in his ears. His wildly throbbing heart pounded in his chest—warning him.

Groaning in disbelief Snape found his eyes shutting against his will, found his consciousness slipping away from him. Before everything turned black Snape swore he saw a black and white blur approaching him.

Then, when eyelids finally slid shut and just before he was lost to the world, a faint echo filled his mind.

"_You will owe me..."_


	33. Waking up in the home of a stranger

**CLAIMER:**** this new character, along with Bell the Bildred, are both my own characters. **

**NOTE:**** This is the last chapter I will write before Christmas, definitely will upload a couple next week before New Year. Happy holiday everyone! :) ****PLEASE REVIEW.**

Waking up in the home of a stranger

Groaning in discomfort Severus Snape finally awoke, his eyelids ever so slowly fluttering open and revealing nothing but a blurred surrounding of blacks and browns. Where was he? Who had brought him here? Many unanswered questions swirled in his mind. All he knew was that this place smelt like damp soil and the musky scent of tree bark.

When his eyes refocused themselves and his surroundings were clearer he noticed how he was in a strange home. It was incredibly dark in the one room that this house consisted of, the only light being a few candles scattered around the room. Their light was a dim one that scarcely pierced the darkness with the wax of the candles having melted so low they had become so small. Cooled wax splayed out around the candles, and if it was one hanging from the ceiling waxy icicles had formed over time.

He quickly noticed how he was underground, the giant brown roots of a tree spreading around the ceiling like a spider web informing him of this. All of the walls were made of dirt; one completely covered in bark-made shelves that Snape acknowledged had potions ingredients on them. These shelves were held to the wall by mere vines that had been weaved around each other for extra strength, an occasional round leaf sticking out here and there. It was obvious that whoever lived here solely survived on what they could find.

Hastily bolting upright with caution in his heart he instantly regretted it with a hiss when his side sharply throbbed.

"Please don't, sir."

Snape being fully alert whipped his head around to the voice, his hair fluttering gracefully with the movement. Relief settled in him for a mere moment at discovering Harry sitting at his bedside—completely fine.

The teen smiled as he ever so slowly raised his hand, a movement which Severus glared threatening at with a small growl. Snape continued to glare as the Potter put the hand on his shoulder, the action so hesitant, yet revealing so much more. The professor studied the young man with a raised eyebrow and was not sure how to process the look in Harry's eyes. Harry generally wanted to help him, the heartless potions master, and for the life of him he could not figure out why. As the touch of gentle fingers on his shoulder once again left strange tingles Snape snarled and lifted his hand to quickly smack it away.

However, Harry blinked in shock when the man unusually did not smack it away, but instead put the lifted hand straight on top of the Potter's head, "Feeling sentimental are we?"

Harry blinked again as the hand on his raven locks felt warm, the unexpected action making his heart swell slightly. He had not smacked his hand away this time and Harry knew in that moment that something had changed between them. They had been changing from the beginning, he knew, but he felt that now it was more noticeable. Although deep down he knew Snape would forever deny it.

"I suppose, I mean I've been concerned," Harry grinned, not removing his hand from Snape's shirt covered shoulder. "And I know you don't need my sympathy or my pity so don't even bother saying it."

"I am overjoyed the message has finally sank into that thick skull of yours," Snape drawled, his tone low and silky yet not harsh in any way. As if to expand on his words his grip on Harry's head tightened slightly, but it was not done to inflict pain, just pure meaning. "Where exactly are we Potter?"

"I...am not entirely sure, sir," Harry answered with narrowed eyes as he glanced around his surroundings. "But I do know who brought us here."

Snape raised an eyebrow whilst sitting back against the wooden headrest, crossing his arms and saying in a low tone, "Enlighten me."

"When I was inside the Devils Snare...I saw something. It was a hand, although it wasn't yours, and the voice behind it was old and frail. I heard an old woman and thought I was going insane-"

"You already are."

"Oh shut up," Harry muttered, but upon his lips graced a smile. Taking the interruption in stride he continued, "She gave me an option, take her hand or don't—live or die. And obviously I chose to live-"

"Oh joy," Snape droned sarcastically.

"Will you stop interrupting me, good God you can be so annoying." Harry stated with a sigh but was still smiling.

"Are you implying that _you _are not annoying in any way? For I can assure you, you oblivious fool, that you are without a doubt." Snape mocked half-heartedly with absolutely no venom in his voice.

"I know."

"You know you are an oblivious fool or know that you are annoying?"

"Both," Harry laughed after a moment, taking Snape aback. "I know full well I can be annoying in your eyes, and I have come to accept that I can be oblivious at times as well. I guess it's part of my nature huh?"

Snape sat bewildered for a second, silence enveloping the two of them. Then looking away, in a warm voice, Snape whispered, "...Indeed."

Harry realised that neither had removed their hands—Harry's still on Snape's shoulder and Snape's still on his head. Warm electrifying tingles continued to dance across Harry's hair and for the life of him he could not figure out why he always felt it with this man. As if Snape had realised this too he suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Anyway, I chose to live and grabbed her hand. After that I strangely lost consciousness...and awoke to find myself here. You were not here when I woke up and I feared the worst," Harry muttered the last part, staring at the floor with a look of thoughtfulness glazing his eyes. "I thought the plant had got you."

"You honestly think I would let such a trivial creature finish me? Perish the thought Potter, although not knowing where you were did almost cost me my life."

Harry sharply looked up, "How?"

"I was...hesitant...to use any spells on the creature," Snape seemed to choose his words carefully, as if trying to conceal something. "I could not detect your magical aura anywhere and risking casting the spell could have risked..."

When Snape trailed off Harry quickly picked up on it and understood, nodding slightly as he finally withdrew his hand. Snape had cared, casting that spell could have risked Harry's life, and that was why he hesitated. It was obvious that Snape did not desire to say such things out loud, but it was obvious that something had shifted in him.

His head felt unexplainably cold after Snape had removed his hand, and unbeknownst to Harry Snape's shoulder felt unexplainably cold without Harry's hand there too. Both did not know this existed in the other as a comfortable silence brewed.

After a while Snape realised Harry had not answered the main question and instantly brought it up, "You still did not tell me who brought us here, you moron."

Harry gave a small chuckle at the teasing tone the other housed before finally answering, "She's the one who has helped you with your injury, she is-"

All of a sudden a huge bucket of water was thrown over Harry's head. He gasped in shock as the freezing cold liquid soaked and dripped from his hair, his eyes wide with his heart pounding mercilessly. A clang was heard as the bucket was put down on the dusty floor. Snape was frozen to the spot in surprise, what in Merlin's name was going on?

"I have a mouth boy!" An old woman's voice snapped and an audible 'ow' escaped the boy's lips when next a stick wacked his head—hard. Snape actually had to bite his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "Hehehe, that hurt didn't it? I shall speak now; you run along and get the ingredients I want."

"But-"

The old woman slowly turned to look at him, her abnormal right yellow eye seeming to see straight through him, _"You owe me..."_

Harry shut his open mouth as the words echoed through his mind, the woman's lips had not moved at all. Slowly nodding in understanding Harry got up from his wooden stool and went to grab a basket, all the while wiping water from his face and rubbing his sore head. _This old hag has issues_, Harry thought irritably when he grabbed the reed-weaved basket. Giving one last glance to Snape the Potter then left.

"Now then, Severus Snape, I see that you have found yourself caught up in quite a predicament. But don't worry I have fixed that injury right up hohoho."

When he moved his hand to his side he was secretly surprised to find a bandage there. Suspicion hastily filled him as he carefully asked, "And...pray tell...what is the catch to your assistance?"

Silence filled the room as the old woman sat down on the still warm stool Harry had once sat on. She wore a large black cloak that flowed over the seat with a large hood that remained off of her head, her head covered in long grey hair out in the open to see. It was evident that she was incredibly skinny since her pure white skin practically stuck to her bones and outlined their gruesome detail, each bone being easily distinguishable from the next—especially in her hands.

When Snape dared to look into her face he saw that she had a very long and almost beak like nose, making him visually compare her to the likes of a crow or a raven. One eye, her left eye, was a pale blue, whilst the right eye was an abnormal yellow that reminded the professor of some sort of demon. A wart was present on her nose and she overall looked like a hag.

"Hehehe...catch you say? Well I did say you will owe me," The old woman finally spoke and tapped her pointed chin with a bony finger in contemplation, her eyes eerily never leaving the potions master. "Give me time to think about it."

"Who are you?" Snape quickly demanded more than asked.

"Me? I'm just an old and lonely hag stranded in this part of the forest. I have been stranded here for over twenty five years, so when you were no more than a boy I was cast out. My name...is Bremilda Griptamoore."

Something slowly began to click into place as the cogs of Severus' complicated clockwork began to turn in his mind. Dark eyes narrowed, he swore he had come across her name somewhere before. His suspicion and caution were growing ever stronger after every minute that passed in her presence.

But before he could even open his mouth to question her further he suddenly fell back onto his side on the bed with a gasp of agony he tried to withhold. Before he knew it he was sweating madly and panting for breath, his wounded side beneath the bandage burning as if on fire. His hand instantly grabbed his side as his face showed only pain he tried to hide.

Bremilda's jaw tightened whilst she hurriedly leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead. His temperature had drastically soared, dangerously so. Keeping calm she hissed through gritted teeth, "I knew it would happen soon, we need those ingredients and fast."

Black hair began to stick to Severus' face as the sudden heat wracking his body made him confused, dizzy and delirious. He forgot everything as his usually collected mind just seemed to scatter and become nothing more than fragmented images and words he could not decipher. In his mind it felt like he was losing it when he could not grasp any coherent thought.

"There, there now, boy," Bremilda muttered. Snape flinched away harshly at the contact of a cold cloth suddenly connecting with his forehead. "Try to fight off the infection for as long as you can...for your wound is way past simple cleansing spells now."

Suddenly the door opened that let in a chilling draft, "I got those ingredients you-"

Harry froze in his tracks; just standing there is the doorway, the bark door creakily swinging back and forth beside him. Green eyes just stared at Snape which made his heart involuntarily freeze. Without a word his fingers lost grip of the basket. The basket fell, hitting the floor in slow motion with a thud, ingredients slowly falling and bouncing across the dirt floor. Thud, thud, thud, went the ingredients as they hit the floor. Thud, thud, thud went his heart thundering in his chest.

"You freakin' idiot!" Bremilda screeched after bolting from her seat and hitting the Potter once again on the head with her stick. "If you want to save him you can at least stop being a clumsy oaf!"

The painful hit to his head snapped the Potter back to reality, the time flow returning to normal in his eyes. Rubbing the back of his head with another quiet 'ow' Harry could not take his eyes off of Snape.

"Save him? Why is he-"

"No time boy, pick those ingredients up pronto." The hag ordered strictly as she got everything ready.

Her table was wandlessly summoned into the middle of the room, it squeaking loudly in its wake as it scraped across the floor. Clicking her fingers a puff of black smoke appeared on the table that became a black caldron. With a flick of her wrists sharp tools and utensils abruptly flew across the room and started to circle around her.

Finishing picking up the ingredients Harry hastily ran over with the full basket. After placing it on the table Bremilda wandlessly made the ingredients float and land on the table, making them separate into different piles with yet another click of her fingers. Harry was just stunned at how fluently this old woman used wandless magic.

"Stay out of my way, this requires my full concentration. Go to him," Bremilda growled whilst dismissing him from her with a simple head movement.

Not needing to be told twice Harry hurriedly went over to the man writhing uncontrollably on the bed. Not bothering with the stool Harry just went over to the other side of the bed where Snape was facing and kneeled down to lean his arms upon the mattress there. Snape was directly in front of him, looking terrifyingly sick, and gasping desperately for breath. This was not the prideful man he was used to seeing...and it affected him on a much deeper scale.

The sight made pity grow within him as the sweat continued to trail down the man's flushed cheeks, the fever making Severus sweat so much that his dress-shirt was already damp. When his irises trailed down Snape's side he could only cringe at the stained bandage. Red with blue intermingled there in a loaming threat. If they were not quick enough they would lose him.

Gently, Harry touched the cloth gracing Severus' forehead and found it already too warm. A frown crossed his features as Snape harshly recoiled from his touch, releasing in what Harry could only describe as an uncharacteristic whimper. It secretly squeezed his heart when Snape weakly fluttered an eyelid open.

With an undeniably weak voice Snape suddenly croaked, "P-Potter...I...do n-not...need your...s-sympathy."

"I know," Harry whispered, and for a brief moment Snape managed to focus on Harry's face in front of him. "But you do need my help."

In the background the thuds of things being chopped and the popping of the caldron's bubbles resounded. However Harry paid Bremilda's work no mind while softly removing the dry cloth from Snape's forehead. Severus did not flinch away this time, and Harry considered that it was because the man knew it was him. No, that was completely impossible right?

Briskly getting up and crossing the room Harry soaked the cloth in a bucket of water before hastily wringing it out. On returning it to the sick man's forehead Snape cracked an eye open at him once more. At discovering Harry kneeling beside his bed again he felt that peculiar pull in his chest. The Potter genuinely wanted to help him—cared.

_But then when has he not wanted to help...Stubborn Gryffindor,_ Snape only just managed to conjure the thought before it slipped from his minds grasp in his fever induced confusion. He felt so weak and pathetic, and it heavily hurt his pride.

Gasping for breath Snape felt like sharp stones where coursing through his veins. These stones were burning hot and tore, cut, scarred, severed all veins in his body. Pain began to spread across his entire lithe figure. Every pulse of his heart was a painful hammer to the chest. Every muscle insistently ached. The infection was spreading—fast.

"Snape?" Harry whispered worriedly, Snape immediately catching the tone and listening. "Will you...be alright?"

Glancing up at Harry exhaustedly he found the teen leaning on his folded arms, eyes oddly glassy and his glasses reflecting the dim candlelight. Onyx met green—exhaustion met concern. Snape used a little of his remaining strength to weakly roll his eyes.

"Someone...once told m-me...that I am as...stubborn as a Gr-Gryffindor," Severus stammered tiredly, barely being able to keep his eyes open anymore. "That someone...should b-believe...in his own...w-words."

"You truly must be delirious to be saying such things; I mean it's not like you, sir." Harry muttered into his arms, a small smile spreading over his lips. For some reason...this moment felt incredibly meaningful.

"In-indeed..."Snape breathlessly answered, finding his lungs feeling so tight they could explode. "So do not...g-get used...to it...Potter."

Even in a time such as this Severus' dark humour shone through, shone through secretly lighting up hope in Harry's heart. Deep down Harry was confused, he had hated him, had hated Severus Snape so much, but now he was not so sure anymore. Nothing harsh he said affected him anymore. Nothing he did he did without reason. Nothing he did was from spite—just protection for himself. And now, as he lay there in this state, Harry Potter could not bring himself to even _try_ to hate him.

"We need to hurry," Bremilda stated as she appeared out of nowhere. A steaming wooden bowl of purple potion was firmly grasped in her hands. "If we wait any longer it will be too late."

Without even asking the old woman roughly started tugging on Snape's bandages. Harry noticed how the man flinched when her fingers brushed his skin, how he seemed to squirm more in his discomfort. Bandages were thrown carelessly to the floor. Abnormal eyes analysed speedily. Tension built high.

The cloth was then swiftly taken from Snape's head, Bremilda soaking the cloth in the bowl of potion. In applying the cloth to the wound Snape unintentionally hissed through gritted teeth. She worked quickly, skilfully, professionally as if she had done it for many years. After finishing cleaning the injury she laid the potion soaked cloth across the wound, summoning more bandages to hold it in place. Bremilda Griptamoore then narrowed her eyes; _luckily his wound will be fine...but his body however..._

"Here, get this down you boy," Bremilda sternly ordered to Snape.

No choice or argument was allowed as in a rush she pushed the rest of the bowl of potion to her patient's lips. Naturally smelling the potion the potions master's mind processed the ingredients—in case of poison. He did not trust this hag in any way and his behaviour showed it.

_Billiwig sting slime, Wiggentree bark, flubberworm mucus, Molly and Dittany. I detect nothing else, but I refuse to trust her_, Snape concluded with a raspy sigh leaving him. Drinking it lying on his side was a chore, but he managed it. The hot and bitterness of it made his fever feel worse. This was only momentarily because, before he could even register it, he was out like a light.

"Was he meant to fall asleep?" Harry all of a sudden asked, earning himself another whack on the back of the head. This time it was with the empty wooden bowl and it made a small clang.

"You idiot! Don't doubt someone who has been doing this for as long as I have boy. Hehehe...your hair is still wet."

"Shut up."

Another clang was heard, "OW!"

XXXX

The dawn of the next day was finally about to break, after an extremely long previous day and night. It was still very dark with the sunrise being merely a light green streak on the far horizon, signalling yet another clear day. However, it was chillingly colder, a frost having developed over the night and left a layer of twinkling glitter on every leaf and blade of grass.

Peaceful singing of the morning nightingales rang true in the still air, no crickets calling like they did in the summer to interrupt them. Nor was there the normal scurry of a hedgehog or a fox that could always be heard in the spring. Only an icy breeze disturbed the trees, the atmosphere of the outside world seeming too relaxed for what was happening inside at that very moment.

The crescent moon still held high in the sky, for a couple of hours still remained until dawn. Pale moonlight shone down on a large tree, which beneath housed a small bark door. Around the outside was a miniature garden the hag had created, a garden of ingredients planted all in rows like a muggle allotment. There were many large grey stones scattered about in replacement of seats and one stump that was used as a stand for chopping up firewood.

A burning fire was flickering in the garden, an old woman having seated herself on one of the large stones beside it. This fire was surrounded by pebbles to stop it from spreading, the fire itself being used to cook the small caldron of stew currently atop of the blaze. She just sat there, staring at it, the light of the flames dancing across her abnormal eyes. With a hefty sigh she grabbed another piece of firewood to fuel her makeshift stove.

Scooping up some of her piping hot vegetable and pheasant-meat stew into a bowl she sniffed the pleasant smell. Looking at it she smiled and muttered, "What you get to eat out here you take. You either live you die. It is an easy decision to make."

Minutes passed as bowl after bowl vanished, yet she decided to save the rest for Harry. Silence fell over her while she simply listened to the sweet sound of the nightingales, getting lost in their unique and beautiful early morning song. Nature had become a sole part of her life, without it she would not survive.

"The boy still has not left," Bremilda whispered to herself, glancing at her door behind her.

After filling up another bowl she left the fire and approached her door, the frosty grass crunching beneath her feet. Upon reaching the door she ever so slowly opened it and crept inside into her home. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

The young man, Harry Potter, was still awake. It was obvious he had been up all night, all night kneeling beside Snape's bed...watching over him. Bremilda was not sure what bond these two shared, but it was obviously a complicated one that was very rare. It made her frown sadly at discovering she missed having any sort of connection to another human being.

Tiredly, and Bremilda admitted he looked kind of cute, Harry rubbed his eyes where he rested his head on top of the mattress. It looked incredibly uncomfortable, but he strangely refused to leave Severus' side and go to the other bed on the other side of the room. Once again she found it difficult to comprehend their peculiar bond, found it difficult to even imagine what the two had been through to get here.

"Boy-"

"Harry..." Harry corrected then yawned. "My name's Harry."

"Well Harry, would you mind moving away for a moment so I can check him. Eat this; it will help you feel better." She kindly whispered to the exhausted youth, offering the still steaming stew.

Harry smiled as he stood up with a groan, but the smile was weak and nearly nonexistent on his face. Taking the hot bowl and spoon he sat on the stool beside the bed and watched the hag in front of him with drooping eyelids.

The first thing she noticed was that even in his sleep Severus was struggling to breathe, his chest shakily rising up and down irregularly. His eyes were screwed shut so tight that it was evident that he was still in pain despite having the potion administered. Sweat still graced his skin in the candlelight and in turn his cheeks were still usually red against his pale skin. Gently touching his forehead proved that his fever had not ceased.

Bremilda removed the bandaging with the dim candlelight illuminating her pale features, concentration evident as she carefully unwrapped the protective covering. For a few moments she studied his wound, then studied his appearance more, then back to the wound. Then, ever so slowly, she rewrapped the injury. All was silent as she bowed and slowly shook her head.

Harry spotted this and rapidly rose from his seat, panic evident in his voice as he gasped, "What is it? Is he..."

"Yes, boy...he is dying," Bremilda whispered to him sadly.

Harry desperately looked over her shoulder at Snape struggling to breathe on the bed, although a sense of relief was found at seeing the man lost in a deep sleep. Would it be better...to die in your sleep? Unaware it was even happening?

Deep down Harry felt strangely ill, his heart sinking gradually into his stomach. His eyes pricked a little and a familiar sadness overtook him. He had felt this before with Sirius—misery. Bowing his head he slowly sat back down upon the stool.

"That wound had obviously been there for a long time, and it had gone passed the point of no return. The infection that has been brewing for a long time is poisoning him from the inside. In other words, even with my potion...he may not survive the day."


	34. Please survive for me

Please survive for me

_I hear a tormenting evil laugh, it echoes through the darkness and through my skull. All I can smell is blood. It gets stuck in my nose and throat, making me feel like I'm choking as I cough violently. My senses are completely stripped from me...my sight, my voice, my smell, my touch...he holds them all. He controls me now, like a puppeteer and his prize puppet. The snakes gripping me are the strings. My actions are solely his doing, solely his desires, and solely his choices._

_I can feel it deep inside me, yet I once believed it wouldn't be. I finally feel it slipping...my hope is slipping..._

Harry slowly opened his eyes, awakening from another continuance of his nightmare...although it felt like it had followed him into the real world. It felt as if he was sinking, sinking into a never ending pit, a pit of pure darkness and sadness.

Yawning he glanced up to find Snape before him once again, appearing to look worse than he was before currently deep in slumber. Harry realised he had obviously fallen asleep kneeling beside Severus' bed in the early hours of the morning. Eyes softened sadly at detecting the struggle Snape was going through...how had it come to this?

It was as if a frozen vice had clamped over Harry's heart and was choking him, making him lose faith in himself and even faith in the other man's survival. He did not know why this affected him so much, he should not feel dismayed at this greasy gits death, but he did...and it hurt more than he had imagined.

_Snape could die,_ were the only words constantly echoing through his mind, _Snape could die and I would never forgive myself._

"I...I am so sorry," He whispered hoarsely, voice breaking as his eyes grew watery.

Unbelievably gently, he placed a hand back on the man's shoulder...just like he had done before.

_Snape could die..._

XXXX

Albus Dumbledore froze mid sentence, his white feathered quill freezing mid letter on the thick sheet of parchment across his desk. _Severus..._Albus thought, agonisingly slowly placing the quill down upon the wooden desk. Fawkes eyed his master with worry on his bird perch.

Standing up from his desk he travelled over to the uncovered window, sapphire eyes reflecting the crescent moon shining in the sky. He had been alone for a while yet for some odd reason he felt more so now more than ever. He knew, in that moment, that something was terribly wrong.

"Remember, Severus, no matter what happens...don't throw your life away. Your life means more to some people than you know...even if they may not realise it themselves yet."

It felt as if a giant black hole was sucking his old soul away, was tearing him away from the inside. It was the feeling of an empty space that should not be there...and it saddened him greatly. Loneliness took hold of the office and Fawkes bowed his head in sorrow.

Albus' eyes shone with an internal fire as he spoke to the crescent moon, "You are strong Severus, maybe even stronger than you yourself know. So do not give up for me."

XXXX

_Snape could die...and there was nothing he could do to stop it..._

"You honestly didn't deserve this, Severus," Harry's eyes tightly shut and his voice strained with the amount of emotion he felt. "...And it's all my fault."

Bremilda stood silently in the doorway, eyebrows furrowing in pity for the young boy. She could feel the older man's presence ever fading...and it broke her heart. Silently, she left and vanished outside...it was best to leave the boy alone.

"**Think about the circumstances this way," Snape said whilst staring straight into Harry's eyes. "You decided to befriend the two animals, however it was their decision to confront that Dementor—not your own. They could have easily fled from natural instinct, but instead they did not."**

Then he heard Snape's low and unforgettable voice again, but the words had been twisted inside of his mind.

_Think about the circumstances this way, I decided to go with you. However, it was your decision to go across that bridge. I could have easily ignored and abandoned you...but instead I stayed._

"I guess," Harry murmured, not unlike that fateful day when they had had that conversation. Then, with a shaky breath, he whimpered, "But the point is, if I hadn't of befriended you in the first place... then this would not hurt as much as it does now."

"**Indeed, Potter? So I suppose your uncomplicated mind formulates this every time?"**

A small smile graced Harry's lips, but deep down he felt his heart sink lower. There was no happiness left within him...and it slowly squeezed him on the inside.

"How did it come to this? How did I end up bonding with you anyway? Even when I tried so hard not to..."

**An expression of deep confusion crossed Harry's face before he questioned, "Sir?"**

**Severus Snape suddenly leant forward to sit up properly, his eyes not once breaking eye contact with Harry's own. Stern orbs studied the boy carefully before he clarified, "So every time one of your friends puts themselves on the line for you and gets injured—either mentally or physically—you blame yourself for becoming their friend in the first place?"**

"No..." Harry whispered softly, fiddling with the crinkles of the bed sheet. "No I don't, I don't regret it...I don't regret the odd bond we've made."

"**Exactly, Potter," Snape calmly sighed and leant back. "So to conclude this it was not your fault."**

_It was not your fault._

_But Snape could die..._

"And, strangely enough...I don't want you to."

In the dim light of the candles one single, significant, sadness filled tear fell.

_Severus Snape could die..._

XXXX

_Massster, dear Massster...do you feel that weak disssturbance?_ Nagani suddenly hissed where she was curled up on his bed, slit eyes eyeing up her Master while her fork tongue flicked.

Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle...stood out in the open balcony of his room at the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy in her fear had allowed him to stay on the behalf of another Deatheater gathering later that day, considering it was now the very early morning.

Not a single light was on causing the moonlight to be the only thing to pierce the darkness of his room. Outside the sky was clear with the twinkling stars slowly disappearing one by one. On the horizon was a strip of morning green.

_I do my sssweet dear, I do indeed_, Voldemort replied in parseltongue. The language rolled easily off of his tongue like water gently flowing over the rocks in a stream. His monstrous eyes narrowed at where the sun would rise when he repeated glumly, _I do indeed._

_Do you sssupossse it is...Him, my Massster? _Nagani hissed, her dangerous eyes glinting in the moonlight cascading through the open balcony. She could feel her Master's unfamiliar sadness completely enveloping her soul as if it was her own...and it grieved her.

_I fear, my dear, that yesss,_ The Dark Lord paused for a mere moment, the silence filling it chilling if anyone else was in the room. _It is...SSSeverusss._

More silence followed in the room with only the sound of the rustling leaves outside filling it. Not a single bird dared to sing, as if his mere presence alone planted dread into their very beings. An icy, refreshing, winter breeze swept through the open balcony doors making the emerald curtains eerily flutter around the frightful monster standing in the doorway.

The pale moonlight bathed his already white skin, giving him a terrifying glow as he peered over the grounds with his demon yellow eyes. No one dared to approach Malfoy Manor—especially at this hour—so he was unfazed by being out in the open. Beautiful gardens of white roses lay below the balcony, their innocence desperately needing to be stained red with blood.

"That blasted old man Dumbledore put a spell on Severus so I can not summon him. He can not travel to me or telepathically communicate with me anymore, nor I can I do the same with him. That is why the disturbance is weak, for the bond between Severus and I was deliberately weakened. Although I somehow still feel his living presence...a presence that is undoubtedly fading. "

_Do not threat, my Massster...he is ssstrong_, Nagani did not understand his English words but could distinguish his distress. She lifted her reptile head from the many curls of her long body, dreadfully slowly slithering off of the bed towards her beloved Master. _He hasss alwaysss been ssstrong, that is why you accepted him._

_I agree my dear...but he is not physssically ssstrong. Hisss body hasss alwaysss been weak and frail—prone to illnesss. I fear the worssst, Nagini._

_I know, my dear Massster...I know, _Nagini hissed softly, reassuringly—sickeningly.

She agonisingly slowly began to slither up his legs, scales sliding over his black clothing like moving silk. Her scales beautifully reflected the moonlight as her head appeared over his shoulder, the demon-man raising a gnarled hand to pet his beloved snake's head.

Beyond the horizon, where the green washed the sky, storm clouds began to slowly edge closer.

_You are a great pleasssure to me, Nagini...but I need him, my dear, or the war is lossst._

XXXX

_Snape was dying..._

Thunder rumbled faraway in the distance, and when Bremilda wiped her brow and stood up from her gardening to peer across the forest...there was a loaming storm cloud growing ever closer. _That is a bad sign, _Bremilda thought miserably, seeing the faint haze of heavily falling rain in the distance. _We may have been too late..._

Trying to ignore the sympathy she felt deep within her heart—a heart she had once believed had withered and died—she forced herself to continue ploughing her new ingredient patch, trying to ignore the thought of the young teenager currently still by the man's bedside...watching Severus die.

It was all too much as the thunder rumbled a little closer, and tears began to fall from the old woman's eyes...for the first time in over twenty years.

Rain began to fall around her whilst she sobbed, "Why...why must fate be so cruel to us? Cruel to the man in my home—dying? Cruel to the boy beside him—suffering? And me...having to be there to watch it all."

_For Severus Snape was dying...and there was nothing she could do..._

XXXX

"Albus...what should we do?" McGonagall asked solemnly, the news Albus had told her bringing misery upon her soul.

"I don't know, Minerva...I just don't know," Albus slowly answered, shaking his head sorrowfully as he repeated. "I don't know..."

Both in unison then looked out of his office window, looked out at the blackened morning skies. The sun had risen hours ago and lessons had even begun, although it was still dark from the horrible storm. There had been a lot of storms since Severus and Harry had disappeared...and now the sight only brought grief.

"You do not honestly believe Severus is...dying?" McGonagall took a distressed step towards the Headmaster sitting at his desk, pure disbelief swimming in her eyes. "He is not the sought to die easily, you must be mistaken Albus. I implore you to tell me you are mistaken."

Pure silence followed, whereas outside thunder boomed and lightning struck. The sharp light cast their shadows across the office floor; cast the transparent shadows of the rain trailing down the window panes. Thunder rumbled once more as the two looked into each others eyes.

Ever so slowly, Albus shook his head, his normally twinkling sapphire eyes dull. Minerva looked deeply upset and put her hand over her mouth. Severus was her friend; despite the way he was...he was a friend to all of them.

"My bond with Severus is strong," Albus sadly muttered, avoiding her eyes and staring out of the drenched window. "I can sense it...Severus is dying."

Little did they know that outside the door, leaning in absolute shock against the stone wall...was Draco Malfoy. He could scarcely breathe and his whole body felt frightfully cold, felt numb as he shakily slid down to the floor. In his shock he slowly withdrew his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around them in misery. Not being able to hold it back...he cried.

_Severus is dying..._

XXXX

Hours passed and the morning flew by, the storm continuing to loam over the forest like the wolf observing its prey. The wolf this time seemed to sympathise, however, since it hardly ever attacked the earth with its lightning claws. No, but the thunder was its lonely howl...and the heavy rain was its sympathy filled tears. It watched over the land below at the sorrowful scene in a home in the forest.

_Snape was dying..._

Rain hammered the home and the tree above, the echoing of the pitter-patter it made lost to the Gryffindor's ears. The candles were burning low, some having already diminished, symbolizing the slow descent of the boy's faith. He could only watch Snape struggling before him in his sleep—dying—ever so slowly fading away. Poor Harry just stared off into nothing, _it hurts...it hurts my heart so much. It hurts that I can't help him, that I can't be the hero that everyone expects me to be. I am honestly nothing...just a puppet in this war._

Bremilda Griptamoore had come back inside hours ago when the storm had really started to pour it down. She worked very slowly chopping up dinner ingredients at her desk on the other side of the room, the day feeling like it was passing agonisingly slowly by. Soft eyes stared at her knife that she had paused mid-chop.

"**That wound had obviously been there for a long time, and it had gone passed the point of no return. The infection that has been brewing for a long time is poisoning him from the inside. In other words, even with my potion...he may not survive the day."**

A sigh escaped her ancient lips before she placed the knife down in defeat, she could not ignore the depressed atmosphere hanging in the air any longer—it was all just too much. Carefully glancing at the boy still kneeling at Severus' bedside her heart began to tear. The man's life was getting fainter...and the boy was right there.

"You," She ordered before making an excuse. "You do this over here while I check on him; you need to stretch your legs."

_And need to be away from him when he..._Her thought trailed off, not even able to think it. For Severus' death seemed inevitable by this point.

"But I want to stay with-"

"You're not leaving the house boy; you're just going to chop these carrots for me, alright?"

_Severus was about to die..._

Then, as Harry exhaustedly approached her with black bags under his eyes, he said something that completely broke her heart, "Yeah you're right. Besides...he will be fine."

XXXX

Harry had sat down at the table and was cutting the carrots in automatic style, his mind obviously preoccupied with something else...someone else. Bremilda detected this and felt even worse for the boy. What would he do? How would he react when...Snape went? Turning her back on Harry another tear she had tried to hide fell. This was awful...just awful.

Slowly trudging over to her sleeping patient she first checked his wound, then his temperature, then his heart. Just as her hand faintly brushed the shirt above his heart to check Snape flinched, an action that had tried to be concealed. Her eyes widened, he was awake—Severus was awake—when he could literally die at any second!

_Oh no..._Bremilda thought in a panic and glanced behind her to make sure Harry hadn't noticed. The boy couldn't notice, just _couldn't._ If Snape died awake it would be a horrible and painful death. Desperateness burst in her as the man shifted slightly. This was bad—very bad!

Onyx eyes gradually fluttered open, discovering a slightly blurry image of Bremilda standing over him. Breathing rapidly he was about to groan in agony when the hag swiftly put a finger to her lips, the desperate and panicked look in her eyes easily distinguished by the professor. He weakly raised an eyebrow...and felt his heart painfully skip a beat.

Snape was silent for a few moments in the extremely dim candlelight, observing her behaviour as she hastily glanced over her shoulder to Harry. A sudden look of deep, _deep_ sadness filled his normally emotionless eyes...he dreadfully understood.

"I'm so sorry Severus; I could not help you," She whispered so quietly that the pounding rain managed to hide it from Harry. "You...understand what I am saying...don't you?"

Glancing passed her to Harry busily being kept away from him his eyes strangely softened, "I...I understand."

"You could die any moment now, and it...it would pain him so," Bremilda whispered, voice breaking from her glistening tears. "I truly,_ truly_ am sorry...would you like to say goodbye? Or...would you prefer me to put you to sleep, to pretend you never woke up?"

Severus Snape gave one last glance to the Potter, so tempted to say something, to call him, to say his final goodbye. But...he changed his mind, "No...It is best that he does not know. He is...very sentimental...you know."

It took a moment, a long and tense moment, before she agreed, "...Alright."

Luckily the Potter could not hear over the rain and thunder, nor see them through his own sadness as he chopped more plants. He was so oblivious that he did not notice Bremilda wandlessly summon a sleeping draft from the shelf above him. He was so oblivious that he could not hear her quiet sobs, nor could feel Severus staring at him...seeing him for the last time. If only...if only he had just turned around...even for just a moment.

Before Snape allowed her to give him his final descent he weakly raised his hand to stop her, "You...you need...to-to find a way...to get Harry home."

If only Harry could just hear him, even for just a moment. If he had heard Severus Snape right then, then he would have heard the heartless man say his name for the very first time...the last time.

"Inform that...oblivious idiot...that I am-" Severus was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. Bremilda attempted to give him the draft once more, but Snape refused. "That I am...sorry...for everything. For the...names, the un-unfairness...my cruelty."

She nodded miserably, tears streaming down her ancient face, "I will, I promise."

With a curt nod he finally permitted her to feed him the sleep draft. After a few meaningful seconds, seconds used staring at Harry in replacement of all of the glaring he had given him in his life, Snape's onyx eyes slowly disappeared beneath his eyelids. He did not know when he would actually fade away, but he made sure all he saw in his mind were two people—Lily and Harry.

XXXX

As late afternoon hit Bremilda hurriedly sent Harry outside to chop up some firewood, it in reality being an excuse to get the boy out of the house. She had spotted signs of the man on the bed finally dying in his sleep, and could not bare the thought of the boy seeing such a thing. It broke her heart to the point she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Even in sleep pain was etched onto the man's face, breaking her heart further. She just felt so sorry for the man, and for the poor boy she had forced outside. The chest of the potions master harshly rose and fell in its painful struggle, before a large exhale left his lungs...and his chest stopped rising.

Lightning flashed outside and thunder boomed, the wolf striking the world with its lightning claws and howling a long howl of despair. For Snape had gone...and Harry didn't know.

_Severus Snape...had died..._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**MUST READ!:**** So...I wanted this to be the most emotional chapter I have ever written...did I hit the mark? I actually cried writing this, so ****please REVIEW**** and let me know how you felt. Notice end of CHAPTER, not end of story, this story is still going strong...so please keep reading. Love you all...and thank you...(Still teary from writing.)**

**I AM SO SORRY! DX I know it has been Christmas and that this is sad to be in such a holiday, but at least we have New Year to forget this sadness and have a good time ;)**

**P.S. The Snarry is still going strong too because I HAVE SOMETHING AWESOME IN MIND! ;) If this confuses you then you will find out in the next update. Love you all and thanks for your reviews so far. **


	35. Walking around Death's realm

**PLEASE READ!:**** Heya everyone! I hope you're excited because I know I freakin' am XD **

**Just to let everyone know I have never planned a story, this whole story is made up as I go along. Because of this it is so exciting for me when an idea hits, especially this one. You guys have no idea what you are about to be put through! **

**This was originally two chapters, but for some reason I just decided to combine them...at the price of it being nearly 5300 words long O-O'...damn! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW**** PEOPLE, So many people have favourite this and put it on alert...where are you all? :)**

Walking around Death's realm 

Onyx eyes bit by bit fluttered open, his vision being met by a strange darkness. _What happened? _Snape thought in confusion at discovering he was laying on his front on some grass—red grass? The first thing he realised was that he was not in pain anymore which was a major relief.

With a groan he pushed himself onto his knees and then rubbed the back of his aching head, "Where in Merlin's name am I...and how did I get here?"

Cautiously, he plucked some of the blades of red grass to examine in his fingers, narrowing his eyes at discovering they were not stained...just naturally grown that way. Dropping the blades he watched in fascination as they suddenly shrivelled up and turned black. This place was weird; the question was _where_ was this place?

Whilst he got a hold of himself he decided to observe his unfamiliar surroundings that were both mysterious and unnatural. Along with the strange red grass beneath him there were several trees surrounding the area, their red trunks twisted in spirals and their unusual leaves shining black in the...sunlight? Where was the sun? All there was was a strange, dull, dim, orange glow in the sky surrounded by darkness.

The orange glow remained in the sky, never moving, just staying there in its misty glow. However Snape nearly had a heart attack when a full moon suddenly soared across the sky followed by a trail of blue shooting stars.

In disbelief he looked up at the sky to find the many planets just randomly floating high up above him, surrounded by beautiful stars that seemed so, so near. One star actually fell down and Snape hesitantly stood up and watched the sparkle as big as his hand fall into his palm. It flashed for a moment, illuminating his hand with a white glow, before fading away.

"This place...is very intriguing," Snape muttered aloud, trying to take every strange feature of this strange place in. "I have never heard of such a place before, nor seen anything that could quite compare."

He stretched a little with a groan since he was standing, finding that he felt strangely lighter than normal. When he began to walk his feet made no sound upon the grass or even made them move as a matter of fact, which made him contemplate the fact that he had no weight anymore_...but that is preposterous._ But the more he walked, the more he felt lighter, and suddenly the thought of being weightless did not seem so unreal to him anymore. It slightly unnerved him, although he would never admit it.

For as far as the eye could see there was only crimson grass with red and black trees scattered here and there. There were no other signs of life: no small animals, no birds, no humans...not even a single magical creature to be seen. This place seemed desolated with no one else around...and this unnerved him more. If he was dead, was he going to spend his whole afterlife here alone? A full eternity with no one else there? Even he agreed to himself that the prospect would make him go insane after a while.

After walking for a couple of minutes, although he was not entirely sure because there seemed to be no proper concept of time here, he suspiciously found that the grass was receding. Brown stone was what his leather boots now clinked upon, huge cracks in the stone as Snape spotted that there was a cliff. In thinking it would give him answers he picked up the pace until he was standing right on the edge of the cliff. He was completely and utterly bewildered by what he found.

Beneath him, swirling madly around and bubbling furiously, was a never ending sea of lava. Lava surrounded this place completely, glowing a horrifying orange that seemed to beckon him. Snape's hair fluttered around his shoulders from the rising heat as his onyx eyes reflected the harsh light emitting from below. He was about to back away from the edge when he froze breathlessly in his tracks, his heart mercilessly pounding in his ears as he swore he could hear something...something faint.

He took a step, and then another, slowly approaching the edge once more. Then he realised with a sickening jolt that shot his heart into his throat what exactly the sound was...it was people screaming. When he again looked over the edge into the flaming sea he saw eyes, yellow slit eyes—staring at him. Blackened claws reached out for him with frightening grins filled with hundreds of sharp teeth. It hit him like a ton of bricks—this was Hell—he was in Hell!

"No..." Snape murmured, hastily taking a step back away from the edge. The demons that had previously been staring suddenly leapt onto the cliff side, scaling it—fast.

With his heart unusually thundering he fled away from the edge. This just did not make any sense, if this was Hell then what was this calm place filled with red grass, haunting trees, a moon that whizzed by as if time had fast forward, a dull glowing orange light that was a frozen in time sun. That cliff had led to Hell...but what was _this _place?

All he could hear were the screams of the humans burning in Hell behind him, them screaming 'help me' to him, begging him to come back. The red demon's seemed to beckon him in the same way although for an entirely different reason.

He kept running for all he was worth, what meaning did pride have when you were dead and possibly going to Hell? _None that is what!_ Snape thought frantically, peering over his shoulder and frightfully seeing five demons in hot pursuit. The evil grins never leaving their faces—taunting him.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he all of a sudden spotted the pointed roofs of a huge mansion ahead in the distance. He must have travelled past the point he had awoken for he had never seen that before. Frantically sprinting passed the front garden filled with red roses he thrust the black door open, turning to slam it shut and seeing the demons leap for the door. Claws were outstretched, desperate to not let their victim escape. Fangs were bared, ready to tear—to torture. Panting madly he quickly slammed the door shut. Bangs pounded the other side. He hastily stepped back. Shrill cries were heard...before everything all of a sudden went deadly silent.

Not taking any chances Severus scowled at the door and kept stepping back, kept stepping back into the home he had intruded on. He felt a little rude, having barged into this house, maybe it was because it reminded him of Malfoy Manor. The only difference was it was solely blacks, no green or any sort of colour, and the roses outside where crimson red instead of innocent white.

His pants echoed down the huge corridor he was currently standing in, the sound echoing in his ears and putting him further on the edge. Clink, clink, clink, went every single individual step he took on the black marble tiles as he cautiously made his way down the corridor. It was all so quiet...too quiet.

When he looked down his heart froze when he discovered something unnatural, "I have no reflection..."

Sure enough, when he looked at the shiny floor, he saw the reflection of the grey wooden archways above...but his own reflection was not there. Not only that, but the candle holders that housed blue flames cast shadows across the walls—all except his own. _I have no reflection or shadow and also feel weightless, as if I have completely no physical being whatsoever,_ Snape realised suddenly.

Slowly looking around the desolated corridor he considered that maybe he could find some answers in this massive mansion. Sneering at the demons calmly grinning through the open window he picked up the pace, hoping to get out of their sights as soon as possible.

The next thing he knew he was walking up three marble steps into a room that appeared to be the foyer. What caught his attention first was the large and regal staircase in the middle of the room, each white marble banister elaborately engraved with roses weaving around hourglasses and skulls. At the bottom where he now stood in awe were two statues: one an angel and the other a demon—Heaven and Hell.

The angel was a beautiful woman, every hair and subtle detail of her perfect face carved to perfection...and a lily in her hair. Snape stared at it for moment...feeling as though he should remember something...

"Why...can I not remember anything?" Severus whispered in a daze, staring at the lily and wracking his brain to find its importance.

In her slender hands she held a lyre, one hand holding the instrument engraved with lilies and the other motionlessly gracing the strings as if playing. Trailing his onyx eyes upwards he found her eyes were pupil-less—like most statues—yet he could not help but see a familiar flash of green in his mind. He actually growled and stumbled back a little, why could he not remember? Deep down he knew it was significant and significant solely to him in some way.

Deciding it was best to stop trying to remember he gazed at the demon statue instead. The demon had sharp fangs, grinning not unlike the ones stalking him outside, and large sharp horns on his head that reminded Snape of a bull. Different compared to the angel with her beautifully sculpted feathered wings open, the demon had its bat-like wings folded shut.

Compared to the angel's small and delicate hands the demon's hands were huge and clawed, one clawed hand placed upon a cracked skull. There was a large snake curled around its other arm staring at the angel on the other side with its fangs bared, and Snape felt once again that there was an empty space inside his memory. Narrowing his eyes at the snake he could not help but feel...that he should remember someone...

Both statues were facing each other, looking into each others eyes, separated only by the mere gap that was the stairs. It made a shiver threaten to go down his spine as he began to ascend the stairs, for it felt as if the statues were watching him. Each step he made caused a soft thud on the black carpet and sounded so unnervingly loud to his ears that his heart began to race. What was this home? _Whose_ home was it?

The second thing that caught his attention was the giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was absolutely huge to the point that it would be at least twenty times his size, each crystal beautifully cut into a rose. There was a large crystal rose in the middle, surrounded by a circle of medium sized roses, and then the outer circle of small roses. All of these were held together by crystal vines weaving around each rose in a graceful fashion—it was simply spectacular.

What made it better was the hundreds of white candles that housed blue flames floating around the ceiling, each mysterious blue flame reflecting off of the chandelier. It was eerily beautiful and mysterious in its own way.

Beginning to feel cold for some odd reason he rubbed his dress-shirt sleeved covered arms and finished ascending the stairs, finding the sudden sensation peculiar as he took a sharp intake of breath. But if he was dead he should not feel anything, right? Once again he found himself feeling lost inside...and trying to remember things.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard something scurry down one of the three corridors. Whipping his head around to the sound he slowly took a step down the left corridor and demanded, "Who is there?"

Nothing spoke an answer in return. Snape snorted in suspicion, something had to have made that sound, and so he cautiously crept into the corridor. But before he had even travelled halfway a sudden wind picked up, making him hiss in surprise at its coldness and put an arm up over his eyes. All of the candles that were keeping the corridor alight abruptly went out. He was suddenly shrouded in darkness—alone.

"Just great," Snape sarcastically complained through gritted teeth, his eyes taking forever to adjust to the darkness. "I conclude that something here is against me."

No matter how long he waited his eyes just did not adjust to the darkness like they naturally should, and his heart began to pound in his ears. Images of yellow eyes and blood stained sharp teeth uncontrollably entered his mind. Forcing himself to remain calm like he had for many years before he swallowed hard—nervously. He did not like this situation at all...it secretly frightened him.

_Yes, I, the emotionless Dungeon Bat, am actually experiencing pathetic fear_; Snape mentally scolded himself with a hurt pride. Not being able to take the chilling tension anymore he attempted to use wandless magic to create an orb of fire in his hand—attempted being the key word.

_I would not do that if I were you...Severus Tobias Snape..._

Freezing up he heard the low and male voice echo hauntingly through the dark corridor. He tried to listen for any movement, but only found silence. He tried to see anything, but only found darkness. Putting his hand out he tried to feel something, but only found emptiness. There was nothing, and no one could be found.

"Who is there?" Snape snarled as he demanded more than questioned, feeling uncomfortably on the edge of his nerves. "Reveal yourself!"

_...Why? Why should I reveal myself...when you can come to me?..._

At the bewitching tone intermingled with the low voice Snape felt more cautious than before, even more so when the candles relit with their sapphire flames and one door in particular stood out. Beneath the black door at the far end of the corridor...was a slit of light.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Snape stated whilst staring at the door, step by step closer being taken. "How do I know that I should not just ignore you and walk away?"

_...How? Well, Severus Tobias Snape...you have nothing to lose..._

Severus raised an eyebrow at that and supposed his words were true. If he was dead then he truly _did_ have nothing to lose. And so he continued creeping towards the designated door with a caution strung heart.

There were so many doors down this corridor, but none had a metal handle in the shape of a skull like the one before him. The eyes were circular cut onyxes, reminding him of his own eyes, as he hesitantly put a hand upon the handle. It felt cold under the touch of his palm and felt bumpy yet smooth because of its skull shape. Agonisingly slowly he turned it with a frown. Yet, even when he heard the assuring click of the mechanism unhooking...he was hesitant to enter.

_...Please...do not fear me when you meet me...I am only doing my job..._

Snape cocked an eyebrow at this information before finally pushing the door in, a bright wave of light almost blinding him when he entered. A groan of discomfort fell from his lips as he rubbed his eyes, having been in dull lighting for so long this was an immense change. Removing his fist from his pained orbs he blinked once, then twice, and then refocused on the massive entirety of the new room.

For as far as the eye could see there were shelves after shelves full of fragile hourglasses. Some were small with others large, some had white sand whilst others golden. Snape approached the closest shelf at spotting a very unique one; it had strangely coloured sand—red sand. His eyes travelled along the shelves of the particular case, but no other had this coloured sand. Staring at the smooth hourglass he watched the sand slowly trickling into the bottom half, red grain after falling red grain glittering in the light.

Crossing his arms his eyebrows furrowed when he read the name on the metal plate, "Harry James Potter..."

Pain suddenly shot into his head as he tried so desperately hard to remember. However, no matter how hard he tried he just could not grasp an image, a voice, or a memory. Why, when he had read that name...did it feel like...he should remember someone? He was so sure it was someone relevant to him and it infuriated him beyond belief that he just could not remember. His onyx eyes flashed in annoyance whilst his fists stressfully clenched by his sides.

"You are finding it difficult I see, many do at this stage. Although I must add that it is extremely rare to see one walking down my halls."

Fully alert by now Severus calmly stepped away from the shelf and turned to face the mysterious other. He was not afraid, for he already knew who it was.

There, not even a metre away, stood Death. His black and concealing cloak fluttered about the floor like wispy black smoke caught in the wind around him. His hood was up over his skull head where his eye sockets were barely visible, and despite being told not to fear him Snape could not help but feel his heart stop for the briefest of moments—as ironic as that was. In his ivory coloured skeleton hand was his trusted scythe: its long handle seemingly made of oak and its long and shining blade glinting in the unnaturally bright light. He looked undeniably frightening, deadly—dangerous.

"Death," Snape stated coolly, meeting the black chasms that were the others eye sockets with confidence. "I presumed as much with everything that has transpired. And, pray tell, what are you suggesting by my presence being 'rare?' "

But as everybody already knows, Death is not a horrible being. No, he is just a being who does his job, or restless souls would haunt the living Earth for eternity. And as Death sighed in dismay the once potions master could not help but see a human sort of resemblance to the living skeleton.

"Indeed, it is very rare indeed. I normally go out to the world of the living to lead the dead to their final resting place when the time is right...not the other way around. I honestly have no idea how you even got here," Death informed the wandering soul. Tap, tap, tap, went the bones of his fingers against his scythe handle. "However, it is kind of pleasant to have a visitor to my humble home. I do get terribly lonely here you know."

Snape blinked at that comment with that horribly persistent urge to smile again breaking through, although he managed to prevent it. Why did this remind him of someone he could not even remember?

Detecting the confusion and frustration in the spirit Death offered a bone hand, "Come, let us sit somewhere...I have something you need to see."

A dismayed sigh echoed throughout the large stone room, bouncing off of the large stone archways above, as Severus eyed the hand sceptically. He could trust Death, for Death was a being that could be trusted. Death never took someone unless it was there time and the hourglasses would always show him this. He abided by his job and never abused the power he had, in fact it seemed he just did it because he had to—not because he wanted to. So, with this firmly embedded in his mind, Snape hesitantly took the bone hand.

The cold and lifeless bones of Death felt chilling beneath his fingertips as he fully grasped the other's hand, the haunting sensation sending shivers up his spine. It took less than a second but Snape blinked at suddenly finding himself transported to another unknown room.

All Severus saw was a blue fire burning in the black hearth surrounded by two grey single sofas, one black and shiny table placed between them. There was a black carpet beneath his feet, which when he focused on carefully he defined it had white rose patterns in the blue glow of the fire. Death offered him a seat with a simple hand gesture, and Snape nodded silently in acceptance.

"I trust that you are wondering why you are here, and why I have not passed you on to your afterlife yet," Death stated more than asked when Severus took one of the sofas. Sitting down in the other sofa he suddenly offered, "Tea?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the offering as the black cloaked skeleton held out a white china teacup to him. Suspicion was evident on the once Slytherin's face as he took it, looking into the cup to blink at finding the tea grey. At finding Death's daunting eye sockets staring at him he took a sip, and found himself inwardly relaxing at finding it tasted familiar. This drinking of tea...why did it...remind him of someone he should remember?

"First of all, Severus Snape, tell me...are you finding it difficult to remember anything? And when I say this I am referring to your past life?" Death questioned after sipping his own tea, Snape furrowing his eyebrows and thinking was it even possible for a skeleton to drink tea.

Indeed it felt as if he was gradually losing all of his memories bit by bit. What memories? He felt himself internally freeze at realising he had now forgotten everything from when he was alive.

"Yes...I can no longer remember anything," Snape questioned, feeling his mind unexplainably empty. "But why is this? I just do not understand."

At seeing the spirit's distress Death seemed to smile, although with his skull it always seemed that way, "My dear Severus, you are not supposed to understand. In fact most spirits at your stage do not even realise their memories are being lost. The fact that you _are_ noticing confuses even me."

"Let me explain," Death continued whilst putting his cup down upon the table with an audible clink. "When you die your spirit is released from your body because it has nowhere else to go. My duty is to come to those spirits in need of me and lead them to their resting place—Heaven or Hell. I decide whether they go up to Heaven or plummet into Hell...and it is always a painful decision to make when it is the latter."

"When these spirits pass on to their resting place their afterlife begins, almost as if they have been reborn. But, in order for this to happen-"

"All of their memories of their previous life must be forgotten, so that they can start anew," Snape finished with strong realisation in his tone.

Death seemed impressed as he chuckled, "Indeed, you are quite a sharp person."

"Am I? I would not know," Severus muttered, staring sadly at the floor. "I can not even remember my own traits anymore."

"Have you ever heard of the term wandering spirits?" Death suddenly inquired, and at Snape's curt nod of affirmative he carried on. "These spirits are those who are not able to let go of their previous lives and have lingering regrets, these regrets preventing them from forgetting their lives—it is a never ending cycle. Without forgetting their lives they can not restart anew in their afterlife, and so they wander aimlessly around the world of the living never being able to forget and move on. These are also the spirits of the dead that flee from me when I arrive, mostly little children who are scared of me...it saddens me greatly."

An image of a young girl who had just died entered Snape's head and he felt a strong sense of sympathy for Death at seeing the young girl scream in terror at the being, such a heart wrenchingly petrified look upon her young face. The job of Death was not easy...but it simply had to be done.

"Luckily nearly every young child goes to Heaven because of their innocence, very rarely am I forced to lead a child to Hell. But when I do I feel so sorry for them, and it is not like I can just change my mind and lead them to Heaven instead...for a person's judgment is final."

This reminded Severus of the demons that had tried to grab him and he sighed, "I suppose I belong in Hell...considering how those demons were so desperate to get me."

Death froze with his cup to the mouth, just staring at the spirit with his head bowed before him. Slowly putting his cup down once more Death leaned in closer to him, "Severus, my boy, they are demons. Demons will grab any soul they see, even when it is innocent—and that is what makes you different. Always remember, Severus...you are no demon."

"How would I know, I can not remember what I did in my life," Snape snapped unintentionally and Death slowly leaned back in his sofa with a creak. "For all I know I was a horrible man."

"You do not belong in Hell."

Snape sharply looked up as he stated, "So I belong in Heaven."

"No...You do not."

Looking thoroughly confused Snape leant all the way back in his chair with his cup in his hands as he exclaimed, "But there are only two places—Heaven or Hell. If I belong in neither then where do I belong?"

"Nowhere."

In his complete loss Snape stared into the fire, the blue flickering embers dancing off of his black irises. What did Death mean by he belonged nowhere? Nothing made sense as he gave a hefty sigh and gingerly sipped his warm tea. At seeing the pure confusion in his visitor Death felt a strong sense of pity.

"I say that you belong nowhere...because you should not even be dead."

"What!" Snape burst out and nearly dropped his tea. "What are you implying?"

"I am implying that your time to be judged and led to your final resting place has yet come to pass. In other words...you should still be alive."

"Impossible! If that were the case-"

"Severus, do you remember what I said earlier?" Death interrupted with a raised hand, each bone depicted clearly in the blue light beside him. "I said 'I normally go out to the world of the living to lead the dead to their final resting place when the time is right.' You understand what this means do you not?"

"If it was my time you would have come to retrieve me, and because the time was not right you found it strange how I miraculously appeared at your door." Replied Severus observantly, having now calmed down.

"Exactly, for no spirit has ever appeared in this realm on their own," Death informed the other, finally finishing his tea and gradually putting his cup down. The clink the china made echoed in the tense silence. Blue flames flickered rapidly in the fireplace. Sharp shadows cast upon Death's face. "...But y_ou_ did."

Pure silence followed and Snape only just managed to grasp how bizarre his situation really was. Here he was—in a realm between Heaven and Hell—drinking tea with Death. _Yes, I dare say it is preposterous yet true; _Severus thought as he finished his own tea and placed his cup on the table next to Death's cup—side by side.

With an extremely loud click of his bone fingers a puff of grey smoke appeared on the table between them and Death sat on the edge of his seat. Snape saw this and did the same, realising he was staring at an hourglass like the ones in that previous room. This one had grey sand with all of it being at the bottom showing that its time had run out—that a life had run out.

Trailing his eyes to the name plate at the bottom of the object he found himself confused, "James Potter? I...swear I know that name."

"Do not worry yourself Severus; he was a part of your previous life. Notice how there is no sand in the top and that it is all in the bottom? No sand falls and so no time is passing, this person is dead."

Another click was heard and another white puff of smoke identical to the last appeared on the table. This time an hourglass with white sand appeared, however Severus narrowed his eyes at the positions of the sand. There was a lot of sand in the bottom, signalling that most of this person's life had gone by; however there was still sand in the top. What was confusing was how the sand in the top was not falling to the bottom like it should; it was unnaturally motionless—frozen.

"This hourglass is you, Severus Tobias Snape. It is frozen because you have died before your time, something that has never happened before. The sand at the top demonstrates to me that you should still be alive at this very moment, but you are not."

"Obviously," Snape droned sarcastically, and Death laughed at the others dark humour.

Then, all of the sudden, the atmosphere took a drastic U-turn.

"I am going to make this perfectly clear..." Death began, his low and warning tone freezing Severus instantly. The sapphire flames flickered dangerously. Shadows surrounding the room drew nearer.

"Your time has yet come to pass," Death told him darkly as he grabbed his scythe. Death abruptly stood up from his seat. Coldness swiftly gripped the room. "I can bring you back to life, but the means to achieve it are extremely difficult. You must be considerate yet selfish, brave yet a coward, open minded yet closed minded, must lie yet be truthful," Death continued and abruptly slammed the blunt end of his scythe down on the floor, the loud bang it made making Snape's pulse race. Holding out his spare hand Death seriously said, "You must learn to adapt to situations and succeed in the three trials I bestow upon you, but if you do not..." Everything went tensely silent before Death hauntingly finished. "If you fail I will have no choice but to pass judgement early despite everything. I am giving you a second chance at life, Severus Tobias Snape...do you accept?"

Severus still sat in his seat, shocked yet processing everything, as he stared at the bones of the hand his fate lied in. Standing up Death watched him with interest as he took a step closer towards him, lifting his hand to accept the trails. _Seriously, what do I have to lose?_ Snape mentally concluded.

As Severus firmly grasped the bones of Death's hand there was a large flash of white. Both suddenly vanished from the room leaving it cold, desolated and bare...and the first trial begun.


	36. When I confide in you weasel

When I confide in you weasel

After hearing the conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall beyond the office door, Draco Malfoy had completely broken down and fled. He could feel it, feel his heart, feel it shatter like fragile glass under such an intense pressure. The glass was his innocent heart...the pressure the unbearable sensation of loss.

He carelessly fled with tears streaming from his eyes, ran down the currently empty corridors since classes were over and everyone had retired to their Common rooms. But he just could not bring himself to go to the dungeons and to the Slytherin Common room where Severus used to also reside...it just seemed so meaningless without him there.

So he kept running, his feet pounding on the floor and tears flying, passing the dungeon entrance and out into the grounds. He just needed to get out of the confines of the school walls and into the fresh air, to feel the cold winter breeze against his face and through his hair. He was in such a state that he did not even bother with gloves or a scarf which was a foolish mistake. But he just could not bring himself to care; the icy cold against his skin was nothing like the icy emptiness burrowing deep within his chest.

Not even thinking he had allowed his feet to carry him to his destination of whatever that may be, not even registering ascending three steps nor passing through a familiar black door. If,_ if_ he had just cared to take a moment to let reality hit him, he would have noticed he was running straight towards chain covered sliding doors. The bang it made as he thrust them open was lost to his ears along with the familiarly concerned growl of a magnificent creature.

With a stifled cry Draco ran to the lime green dragon in the middle of the room that had raised its head in alarm, golden feline-like eyes worriedly watching one of his favourite humans. Norbert's throat rumbled in concern as Draco thoughtlessly ran to him. Then, unexpectedly, he threw his arms around the dragon's scaly neck. Straw flew into the air from his fleeing feet. Beams of light danced across crystalline tears. Restrained sobs escaped into the silence.

The dragon lowered its head to affectionately nuzzle the boy, golden eyes actually watching another. Soft footsteps echoed quietly in the dim lit room, cautiously getting louder and louder—closer and closer. Another pair of concerned eyes watched the scene in hidden sorrow for the Slytherin.

"Draco?"

The Malfoy did not even bother to look up, for he was too lost in his own tears and sorrow. Could it really be true? Could his godfather—who he loved more than his real father—really be dying? No...Severus couldn't be dying. He just _couldn't!_ Little did he know...that it had already come to pass.

Suddenly Draco found two warm arms gently spinning him around and wrapping around his waist. He sobbed harder as the tears continued to endlessly fall and soak the brown cloak of the comforting other. He did not care who it was, he was too succumbed by his own grief, his own sorrow, his own shock. He...felt so lost.

"O fair Draco, what could possibly be wrong?"

"I-It's Malfoy...you-you..."

"Hush now," A warm voice comforted, gently stroking the young Slytherin's back. "I must apologise, but you are making me _very _worried. What happened? Are you hurt?"

Pure silence followed and Norbert whined in concern behind the Malfoy, softly nuzzling the distressed youth's back in sympathy. One hand carefully trailed up Draco's back to affectionately stroke the pearly strands of the younger males head, tenderly running his fingers through the soft hairs. Gently, Charlie drew the crying one's head to his chest...and caringly leant his head against the others. You could literally feel it in the air—the pure despair.

"I don't know w-what to do," Malfoy suddenly cried out whilst his body was wracked with merciless shivers. "I-I don't really have anyone anymore. I'm...I'm all alone."

"Draco...how can you possibly think that? You are not alone, you..." Malfoy hesitantly looked up at Charlie's face when the gentleman trailed off; finding the Weasley staring at him with the biggest look of concern the blonde had ever received. "You...you have me? Although I am not rich, not much, just a simple dragon rider who loves his dragons—you still have me."

Those words had been so filled with emotion, so filled with trust, so filled with determination...that Draco felt a foreign pull deep within the confines of his heart. At these honest and truthful words Draco began to calm down, orbs still watery as the silver irises stared off into the abyss of a significant memory.

**The most entrancingly charming smile Draco had ever seen formed on Charlie's lips, and before Draco could react Charlie was suddenly leaning forward. Freezing in slight fear Draco's eyes widened, his back was completely against the seat—no where to go. Charlie saw the distress and his eyes softened, leaning agonisingly slowly closer. Lips ghosted hot breath across Draco's ear, causing the blonde's breath to hitch as he heard a mere whisper, "Remember, Draco...If you ever feel alone...I am here."**

A small smile crossed the pale lips of the Malfoy at remembering that unforgettable memory. Glistening silver suddenly met glinting blue—despair met the determination to heal. Why did Charlie always want to help him? Shaking his head, pearly hair brilliantly reflecting the light, he internally wished to understand what exactly Charlie's goal was. Softly sighing Draco just could not figure the other out.

"But...I'm jealous of you," Malfoy bluntly stated with a little shame tingeing his tone, feeling himself calm down from Charlie's comforting heat. Although he would never admit that the Weasley's presence set his heart contentedly at ease.

"Indeed? How Draco? You have everything-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Draco suddenly pleaded, and Charlie immediately did with saddened eyes.

Looking extremely miserable Draco sighed once more; he did not know what he was doing confiding in this weasel. But, somehow, the dragon tamer was always there. He had been there protecting him, reassuring him, giving him hope he had not gotten from anyone else apart from Severus. It was then he decided to fully confide in his melancholy for the first time in his life.

"No, you're wrong. I don't have a bond with my father, and I don't even know where he is right now," beautiful orbs abruptly looked away as he began to confess, not being able to look into the worriedly narrowed eyes of Charlie Weasley. "My mother loves me but most of the time acts as if I'm not there. I have no brothers or sisters...I'm an only child."

"In the Christmas holidays, I am ordered to come home and I am forbidden to leave the house on my own. Christmas is simply a bland dinner filled with uncomfortable silences, and no tree is decorated or even standing in our Manor. That is one of reasons why I hate Christmas...because I feel so alone."

"My birthdays are nearly always forgotten, but my father would always try to make it up to me by giving me whatever I wanted. People call me spoilt...but I never really asked for the stuff I have. It was sympathy—a guilt trip my father went through. All because he is always working for..._Him."_

"My Family can never rest in peace with the fear of Him. He haunts my father, my home, my life. I can never feel truly safe, especially when my father always wants me to join His side."

"You always say to me, weasel, that I have a choice," Draco continued in a miserable tone, making eye contact with the other with glassy eyes. "...Then where was it back then?"

Charlie did not answer, his handsome face plastered with a frown of sympathy for the other. Once again silence swallowed the room in its jaws as the two stood there—Charlie refusing to let the blonde go from his comforting embrace. His eyes glistened in uncontainable pity for the other, the other that in his eyes was perfect in everyway. For in his opinion you make you who you are and nobody else—it is your choice. However, poor Draco did not seem to be allowed that option.

Suddenly Charlie pulled back, gently trailing both of his hands down Draco's lithe body to his waist. An enchantingly charming smile graced his lips as he reassuringly stared into the Malfoy's uncertain eyes, "Dance with me."

"E-Excuse me?" Draco stammered, feeling heat shoot to his tear stained cheeks. "Not with a weasel like you! I am a Malfoy; I refuse to stoop down to such a level!"

One strong hand gently glided to one of Draco's, "I know you have a stubborn pride, my dear Draco." The hand grasped the Malfoy's gently, and unbeknownst to Charlie Draco felt his heart skip a beat, "And I know you do not care much for a Weasley like me." Charlie Weasley then suddenly leant forward, nearly closing the insignificant gap between them, softly whispering against the Malfoy's delicate lips, "I must apologise for this selfish request, but I truly wish to dance with you...My Moon Dragon."

Within his chest Draco's heart secretly raced a mile a minute, those words had ghosted across his lush lips, so warm, so alluringly, so truthful, that it made his throat go abruptly dry like the sands of a vast desert. Swallowing audibly Draco was sure that if Charlie just moved a mere centimetre more...

"It's Malfoy..." Draco breathed, unable to finish properly from his melting mind, glassy eyes glancing down unsurely to the lips of the other. "And you will do well to remember it, weasel."

"Oh, I am sure," Charlie chuckled at remembering their first encounter in this very room, smiling his charming smile, millimetres away from brushing those succulent and perfect lips with his own. "That it will be truly difficult to forget you, _Draco_."

All of a sudden music began to play and Draco felt his heart abruptly freeze. Nervousness was evident in his stiff posture, which Charlie felt beneath the fingertips of his hand residing on Draco's delicate waist. A genuinely soft smile crossed the dragon rider's lips as the look in his eyes seemed to chase Draco's nerves away. The look deep within those shining orbs confused Draco greatly...for he had never received such a look before.

Still teary silver eyes narrowed at discovering the song one he had heard before, the song 'My Love' by Sia. It truly was a shame that Draco could not put the pieces of the puzzle together to reveal the obvious signs of Charlie's affections.

Ever so gently as to not frighten the younger male, Charlie closed the distance between their bodies so that dancing would be easier—stomachs firmly touching. He could feel it, feel it against his chest, feel the anxious pounding heart of the notorious Malfoy.

Draco's grip on the other's hand involuntarily tightened from a foreign type of fear whilst Charlie guided Malfoy's free hand to his shoulder. Draco could feel it, feel it beneath his shaky fingers, feel the rhythmic slow beating of the charming weasel's heart—the pulse unknowingly soothing him.

There was a small amount of tension in the atmosphere as Norbert blinked curiously, distinguishing a static in the air that represented a powerful emotion. Quietly, Norbert moved away, watching the two standing in the middle of the room ready to dance. Dim sunlight of the late afternoon bathed the two from the window above...and they began to slowly move.

The music was so soothing and beautiful, but Draco found his movements stiff from nervousness. In all honesty he felt ready to give up and bolt for it, for his inherited elegance had been mysteriously stripped from him. An almost silent groan of embarrassment escaped his lips.

Out of the blue Charlie bowed his head forward, making Draco's breath hitch as he soothingly whispered, hot breath ghosting across the rim of his ear, "Relax...it is only me. Just let the music take you."

Step by step was taken and after a while the Malfoy found himself relaxing, his movements noticeably becoming more graceful and fluent. It had to be the music doing this and not Charlie's comforting words at all...right? Charlie smiled fondly at the marvellous change as a warm sensation bloomed in his heart. Twirling the handsome Slytherin he discovered the other was trying to withhold a smile that he so desired to witness.

As hands connected once more after the twirl Draco snorted, "Why am I even doing this with you? I could just leave."

"**You **_**like**_** him...don't you?"**

"True, Draco, you could...so why have you not?" Inquired Charlie softly, staring deep into his dance partners silver irises. "Although I would hold the deepest misery if you did, you do have a choice to leave if you so desire."

**Silence embraced the two for a moment, the depth of it portraying more than any normal person could distinguish. It was then, in the light of the crescent moon, that Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "No, you don't like him...you **_**love**_** him!"**

Silence embraced the two dancers for a moment, the depth of it portraying more than what could be said aloud. A look of pure contemplation crossed the Malfoy's delicate features and Charlie instantly picked up that Draco himself did not know why he was staying.

"You...confuse me," Draco began after choosing his words carefully, and Charlie could literally feel what Draco truly wanted to say—'you intrigue me.' "But I still hate you, and it's Malfoy to you."

"**I have no idea what you are talking about," Charlie muttered as he took an uncertain step back.**

**Hermione took a certain step forward with a smile, "You love him...you**_** love**_** Draco Malfoy."**

Caringly leaning his cheek against Draco's hair what he whispered next caused unfamiliar shivers to wrack the Slytherin's spine, "In all honesty, Draco...I would not have you any other way."

Charlie then chuckled in contentment and Draco glared in irritation at him. Seriously, did nothing faze this strange Weasley?

"And, as I already said, you confuse me," Draco stated in a frustrated tone. "And keep disobeying me and calling me Malfoy may lead to the loss of a certain body part, weasel."

As the chorus hit Charlie suddenly leant the Malfoy down. A surprised yelp escaped the blonde. Dim light from above danced across beautiful tearless eyes as Charlie stated softly, "What else could I possibly lose? I have already lost my heart to you."

Draco sharply looked up at that, an uncontrollable swell in his heart appearing. Charlie kept him leant down, grip on him strong and true, not allowing the Malfoy to fall. Sharply pulling Draco back up he did not notice how the Malfoy's eyes were locked on him like a hawk with its prey as he continued to dance the worries away.

"Do not toy with me," Draco hissed darkly, pride showing through as well as his disbelief. "I'm not a dragon you can tame."

"I understand that," Charlie calmly stated before he twirled Draco one more time. Pearly hair fluttered gracefully. Silver eyes never left the others. Hands reconnected effortlessly—perfectly. "And, as I have already told you Draco...I would not have you any other way."

Step by perfect step Charlie guided the Malfoy through the waltz-like dance and Draco found that the Weasley was an unexpectedly amazing dancer. They swayed without a care in the world and Norbert in the background blinked at feeling a peculiar spark in the air. Thud by gentle thud of feet against wood echoed through the song. Unheard thud by thud of their hearts fell in sink. Nothing and everything was lost to them. Yet, despite this perfectness, Draco gasped and abruptly removed himself from Charlie.

With remorse in his eyes Charlie hastily asked, "What is wrong, dear Draco? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, my pride," Draco muttered, and Norbert felt the spark in the air fade away. Taking a slightly frightened step back Draco seemed lost. "This never happened. Never, _ever,_ speak of this, not to anyone...especially not to _me."_

Tense silence filled the dim lit room, Norbert drooping his wings at the unwelcomed change. Charlie nodded slowly in respect for the other male's choices. Draco sighed and hesitantly looked to the floor while rubbing the top of his white shirt covered arm.

Then, much to Draco's surprise, a white mug releasing hot steam was out of the blue in front of him. Smelling the sweet scent of chocolate nearly made him smile, _nearly._ In taking the hot beverage he nodded his head in thanks, how in Merlin's name did the weasel do it? Through the thick clay of the mug Draco felt the heat seeping through the surface and into his chilly fingers. It was warm and comforting, like something else he knew...or was it some_one_?

Hesitantly glancing up to Charlie he found the other giving him another of his charming smiles, "It is cold in here, this will definitely help. Do stay a little longer and remember that you are always welcome here."

Norbert suddenly made a purr like rumble in agreement and bounced towards Draco standing in the middle of the room. Draco could not restrain the small laugh as Norbert affectionately nuzzled his back again, before abruptly settling down behind him in an offer for Draco to lean against him. Obliging, Draco sat down with his back against Norbert's side, being careful not to spill his hot chocolate.

Charlie Weasley watched the two with a lifting heart; it felt as if a thousand rose buds of happiness had fully bloomed inside of his stomach. Despite not completing the dance Charlie knew it had worked, since Draco was no longer crying anymore. In fact it seemed Draco had completely forgotten that he had been crying at all. His goal to cheer him up had secretly worked and he hoped the other did not detect it. He gave one final glance to Malfoy before vanishing into the kitchen.

Draco had secretly caught the glance, watching Charlie disappear and hearing the loud clinks of pans clanking away. He narrowed his eyes at his delicious dark brown drink in deep thought. Charlie had given him such an emotional look, such an honest expression, that it caused confusion to brew deep inside of him.

_I really just don't understand him._

"I am just about to make some dinner, would you care to dine with me, _Draco?_" Charlie chimed from the kitchen; you could literally hear the smile on his face at disobeying again. Malfoy growled and felt himself internally snap.

"IT'S MALFOY!" Draco yelled in annoyance, and then stared at his drink. Taking a calm sip he found it just the way he liked it—as always. "...Yes, but if you give me food poisoning you better flee for your life weasel."

**xXEND OF CHAPTERXx**

**I had to do this before the trials begun and it is a much happier chapter than previous ones, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :)**

**.com/watch?v=mtM_cc4SPJI =link to song 'My Love' by Sia, since I obviously listened to this when I wrote the dance scene. Oh my God I am smiling so uncontrollably, I am really happy with how that turned out XD **

**What did you guys think? I want to know what it made you think or feel :) Love you all for being here to this point, even if you're new.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	37. Death's Trials: first awaken the mind

Death's Trials: first awaken the mind

The next thing Severus knew he was standing back outside of the mansion surrounded by the red rose bushes in their thorny beauty. However, this was different since it was the back garden, which in the distance had a white statue of the same angel that Snape had seen at that previous staircase. He immediately noticed with a sense of relief how the demons were no longer present; they must have fled away from Death.

"Your first trial is to awaken your mind, in other words to recover your memories," Death informed and let go of the spirit's hand. "Only when you can remember your past life can the other trials be successful...so you must not fail."

"I understand," agreed Severus, deep down feeling uncharacteristically anxious, just a little. "What exactly does it consist of?"

With a deafening click of his fingers that released red sparks Death suddenly made the angel statue in the distance start moving, her stone yet feathered wings outstretching as she yawned. Putting down the lyre on her pedestal she magically pulled the stone lily from her hair and held it gently in both of her slender hands. She then smoothly sat down on her pedestal instead of standing, blinking at the faraway Severus whilst holding the lily low for easy access.

Snape looked away in inner pain...why did she...remind him of someone?

Next the grey lily suddenly started glowing green, sparkles fading around it, releasing small streams of emerald light that encircled it.

Death spoke into the tense silence, "Your first trial is simple. The lily is the key to your memories: retrieve your memories."

Without so much as another clue Death abruptly vanished in a swirl of black smoke, causing Severus to hiss in discomfort at the strong wind he caused to pick up and shield his eyes with an arm. When the black smoke slowly faded away Snape became serious and determinedly turned back to the faraway angel. She had now become solid stone again—frozen in her position.

"This is a trial...it can not be that simple," Snape assured himself sternly, determination in his posture as he slowly took steps in her direction. "There has to be something more..."

All it took was a few quick strides closer before Snape gasped when the rose bushes began to rise. They moved together to form walls, some rose bushes literally just sprouting from the ground. Rapidly they grew, twirling and weaving around each other, rose buds suddenly blooming into spectacular crimson roses. Snape glared as in less than a minute he now stood at an entrance to a huge thorny maze. Death's words tauntingly echoed throughout his mind.

"**The lily is the key to your memories: retrieve your memories."**

Whilst the small breeze coming from the maze gracefully made his hair flutter Snape sighed, "And so the first trial begins."

His onyx eyes flashed in determination before he began to walk into the maze. On stepping completely into the maze Snape growled when the entrance behind him swiftly covered over, the roses growing so unnaturally fast with a rustling whoosh sound. So, now he had to get that lily at all costs...or it was all over.

_Severus, I am not allowed to be with you in the maze. However, I am allowed to give you certain hints. I can not lead you to your memories...but I know you will need me._

_I do not approve of the sound of that, _Snape thought defensively, already knowing that this was not going to be just a simple walk in the park. For some reason this maze...reminded him of something...something that had happened once in his life. Yet, sighing in frustration, he found the maze rang a bell in the deepest crevices of his mind that he could not hear.

_Do not worry yourself with this, if you succeed then you will have your memories...then you will know._

"I acknowledge that," whispered Severus, staring down the leafy passage. Suddenly the trial before him seemed much more challenging than he had previously assumed.

_I have full confidence in you, Severus Tobias Snape, for you are a sharp person. I know you can succeed, but whether you do or not...is up to you._

**You must be considerate yet selfish, brave yet a coward, open minded yet closed minded, must lie yet be truthful.**

Cautiously creeping down the leafy passage to start the maze Severus solemnly stated, "You did not exactly give me a lot to go by, Death. What lurks within these walls? What happens when I finally get the lily?"

Silence followed, before Death suddenly answered with pride, _Very good questions Severus. For your first question there will be certain obstacles you will have to pass by being open minded, whereas others you will have to think simply. If you find yourself coming across an obstacle you know you are going the right way, if you do not...then the Maze Wraths will find you._

"Maze Wraths?" Severus quickly asked and slowed down in his steps, this was sounding less and less pleasant by the second. "What purpose, pray tell, do_ they_ serve?"

_If you happen to go the wrong way during the maze, then there is a possibility you will be closed off and forced to take a different route. This route can be longer than the real way or a shortcut, both at a hefty price. Going the wrong way altogether will cause the Maze Wraths to awaken and if they get you...you will fail._

"Oh wonderful," Snape sarcastically drawled and froze in his tracks. "But you remain to have not answered my second question, what happens when I finally get the lily?"

_I am not allowed to give you detail on that one, you must find out for yourself._

_So...I have limited information, _Severus mentally concluded with a sigh. Looking up to the now grey sky he sternly asked, "Do I have a time limit?"

_In a way, after a certain amount of time the maze will start closing off its entrances. Your time only fully begins when you properly start the maze, something you have not done yet. You will have to be quick or you could be boxed in by the walls...and the Maze Wraths will get you_.

Severus felt Death vanish from his mind after that, his mind feeling strangely empty without Death's presence or any memories. A warning wind whipped down the enclosed space and made the grass sway like a bloody red sea. Leaves rustled loudly and red rose petals flew. Everything seemed to sinisterly wait, listening, watching...whispering.

The wind suddenly blew from behind him, making him growl low in his throat when he was forced forward and into the maze. As soon as he was in then the passage behind him hastily covered over in rose covered vines. And so...the trial for his life began.

Tense silence consumed the maze as its wandering victim painfully slowly crept down the passages. Everything was so terribly quiet that it was unnerving, causing his heart to thunder unnervingly in his ears. No matter where he went he felt like eyes were watching him, felt like shadows were stalking, and felt as if some frightful hands were suddenly going to grab him. His muscles involuntarily became stiff in the tension as he slowly, ever,_ ever_ so slowly...approached the first turning.

Peering around the corner with heavy caution weighing down his nerves he felt his heart swell for a second in relief at discovering the passage empty. He just felt so...frightened? No Severus Snape never felt frightened...not like_ this_. He supposed it was just the prospect of a Maze Wrath suddenly appearing out of nowhere, and not knowing what they looked like left little to his imagination.

At feeling his time on a thin thread he picked up the pace, marching down the passage that appeared to have no turnings whatsoever. _This is strange, in fact I have not seen any branch off passages at all since I begun...but is this not a maze?_ Snape suspiciously thought as when he reached the end there was another turning—that led to another single route. If he kept going he swore he would reach the beginning again since he was going in a square shape.

"Is this already my first obstacle to conquer? But what am I supposed to do?" Severus thought aloud as he quickly scanned his surroundings. Time was slipping from him bit by bit and he felt jittery with unease.

Deciding that he must be wrong he sprinted to the end and took the right turning—the only turning. He froze instantly in his tracks at seeing the same single route with a single turning at the end. Taking a step back his heart pounded when he realised he should not go that way...going back to the entrance was the _wrong_ way. Not wanting to risk triggering the Maze Wraths he hastily looked around, keeping his mind collected like he always used to do as he tried to find a way out of this never-ending square.

_Remember, Severus...be open minded,_ Death suddenly echoed in his mind and Snape would never admit that he jumped. _Think _outside_ the box._

"Haha very funny," Snape sarcastically spat at the small joke, for he was stuck inside the square box trying to get out. "But that helps me naught at present."

All of sudden there was a loud crash and Snape whipped his head over his shoulder. The way he had come had just closed off. There was only one way to go—the wrong way—the Maze Wrath way!

A shaky sigh escaped him whilst he crossed his arms and thought things through, onyx eyes observantly examining his surroundings. All he saw were green bushes that towered around him at all sides. Their thorny vines had loads of fully bloomed red roses, and the occasional rose bud...

Narrowing his eyes he realised that there was rarely a rose bud since most were already fully bloomed, why have random rose buds amongst them? For a moment the contemplating spirit stood and thought, staring directly at a rose bud right beside him on his left. What if those buds were a hint of some sort? Gradually, with a glare in his eyes, he grasped the soft rose bud within his hand.

There was a noticeable shift in the air as when he let go the rose bud immediately bloomed, its beautiful elegance outshining all of the other surrounding roses. Snape took a hesitant step back as almost instantly the rose bush around the rose became transparent, the transparent wall in the shape of a curved archway. Each vine was still magically visible to him, yet revealing more of the maze on the other side.

Rose buds were obviously a key thing to acknowledge, which his mind briskly took note of whilst he walked though the phantom doorway. As soon as he reached the other side the rose reclosed itself with a small explosion of red sparkles. The hidden doorway then hurriedly vanished, restoring the wall to how it had previously been. No rose bud lay on his side, and he frowned at realising it was a one way system...there was no turning back.

Hearing other faint crashes about the maze Severus understood that tine was flying by, in turn causing the maze to close routes off. Darting off at a run the thought occurred to Severus that he was already going the wrong way.

Severus followed the twists and turns, bolted down a left passage, then a right, then a left, then a straight ahead. Twists and turns was an understatement as before when there had been no turnings there were now at least five at a time. He shot down another right turning, he needed to memorize every turn he made. He sprinted down the passage; he needed to remember certain roses. Stopping with heavy breaths at three forks in the path hesitation filled him. Choices were crucial now and Severus' eyes sharpened. He needed to remember everything.

The grey skies above flowed by like a smoky grey ocean, the wind picking up once more, strongly blowing against the motionless Snape who gave a quiet grunt in annoyance. Keen onyx eyes carefully observed the three passages: looking from the left one, to the middle one, to the right one, and then back to the left. Three equal choices, one right—two wrong. Doubtfully, Severus felt his heart sink into his stomach, discovering his chances of choosing a wrong way was more than the right. If he picked a wrong way...then the Maze Wraths would be awakened sooner than he would have liked.

Tension took hold as the maze once again fell deadly silent, awaiting its victim to make its fatal move. Shivers travelled down his body and he rubbed the top of his arms. Black hair whipped around his shoulders in the freezing wind. Shiny onyx eyes cautiously scanned everything. More faint crashes of the maze closing ways off were heard. Snape's eyes widened as the middle passage abruptly closed off—what if that had been the right way! Now only the left and right remained...and time was running short.

"Either one of these is the correct way and it is a 50/50 probability...or I missed the right one and now no matter what I take I will be one hundred percent wrong," Snape muttered, his calculations whizzing through his mind.

An image of an hourglass heartlessly entered his mind as he visualised his time slipping way from him like the heartlessly falling sand. Time was running out—his time was running out—and he felt the pressure as he thoughtlessly picked the right passage.

Sprinting as fast as he could his heart thundered mercilessly at what he saw. Every single rose on the walls suddenly dropped dead from their bushes and shrivelled up on the floor. The red grass beneath him turned a sickening brown. Gasping for breath he sped up, had he taken the wrong way? A crash resounded behind him. His heart froze in his chest. Spinning around he found the way back blocked.

A horrifying growl was caught on the wind which reached his ears filled with threat. Before he knew it the whole maze was suddenly darker, as if the shadows had terrifyingly grown in strength. Coldness grew as the wind grew stronger, another growl carried on its haunting waves. Then, where there was now a barricade of rose bushes...a disturbing four fingered black hand emerged. It was huge as it disgustingly dripped a foreign black liquid that made puddles on the dying grass.

_No Severus! You took the wrong way, run!_

Frozen to the spot he could only watch as a thin arm followed the giant hand, then a pointed shoulder...then a pair of petrifying red eyes. It was absolutely huge and horrifyingly over-towered the man by several inches. Hurriedly shaking his head to snap himself out of it Snape turned on his heel and bolted for it. A heart stopping scream roared behind him, then came the rapid thumps of its chasing feet. It was fast—unspeakably fast!

Without his once hindering wound he felt that he could use wandless magic with ease. Just as he elegantly spun around to cast a stunning spell Death yelled, _NO! Do not use magic in my realm; it will do nothing for you here. When you use magic here your dead body in the world of the living will cause magic effects...not your spirit form here. For wizards magic remains within their body even through death._

"Could have informed me of that sooner!" Gracefully dodging a swipe of the creature's massive claws with a backward handstand Severus then quickly fled. "How in Merlin's name did you not see that as important to tell me _before _I ran into this?"

Once again a horrid scream that chilled him to the core resounded as the beast followed in hot pursuit on all fours. Why did this chase...remind him...of something he could not remember? Death did not answer and he cursed under his breath when he glanced behind him. The monster had its razor teeth bared—ready to pounce.

Time appeared to slow down as the humongous beast's massive hands mightily pushed off of the ground, brown and dead grass leaves slowly flying into the air. Grey clouds sped across the sky as the wind powerfully blew. Claws slowly outstretched ready to grab him, to finish him, to end this. In slow motion it reached for its prey. If it got him it was all over!

Black liquid disgustingly dripped to the floor as it launched for him. Skilfully, Snape swerved to the side, hissing in pain when he collided with the thorns of the wall. A whoosh of air was felt as the Maze Wrath whizzed passed him in slow motion. Millimetres away from his face a claw barely missed. Red eyes hungrily locked onto him.

Not expecting the dodge the creature landed with a loud thud—leaving a crater in the ground. Dead rose petals were thrust into air by its force. Time returned to normal as in rage it roared.

It was then that Snape ran straight passed it, just evading another slash of its claws. Where was he going? He had no idea anymore as he thoughtlessly took another choice of two passages. At this the dead rose petals on the ground abruptly went black. Another anguished cry of fury followed behind him...followed by another one.

_Death conveniently missed out that the more wrong turns I take, the more Maze Wrath's there will be!_ Snape exasperatedly shouted in his head at finding another of the creatures hunting him down, like famished cats hunting a vulnerable mouse. Time truly was running out as he recklessly took any turns to lose them.

His heart frightfully dropped into his stomach as on the next left turn...he ran straight into a dead end. There were no roses, so he could not find a rose bud to allow him through. In sudden inner panic he whipped around to get out, but behind him were four creatures—trapping him. Had he really kept going wrong ways?

The passage was so narrow he could not bypass them. All four seemed to struggle to fit, making Severus raise an eyebrow in understanding of the fact they were all too large to fit. They were stuck, clawing viciously at him, as they seemed to try and figure out a way to get through. However, he was still trapped himself and was unsure of how to get out.

Suddenly Death's concerned voice entered his mind that made him calm down and listen;_ Remember this well Severus, the maze itself is alive. The maze can hear you if you reach out for it...but it can not discern between truth and lies._

**You must be considerate yet selfish, brave yet a coward, open minded yet closed minded, must lie yet be truthful.**

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, out of all of the things he was told to do he understood that he had to _lie_. Closing his eyes he blocked out the monsters screams, blocked out the sound of the gale, blocked out the rustling of the leaves. Ever so slowly he walked backwards; his shirt covered back coming into contact with the thorny dead end. Little did he know, since his eyes were closed...that the creatures had managed to sort themselves out. One Maze Wrath agonisingly slowly crept towards him with murderous intent, red eyes ablaze with unquenchable hunger.

_**The maze can hear you if you reach out for it.**_

Severus concentrated on his thoughts and began to feel the presence of the maze itself, its unnatural aura flowing into his back where he was in contact with it. Dripping black the beast was nearing him. Outstretching its claws it was reaching for him. Slobbering black it hungered for him. It's pupils thinned—ready for the kill!

_**...but it can not discern between truth and lies.**_

_I am Death, let me pass, _Snape lied. Instantly the thorny wall behind him vanished. The Maze Wrath suddenly attacked. Snape's eyes widened as he fell through the gap—a hand of terrifying claws just missing his face.

Stern eyes flashed as with his quick reflexes he gracefully did a one handed backwards handstand to save him from falling to the ground. His feet connected with the ground—hard. As soon as his feet touched the floor he fled. But Snape heard the monsters following...the wall had not closed off after him.

After several turns he all of a sudden slowed down, shock and amazement flowing through his features. Deep inside he was overflowing with relief as his heart swelled with an internal joy he rarely ever felt, yet his face still remained emotionless with a frown of determination. There, in his sights, was the angel statue, the lily containing his memoires glowing green against her motionless pale stone. It was right there—almost in his grasp—straight ahead.

Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the four Maze Wrath's charging for him, and an unexpected smirk crossed his face, "Let us see who gets what first."

Severus Snape ran for all he was worth, if he was going to discover his life and those missing gaps he _had_ to do this. Many different passages passed him, but he only had sights for the one ahead—the _right_ one. One by one the four Wrath's roared in desperation at learning its prey's motive for they could not let him get away.

In a flash Severus had entered the circle in the middle of the maze, the statue with its lily lowered for him to reach just insignificant metres away. Determination overflowed as his memories were literally there for the taking, for him to finish this—to succeed this trial!

_Finish this Severus!_

For his chance at life Severus leapt for the stone lily, heart hammering in his chest from the adrenaline. For their chance at his eternal death the Maze Wrath's lunged for their escaping prey. Fingers brushed stone—claws brushed his back. A loud chime rang loud and true. What had won?

The beasts covered their ears in agony, withdrawing away from the spirit with his hand upon the stone lily. In their pain they slowly began to descend into the shadows below, lightning above outlining them as a storm brewed. Snape had touched it first and so he had accomplished victory.

Rain began to descend down from Heaven as the monsters cowered away in fear from another bell chime, the rain actually washing away the black shadows as if purifying them. Like acid it melted the Maze Wrath's into black smoke, their shrill cries of agony echoing throughout the maze before they finally disappeared completely. Severus Snape had won for the ringing of the bell signalled it.

In relief he slouched against the statue, hand still settled upon the stone lily as he panted heavily. However, what he did not notice was that the lily beneath his shaky fingertips no longer had that magical green glow. Somewhere, deep within his mind...something began to shift.

That was a very intense event and deep down the normally emotionless man was extremely rattled. So, when Death appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind him, Severus Snape felt relieved that it was over.

"Congratulations on your first trial, Severus," Death congratulated whilst putting a bone hand on the spirit's slightly trembling shoulder, noticing how the spirit flinched at the contact. "It will take time for your memories to restore themselves. Come, let us have a tea break before the second trial...you appear to need it."

**xXEND OF CHAPTERXx**

**Well here you are, and as much as it pains me to tell you this...but I am disappearing again :( I only get the time to write stuff like this in the holidays now so you may not see me for a while, but please do wait patiently and stay until the end :) **

**I hope this chapter is a good place to leave it and do check my story often in case I**_** do**_** miraculously manage to write another chapter between now and the next holiday. I guess I will see ya guys there ;)**

**HUGE NOTE: I am actually a part of a site called 'Hogwarts Prime', and my username is Bremilda Demon. If you want to read some more of my work I write in exactly the same style as I do here, except this is obviously my own character being me ;) It is much more personal in a sense.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all of you readers! **


	38. When memories come crashing down

When memories come crashing down

Not even ten seconds after Death had transported them both back to the living room did everything suddenly come crashing down. All of a sudden Snape gasped in pain, eyes tightly screwed shut as he stumbled away from Death and collapsed.

"Severus?" Death asked in concern whilst hurriedly placing his scythe on his sofa.

Severus gripped his head as it throbbed and seemed to pulse when so much suddenly entered his brain in agonising waves-

**-Compared to the angel's small and delicate hands the demon's hands were huge and clawed, one clawed hand placed upon a cracked skull. There was a large snake curled around its other arm staring at the angel on the other side with its fangs bared, and Snape felt once again that there was an empty space inside his memory. Narrowing his eyes at the snake he could not help but feel...that he should remember someone...**

"The Dark lord," Snape hissed in distaste at the _thing_ that ruined his life.

He remembered being at Hogwarts as a young student thinking the Dark Lord was perfect. He remembered joining him freely, excepting the mark that now scarred his left wrist. He remembered doing as he was ordered on many missions, tormenting innocent people with unforgiveable curses if necessary. He worked for the dark side alongside Lord Voldemort who saw him as his most trusted servant.

Some memories were in meetings and watching people being tormented, these triggering memories of the insane woman he hated the most—Bellatrix Lestrange. It was like a domino effect as in turn memories of Lucius Malfoy, his wife and his son—Draco Malfoy—were restored in his mind.

Before he could even recover he was suddenly attacked with another wave and tried so desperately to conceal his pain-

**-For some reason this maze...reminded him of something...something that had happened once in his life. Yet with a frustrated sigh the maze rang a bell deep within his mind that he could not hear.**

"The Twi-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts two years ago, when the Dark Lord returned," Pure hatred glistened in his eyes as he remembered everything from the Twi-Wizard tournament.

He remembered that two different schools had come to stay at Hogwarts: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He remembered one consisted of only men with fighting and strong tactics that played with fire, and remembered the other of only women in shining blue dresses who danced with butterflies around their heads.

He remembered watching his Slytheirn students with their mouths gaping open at the young ladies, and distinctly remembered that at seeing Draco do the same he had wandlessly stung him in the arm to snap him out of it. Draco had immediately turned to him at the staff table with a playful smirk.

He remembered the dragons, the lake with the mermaids and that horrible last trial of the maze. He remembered the Yule Ball and how much it had bored him, yet he had found the champagne a good choice. Severus chuckled at this memory before it changed into a growl of discomfort.

Death kneeled down beside the agonised man in comfort, placing a bone hand on the spirit's sweating forehead.

XXXX

_Do you sssenssse that, Massster?_ Nagani hissed directly into the Dark Lord's ear.

In the middle of a Deatheater meeting the flexible snake had slithered from under the table, unnervingly curling around her master without warning. Even Voldemort himself had not expected such a sudden disturbance from his beloved pet. Everyone else at the large, shiny, black table grimaced at the cunning creature that would undoubtedly be their future demise.

_My Preciousss, I'm afraid I do not underssstand. What are you referring to?_ Voldemort hissed delectably back, the beautiful tones of the language fluently flowing from his monstrous tongue. Demon red eyes glanced dreadfully to everyone in the room, everyone in the room gulping in fear...except Beatrix who just smiled evilly back.

_SSSeverusss Massster. Dead, but not eternally lossst. Believe in me, Massster, he may return,_ Nagani reassured sickeningly into his ear, wrapping loyally around her Master's neck and staring with predatory eyes at the cowards poisoning her Master's ambition.

_Being the animal you are you sssensse thingsss I cannot, I trussst your wordsss Nagani, _the Dark Lord replied with great inner joy, perhaps something good would come of today.

Without warning he locked eyes with a trembling coward at the end of table and roared, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix clapped her hands in wicked glee and laughed when the man hit the floor—dead. She licked her lips at the thrill, disgustingly licking the tips of her fingers as if imaginary blood stained them. She was truly, _truly_ sadistic...and that was why Voldemort had her.

"Dinner Nagani," Was all Voldemort cooed to his pet before the snake lunged across the table and disappeared over the side to feast on the fresh corpse. Turning to the pale faces of his followers he snarled, "Let us continue, shall we?"

XXXX

**-Trailing his eyes to the name plate at the bottom of the object he found himself confused, "James Potter? I...swear I know that name."**

"Seriously...I forgot that arrogant swine! I thought that was impossible," smirked Severus, before it turned into a grimace of uncontrollable pain.

He remembered being a young boy, only in his first year...and being bullied by James Potter. He remembered being held upside down and embarrassed by everyone, and he snarled in rage at the man who had ruined his childhood and transformed it into a living nightmare.

Around James he distinguished Sirius Black, Wormtail and Remus Lupin, all causing a domino effect and filling his head with so many memories.

Most of the memories were from his childhood, Sirius Black ebbing James on whenever it came to humiliating him. However, an image of a very dishevelled Sirius in the shrieking shack, reminded him of how the man had been wrongfully put in Azkaban for twelve years.

He remembered Remus Lupin coming to teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, remembered his curse, remembered having to take over Defence Against the Dark Arts when Lupin was in bad shape.

He remembered the night Wormtail had been discovered as Ronald Weasley's rat, and remembered the chaos of Lupin transforming into a werewolf. Wormtail had got away that night...and that was what led to Voldemort's resurrection the next year.

Not even getting a chance to process everything he doubled over in pain whilst clutching his head-

**-The angel was a beautiful woman, every hair and subtle detail of her perfect face carved to perfection...and a lily in her hair. Snape stared at it for moment...feeling as though he should remember something...**

"Lily..." Severus whispered sorrowfully, the memories of him and her together causing more pain in his heart than what currently plagued his brain.

He remembered meeting her way before his time at Hogwarts...remembered how beautiful he thought she looked. _She will always be beautiful to me_, Severus thought heart-fully whilst his eyes softened in deep affection. He also remembered meeting her and her horrible sister, a sister that had been so cruel and jealous because Lily had magic.

He remembered Hogwarts and the sorting hat...and seeing her be put in the opposite House—Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin and always would be, but he longed to be by her side regardless, but James always said a filthy Slytherin should stay away from her.

Feeling rare tears prick his eyes he remembered that fateful night, the night he had turned up at the Potter's house...and saw her dead. He remembered holding her, crying for her, mourning for her. Why had he joined the dark side? Maybe if he had not joined she would still be alive, and maybe have even loved him instead of marrying James Potter.

XXXX

"Do you sense that, Minerva? That miniscule change in the atmosphere...something's changing," Albus Dumbledore asked, staring out at the window where the sun would set soon. Outside only a few clouds hovered and obstructed the clear sky.

"Do you think it is Severus, Albus?" The Transfiguration teacher shot up from her seat, almost spilling her tea, at Albus' words. "Perhaps he is not as dead as you say he is."

"Oh no, he's dead...but I feel like it won't be for long," Albus whispered, eyes narrowed as he slowly put a lemon drop into his mouth. "I hope I'm right."

McGonagall just raised a withered eyebrow at the old wizard. Deep down she was really starting to question his sanity, what Albus was suggesting was impossible. Someone coming back from the dead? It truly sounded insane...even for the old coot Albus Dumbledore.

XXXX

All of this triggered off the final person, the one person who had somehow wriggled his way through his barriers-

**-Crossing his arms his eyebrows furrowed when he read the name on the metal plate, "Harry James Potter..."**

**Pain suddenly shot into his head as he tried so desperately hard to remember. However, no matter how hard he tried he just could not grasp an image, a voice, or a memory. Why, when he had read that name...did it feel like...he should remember someone?**

"Because it is that insolent boy who has been lost in the forest with you for so long," Snape told himself warmly, curled up on the black and white rose patterned carpet beneath him in lingering agony. "And who has been an infuriating pain from day one."

He remembered seeing the baby laying there in the crib beside his dead mother, crying in fear, a lightning bolt scar slashed across his forehead. He remembered looking at him and swearing to Lily that he would forever protect her son...even though Harry was the son of James Potter.

He remembered meeting him in his first year in potions class, and in turn so many comical memories of his mishaps and disasters over the years settled in his mind. He remembered always being horrible to the boy to protect himself; he still was now in a sense, a particular fatherly figure known as Albus Dumbledore berating him for it on numerous occasions.

He remembered the boy believing it was him who was going to steal the Philosophers Stone in his first year, remembered the three headed dog Fluffy and being bitten by the blasted thing—now that had bloody hurt!

He remembered when McGonagall had boasted in the Staff room about how she had made Harry Potter—a First Year—a Gryffindor seeker in Quiditch. He had scowled in disbelief at the woman and had thought that what she had done was preposterous.

The first Quiditch match Potter had was one to remember, yes he had won but someone had bewitched his broom. He remembered trying to use a counter curse to save him...and a certain Granger setting his cloak alight—damn meddling twit!

He remembered the pure shock he had felt when the boy had spoken Parseltongue in his second year and how the crowd had gasped in complete shock as well.

He remembered the stolen potions ingredients and discovering a Polyjuice potion in the girl's old lavatory on the second floor, leaving it there to discover who the culprit was. He remembered the thrill he had felt at discovering it was Harry James Potter, but also remembered his curiosity as Harry and Ron transformed into the Slytherin's Goyle and Crabbe. He was most interested when the two intruders infiltrated the Slytherin Common room, and was even more surprised to overhear that they were trying to find out who the Air of Slytherin was.

He remembered being told the boy had found the chamber of secrets and had killed a basilisk, all to save Ginny Weasley because of Tom Riddle's diary that Lucius was foolish enough to put into her shopping basket in Diagon Alley.

The amount that happened in Harry's third year was unreal. He remembered seeing the boy from one of windows in Hogwarts as he flew a hippogriff around the lake, and remembered having to deal with an over dramatic Draco Malfoy when that same hippogriff attacked him. He remembered Lucius demanding to have the beast beheaded, but on the day the magical creature had mysteriously disappeared.

He distinctly remembered a certain Potter attacking him in the Shrieking Shack and how truly pissed off he was when he awoke and found everyone had gone. However, he remembered that hate quickly vanishing, when he protected the Golden Trio from Lupin the Werewolf outside the Womping Willow.

He remembered how icy cold his heart went when the Goblet of Fire suddenly spat out an extra name in the boy's fourth year...and that name being 'Harry Potter.' He remembered how scared the boy looked down in the Champion's Room, how confused he looked at having his name chosen.

He would always remember the Yule Ball and Harry's such uncoordinated dancing with one of the Patel sisters...and of course Ronald Weasley in his ghastly excuse for dress-robes.

He remembered how petrified the boy looked when he returned from the final trial. He looked so upset, so disturbed, as he clutched the dead body of his comrade Cedric Diggory, looking so out of it that for a single second he remembered feeling a _tiny _bit of sympathy. He remembered discovering Mad-eye Moody was actually Barty Crouch JR, the man having used his polyjuice ingredients...when Severus had fully accused Harry of stealing them. The look on that boy's face when this was discovered practically screamed 'you owe me an apology.'

Oh, how could he forget the boys fifth year of absolute chaos. He remembered the Ministry taking over and Dolores Umbridge who had brought hell to the school. He remembered the woman asking for his assistance and asking for Veritasrium, and him running out when it came to Potter. He remembered the boy saying 'he's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden.'

He remembered the Order of the Phoenix: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, and obviously himself and some others. He remembered their meetings and how he found it difficult to sit in the same room as Black and Lupin—James Potter's most trusted and beloved friends. For he was not just on the dark side...he was a double agent.

He remembered being told of Sirius Black's death by Albus, being told how much Harry had been affected. It was true though, for the boy seemed an empty shell for so long after the death of his Godfather.

Harry was never alone however because of two very annoying best friends—Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He remembered Hermione being the smartest witch he had ever come across, although he would never admit that to _her._ Her potions were always top of the class, whereas Ron's and Harry's were near rock bottom.

He remembered always seeing the three—the Golden Trio—sitting at their Gryffindor table and laughing away. They were always together and because of this they strangely enough found trouble together.

XXXX

"Bloody hell have you done it yet?" Ron badgered impatiently to the little fairy-like sprite sitting with her alien eyes closed, cross-legged, on the table in the Gryffindor Common Room. "It has been days already!"

"Girl, can ya seriously shut him up! I am trying to concentrate here," Bell the Bildred growled in her diva like-voice, grip on the very familiar wand lying on the table never loosening—Harry's wand.

"Ronald, this sort of powerful magic takes time," Hermione assured. She placed a steady hand on his shoulder, seeing his desperateness to find Harry swimming in his eyes. Her stern look had the desired effect as she ordered; "Now go sit down, your pacing is putting her off."

"Yes 'Mione," Ron droned, but did as he was told. One thing he had learned was to never get on her bad side.

Giving her a quick peck on the lips he obeyed and sat down in one of the red single sofas. He continued to watch the tiny creature intently who was still trying to track Harry's magical signature. At detecting the inner distress of the male in the room Bell felt a surge of pity.

"Look guys, I know ya really want to find him. But she's right, these things take time-bean," Bell interrupted herself for another snack, lifting one tiny white hand for one. Hermione rolled her eyes and handed her yet another cherry Berty Botts Every Flavoured bean. "Thanks girl, anyway the more you distract me boy the longer it will take. I'm working as fast as my magic can flow here, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry," Ron muttered sincerely.

Hermione raised a feminine eyebrow as Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair. She shook her head, brown eyes closed, brown hair swaying gracefully around her shoulders. _Ron is so sensitive, then again his pride is probably hurt from being told off by a creature not even one fifth his size._

XXXX

Then, Severus remembered what had happened recently with Ginny Weasley going blind, how much Harry and him still did not get along. He remembered Harry punching Goyle in the face by mistake when he had missed Draco, putting a detention in place for the Saturday of that week. He remembered that detention turning into a disaster when the Headwolf had separated him and Harry from Hermione and Ron...and getting lost in the woods.

He remembered the boy falling down that hill because in his eyes it was funny, also remembering the constant running away from the Headwolf. He remembered Harry falling asleep on his back, for the contact had shocked him.

He remembered the Cave of Souls and being trapped underneath the rocks with the boy, nearly dying from the lack of air. Then there was the point of meeting the stag of James Potter and getting that blasted wound in his side that would later cost him his life. He remembered the boy helping him when he was trapped under that boulder...and after that things began to change between them.

He remembered the boy eating so many blackberries, and the two squirrels that had wanted some that they had met on the way. He remembered these same two red squirrels saving Potter from a Dementor when the bridge had collapsed, in turn triggering the memory of him finally accepting the Potter's help when he was too weak to finish climbing.

Finally, after everything they had been through...he remembered Bremilda Griptamoore and falling incredibly sick. Severus shut his eyes in misery as the pain of remembering it crushed his heart, for his last words still echoed in his mind like a freshly made wound.

"**You...you need...to-to find a way...to get Harry home."**

**If only Harry could just hear him, even for just a moment. If he had heard Severus Snape right then, then he would have heard the heartless man say his name for the very first time...the last time.**

"**Inform that...oblivious idiot...that I am-" Severus was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. Bremilda attempted to give him the draft once more, but Snape refused. "That I am...sorry...for everything. For the...names, the un-unfairness...my cruelty."**

A huge gasp of breath wheezed through Snape's lungs after that, the unnatural trance he had been in vanishing as he painfully opened his eyes. _As ludicrous as it sounds, that was one of the most painful experiences I have ever been forced through._ _Not even the Dark Lord's torture can match,_ Severus thought. He glowered at feeling his cracked pride still chipping away at his show of weakness. Had he seriously just collapsed? _Him_, the emotionless potions master? Glaring he sat up, smacking Death's hand away.

"Do not come into contact with me," Snape growled, icy glare cold enough to freeze the fiery flames of hell over. "This never occurred, are we clear?"

Death had not moved from beside him, kneeling on the floor with a bone hand to Snape's forehead, just waiting for the restoring of memories to be over. So imagine his surprise when the proud man sat up and smacked his hand away defensively—heartlessly. He just stared at the man sitting up on his knees, panting slightly for breath with a curtain of black locks covering his face.

Death stood up, his black cloak fluttering creepily around him. He noted how Severus watched him cautiously under his veil of cascading hair.

Lowering his hand with a creak of his bones to help the other up Death stated, "Of course, Severus."

Snape glowered and ignored the hand, forcing himself up onto his unsteady feet by himself. Withholding grunts of pain at his stabbing headache he staggered over to his grey sofa and practically flopped down into it.

"This is ludicrous, this whole situation is ludicrous! It is, in lack of a better meaningful word—preposterous. Preposterous on a number of unnatural levels," Snape talked to the black ceiling above as if he was going insane.

Death, if he could have, would have blinked at the man. Black sockets watched the pained face of Severus Snape illuminated by the blue flames of the fireplace. He could not help but give a low chuckle as the male threw one arm over his head, looking utterly exhausted.

"Severus, do you desire tea before the next trial?"

"...Indeed I do."

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**Ok, this was absolute shite! XD I have not written in so long it felt VERY strange, I hope I kept them in character all right after so long. Didn't do Charlie or Draco since I had a whole chapter for them not that long ago.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I am in serious need to know how I did after so long. **


	39. Deaths Trials: second awaken the soul P1

Deaths Trials: second awaken the soul part 1

Sitting within a dimly lit room two figures were enveloped in the dazzling blue glow of the flickering flames. These burning embers were currently burning away in the fire place not far away in front of them. The two grey sofas that they were comfortably seated upon dipped under their weight, moulding around them as they sat and sipped contentedly at their tea. Was this classed as insane when you were dead, being in a black and white mansion in a realm between heaven and hell, and drinking tea with Death not even one metre away? Yes, undoubtedly so.

"Something on your mind, Severus?" Death's low voice suddenly piped up to break the silence.

Shadows danced across Snape's face, pure determination etched into his features as he absentmindedly fiddled with his china cup. Generally stern eyes seemed so close yet so far as he frowned at the burgundy coloured liquid. His memories had previous returned, quite violently he may add, to their rightful place...including a prominent selection of memories of a very insistent Harry James Potter. _Seriously, how in Merlin could I have forgotten that oblivious idiot? It should have been entirely impossible with his legendary stupidity,_ Severus inwardly smiled at the thought but it never reached his lips. Per usual his face was its signature emotionless mask and if no one knew Severus Snape they would have thought he was scowling.

"Indeed," Severus suddenly smirked, his low tone reverberating through the room. His voice was characteristically thick and silky like molten sugar dripping slowly from a ladle—addictive yet tormenting. He took another sip of his tea and spoke sarcastically over the rim of his cup. "Something that—and I doubt you will disagree—I was previously lacking."

"Haha," Death drawled, but his tone was friendly. The mocking was warm and made Snape raise a delicate eyebrow at the Being next to him. "I daresay you were lacking something, a sense of humour."

"Haha," Snape droned straight back, tone strangely neutral and devoid of his usual coldness. "Go die in a hole."

Death chuckled, "I already have, but thank you for asking."

Snape had to firmly bite on the inside of his cheek in order to prevent the smile that wished to appear and he quickly berated himself for the weakness. He brushed a black strand of hair away from his eyes to distract himself, his pale fingers swiftly moving it to behind his ear and out of his way. An ever present glare was on his face.

Was this seriously happening? Was he seriously having playful banter with Death himself? _Merlin help me, _Snape mentally sighed and lounged further back into his sofa, crossing one trouser clad leg gracefully over the other in one fluent motion. Even Death, if he could have, would have raised an eyebrow at the male's natural elegance. Being a skeleton in all with no muscles makes grace a hard attribute to come by.

Snape could feel it, could feel it gnawing at the back of his mind, could feel Death staring at him, so he peered calculatingly back at the cloaked skeleton. In the corner of his sharp eye he caught the blacks of Death's sockets unwaveringly boring into him. He remained completely unfazed however, just glaring straight back with no emotion.

After some time Snape began fiddling with one of the buttons of his white shirt with a spare hand. At the same time his eyes left the other in the room to focus on his fiddling, "May I enquire why you are staring so intently at me, Death? There is truly nothing spectacular to look at."

Death smiled warmly at the other, "You think too lowly of yourself, Severus."

"Do I?" Snape snarled heartlessly back.

"Indeed you do...why?"

"It is truly none of your business, Po-"

Snape's eyes widened as he abruptly caught himself halfway through like a rock had suddenly lodged within his throat. An irritated sigh escaped his lips and he put a hand to his forehead at feeling an unexpected headache coming on. The silence that took over the room was unnerving. _That blasted Potter..._

"Your past has dealt you heavy blows that have left scars that refuse to heal."

Everything in Snape's body went unexplainably rigid. What was this feeling burying deep within his chest...fear? It could not be, for Severus Snape, Dungeon bat, heartless teacher, never felt fear. His mind refused to work and shut down. His heart thundered with icy blood. Everything suddenly felt cold. Undetected by the other Snape felt his heart rate worryingly quicken.

Onyx eyes clouded over as he muttered, "My scars can not heal; they will _never_ heal...that is why they are _scars_."

"You remain caged in, locked away in your past that remains to this very day to be your cell-"

"My cell? You speak as if I am a prisoner to my own past!" Snape viciously growled.

"That is because you are."

Severus slowly stopped his fiddling, staring anywhere in the room apart from the wise Being right beside him. The tenseness of the silence seemed to choke him.

"Your past is your cell and you are its prisoner, yet the key to open the cell is right there in front of you, in arms reach, easily obtainable...yet you refuse to open the door and leave your past behind you. Do you know what that key to open the door is, Severus? It is forgiveness. And it is your own pride that prevents you from taking it and allowing yourself to be free—to have happiness."

"Happiness solves nothing!" Snape all of a sudden whipped his head around and spat venomously, black hair fluttering around his shoulders in an intimidating manner. The glint in his eyes was one of pain, hatred and regret, and its dark strength took Death by surprise.

"It only brings more pain, more suffering, and more reasons to ignore the key and stay in my cell. For in my cell I am protected."

"And so you are restricted."

"So there is no danger of changing for the worst!"

"And in turn no chance to change for the better."

Snape sneered and looked away again in silent defeat, onyx eyes clouding over with the thoughts rushing through his mind. Death knows no one and so would never take sides. Death was not biased and he never would be. Death only states the unaltered truth...and so he should believe him. Despite this though Snape just could not let it go. _I can not let it go; I can not let my past go..._

"...And that is what leads us to your second trial, Severus Snape...to awaken the soul," Death explained, low voice filled with warmth and understanding so foreign to the Slytherin that it made him glare in automatic defence.

Death was suddenly standing in front of him in a split second and Snape watched with expertly hidden uneasiness as a bone hand grasped his shoulder. The pressure on his shoulder was reassuring, yet it still caused Snape to flinch from his phobia of being touched. Disbelieving charcoal irises swept over every bone of the fingers, across the delicate network of bone that was its hand, passed the wrist, and travelled up the heavy yet soft material of a cloak sleeve where his cold eyes finally glared into the black chasms of Death's eyes. The glare was half-hearted, too soft with internal struggle, too affected by the simple gesture that caused his whole body to instantly freeze.

As Death watched he knew that deep down this second trial would be a blessing in disguise for the suffering man before him.

Not removing his bony hand from Severus' shoulder Death lifted the other in offering, the gesture clearly demanding the other to take it. The silence in the room was deafening to the point it was unnerving. Shadows watched in anticipation at the darkest edges of the room. Icy coldness gripped them in suspense. Blue flames lit up their faces. Tension clutched the room. Fire crackled. Silence choked. Black eyes looked extremely troubled as Snape hesitantly looked away with a weak glower.

Swallowing silently Severus fidgeted in his seat as a coil of nervousness slowly tightened inside his stomach. Making sure his fidgeting was subtle to preserve his dignity he tried to discern how he felt about all this, his calculating mind processing his previous conversation with Death. Glaring into nothing he heard more than felt his Slytherin pride hissing at him in annoyance for feeling such pathetic things—also feeling the never leaving presence of Death's hand like a lingering ghost.

Closing his eyes Severus sighed and slumped his body further into his chair, "And, pray tell, are you certain this is for the best?"

"Yes," Death's next words were soft—almost fatherly—causing a comfort in the full-grown man that made Severus' mind naturally dispel it in disbelief. "Now take my hand. I know this is causing an internal war within you even as we speak and I promise I will be there exactly like your first trial."

"I do not need your pity," Snape growled on impulse, the words fluent from overuse. But it sounded so uncharacteristically quiet and lost that it was barely audible. He instantly berated himself for it with a grimace.

Death reassuring squeezed the shirt clad shoulder beneath his hand. Snape hesitantly looked up and once again raised a questioning eyebrow at the magical Being he had somehow grown close to.

"I know, but you do need my help," Death calmly answered the others look before purposely moving the offered hand closer in a silent order. Snape stared at the hand as his mind compared it to a father warning a child in a pleasant yet serious way.

"**I know..." Harry replied and trailed off, his back turned to the man. Before Snape could even register it the boy swiftly came to him and held out his hand filled with blackberries. "I know you never accept any help or anything of the sort if it is **_**given**_**, so you need to take it **_**yourself**_**."**

Snape's eyes widened at the memory and suddenly the bone hand before his eyes was not Death's, but Harry's. It was basked in the light of moon, filled with blackberries, as stubborn and determined to help the cold man as ever. He exasperatedly breathed a defeated sigh, one that made Death feel the pity that Snape so wished to be nonexistent.

_How Potter managed to creep his way so undeniably deep into my mind I will forever fail to comprehend, _Snape thought, frowning at the familiar yet unknown feeling he felt whenever Potter was involved. In all honesty it made him feel vulnerable and made him internally squirm at the feeling. Snape all of a sudden smirked and Death just stared in confusion as an afterthought crossed the Slytherin's mind, _but he has...that bloody stubborn Gryffindor._

"Let us get this over with then, shall we?" Snape stated with a glint in his eye, quickly seizing the hand without warning.

A flash of bright white light exploded as both instantly vanished. The only thing moving in the room was the fluttering blue flames and the shadows which cowered from it.

XXXX

Snape found himself falling suddenly through a white and black mist, it spiralling so frantically that the colours seemed to merge together to form a never ending grey blur. His eyes narrowed as he squeezed one eye tightly shut at the gale force winds whipping into his face. The mist spiralled around him, never ending, freezing cold against his skin as he fell. Occasionally a grunt escaped his lips when the coldness unexpectedly hit him in waves as cold as ice.

He felt that stormy wind send his hair fluttering wildly around his shoulders as he continued to be swept away by some invisible current. Where was he going? Where was Death? What was his next trial? A million unanswered questions raced through his mind, being interrupted with a cautious glare when he spotted a black hole in the tunnel up ahead.

As soon as he fell through the hole at breakneck speeds he realised he was falling into a huge, ancient, dark room from above. The forces continued to hit him in brutal gusts as the floor approached—fast! Adrenaline coursed through his veins. Cold air stabbed at his eyes. Gales roared in his ears. Muscles turned rigid. Pupils thinned.

His breath hitched as out of the blue he elegantly flipped to break his descent, elegantly landing on the dusty wooden floor on one hand and knee. He exhaled calmly; face expressionless as if nothing had happened when he stood up and gracefully rubbed the dust from his white sleeves. He realised instantly that these tricks would be short lived when he got his body back. Cocking an eyebrow he realised being weightless had it perks.

_Severus, can you hear me? I see you have landed safely, very nicely done, I praise you,_ the potions master rolled his eyes and sharply looked up at the darkness where the voice echoed from. But just like before Death was not physically present. Eyes narrowed when he saw that there was no ceiling...just unending darkness filled with floating sparkles of dust.

"Where am I exactly?" Severus questioned his guide. Crossing his arms he furrowed his eyebrows and mocked the ceiling. "Hopefully you will not overlook as many important and crucial details as last time."

_Your second trial is to awaken your soul, in other words to review yourself and your memories in order to let your regret and pain go. Only once you have changed will you reawaken your soul...and only when the soul is awakened will you be able to do the third trial._

"Indeed, I understand," Severus replied aloud, coolly examining his strange surroundings. He frowned suspiciously. "Something does not feel quite right..."

_This trial is less threatening than the first...but still has its risks. You will not have a lack of time, but will you be hunted or chased? The trial is meant for you to acknowledge aspects about yourself and accept them through the process of your own contemplation. Only you and you alone can change who you are._

At that the whole place suddenly lit up and Snape hissed like a vampire in the light as the place was revealed to him. When his eyes finally adjusted he was shocked to see that he was in a giant library: shelf upon shelf filled with millions of books stacked up high.

_The rules are simple; you have a total of four hours to research aspects of yourself—nothing more and nothing less. The hourglass I am going to hover over the shelves will be seen from any location and will help you to keep track. At the end of your time I will summon you and you will answer my questions truthfully. To start I will highlight the only sections important to you._

Seconds later a heart dropping darkness consumed the library. It was then followed with about three sections in the monstrously large place lighting up a luminous green to signal where Severus should go. Once again Severus glared over his shoulder into the choking darkness...that ominous feeling just refused to leave him.

Death spoke into the suspenseful silence; _Your second trial begins now. The books are the key to unlocking your soul: read those books._

Death's presence inside his mind ebbed away and Severus acknowledged that it began to feel strangely empty without him there. Suddenly a huge hourglass filled with crimson sand appeared above the library, and he raised an eyebrow at realising that there was no physical way you could miss it unless you were blind. Sand started to fall immediately signalling the start of the second trial.

His mind hastily focused itself with narrowed eyes as he briskly made his way to the closest glowing section named 'Dark Arts.' Deep down he was still wondering where exactly he was? Thud, thud, thud, went his leather boots on the wooden floor, churning up the thick layer of dust below him in their wake. Each step he took just sounded too loud and he furrowed his eyebrows at discovering it made him feel extremely exposed. Exposed to what?

Snape glared when he reached the 'Dark Arts' section, feeling a strong sensation of dread at the memories it awoke. However, he expertly squashed the sensation down like he had been doing for many years prior this moment. Every one of his spy nerves was on end at the tense atmosphere surrounding him.

As he cautiously approached one of the book laden shelves his eyes narrowed in curiosity. Gingerly, he placed a tapered finger to the cover of a black tome, swiftly striking his finger across it and taking a trail of dust from it in his wake. Like a potions professor examining a rare ingredient he pinched the dust in his fingers, stern onyx orbs examining it. He thought_, the texture is too smooth and the particles are too thick._

After a moment Snape stepped back exclaiming, "This is not dust, this is ash."

_Indeed Severus Snape...you are the first ever person outside of the Egyptian period to set foot in the Great Library of Alexandra._

"That is impossible," Severus whispered in disbelief, staggering back in his undisguised shock. "That library is gone, lost, burnt to the ground. It has been desired by historians for centuries."

_In a context, when the library was burnt, it _died_. The knowledge and passion of the books within and the people who set foot inside these walls were so strong that it breathed life into this very library and the books it contained. So when it was burnt down all of that special life died, and everything that dies comes to me. I also have a portion of the Amazon rainforest in my collection of places._

"Inconsiderate bloody muggles," Was all Snape hissed whilst grabbing the black book in new found interest. "The Amazon is the only location where a selection of my rarest potion ingredients originates."

_Only thinking of your own personal gain. The 'Dark Arts' section matches this part of you perfectly._

Snape ignored that dry comment with a foul curse under his breath. He was just about to open the immense black tome, about to reveal the contents within, when his heart froze in his chest. Freezing with his hands on the book he could...feel something...something staring at him. Muscles turned stiff as he remained deadly still. The darkness around the glowing section seemed to crawl closer.

"Death?" Severus called to the shadows, voice practically dripping with suspicion. Nothing. Nothing answered him.

_Yes?_ Death answered in his head, a little _too_ casually.

Snape spun around to the thick darkness that surrounded the safe light bubble of his glowing library section. His signature glare pierced the blackness as he sneered, "I am starting to assume that you are hiding something from me."

_Am I?_

"Are you?" Snape answered darkly.

_Maybe I am, maybe I am not. This trial is mainly you and not me, I am not allowed to give you as much information as the first trial...it is all down to you to discover what lurks here._

"Joy," He drawled back sarcastically. "That enlightens me to the fact that there _is _something substantial and potentially dangerous, possibly lethal, residing within these walls. I am overflowing with sunshine."

Snape carried the extremely heavy book to the square table awaiting it. It left his fingers carelessly before hitting the surface with a loud bang, making the man wince in regret for a moment at how it echoed throughout the dark library. The piercing echo threateningly lingered, ringing tauntingly in his ears, leaving a warning buzz of awkwardness. When the echo gradually faded away Severus could not help but feel his heart beat madly against his ribs.

You could literally feel the tension in the air, a tension so thick you could have cut it with knife if you so desired. It was the type of tension that was cold and made shivers crawl down your spine because it felt as if there was something hovering behind you...outstretching a hand for you. Snape sighed at finding that the surrounding shadows only added to this sensation, adding knots of nerves winding endless loops in his stomach. To be honest he found himself feeling terribly on edge.

_Time to begin this, although I despise to admit that moving to the next section concerns me,_ was his only thought before he sat down in the black leather sofa, carefully opening the ancient book with slender fingers. Above his head in the giant hourglass the crimson coloured sand continued to fall signalling the passing of time as he read away.

A muscle twitched just above his eye when he discovered that the contents of the book focused on the differences between Light and Dark magic, their spells, similarities and even potions for either healing or death. Skimming through the pages he processed as much as he could, for in all honesty he was not really a hundred percent sure about this trial. In his mind he found it hard to grasp exactly what Death wanted—it was just so broad.

He read several chapters of the worn out tome, finger elegantly passing below the words as he read them swiftly in his head. He ended up scowling at the pages that reminded him of his past mistakes.

"Perhaps that is the entire aim, maybe in this section I am meant to focus solely on my mistakes," Snape thoughtfully murmured to himself whilst tapping a pale finger to his chin. "As a verdict, the different sections must revolve around other individual parts of my life or personality."

He read and read without fault as book after book began to stack itself on the table. And, much to his discomfort, he felt that ominous feeling beyond the safety of the light remain—staring at him. However, whenever he dared a brief glance from his book to the shadows, he found them positively empty. Glaring at the darkness with icy eyes he would find nothing: no eyes, no fangs, no claws—just blackness. Yet, when he slowly turned his attention back to the pages of the books...he subconsciously felt that threatening shiver of another presence.

After every tome he finished breezing through he found his heart sinking lower and lower into bitterness. Sighing he placed an elbow on the table and leaned his chin on the palm as he continued to read, eyes moving from left to right, left to right, over and over. Why exactly had he done what he had back then in his past? Why had he been so foolish and careless, mistakes he often accused Harry of? Pale eyelids half closed, obstructing his eyes with black eyelashes...why had he joined the Dark Side and cost Lily her life? He frowned at the brown pages, realising he was just as prone to mistakes as any other human. Lost in thought he missed the shadows shift...waiting for him.

All of a sudden he shook his head furiously and growled in frustration. Had he just defended Potter? Son of that arrogant swine! Running a hand through his soft hair he leant back in his chair with an audible groan, troubled orbs staring at the hourglass above. He blinked at abruptly feeling a familiar presence enter his mind.

_I have some advice to share Severus: one, contemplation is a dangerous thing...it can easily go astray to other thoughts and worries. Two, only skim read to save time for the sections are large. Finally and the most dangerous, decide when you go to the next section_ very_ carefully. For going back, I guarantee...will be impossible._

Snape sneered at the hourglass, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm, "Fantastic."

You could feel the strange warmth in Death's tone as he finished, _you are ready to go to the next section if you desire, an hour has already passed—time is ticking._

A blood freezing chill crawled across his skin at that, feeling the tingles of his hair standing on end. Agonisingly slowly, he turned his head to face the surrounding shrouds of darkness. An unnatural breeze swept across the wooden floor, whipping up a mist of ash around his feet. It was...as if...the shadows could sense it. They were clawing closer, staring at him, waiting for him—the unknown ready to pounce as soon as he left his safety light. A strange scent suddenly reached his nose, making him recoil at the peculiar mixture. If evil and shadow had a smell..._this_ was it.

Snape shivered slightly and rubbed the tops of his arms at the sensation. The dress-shirt material rubbed against his skin soothingly, but didn't hold a candle to the shivers wracking his spine. His eyebrows furrowed when he could literally taste bitterness, hate and despair upon his tongue. He took a shaky intake of breath and steeled himself. Black hair fluttered epically in the breeze. Silence became deafening. Coldness consumed him. A heart pounded. Tension squeezed. Breaths held. And yet, through it all, Severus had that expressionless mask courageously plastered on his face—powerful and strong—just like the wizard he was.

Barely giving himself time to recover he all of a sudden bolted. His eyes widened as he felt it, literally felt himself passing through the bubble, the bubble of light that had protected him for so long. It was like passing through an invisible veil and it made his breath catch in his throat.

In slow motion one foot slowly descended to the ground for the first time outside the light. Ash swirled slowly around the black leather boot, appearing for all its worth to flee from him. The foot got closer and closer, the slow motion capturing the moment like a trap ready to be set off. Black hair whipped around wildly. Muscles prepared themselves. Onyx eyes focused. A slowed down thud filled his ears as his foot finally connected. It was as if the hounds had been set loose.

Time snapped back to normal. The next foot followed. He ran through the darkness, towards the next section. He had no idea what was in this darkness but as soon as his foot had connected with the ground he felt as if a herd of something was suddenly homing in on him. What was in this darkness? Was it fast? He barely had time to think as he fled into the cloud of shadows and ash. Little did he know that the shadows were racing after him.

Nowhere near the next section he suddenly cried out, cursing in pain under his breath, all of sudden falling to his knees. His eyes screwed shut in agony and he clutched his head—there was screaming in his ears. Shrill, unending, unnerving screams.

**You used the Dark Arts? What good are you? Your heart is black!**

**Once tainted by darkness always tainted by darkness—forever a stain. But you wanted that, didn't you?**

**Unforgivable your past, just disgusting—just like you!**

"No..." Severus growled, hastily shooting to his feet. "I did not desire that, I never did!"

Snape's heart was pounding as the nasty words screamed and echoed through Alexandra. The words were harsh, twisted, and cruel. He was in such shock that he staggered backwards. He saw them, saw strange creatures drawing nearer. They were creeping closer—praying on him. They grinned. They watched. They tormented.

**You were born this way, a murderer from the start with no heart. **_**You**_** murdered Lily Evans! It does not matter that it was not your wand! **_**You**_** killed her!**

"NO!" Snape screwed his eyes shut at those horrible words. They were so harsh they could have physically skewered his heart. His next words sounded unusually distraught. "No...I did not kill her...I_ loved_ her."

Panting he opened his eyes and gaped at the strange creatures. They surrounded him, blocked every aisle—trapped him. They were small and nimble. Faces were pointed skulls, teeth menacing fangs—grinning like the Devil himself. Empty sockets glowed a haunting red. Miniature scythes made of pure shadows were gripped in their three-clawed hands. They hovered closer, on a black mist of darkness, raising their weapons in unison.

Death's voice suddenly yelled in panic, _Severus snap out of it, flee!_

**`Loved her?' Ha! What a laugh, you didn't love her. All she was to you was a pawn! A pawn sacrificed, forgotten in order to get the 'Dark Lord's' favour!**

**Wretched boy, such a disappointment, such a monstrosity! You are no different than Tom Riddle.**

**The Dark Arts fit you perfectly, why leave it?**

**You enjoyed it down to the very last drop of blood you spilt—innocent blood.**

**Just die already you pathetic scum, you don't deserve a second chance!**

Severus couldn't take it anymore. Gasping for breath he ran, ran for all he was worth. The monsters followed with taunting laughter. The stream of screams just never seemed to end, flying in circles in his mind. It was confusing—terrifying.

He couldn't even hear his own thunderous feet as he sprinted away, his ears covered by his desperate hands. His heart felt like it had shattered all over again. The coldness grew stronger. His future grew bleaker. His heart crushed further.

_Severus do not listen to them, do not let them bring you down. You have to fight it! Accepting their words is just what they want!_

Up ahead was the sanctuary of light, the light that these creatures seemed to avoid at all costs. Getting a grip on himself Snape sneered over his shoulder and sped up. If he could just get there, ifhe could just pass that barrier, he would be safe. This wasn't the maze...this was more _sinister._

Once again he felt it, felt himself pass through an invisible veil, felt himself sprint into the protective bubble of light. Desperate pants escaped him as he stumbled a little, feeling the safety wrap around him like a cocoon. He coughed a little on the ash that had been thrown into the air by the occurrence and had tickled his throat. It forced him to taste the ancient ash which in turn made him splutter in disgust.

The creatures behind him came to an abrupt halt with screeches of rage. They lifted their shadow scythes in fury, skull mouths open revealing their razor fangs that silently swore to get him next time. Severus could only glare in distain as they just faded away and once again merged with the formidable darkness.

"M-May I inquire to _what_ exactly they were?" Severus braced himself on a nearby bookshelf and gasped for breath. "N-not exceptionally friendly company."

_Since you have discovered them on your own I am permitted to tell you. Those, Severus Snape, were Gossireapers. They feed on negative energy, like a Dementor in a sense...but instead of _taking_ memories from you they quite literally throw them right back in your face. Not only that but they will do it in the most effective way possible by tweaking past memories to make them pure lies. _

_They enjoy your mental and emotional suffering, slowly dragging you deeper into despair until there is nothing left...then they eat you._

"Charming," Came the awaited sarcastic reply, the dark man finally having managed to gain control over his breathing. He then subconsciously brushed his white sleeves off and audibly groaned at finding himself covered head to toe in a thin layer of ash.

The prideful tone of Death's voice did not go unmissed and Snape raised an eyebrow, _your sarcasm was always a major aspect of your personality._

"Really? I am particularly lost of how you received that deduction," Snape smirked, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched by some invisible creatures in the darkness.

"If I am being entirely sincere...I visualised that this trial would be easier. I am beginning to realise that it is considerably more difficult than the first, but on a different side of the spectrum. In truth I am appalled; being a spy for so many years should have prepared me for this."

_You remain locked in your cell, Severus. Experience means nothing if it is something you have never done before._

With those final words Death once again faded from his mind making Snape sigh in acceptance that he had to carry on reading. However, he narrowed his eyes at the wooden floor at distinguishing exactly how this trial worked.

"I read, gain knowledge, reflect and conclude...to then have the Gossireapers between each section try to confuse me and shift my frame of mind. I can not exactly lie and say that it is not a fearsome strategy," Snape admitted to himself with a bit of reluctance. This trial was undoubtedly going to be much more difficult than he thought—_much_ more difficult.

Elegantly removing his hair to behind his ear and putting one hand on his hip he found the Gossirepears lies replaying over and over in his intelligent head...but was beginning to doubt if they were actually lies. Quickly taking a book from the shelf to distract himself he did not even read the section title of 'Emotions.' The 'fearsome strategy' as he called it was planting its hooks and severely working, yet he refused to acknowledge it and merely scowled at himself for weakness.

_**Contemplation is a dangerous thing...it can easily go astray to other thoughts and worries.**_

If only Severus could accept just how painfully true and apparent that was when the cogs in his mind were slowly screeching in resistance from the war he was having within himself—the war of truth and lies. The problem is, the more he reheard the Gossirepears in his head...the more he began to believe them.

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**Bloody hell! I went to 5645 words! Sorry guys but I am going to have to split this one...bloody hell! 0_0 I really enjoyed writing this one though, I literally came up with the Gossirepears on the spot. XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what ya think as usual. **

**READ PLEASE=It's annoying how just when I get back into the swing of it I have to stop and disappear again. A Level exams are homing in and my coursework load is HIGH! :(**

**CLAIMER=Gossirepears are mine just like the Maze Wraths and the Bildreds. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it because I know I have. ;)**


	40. Death's Trials:Second awaken the soul P2

Deaths Trials: second awaken the soul part 2

_Emotions, such extraordinarily futile things,_ Snape mentally hissed in pure annoyance, tapered fingers agilely flipping the pages of a black tome. One by one the pages turned, one by one the books piled, and one by one the minutes soared by without leisure or compromise. He felt positively livid; he had spent an half an hour in this section and still nothing. There was barely two hours and a half to go until summoning time.

Each page would anciently creak on flipping, making him scowl in distaste at not his current book...but the invisible lethal eyes that seemed to shift at his every move—the Gossireapers. They were hungrily awaiting their prey, unrelentingly watching, begging him to fall into their horrifying clutches. The crowding shadows seemed to excitedly squirm in pure pleasure at sensing his inner distress, but none would venture beyond the miracle light that protected him. Deep down, Severus was highly thankful for this inclusion and he sighed as he turned yet another page, idly tapping the top of the brown parchment. Tap, tap, tap, went his fingertip, yet it was unease, unease, unease that overwhelmed his mind.

He suddenly sat back and shut the book with a loud thud, eyes closing in frustration as his mind refused to grasp exactly what he was looking for. Snape peered up at the darkness above whilst putting a white cuffed sleeve to his forehead. Emotions? What emotions? Emotions were mere tools to call upon him, a weakness at best, a vulnerable flaw at worst. Licking his dry lips, he elegantly put one long leg over the other in his seat, the black sofa slightly creaking in resistance. His pride was practically screaming at him already for even considering emotions as a part of his lifestyle.

_This subject is infuriating! Why is it not getting anywhere, every time I attempt to visualize an emotion, a memory, or even an expression on my own face to do with emotions—I conclude with a considerable blank. Pray tell, Death, what even remote function does something so useless as emotions involve with me? It is positively preposterous..._

_Ah, but dear Severus...that is the major point. _

Severus' eyes softened as he contemplated on such a ridiculous answer, still staring at the ceiling, still trying to ignore those prying skeleton chasms amid the darkness. His next thought to Death had an irritated edge to its tone, _Indeed? Are you implying that I do not understand my own feelings?_

Death merely chuckled in response. Severus released an unrestrained snort_. I am merely suggesting, Severus, that you have locked them up too much to recognise them. _

"This is outrageous," Snape growled and snatched rather than grabbed the next book, slightly misjudging its weight in his trauma and nearly dropping it. He mentally berated himself for such weakness and settled it more calmly in his lap. "You do not know me, Death."

_Do I not? Come now Severus, from you such words sound childish._

With that Severus felt Death's presence fading from his mind...but in turn, felt more of the impending eyes of his surrounding predators. Again removing his hair behind his ear in one fluent movement, he tensely gritted his teeth, swearing he could literally hear the monstrous scuffles of living shadows squirming in their impatience. The mere thought made him involuntarily shiver.

Snape sent a hell freezing glare to the darkness, before returning solemnly to his book. The creatures merely cackled evilly in response. Severus Snape held no power here.

"**My scars can not heal; they will **_**never**_** heal...that is why they are **_**scars**_**."**

He released a hefty sigh that echoed off the many shelves. His eyes displayed his inner turmoil whilst his face was, as usual, expressionless, devoid of all emotion. When they say that the eyes are the key to the soul it had never been proven so true than with Severus Tobias Snape. He was aa man who held his own soul and emotions under guarded lock and key, but _he_ was the guard. Grunting in exasperation, he held his pale face in his hands. It seemed he was getting nowhere fast. Why was this particular subject so difficult?

"**Happiness solves nothing!"**

_**Solves nothing...**_

He whispered in denial, "Emotion solves nothing."

It was revealed to him swiftly that Death was not returning to guide him...he was on his own for this one. Clutching at his silky hair, he then shut his eyes tightly as he generated Death's words in his mind.

_**The trial is meant for you to acknowledge aspects about yourself and accept them through the process of your own contemplation. Only you and you alone can change who you are.**_

Snape's eyes drifted open, staring as if in a daze at the book still open in his lap at the realisation that this part of the trial was a trick—you could not read up on emotions. Emotions were something you had to figure out on your own, no written books could help. Every person was different.

He would be lying if he told himself he had no emotion, no matter how hard he tried to bottle them up and suppress them. And he understood that now was the time to uncork that bottle and let them loose—to accept them.

Fear. He physically flinched as his pride burned like a furious phoenix at the first emotion that flowed out. Snarling, he attempted to pretend he did not have any, to pretend he was as emotionless as his students back at Hogwarts portrayed him. But he could not do it. The bottle had been opened and it was resisting his natural impulse to cork it again. Fear, oh, how he knew that ghastly thing.

"Frightened are we?"

Severus Suddenly jolted, whipping his head sharply to the sofa opposite him. His heart instantly froze. Black eyes widened in pure shock. _Somebody_ was in the other seat.

"W-Who are you?" Severus croaked, but his face was expressionless. Disbelief was evident in his eyes. This could not be happening.

"Do not be as oblivious as that Stubborn Gryffindor, I am you."

Severus was deadly still, barely able to distinguish imagination from reality anymore. For there, with a posture that clearly stated 'grace,' was_ himself_. Snape narrowed his eyes as he stared—something was not quite right though. This Severus Snape sitting calmly before him, although wearing the same black trousers, the same white dress-shirt and even the same glinting onyx eyes, had a major difference—

His hair was stunning silver.

"That is truly inconceivable! You look—

"Nothing like you?" The other him smirked, eyes sharp and dangerous. Even his voice was identical, unnerving the real Severus who was suspiciously glaring in his seat. "Oh, Severus Snape, _that _is preposterous."

That tone, that vocabulary, that glint in his eye, that way he flicked his wrist so gracefully with no effort. That way he glared icily at him with a snarl of unprovoked hatred...

Severus felt sickeningly cold and swallowed harshly—he was definitely staring at a mirror image of himself. But that hair, those silver locks, that ever so slight timid tremble in his hand every now and then, this was not him...was it? Snape tilted his head to the side slightly, eyebrows furrowed in evident suspicion. Yet he was undeniably curious. This mirror image just could not be him.

"Indeed?" Severus inquired in answer.

Abruptly, Severus stood up to move towards the other to investigate, and the most unexpected reaction suddenly burst from the other. The silver-haired one practically leapt from his seat. The sofa rockws slightly from the ferocious force. Snape froze in place, speechless. The other had taken a hasty step back away from him—desperate. Those eyes were strangely glistening. His breathing was ragged. A wrist was defensively raised in front of his chest. He was unexplainably trembling. Severus silently clicked.

The other looked absolutely petrified.

"You _are_ me," Snape muttered, voice strangely warm in understanding. "You are my personified fear."

The Slytherin began to carefully walk towards the other. As if in pure terror, the other took another frightened step back, eyes suddenly insecure. Snape took another smooth step forward, normally cold eyes warm. In panic, the other suddenly tried to bolt to the left—Snape blocked him. Gulping in fear, he shot to the right—but Snape gracefully blocked again. He took a petrified step back. Eyes widened. A back connected with the shelves. He was cornered—trapped!

**James was obviously ignoring him as he continued to move his four hooves towards him. All of sudden Snape tried to make a break for it to his left—James moved to block him. Feeling himself inwardly panic he bolted to the right—James blocked him again. His inner panic was unseen on his emotionless face as his back was forced against the wall. He was trapped—cornered!**

"BACK OFF!" The other roared and closed his eyes as he suddenly swung his arm out to keep the real Severus away. "JUST REMAIN AWAY FROM ME!

Those terrified yells echoed throughout the library, a resounding voice of his own weakness, a resounding memory from his own past. The Gossirepears in the shadows were strangely still in wonder.

However, despite the silver-haired other's trembling, Severus kept approaching. Thud, thud, thud, was the undeterred footsteps on the floorboards. Ever so tenderly, he raised a hand for his trembling self backed up against the bookcase. The other bowed his head and screwed his eyes shut in fear.

"Why are you frightened?" Severus quietly asked, gently brushing his fingers on the others shaking shoulder. The other instinctively flinched at his touch.

He was being so uncharacteristic...but he couldn't help it. He was gazing upon _himself. _It was not some stranger touching him, or a horrid person from his past, the other was petrified of _him_, but how could he be scared of even_ himself_ approaching? Seeing this frightened form of himself was...triggering something deep within in. Was this what he kept denying Potter to feel when he acted like this? How could the Potter possibly _not_ feel it? His thoughtful eyes widened as an epiphany hit him. This sensation...it was pity.

The situation was just so surreal. It was so ironic it was unbelievable. Why was he frightened?

It was then that the most unexpected thing happened. Severus suddenly bridged the small space between them.

_**Only you and you alone can change who you are.**_

"S-Stay away from—

Severus Snape, heartless potion's master, known for brewing chilling fear, all of sudden embraced his quivering self. Slender arms wrapped around the scared form and held him securely. The other turned rigid from his phobia, _their _phobia. A pale chin settled in the silver hair.

"May I inquire why you are doing this?" The other faintly muttered and merely stared at the floor.

Severus merely smirked in understanding. "Because there is no logical explanation for you to be afraid."

A sparkle glistened in his fearful self's eyes.

"Pray tell, have you accepted that you feel fear?"

"Appears impossible to deny considering I am quite literally _embracing_ it," Severus droned in a voice just dripping in sarcasm as he let go of the other.

The other stopped trembling, all traces of fear gone. The potion's master blinked as the other appeared to dissolve into the air. The one he called 'Fear' faded into nothing, leaving only an empty space. He had accepted that he felt one emotion—fear.

A silence consumed the library of Alexandra. Yet, this silence was one of understanding, not one of tension. The saying 'embrace your fear's had never had so much meaning until today.

Severus gave a sigh and sat back down in his chair, finding the silence did not last long as the Gossireapers started shifting again in order to be as close as possible to their prey as the protective light barrier would allow. They seemed to breathe done his neck, to reach for his skin, making chills wrack his spine.

Despite accepting that he felt fear, he could still feel his pride burning sorely deep inside. He was still a prideful man and his previous actions did nothing but set his pride ablaze in fury. An indifferent snort left him as he once again elegantly put one leg over the over, the fluent movement as graceful as ever and his eyes a keen smoky black. If you could paint Severus in that moment it would be a piece of perfection. Pride would always be a part of his genetic code.

It was while he sat there in the silence that he shivered at the frosty chill in the atmosphere, a chill that seemed to crawl agonisingly slowly over his skin in waves. Stern eyes sharpened in understanding, it was from the realisation that he once again had to uncork that fall bottle of emotions and let yet another flow free. Hesitantly, he delved deep inside of himself once again and released an uneven breath.

Anger. Snape swallowed. His heart dropped like a brick into his stomach. A little unnerved at this development, he fidgeted in his seat.

"How pathetically weak and insssignificant you are..."

Not even jumping this time, Severus gradually turned to gaze upon the spare black sofa a second time. Sure enough, there proudly sat another version of himself. Snape slightly sat forward with his interested eyes focused solely on the other. Startled, he found himself taken aback by the furious irises staring unwaveringly into his own. It was these eyes that held the difference—

Those eyes were crimson red.

And was it just Severus, or did this version of himself just hiss ever so slightly? A cunning hidden role on the's'? Just like...

Snape sneered, "You sound not unlike the Dark Lord."

"Do I not? But worthless _SSSeverusss_...are you not comparable to him yourself?"

"Never," Severus' voice was dangerously low, his fist clenching into a throbbing fist on the chair-arm. "Never compare me to the despicable qualities that define that monster."

An evil cackle suddenly broke from the red-eyed other. It was loud, humourless, and cruel. The black hair slightly obscured those crimson eyes, those dangerously demon-like eyes. Elegantly, like an evil curse, the other stood from his seat and bent forward to be closer to the real Severus. There they were—face to face. The evil smirk that curled this version's lips forced Severus to look away. It made his blood run cold, made his heart thunder, made his insides crawl. He felt unexplainably sick. This...this was him?

"So weak," The red eyed one drawled, drawing out the last word like poison. His unsettling smirk lingered. One slender finger, not unlike Severus', heartlessly lifted his chin. Unnerved onyx was forced to meet sinister ruby. "You despissse me do you not? Demining you like the worthless worm you are. You will always be weak, insignificant...another's pawn to be manipulated. I pity you. Does that not increase your anger? Does that not make you _squirm?_"

"I am not manipulated, and I do not need your pity," Severus growled on impulse.

Snape harshly smacked the restricting finger away, icy glare as cold as ever. Red eyes of the other flashed in amusement before he menacingly walked at an unsettlingly slow pace behind Severus' chair. Those fluent movements were so causal yet so alarmingly dangerous. Thud...thud...thud. One cold hand lazily swung around Snape's shoulder when the other stood directly behind him.

Evil lips ghosted in mocking into his ear, "Indeed ssservant? Albus leashed you decades ago when you, his insolent little _pet_, went outrageously astray to the Dark Arts." The hand on the shoulder sickeningly slithered up to the neck. Severus glared ahead, refusing to look at the monster...at _himself. _"Oh SSSeverusss, hopelessly devoid of intelligence...allowing that ancient and blithering idiot to retrieve what he desires so effortlessly. You should experience fury for being used in such a manner—" Severus cried out as the hand nastily grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. The other merely grinned. "You are nothing! You are merely his little spy, his invaluable double agent. What more can you possibly be? A man of choice? How preposterously sentimental!" Pausing hauntingly to relish in Severus' concealed gasps of pain, he breathed a final murderous whisper. "...You _never_ had a choice."

Severus was speechless when the other suddenly let him go, those appalling words sounded as ominous as the Gossireapers beyond the darkness. He snarled when the other cackled at his silence and strode back towards his seat. What was this one playing at? He did not seem 'angry' as the emotion 'anger' suggested. In fact, the red-eyed other seemed wantonly cruel and vicious—like the Dark Lord. He rubbed at his sore head where the strands had been heartlessly pulled. He locked eyes with those burning red irises. The other mysteriously looked displeased for some reason and Severus narrowed his eyes.

And then it clicked.

Like a light being switched on the path was revealed. Onyx eyes widened. Was it truly that simple? He gracefully handled the book still in his lap, idly transporting it from one graceful hand to the next and back again, casually moving it to and fro, keen eyes never leaving those crimson orbs. The other seemed to sense the shift in his victim and sneered in unprovoked distaste.

"Anger, your taunts are ineffective."

The other's eyes flashed frostily, hissing through gritted teeth, "Do...not...lie...to me."

"Your actions do not intimidate me, your taunts do not faze me, and your words especially do not anger me—

"You lying, insolent, swine!" The other spat in interruption. He briskly shot up as if a demon had grabbed him. He looked absolutely outraged—filled with anger. With this anger in toe, he restlessly paced like a caged lion. Red eyes glowed as if on fire. "Those things have _always_ made you angry!"

"Admittedly, I was perplexed, Anger. You whispered such ludicrously disdainful things into my ear like the harsh lies of a serpent. Every venomous point you pierced my conscious with was a particular attribute that admittedly repulses me: calling me weak and unintelligent, bringing up Albus's ridiculously controlling behaviour, your monstrous eyes and hiss of the Dark Lord were attempts to strike a sensitive nerve, you even blatantly pried on my phobia as you got too close for comfort. You were attempting to make me loose it, so to speak—you were trying to force out an angry response. You are merely the personified _triggers_ that spark my anger, not my emotion of anger itself."

The other abruptly laughed with such an evil underlying edge it was unsettling.

"Indeed, little SSSeverusss. Will you falsely lie and inform me that these things do not forge anger deep within your heart?"

"No."

"Have you accepted that you feel anger?"

Everything was tensely silent for a moment. Severus peered into those curious crimson pools, smoothly answering in a dark tone, "Obviously."

Even the Gossireapers let out straggled cries of shock when, with one final parting smirk, 'anger' burst into blinding flames. Severus watched as if in a trance as the flames consumed the strange phenomenon, with no evidence remaining to prove his occurrence. He had just vanished in a puff of embers. Snape raised an eyebrow at how it did not set the library ablaze.

As collective as ever, he placed his chin atop his hands in silent contemplation. His intelligent eyes glared at the floor as it seemed even the dust cowered from his freezing glare. Deep within his Slytherin mind, he was already deducting and preparing for what could possibly happen when he yet again let another emotion from the bottle loose. After a moment he was abruptly brought out of his train of thoughts.

_Time is flying, Severus, time is flying. Make haste, make haste._

Snape considered snarling a sarcastic remark, but found himself too mentally drained for the effort. These visits from these humanoid emotions were unexpectedly taking a toll of him, each one drilling like a vicious sword into him more deeply than the last. He glowered at nothing in particular and impulsively berated himself for such internal weakness.

Groaning, he suddenly leant forward to put his face in his hands. He just felt so...so...

Miserable.

Every muscle in the Slytherin instinctively froze; there was that inescapable sensation of being watched. Cold tingles skimmed his skin, across his back, trailing slowly up his spine. Ash tumbled across the floorboards in a haunting breeze—fleeing. He was utterly still, scarcely daring to even twitch a finger. Surrounding shadows churned and curled. Horrible shivers wracked his spine. His breathing caught. Silence choked. This time he was certain it was the not the shadows insistently watching.

He refused to lift his head in honest fear of what his emotions had unleashed and for once his pride did not seethe in rejection to the thought. A depressed sigh escaped his lungs. The other presence in the area cocked his head to the side with curious eyes.

"Mister, are you okay?"

That did it. Snape's head shot up, shoulder length black hair gracefully fluttering with the movement. He nearly choked on pure air at what he saw.

_This is seriously ludicrous_, Severus thought in bewilderment.

For there, sitting nervously crossed legged in the sofa that appeared far too large for him, was a young child. But not just any child...it was a young Severus Tobias Snape. There was a sudden unexpected tug on his heart strings as he realised the boy's face,_ his_ young face, was stained with tears. The fully grown man's eyebrows furrowed at detecting bleeding cuts and awful tears littering the nostalgic black silk pyjamas he used to always wear. All colour suddenly drained from Severus' face at realising what exactly sat before him, so young and timid, so small and helpless. His heart lodged into his throat.

It was a boy who had just been viciously abused by his father.

It was sadness.

The boy snivelled in despair, fiddling with a tear in his pyjama sleeve with trembling lips. He appeared about ready to cry again. Snape's expression was one not seen on his face before—pure loss.

_Oh Merlin, what have I gotten myself into. How do I possibly deal with this? Comforting is not a part of my vocabulary._

Death smiled warmly at the spirit's attempts to conceal his internal panic, _He is you is he not, Severus? What did you want when you were a child? Think back to that time many years ago when you wanted comfort—what did you want?_

Snape was about to mentally answer the Being, but the boy all of a sudden heart wrenchingly covered his eyes and sobbed, "W-Why am I so alone? Why does nobody want me?"

In that moment Severus' eyes softened. He knew what he had wanted: just someone _there _to comfort him after his mother had died, in turn leaving him with the fiend of a man that was his father. Always alone was Severus Tobias Snape, all except for Lily. But in observing the child one final time, his heart skipped a beat at realising this was when Lily had not been there in his life yet, or she was, but the bond was not strong enough. For the first time he felt entirely awkward. What could he do?

"Boy, do you not have someone?" Snape asked, just to be sure. "Most certainly there must be a particular person for you to converse with?"

"No...All I have is myself to talk to."

_How ironic,_ Snape sarcastically droned in his mind at their current situation.

"Indeed? Do you even recognize who I am?"

The boy innocently blinked and whispered, "No, I've never seen you before, sir."

Rolling his eyes, Severus felt a headache coming on and gently applied pressure to his forehead. _Oh, you utterly oblivious child._

"But something about you does seem familiar," The boy suddenly added, shakily pointing to him. Snape was taken off guard by the distress in his next words. "Are—Are you related to my father?"

_Obviously_. "No, I am afraid not," Severus lied.

"What's your name, sir?"

Snape's eyes widened and he looked like a stunned dear in the headlights. The boy suspiciously glared at him, a glare that was _very _familiar. He began to sweat. How could a child possibly make him this uneasy? He had to think of something—fast. The next words that tumbled thoughtlessly from his mouth made him mentally slap himself.

"I am Albus."

The boy titled his head at the name as he wiped his tears on his glossy sleeve. He smiled obliviously, "That's a nice name, much better than Severus."

Much better than Severus? Snape rolled his eyes and just wanted to uncharacteristically head-bang the table; luckily it seemed the age of this child version was before he went to Hogwarts. Then again, as he gazed directly into the child's large eyes, using that name seemed to fit perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Sitting back further into his seat, Severus contemplated how Albus had always been there to comfort. Now the roles were reversed. He had to be Albus now...but how?

As if struck by a powerful wave of misery, the boy abruptly burst into tears again. Those cries sounded so miserable they sounded painful, echoing throughout the dark library like a dreadful wish for an end. 'I am alone, I am alone,' repeated like an insane mantra in the boys sobs, over and over, like how he had been physically abused. To anyone that could have seen him...the sight would have broken their hearts.

Severus bolted upright as if on instinct at those distressed weeps and watched with stern eyes as the boy curled up into a ball on the sofa, holding his knees and rocking back and forth in a tiny effort to seize comfort. In all honesty, he wanted to snarl at the boy for being so weak. But just as he opened his lips to snap, he quickly managed to restrain himself...this boy _was_ him. When he had been abused he had not wanted to be ridiculed, yelled or stared at. He had just...wanted someone there for him.

"Hey there now," Severus whispered, uncertainty evident and feeling extremely awkward. The boy lifted his head from his knees ever so slightly to reveal those shining tearful orbs. "There is no requirement to necessitate to your father's inconceivable behaviour."

The boy merely blinked, a couple more crystalline tears trailing down his bruised cheeks and down his hooked nose. Those child-like orbs were locked on the strange man named Albus whose words were complicated to him. Severus' lips upturned into a small smirk at distinguishing the confusion in those young eyes.

"You can not comprehend my vocabulary, can you? That is no surprise. What I am attempting to convey is that crying in despair is just what your father wants."

"But why, Albus?" Child Snape wailed, tears streaming faster, sadness growing. "I—I don't understand! What d-did I do wrong?"

The boy's eyes widened considerably when all of sudden the chair tilted slightly to the right by another's weight. Sharply whipping his head up, not unlike how Severus had recently done, he stared in disbelief at the man he assumed as Albus now sitting beside him. Those onyx eyes were gazing down at him in unsure reassurance. However, he was also confused at how the man's face was expressionless simultaneously like a drummed in mask. The child's breath hitched at seeing understanding deep within those adult eyes, as if this man had also experienced the same agony. Had this man been abused too?

"I can tell you're not used to comforting people, huh?"

"Indeed."

The boy gave one last snivel, but Snape raised an eyebrow when the boy suddenly smiled at him as if he was the best man in the world—a thoroughly foreign concept to him, "That's alright, it's the fact you're trying that makes me feel better. None have tried before, thanks sir."

The potions master turned instantly rigid. The boy had suddenly thrown himself on him in a hug. Severus was completely still as those small arms wrapped around his neck—like a son with a father—oh, how surreal this whole experience was. The child grip was tight on his neck, as if the man was some sort of lifeline.

Out of the blue, the boy muttered into his ear, "Do you feel sadness, too?"

Since the boy could not see his face, Severus permitted a small smile, for the boy was, in his own way, asking what the past two emotions had done before him: did he accept that he felt the emotion?

"Of course I do, everyone has their ghosts."

Slowly, the boy known as 'sadness' leant back to be face to face with the real Severus. His tearful eyes were glistening with warmth at the answer. He then faded away into nothing like the two personified emotions before him, his smile seeming to linger in the air.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Severus then carefully rose from the seat and moved back to his own, the seat creaking in the suspenseful silence when he sat back comfortably within it. By far the young version of himself had rattled his conscious the most and he placed his fingers to his forehead. Vivid images of the past experiences replayed constantly in his mind. He saw a flash of silver hair upon a timid man. He saw a glint of crimson eyes upon a monster. He saw a child lost profoundly in a nightmare. Even for the Wizarding World, the things he had seen here in Death's realm could not compare.

Black eyes slowly opened in dismay as a questionable sigh left his lips. He decided to get back up and put the black tome he had back, for there was no use for books in this segment of the trial it seemed. Or was that truly the reason for his action? Within those dark orbs a sense of nervousness swirled in contrast to his collected face. Was the true reason behind his action to prevent the next emotion shining through and establishing itself to meet him? He licked his dry lips at finding that there was only one emotion left to reveal itself that was of any importance, and to Merlin's hell he was utterly _terrified _of how it would play out.

Pausing with the hand still on the book spine, the book now placed back neatly on its destined shelf, his heart pounded in warning. He sneered at the book to disguise his inner worry. He would even go so far as to say that he had forgotten the emotion that would soon reveal itself. His hand never left the rough surface of the spine as he glared frostily enough to summon a blizzard. For the next emotion was something he had forever refused to accept after Lily—

Happiness.

**xXEnd of ChapterXx**

**Apologies for this guys, it has been WAY too long. What's worse? I may be disappearing for a while again after this, but I promise I will try to finish the trials and get Severus amongst the living in the time I have. ^^**

**Please review as it has been way too long and I think it shows horribly in my writing *sweat drops and bows head in shame***

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks for staying with me and still reading if you don't want to kill me. ^_^'**


	41. Deaths Trials: Second trial end is near

Deaths Trials: Second Trial End Is Near

Someone was watching him intently. Tapered fingers finally drifted from that withered book, a scornful sense of dread shimmering in usually frozen onyxes. He could feel it, so undeniable, so outrageously obvious, so pointedly present as he focused his icy glare upon the book's spine. Someone was staring. Eyes lingered heartlessly over the details: that little tear shrouded in a darkened splodge, that small, tiny area lacking the colour that had been lost from the ages, some dust here and there. A frown of unaccepted distain plastered his lips; the presence was motionless behind him. His eyes glinted in a suspicion ingrained by years of being a double spy. Indeed, he sensed that sensation in the pit of stomach that warned him of watching eyes...of an aura much too content and laid back to be entirely his own.

"Accepting me is compulsory, dear Severus. Why ignore such a part of yourself?"

"More like why I possess it in the first place," Severus snarled, ever so slowly turning his head to glare at the character with distaste. The other's tone was just too calm and content and it struck an angry chord in him. "The last useless thing I need is 'happiness.'"

His tense posture spoke all that needed to be said, and the other character detected it without fault. After all, both were the same person—keen eyes were applicable to both.

The Severus counterpart that had appeared smiled, actually _smiled _to him, and raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "I believe you are as stubborn as the boy says you to be, Severus. At least have the decency to glance at me at least."

Severus kept his guard up. Yet, despite that, he knew he was running out of time in the trial...he had to face him. A low sigh escaped him as he gracefully brushed his hair from his eyes, the black strands being forced out of the way. He then turned with a caged heart to fully face the other. His eyes were stern—emotionless.

They instantly widened against his will.

The other was identical to him in appearance. Well, except for one very important difference...

Happiness glowed an aura of golden yellow.

Snape nearly clutched his throat at feeling like he was being choked by invisible hands of shock, for that was not the only major difference. He stumbled back, his heart strangely racing despite his pride screaming at him to remain collected. No, no, it could not be! Those eyes...

They were the memorable emeralds of a certain woman and a persistent Potter.

"Y-You," Snape hoarsely stammered, much unlike his normal persona. That shocked stammer turned to blazing rage. "You are mocking me you insolent being! Change those eyes!"

"Hahaha!" Happiness laughed, the aura turning ever so slightly brighter. He calmed after a bit in order to smile to Severus. "I can not change, I am _you._ I am what makes you happy, in the past, present and future. To change my eyes...would be to forget_ they_ ever existed. And you obviously have not which concludes why I have this colour. Only you can formulate how we emotions appear, and once it is done there is no going back. Do Lily and Potter not bring you happiness?"

"Do not speak of Lily so lightly. And in the circumstances of Potter, he is a spitting image of his inconceivable father. Happiness is the last emotion to feel with him, exasperation beyond measure the first."

Happiness closed his eyes with yet another smile. "Indeed?"

The glowing Happiness took a step away. His posture and grace was just as identical to the original, yet Snape narrowed his eyes as it seemed...swifter somehow. Unexpectedly, Happiness actually did a small twirl with a grin and suddenly ran for the darkness.

Severus' heart stopped. He paled, hastily reaching out to run for him. _This is a personification of me? What is this idiot thinking?!_ His thoughts rebelled against such a happy character being a part of who he truly was. The Gossireapers were there awaiting his counterpart. He saw them evilly smirk—blood thirsty. Crimson eyes flashed in the darkness. Shadows swarmed. Happiness rapidly drew closer.

As if on instinct to protect_ himself,_ Snape growled whilst abruptly sprinting to grab the other. Snape yelled in a tone familiarly harsh, "No you utterly incompetent—"

But his words stooped short. He stumbled with a burning pride at his unintentional gasp that resounded. Once hasty strides slowed in a shock he refused to admit when Happiness laughed, leapt into the darkness, turned to wink at him...and the bright glow emitting from him made the Gossireapers shriek in fear. There Happiness stood: away from the safety light Severus motionlessly stood within, his strange glow lighting up the darkness in the aisle— leaving Happiness unharmed and untouched. His glow was brightly illuminating the shelves whilst the Gossireapers refused to near him and scurried as far from him as possible. Snape's contemplating mind instantly came to the conclusion that the light Happiness glowed with was pure enough to deflect the darkness.

"Come now Severus, shall we...walk down 'memory lane' as the saying defines?" Happiness chimed, strangely calm for an emotion that was proposed to be bouncy and hyper. Severus noted how this personification was nothing like that.

Snape snorted in distrust, "More like trespass down memory lane."

Snape's eyes rolled like a parent with a misbehaving child when Happiness blatantly ignored him with a laugh. _This is happiness? A completely moronic and thoughtless—_

_May I remind you that you are talking about yourself, dear Severus;_ Death chuckled warmly through his mind.

_Joy, that makes me feel so much better,_ Snape droned sarcastically. _Truly, you are an expert in compliments._

_You do understand that I can hear you, you know...? _Snape darted his eyes to the other present when he heard the secondary voice echo through his mind.

Happiness...could hear his thoughts? On impulse, Snape growled at the smiling other, yanking up the mental bars of his unbreakable cage. He suddenly became the heartless Potion's Master he was continuously portrayed to be. The very essence of his mind seemed to turn deadly cold. _Stay out of my head, you frustratingly ludicrous being!_ At the same time, he distinctly heard the small gasp of Death since, as an intriguing result, the barricade around his mind forced him out too.

Happiness' glow dimmed ever so slightly at those words, yet the glow remained despite the saddened smile on his lips. At not being able to communicate through his mind, he let himself withdraw from Severus' brain.

Happiness then sighed into the dark silence, tone almost sad (ironic considering his purpose): "Why do you not have any sense of trust for me? Not trusting me is therefore refusing to trust _yourself._"

"Because happiness is useless and fragile, it brings nothing but excruciating agony when it is shattered. I have experienced enough of that and I desire no more of it. You are pathetically preposterous."

"...This whole scenario is preposterous," Happiness pointed out in a chuckle.

Snape sneered in distain. However, he could not deny that the other had a valid point.

"Come, walk with me," Happiness stood in the darkness with his hand raised in offer to him, wanting nothing more than for Severus to come and accept it. His smile was nothing if not genuine, nothing if not caring, nothing if not trusting.

Snape eyed the shadows. There the Gossireapers slunk and slithered in the dark depths. That glare he gave, it was hot enough to burn anything from the inside out. But...all he had do was take the other's hand...to just _trust _for a mere moment...

**Snape, who had his forehead resting against the bridge with his eyes closed, slowly drifted them open at feeling something faint. It was miniscule, a light gracing across the tops of his hair. Looking up with tired eyes those eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. There Harry was, face filled to the brim with concern, holding his hand out to him. He was offering his hand to him willingly, willingly offering the cold-hearted man help. That made him narrow his eyes...this made no sense.**

A single step resounded as anxious eyes remained sharp on the other. Gossireapers whispered nothings among themselves with evil glee. Another step followed as he drew closer. A pale, yet elegantly slender hand, hesitantly lifted. This was madness! He hated happiness,_ despised_ it even, and yet...

**With a snarl Severus defiantly whipped his head away, eyes moving away from the hand mere centimetres from his face. Bitterly glaring into nothingness he spat, "I do not need your worthless help, Potter. Do not touch me."**

No, he should not do this, could not do this,_ would_ not! Growling he took a step backwards, remaining in the safety light of the book section, hair fluttering gracefully in a draft none could feel. There was a set of untrusting fires in his eyes that continued to burn.

Happiness, despite it all, kept his glowing hand in offering. He uttered in a tone calm and true,

"All you have to do is accept it."

**A laugh made Snape instantly look back up, onyx eyes overwhelmed with confusion. Harry was surprisingly smiling down at him as he chuckled, "You really are as stubborn as a Gryffindor, sir."**

Stubbornness? Severus averted his gaze away for a moment, lips pursed in thought. All the while Happiness' smile remained on him. Was that all this was, was that the chain holding him restrained? No, it was only _one_ chain; the other even sturdier one was his pride.

And it was his pride that screamed unrelentingly within him when he resumed his steps; face as hard as steel...

"**Oh but you are, you're literally the most stubborn person I know," Harry laughed, the offered hand shaking a little from it and his green eyes sparkling with mirth as he continued. "I can help, you know."**

A boot thudded gently on the wooden floor. It connected outside the safety light, within the faint darkness surrounding him. Ash fled from his steps, cowered in fear. A shaky breath left him within his mind. For now he was relying on Happiness' glow. One more step, another step, closer and closer. He was away from safety—in Happiness's shielding light. All he had to do...was take that hand...

**Ever so slowly, yet gently, Snape placed his forehead against the wood, the contact making a tiny thud. Without even looking back up to Harry he slowly lifted his arm up with the palm freely open, being mutely silent the whole time.**

In his inner shame Severus Tobias Snape looked to the floor. Meeting the other's gaze would undoubtedly make his pride scream. He just could not do it, could not listen to that scream that he could never disobey at the moment. Instead, he just stared with distressed pupils at the yellowish glow that shimmered over the floorboards.

To accept is to give in. His own steps vibrated through his mind. To accept is to let someone in. Step after step until he was in front of Happiness. Shadows curled around the vulnerable safety light that Happiness supplied.

To accept...is to lose the dignity within.

A growl escaped him in exasperation. Accepting assistance was just too unforgiving, too undeniably _dangerous._ Close, he was so close...so close as he raised his own hand to meet the other's.

And as soon as hesitant fingers brushed against the offered hand, as soon as Snape tightened his grip with a tendril of humiliation, the light encasing Happiness seemed to explode. Light expanded. Shrill cries of the creatures of darkness screeched as they were forced away not unlike how a patronus discards a Dementor. Snape instantly let go with tangible distrust. Happiness smiled a sincere smile and grasped the uncertain Severus's shirt cuffed wrist before he could escape.

"Do not touch me!" Severus spat. What was that mighty pang in his chest...anxiety? _I can not accept it, I just can not_! In a fear he tried to hide he attempted to yank his wrist free, but Happiness kept his grip gentle yet firm—unrelenting. Against Severus' will, Happiness began to carefully pull him down the corridor. That comforting smile refused to leave Happiness' face. "Merlin, why are you so forceful?!"

"...Because I have to be in order for you to accept me."

Snape blinked, slowly glancing to the other in intelligent understanding. The emotion of happiness was so well concealed away inside that it had to be forceful in order to even be felt? And as Happiness pulled him further away at a gradual pace, Snape reluctantly surrendered to the notion. Or at least...he saw it as a type of surrendering. It was an aspect which made his high pride blaze to the point there was an actual physical burning searing his chest. His free hand lifted to clutch it with a groan: annoyed, hurt, and ashamed.

This did not go unnoticed by Happiness who distinguished the inner turmoil. Who could not? It was practically rolling off Severus Snape in waves.

Within the newly ignited glow of Happiness, Severus Snape momentarily allowed his guard down regardless of his conscious. Deep down he debated with a concerned heart if this was the right thing to do...

"**Your past is your cell and you are its prisoner, yet the key to open the cell is right there in front of you, in arms reach, easily obtainable...yet you refuse to open the door and leave your past behind you. Do you know what that key to open the door is, Severus? It is forgiveness. And it is your own pride that prevents you from taking it and allowing yourself to be free—to have happiness."**

"**Happiness solves nothing!" Snape all of a sudden whipped his head around and spat venomously, black hair fluttering around his shoulders in an intimidating manner. The glint in his eyes was one of pain, hatred and regret, and its dark strength took Death by surprise.**

"**It only brings more pain, more suffering, and more reasons to ignore the key and stay in my cell. For in my cell I am protected."**

"May I inquire as to where you are dragging me?" Severus coldly asked

"**And so you are restricted."**

"To where your happiness lays, Severus. The past."

"**So there is no danger of changing for the worst!"**

"That is ludicrous! The past is where..." All of a sudden Snape trailed off from a clutching upon his heart. It was the heartless clutch of inner self loathing. _The past is where my pain lies._

"**And in turn no chance to change for the better." **

"Open up your labyrinth mind, Severus," The smile that proceeded to plaster Happiness' face proved that he acknowledged just what Snape was about to say. His hand slowly let the other go so that they stood still in the empty passage. He continued in a silky tone the same as Severus', "Intelligence beyond measure you possess, sarcasm worthy of causing the most hardened of characters to laugh you were gifted with, a logical mind capable of outwitting the most professional genius lies within your head. And yet, despite all your best qualities, you rely solely on the faults and flaws that scar you."

"..." Severus looked away at having no answer to that, Happiness had got him there.

A laugh reverberated through Happiness' throat as he motioned with an elegant flick of his wrist for Severus to follow...or get sucked into the darkness of the Gossireapers without his light. Naturally of a logical mind, Severus chose the first option.

"If I truly am the personification of your Happiness, which I can guarantee you I am indeed, then observe me carefully."

Snape's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Where are you leading me to?"

"In reality, to Death and the end. Metaphorically, through your thick skin to your core." Over Happiness' shoulder a smirk Severus found uncanny was shot his way. "Either way, I am your passageway to the end of the trial...and I refuse to hand you to Death unless you cooperate otherwise."

"So, either way I am undeniably 'screwed' as they rightfully proclaim it. Fantastic," Severus' tone once again dripped with sarcasm. In the light of Happiness, his own smirk could not be missed.

Happiness burst into laughter, "Haha, indeed."

_Severus, are you alright? I have only just been able to get through, _Death suddenly called to him. Severus nearly smiled himself at how the tone sounded inevitably worried.

_Everything is stunning. I am just frolicking away eating cake and biscuits_, Snape mentally rolled his eyes.

Ahead of him, only a few measly steps away, Happiness laughed out loud. Snape raised an eyebrow at that, was that how the other responded to how he currently felt? Ignoring Happiness, he attuned his mind to listen to Death instead.

_Your sarcasm has no bounds, does it Severus? _Death said, voice warm. Cold seriousness abruptly swept other Snape from Death's side making him more alert. _Time is nearing an end; the end of your trial is ever near. Be extremely careful not to fail now, Severus. I have the upmost faith in you._

Snape mentally scoffed at such reassurances until he shut the quiet link off again.

Out of the blue, Happiness suddenly began to run.

Severus' heart nearly stopped, the shadows behind him approaching fast without that glow. He was frozen from disbelieving astonishment for a moment, why was Happiness running? For there was no warning, no sign, no sense of threat. Gossireapers hungrily stared as the light edge was nearly passed him. Bony fingers clawed towards him. His eyes glinted; he had to run—to chase.

Snape furiously roared as he bolted after the other, "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?! Have you no sanity present? Obviously not!"

The laugh that Happiness released nearly made Severus want to growl in frustration.

Shelves were a swift blur past him like a storm of darkness. The wind whipped through his hair making it gracefully fly. Darkness lay ahead and behind, always surrounding the light. Bang, bang, bang were his thunderous feet. Hastily glancing up allowed him to glimpse the hourglass—only a minute left. Sand, sand, sand, crimson, crimson, crimson, grain after grain, second after second. Time was being yanked heartlessly from under him—fast. All the while the prospect of fail trailed behind him in the form of skeletal creatures.

Happiness' next words soared through him like the knife of truth, "Contemplate on me, Severus. Every action and word I have said has been for reason, not for pathetic trivialities. Happiness is an emotion you struggle with—and do not deny me the truth, because you do—but do not let your pride prevent it happening again. Because, unbeknownst to you—"

Severus felt his heart sickening drop into his stomach. Such a wickedly mighty blow it was. Was it the approaching darkness behind? No. Was it the remaining sands of time slipping loose? No. Was it the fact that Happiness had literally just disintegrated in a puff of sparkles leaving no light...?

"—_**without it, you are helpless."**_

"No..." Snape whispered in disbelief, his pace slowing as the form before him abandoned him in dangerous darkness. So sudden it had been that he had barely enough time to understand what had occurred.

Shadows consumed him in its hateful jaws. It seemed to mock him with loathing laughter...or was that just the Gossireapers pouncing after him at their freedom to roam without Happiness' repelling glow? He did the only thing he acknowledged he could:

He fled.

There was no light near to shield him. Alone, alone, he was alone in the darkness. Everywhere appeared the same—a maze of books without safety. Spinning around he was met with a hoard of ravenous eyes. Fanged jaws were wide open. Final grains of sand fell. They were so close—ready to—

_SEVERUS! _Death bellowed.

The final grain fell.

All of sudden, Severus Snape vanished from the Library of Alexandra in a flash of blinding light. In slow motion, the Gossireapers shrieked as the pureness of the flash physically tore through them: their bones cracking, their cloaks tearing in a mess of smoky blackness.

Everything then fell deadly silent.

The library was left emptily cold, forever lost in time where it should have been.

**XXXX**

Time for thought appeared to elude him; however, as the dark Potions Master suddenly teleported into Death's living room in his final, fatal moments. Before being able to intervene, the carpeted floor was what his back connected harshly with, unexpectedly hard and fast, forcing the air suddenly out of his lungs. Thoughtlessly letting out a groan of pain was his only method of response. The monstrous pride deep within him rebelled at such weakness.

Death immediately rose from his sofa by the fire in concern.

"Severus, Severus are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"...Only my pride," Snape admitted in what one could only call a pained croak.

He now had to face Death with his questions...which was a strangely frightening prospect to Snape.

To be honest, he was not sure if he was ready for the questions that would be asked of him. Happiness. _That _was the one that confused him the most. What did he have to gain from the knowledge Happiness had bestowed to him?

Just lying there on his back lost in thought allowed Death to get over to him without him realising. If Death had eyebrows, one of them would most definitely be raised. At least Severus believed so.

Death lets out a chuckle as he offers a hand down to the soul splayed across his carpet. There appeared to be a spark of friendly amusement in the chasms of his eyes. His words are tinged softness, "Had fun?"

"Clearly," Snape groaned, not amused.

"It is time to finish this Severus, I hope for your sake that you are prepared," Death exclaimed, the atmosphere descending into a brutally freezing chill. Flames within the fireplace flickered from the temperature drop. Severus, with his heightened senses, detected it and frowned at Death's hand.

Severus refused to grab the offered bony palm and smacked it away with a hiss of reflex. He then stood up gracefully as if nothing had occurred. Brushing his knees off, he seemed indifferent. All the while he attempted to block out Death's sad staring eyes, using brushing himself off of the library's ash as a means of distraction. Upon his face he plastered his signature emotionless mask, a mask concealing the true frazzled mind within.

"Pray tell, can I be warned of the oncoming themes to come?" Severus asked, despite knowing in the back of his mind it would be answered negatively. So when Death sorrowfully shook his head, he merely sighed in knowing. "I thought as much."

"Pray tell, SSSSeverusss, we have been waiting for you. Asss utterly worthlesssss asss you are, you are needed."

That did it. Snape froze. He and Death were not alone. Icy blood pounded painfully hard through his veins. Shadows in the corners of the room stirred and cowered in the tense stillness. Silence, that was all that followed, deadly silence as Severus ever so slowly turned to face the sofas. Those onyx eyes had a gleam of...wild concern?

Concern was an understatement compared to the confusion that lit his face at the scene before him.

Anger sat crossed-legged so close to the fire you would think he would be set alight by those emerald embers. Those evil demon eyes burned holes into his very soul. The child of Sadness was huddled in a single sofa, cutely holding a cup of tea that Death had obviously made for the boy, seeming to also stare back at Severus...but with longing instead. Fear was stood and pacing in front of Anger and would occasionally flinch when Anger, out of spite, would attempt to grab his leg—the fear of being touched evident. And finally, there was the one that Severus now stared at:

Happiness.

The emotion that seemed to differ from the rest of the emotions—calmness and thoughtfulness abound—stood apart from the others. He stood leaning against the wall lost in his own thoughts. That familiar glow that shrouded him like a holy veil seemed to rival the glow of the fire. Severus' eyes narrowed at the smile that Happiness constantly wore. Those stern, sparkling, emerald orbs were locked on Snape's own, deep green meeting black—contentment meeting confusion.

Snape felt more than made his posture straighten from stiffness, the desire for answers seeping from his irises. The desperateness was almost like solid threads that you could literally grasp and pluck from his pupils, every thread weaving through to Happiness in wanting. His sudden change in demeanour from guarded to determined was unnoticeable to all...

All except Fear who actually paused in his pacing to glance at him, peering at him in the corner of an eye obscured by silver hair. He seemed as anxious as ever, and Severus actually felt a pang of foreign sympathy for him. How could he not? Too many people were close to Fear and it was triggering his nervousness off.

The Potions Master kept himself cold and reproachful to them just in case. But he understood how each and every version of him felt in this room...

Snape's eyebrows furrowed, he understood all_ apart_ from Happiness. That emotion, that person against the wall watching him intently, no scorn yet serious, no hate yet happy—just calm. Severus felt inwardly paranoid at still failing to read him.

The original nodded curtly to them all, yet felt a little uneasy when the child known as Sadness put down his tea and gradually stood to approach. The boy seemed hesitant as he trudged closer to be in front of the tall man. Keeping eyes as sternly heartless as he had when teaching at Hogwarts, Professor Snape raised an inquiring eyebrow at the boy.

"Pray tell...what do you want, boy?" Severus coolly asked, crossing his arms. Strict pupils focused on the little Severus.

Fear timidly turned to face the two properly. Anger sneered and snorted, rolling his eyes in loathing. Happiness' glow seemed to brighten ever so slightly. Death, decidedly silent, watched in interest.

"...Albus?" Sadness began, voice brimming with a dependence that caught Snape off guard. His cutely young voice spoke as if Severus was his everything. "You came back! I am so glad!"

Snape nearly fell over from utter shock when the child abruptly leapt into his arms without any sense of remorse. Fear harshly flinched like someone had actually grabbed him rather than Severus. This reaction from Fear only resulted in Anger bursting into cruel cackles at him. Happiness rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head at Anger, a Snape-like glare piercing the emotion sitting upon the floor.

"Anger, cease teasing Fear. Leave the bloke alone you insolent idiot," Happiness chided. Anger turned to him hatefully, crimson eyes flashing.

"Pray tell, when did you become the leader of usss, _Happinessss?_" Anger stressed the other's code name in such a sickening hiss that it caused Fear to take a little step back. "You are asss worthlesss asss the original!"

A muffled voice from Sadness in Snape's shirt sounded, the boy still refusing to let his embrace from the older man's waist go. "Do we always have to fight?"

_How does my younger self unconditionally look up to me so?_ Snape thought suddenly whilst staring at the clinging child. In the confines of his subconscious, he was trying not to reflexively push the boy away. Discomfort of the caring behaviour from Sadness flowed through him. Yet the last thing Sadness needed was to be pushed away more. And so, Snape contained the will to push him away from him.

"SSShut up pipssssqueak!" Anger shouted, blood pressure building.

Severus instinctively clutched the boy closer to his chest. He glared venomously at Anger suddenly leaping to his feet in an aura of blood thirst. If Anger was any comparison to the Dark Lord, then he would protect Sadness from him at all costs. However, his concern seemed unneeded at spotting that he was not the first to react.

"Do...not...even...dare," Fear courageously muttered, the quietness of his voice deadly. The frightful emotion stepped in-between Severus and Anger. Every pause in his words was an icy stab into the fires of Anger, an identically fear-striking tone to the original Severus Tobias Snape.

Anger smirked at him with bared fangs until Fear visibly swallowed. A slender finger tauntingly rose to dig a nail under Fear's chin, the contact making the victim's breath hitch. Fear's eyes widened in fright and he trembled, Anger was close—too close! Expect Anger to infringe on personal space. The joy of the tremble he caused Fear was evident in his evil smirk.

"I stated for you to relent your abusing of Fear you despicable—

"S-Stop fighting! Please stop!" Happiness had no time to finish his sentence, since Sadness had burst into a fit of miserable tears in Severus' arms. The Potion's Master felt uncomfortable while he stood there, he was not used to aspects of giving comfort. What was he supposed to do? What did he_ have_ to do?

At finding Severus reluctant to do much, Death cleared his throat. "Sit, Severus, it is time for the questions to begin."

All at once, the emotions met eye-contact with each other: Anger, Sadness, Happiness and Fear. In an obedient manner they cleared their throats and resumed their positions, Sadness tentatively grabbing Severus' arm and pulling him towards the sofa he had previously sat in. Poor Sadness looked like a child leading a parent to something he had done wrong.

Once all were just as they were, except Sadness who shyly grabbed his tea from the table and, much to Snape's mild discomfort, carefully huddled himself into "Albus'" lap, they awaited Death to make the first move. Unbeknownst to the usually keen Snape, Happiness was smiling at him where he leant against the wall once more.

Ever so quietly to the point that Snape would have missed it if he was not a trained spy, Sadness whispered into his chest, "Good luck, Albus."

**XXXX**

Clouds of grey obscured the skies that morning, a dulling grey of near black that swept above like an ocean of thick depression. You could feel it: that crisp coldness, that tense stillness among the trees, that occasional trickle of a drop of rain, that silent cry of nature at something precious long since lost. Something was wrong...and Harry could feel it.

A sigh escaped him where he sat on the edge of the Cliffside near Bremilda's hidden abode. He adjusted his glasses higher up his nose, those lenses falling over glazed eyes. Something was just so...so...

"Wrong," Harry finished his thought aloud, fiddling with something in-between his fingertips. "I mean, something about Snape seems wrong. Why won't Bre let me near him...?"

A frosty breeze brimming with winter blew straight through him and made him shiver, made him zip his hoody up tighter...the same one he had offered the Potion's Master.One of his most common thoughts as of late crosses his mind, _I hate him, right? Then why am I always so worried about the sarcastic git?_

Groaning, he fiddled with the item in his hand even more vigorously, his spare clutching his forehead as if in some sort of inner pain. He was confused, that was the only way to describe it—confused and tired.

In glancing up to the incredible view, to the forest below, he allowed his eyes to train over the thick frost that layered the many bare trees below. Frost heavily patterned the nature's chalky stone in forewarning. Winter was here. There was no escaping it. Both he and Severus would either die out here when the snow kicked in, or they could be rescued.

His heart sank in misery at the latter option...it seemed a far cry. To be honest, he began to believe that they would never get back home. A feeling of sorrow and being truly lost hit him like a brutal tidal wave. Warmth, good food, comfortable beds, society, rules, work, it all seemed so distant. It all seemed so out of place compared to living off primal instinct...

To literally doing everything you could to just _survive._

Nothing in Hogwarts could teach him the lessons of what he had learned on this journey with his Potions Professor. And then, as he stared down at the item in his lap, at his reflection in the shiny black wood, he knew it was not solely that.

Nothing in Hogwarts could have displayed the truth of Severus Snape than this experience.

So, he gripped that very same man's wand tighter in his hand. He could not help it; it's strangely accepting magic thrummed through the object like a reassuring hum of a mother to their distressed young one.

A sad laugh that revealed his breath to the air left him, "But I still hate you, you stubborn jerk. I just hate you a_ little_ less."

Unknown to the Potter, Bremilda was watching him from her underground hut's bark door. She had gone out to collect some Potions ingredients to start creating Warming Draft for the winter...when the boy's voice had halted her. She had listened intently to his every word that he had spoken to himself with. When one talks to themselves, they are either alone or used to it, are either sad or distressed.

Her faulty eye shed a single tear.

She wildly shook her head and banged her head with her own walking stick, good grief she was not emotional like this. Nope, never! She muttered incoherent berating at herself as she hobbled over to the boy lost in his own world upon the cliff edge.

"Oi!" She suddenly smacked him around the head with her stick. Harry cried out an audible 'ow' and rubbed the back of his head in discomfort, expression pained before looking to the old hag as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with you?!'

"It's too cold to sit around, boy. Come, I need your help with harvesting ingredients anyway."

Harry shot up. "Is Snape alright?"

Bremilda seemed to pause in turning her back on him. A stormy breeze blew through her withered hair. At the same time, she could feel Harry's eyes staring...longing for a shred of hope. Heartless hag she would be if she did not commit.

"He's sleeping, needs his rest," She lied. Memories of his death nearly made her break, but she held firm.

**Before Snape allowed her to give him his final descent he weakly raised his hand to stop her, "You...you need...to-to find a way...to get Harry home."**

**If only Harry could just hear him, even for just a moment. If he had heard Severus Snape right then, then he would have heard the heartless man say his name for the very first time...the last time.**

"**Inform that...oblivious idiot...that I am-" Severus was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. Bremilda attempted to give him the draft once more, but Snape refused. "That I am...sorry...for everything. For the...names, the un-unfairness...my cruelty."**

"But he's been asleep for days!" Harry exclaimed, his desperateness and concern that he failed to hide could be read like an open book. Nothing pained her more than his sudden pleas to her, "_Tell_ me, Bre! Please, I know you're hiding something from me—just_ tell_ me!"

**She nodded miserably, tears streaming down her ancient face, "I will, I promise."**

"...I can't, boy."


End file.
